


Кольца Сатурна

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Business, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, casino - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Они друзья, которые уже столько лет вместе. Их бизнес процветает, и нет особых забот. Но одна невинная шутка может разворошить старые чувства и напомнить о том, насколько сильно они любят друг друга.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Это был обычный, ничем не примечательный вечер в ресторане «Сатурн». За столиками тихо переговаривались люди, а шумные компании расположились в кабинках у стены, так что в зале царил негромкий монотонный гул. Официанты, шелестя фартуками, разносили заказы. Сцена сегодня пустовала, но и без этого все внимание было приковано к бару.  
— Энди! Еще один «Космополитен»! — официантка подошла к бару и положила на стол поднос.  
— Понял. Сейчас будет, — парень лет двадцати на вид кивнул и умело подхватил шейкер.  
Наверное, как раз он и был одной из немногих достопримечательностей «Сатурна». Среди всего персонала Энди выделялся — черные волосы контрастировали с бледной кожей, блики от бутылок с различным содержимым ярко играли на его темной одежде, а бар позади так и светился, когда он стоял за стойкой. Сегодня на нем была темная футболка с абстрактным рисунком. Казалось, Энди специально носил короткий рукав — вся его правая рука была зататуирована: змея с радужной чешуей извивалась от плеча по всей руке и сливала яд с острых зубов в чашу на кисти с внутренней стороны, а левую руку на середине предплечья украшал широкий браслет.  
— Тебе не трудно открывать рот с таким-то пирсингом? — хохотнул один из посетителей, сидящих у бара.  
Энди смущенно улыбнулся, но во взгляде из-под челки ни о каком смущении речи и быть не могло.  
— Если Вам так интересно, — он закрыл шейкер, — то это дело привычки, — сдув длинную челку, он снова улыбнулся и, подмигнув клиенту, начал трясти шейкер.  
Губы на треугольном лице с узким подбородком и чуть курносым носом с обеих сторон украшали штанги, которые соединяли их. Хотя на первый взгляд было не заметно, но язык также был проколот. А на тонких концах бровей, как будто предупреждая, красовались по два шипа.  
Несмотря на то, что парень был невысокого роста и некрепкого телосложения, мышцы у него все же имелись. Правда, они не выпирали, крича о себе, но когда он, например, выдавливал сок, на него обращали внимание не только девушки, но и парни.  
Бармен поставил бокал с коктейлем на поднос, и девушка тут убежала с ним к нужному столику. Энди устало выдохнул и, размяв шею, оперся руками о раковину.  
— О! Майкл! — он кивнул посетителю, который сел напротив него. — Как жизнь?  
— Привет, Энди. Пойдет, — Майкл тоже кивнул в ответ. Это был постоянный посетитель бара. — Я смотрю, ты уже устал?  
— Ну, я все же тут работаю, а не отдыхаю, — Энди вежливо улыбнулся и налил минеральную воду в стакан. — Как обычно, минералка, а дальше как получится?  
— Да, пожалуй, — тот тоже улыбнулся. — На работе полный аврал, даже никаких шуточек сегодня не было.  
— Ну, если Дерек спустится, то, может… кое-что и будет, — Энди, мельком взглянув на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, хитро сощурил глаза, которые прятались за занавесью челки, взял бумажное полотенце и протер свой стол от воды.  
— Что это ты там задумал? — Майкл недоверчиво изогнул бровь, взял стакан в руки и сделал глоток воды.  
— Да так, одна идея покоя все не дает, — Энди загадочно улыбнулся и поправил челку.  
— Фаер-шоу?  
— Нет, — Энди рассмеялся.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Майкл. — Его давно не было в твоем исполнении.  
— Слишком дорого, — тихо пояснил Энди и подмигнул посетителям, которые с интересом обернулись на словах про шоу.  
— Я смотрю, народу прибавилось.  
Энди обернулся, а за его спиной стоял мужчина, немногим выше ростом. Его короткие волосы цвета сена были гладко зализаны назад гелем, а отдельные пряди сзади торчали, словно иглы ежа. Серые глаза на квадратном лице с острым подбородком и небольшой щетиной на щеках прятались за прямоугольными очками без оправ.  
— Ты все-таки проснулся, — Энди хмыкнул и выкинул использованное полотенце в мусорное ведро.  
— Ну, не могу же я целыми днями спать, забыв про свое детище, — Дерек мягко зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком, а после поправил белую футболку с черным жилетом.  
— Никак сам владелец пожаловал, — к столу начал подтягиваться народ.  
— Всем привет, — Дерек помахал рукой собирающейся публике.  
— Раз уж все собрались… — Энди постучал ложкой по бокалу. — Хей! Всем привет! — громко поздоровался он с посетителями бара. — Некоторые уже знакомы со мной, а кто-то видит впервые. Я Энди, тот самый бармен, который сегодня делает вам коктейли. Как настроение? — Отовсюду послышались крики, свистки и смешки. Энди поднял руку. — У меня тоже отлично! Спасибо, что посещаете наше скромное заведение! И прошу поприветствовать его хозяина, просто замечательного человека и моего хорошего друга — Дерека! — Кое-кто поднял бокалы со своими напитками, кто-то хлопал и свистел. — Что-то вы какие-то унылые. Сейчас я это исправлю! — Энди широко улыбнулся.  
— Что на этот раз? — Дерек тяжело вздохнул и мягко улыбнулся. Но его вопрос остался без ответа.  
— Как вы уже знаете, это уютное местечко организовал Дерек. А меня, как своего давнего друга, пригласил работать в нем, чему, признаться, я был несказанно рад. А до этого мы учились в одном университете и даже жили в одной комнате на протяжении всей учебы! И вот, по такому случаю… — парень достал из кармана своих брюк маленькую синюю коробочку. Некоторые девушки огорченно вздохнули, парни начали свистеть и улюлюкать, а кто-то просто начал смеяться. Дерек же испуганно посмотрел на своего напарника. — Дерек! Согласен ли ты стать… моим единственным… — блондин уже покрылся холодным потом, пока его друг-клоун договаривал это двусмысленное предложение, — хозяином ресторана?  
Энди смотрел ему в глаза и все еще широко улыбался, открыв перед ним коробочку с обычным черным кольцом с серебряной окантовкой.  
— Энди, лучше бы ты ему предложил стать своим мужем! — донеслось с дальних столиков, и смех разнесся по всему ресторану. На весь этот балаган пришли посмотреть даже повара с кухни.  
— Мы слишком долго дружим, чтобы выходить замуж друг за друга, — рассмеялся брюнет.  
Дерек неуверенно кивнул, не сводя глаз с коробки.  
— Ну, так что? — Энди вновь обратился к хозяину. — Не томи с ответом, я же переживаю!  
Повисла недолгая тишина.  
— Конечно, стану, — Дерек улыбнулся и принял кольцо.  
Все снова захлопали.  
— И куда же мне его надеть? — владелец осторожно вытащил кольцо из коробочки и начал рассматривать.  
— Да не знаю, куда хочешь, — бармен кивнул и поставил на стол два бокала. Дерек в это время пытался надеть кольцо на средний палец, но, кажется, безуспешно. — Тебе как обычно?  
— Да. Слушай, оно немного маловато для среднего…  
Молчание.  
— Энди. Мне придется носить его на безымянном.  
Зал взорвался хохотом.

***

Через несколько дней в этом же баре, примерно в это же время Энди снова развлекал народ своими шутками.  
— Чем нас порадуете сегодня? — Майкл пригубил кружку темного пива.  
— Боюсь, что ничем, — Энди грустно вздохнул и взлохматил челку, пряча глаза. — Хватило того, что недавно произошло, — тихо добавил он сквозь зубы.  
— Да ладно тебе, забавно получилось.  
— Не очень.  
Дерек подошел к бару. На его безымянном пальце правой руки блестело кольцо. Он зашел за спину Энди и многообещающе прошептал:  
— Сейчас будет расплата.  
Мурашки побежали по спине бармена.  
— Прошу внимания! — Дерек улыбнулся и привлек внимание всего бара.  
— Вот за это я и люблю этот бар, — Майкл улыбнулся и глотнул пива.  
— Несколько дней назад Энди, наш харизматичный бармен, предложил мне стать его единственным хозяином…  
— Как двусмысленно звучит… — прошептал кто-то. Некоторые тихо зашептались, бросая взгляды то на бармена за стойкой, то на хозяина заведения.  
— …ресторана, и кольцо на моем пальце доказательство того, что я принял предложение! — Дерек показал правую руку. — Но не кажется ли вам, уважаемые гости, что это немного нечестно? И мне хочется хоть как-то отплатить своему другу за его подарок, — смех снова заполнил ресторан. Кожа за ушами Энди покраснела, выдавая его смущение. — Итак. Энди. Станешь ли ты моим единственным… — Дерек протянул ему коробочку, и в ней было такое же кольцо, как-то, что совсем недавно было подарено ему, — барменом?  
— Я же говорил, что им сразу надо замуж выходить! — снова донеслось с дальнего столика. Аплодисменты вместе со смехом вновь заполонили зал.  
— Надеюсь, оно на средний палец? — тихо с опаской спросил Энди.  
— Нет. Мое же на безымянный, — так же тихо ответил Дерек, улыбнулся и взял его правую руку. Надев кольцо, он дотронулся губами до пальцев.  
Через некоторое время Энди в одиночестве сидел в курилке за баром, нервно хватался за кольцо и протирал его.  
— Что я наделал!..  
Он шумно затянулся и схватился за голову.  
— Сам виноват. Надо было давно ему признаться, — в курилку вышла девушка в одежде официанта.  
— Мари. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это невозможно, — Энди снова затянулся.  
— Да, да, — Мари оперлась о стену рядом с ним и зажгла сигарету. — Но… блин! Ну вот сколько уже ты его любишь?  
— Много…  
В это же время в баре в одной из кабинок Дерек сидел со своим другом, по совместительству бухгалтером по имени Брэндон.  
— О чем задумался? — блондин немного отвлекся, чтобы посмотреть на друга.  
— А ты как думаешь? — Дерек тяжело вздохнул и приподнял брови.  
— А я давно говорил тебе, что надо было признаться ему, — Брэндон с досадой цокнул.  
— Мне слишком дорога наша дружба. И не думаю, что мне ответят взаимностью, — Дерек грустно посмотрел на заходящих в ресторан Мари с Энди. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты вообще спал? — Энди сладко зевнул, выходя из душа и протирая свои волосы полотенцем.  
— Нет, — Дерек облокотился о спинку дивана и нахмурился.  
— Что-то случилось? Брэндон опять развел панику? — бармен подошел к своему другу и положил палец на его лоб. — Не хмурься, морщины тебе не к лицу.  
— Не совсем. Проблема в том, что ничего не случается, — блондин слабо улыбнулся. — В начале года мы заплатили кредит за бар, три месяца назад ушли в уверенный плюс, наняли третьего бармена…  
— И четвертую официантку, — Энди сощурил глаза и сильнее надавил на морщину Дерека, от чего тот вздохнул и развел брови. — Вроде бы все идет как по маслу.  
— Да. Но впереди сезон отпусков, отток клиентов. Потом ежегодное повышение стоимости жизни, — Дерек поднял голову и снял очки, чтобы помассировать уставшие глаза. — У нас место удачное — пятнадцать минут от бизнес-района. Возможно, надо подумать о том, чтобы открыть днем кафе или ресторан с бизнес-ланчами…  
— Не-а, — бармен покачал головой и, перепрыгнув через диван, плюхнулся на подушки. — Будет куда лучше, если мы выкупим второй этаж здания, улучшим сцену и обновим кухню. Не стоит распыляться на бизнес-ланчи — мы не сможем конкурировать с остальными в округе.  
— Может быть, ты прав, но проблема с клиентами решается количеством столов… О черт. Энди, ты гений.  
— Иди спать, — бармен мягко улыбнулся и потрепал своего напарника по голове. — Ты упускаешь детали. Я посмотрю, сколько мы сможем докупить столов. Где-то лежит проект… и номер того магазинчика.  
— Ладно-ладно, уговорил, — Дерек отложил бумаги и, встав с дивана, потянулся. — Пароль от компа ты знаешь.  
— Иди уже, — прорычал Энди и, когда друг все же, шатаясь, отправился в свою комнату, закатил глаза.  
— Эй.  
Бармен поднял глаза от включающегося ноутбука и посмотрел на Дерека. Он уже расстегнул жилетку и пару верхних пуговиц рубашки. Волосы находились в сущем беспорядке, а серые глаза смотрели на Энди с добротой. Дерек облокотился о дверной косяк одной рукой и ухмыльнулся.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал.  
— Мучался переутомлением, — съязвил Энди и махнул рукой, прогоняя друга спать.  
Тот тихо рассмеялся и закрыл за собой дверь. А брюнет грустно улыбнулся.  
«Каких-то пять лет после университета, и у нас есть собственное дело, квартира и чуть меньше десятка подчиненных. Наверное, ради этого и стоит жить»  
Ноутбук воспроизвел приветственную трель, и бармен с трудом нашел папку с проектом бара, которая впрочем уже поросла обилием других документов. Налоги, списки и резюме сотрудников, рецепты блюд и напитков, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
«Может, стоит обновить и компьютер? Наконец купить стационарный… Хотя, недавно же была череда краж рядом, а этого мамонта по нынешним меркам никто даже в расчет не берет… Блин, как же назывался этот файл?»  
Зазвонил телефон, и Энди прижал его плечом к уху, не отвлекаясь от поиска проекта бара.  
— Да?  
— Энди, привет. Я не смогу сегодня выйти на смену, — с той стороны раздался хриплый голос второго бармена, Лео. — Свалился с температурой.  
— У тебя же экзамены скоро. Чего ты себя не бережешь? — Энди грустно вздохнул и отвлекся от компьютера. — Отдыхай. Напиши мне, когда восстановишься. Тебе скинуть твою зарплату за неделю?  
— Не, спасибо, у меня пока есть, — Лео прокашлялся и хлюпнул носом. — Лучше потом отработаю. Давай, до связи.  
— До связи, — Энди повесил трубку и положил ее рядом. — Интересно, у меня сигареты еще остались?  
Брюнет встал с дивана и, пройдя до своей комнаты, залез в карман своих джинс и вытащил почти пустую пачку сигарет.  
«Так, это точно был один из последних файлов. Прибраться уже тут надо. Может, Брэндон займется? Ему как раз надо за весну проверить счета.»  
Затянувшись сигаретой, он вновь погрузился в поиски проекта бара.

***

— Э-э-энди!..  
Молодой парень со стоном открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы. Было два часа ночи, университетская жизнь еще только-только начиналась, а его сосед уже вернулся в комнату.  
— Черт возьми, Дерек, — прошипел Энди и встал, чтобы открыть дверь.  
— Привет, — заплетающимся языком сказал блондин, увидев друга. — Как дела?  
— Стало только хуже, — Энди принюхался — от соседа несло дешевым алкоголем и закусками. — Ты же не хотел сегодня возвращаться.  
— Оказалось, что он гетеро, — Дерек размял шею и прошел в комнату.  
— Он? Ты же хотел девушку подцепить, — брюнет изогнул бровь, закрывая дверь и надеясь, что Дерек никого не разбудил.  
— Она меня кинула, — раздеваясь, пробормотал парень. — Неудачная вечеринка. Хорошо, что ты не пошел.  
— Может, ты все-таки сходишь в душ? — спросил Энди, открывая окно, чтобы не задохнуться ночью от перегара. Но в ответ раздалось что-то нечленораздельное.  
— Энди, помоги, — беспомощно простонал Дерек, застревая в футболке.  
Брюнет рассмеялся и помог стянуть с пьяного друга одежду. Кинув все на пол, он вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека, который положил руки тому на плечи и уперся лбом в его голову.  
«Опять».  
Пьяный блондин поцеловал своего соседа, заставляя сморщиться от явного алкогольного привкуса.  
— Ложись, — спокойно сказал Энди, отталкивая Дерека в сторону кровати.  
— Мхм, — согласно кивнул тот, не открывая глаза после поцелуя.  
Покорно следуя приказам, он не без помощи соседа стянул штаны и, сев на кровать, накинул на себя одеяло.  
— Э-э-энди, — вновь протянул он, когда тот пнул штаны с прохода между их кроватями.  
— Что такое, Дерек?  
— Поспишь со мной? — Дерек медленно моргнул и упал на подушку.  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз. Завтра нам… И ты уже отрубился, — Энди сел на корточки и снял с блондина очки.  
Мягко коснувшись лба Дерека и стараясь унять мелкую дрожь возбуждения, Энди провалился уже в свой сон.  
— Доброе утро, алкоголик, — Энди с нескрываемым ехидством наблюдал за тем, как Дерек поморщился от яркого света.  
— Ой, заткнись. Я пью гораздо меньше остальных, — он протер опухшие глаза и размял шею. — И гораздо реже. И прости.  
— Да, забудь, — махнул рукой тот, натягивая свежую футболку. — Похоже ты был очень расстроен тем, что тебя отшили дважды за один вечер.  
— Вечеринка тоже была так себе. Говард же предупреждал, — Дерек сладко зевнул, вытаскивая джинсы из-под кровати. — Заведи уже себе парня, чтобы я прекратил так делать.  
— Мне, конечно, тоже дорога наша дружба, — рассмеялся Энди и вставил пирсинг себе в брови. — Но не я ищу любви с пьяной головой.  
— Ой, да завались, — Дерек хмыкнул и протер свои очки микрофиброй. — Посмотрим в следующий раз, кто полезет в мою кровать после того, как его кинут.

***

— Ева, значит? — Энди просмотрел резюме нового бармена. — Сделай по одному из аперитива, дижестив и тот, который, ты думаешь, понравился бы мне.  
— Что? — девушка захлопала длинными густо накрашенными ресницами. — Мистер.  
— Можно просто Энди, — бармен махнул рукой и отложил резюме девушки. — Бар в твоем распоряжении.  
— Вы не могли бы уточнить насчет последнего? — Ева скосила глаза на Мари, которая прикрыла улыбку ладонью.  
— Ты как будто не работала в баре до этого, — мягко улыбнулся мужчина и сложил руки на груди, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле. — У нас клиенты в большинстве своем офисный планктон, который после рабочего дня хочет разбавить свою жизнь, и они сами не знают, чего хотят. Прямо как некоторые девушки, — бармен подмигнул рассмеявшейся старшей официантке.  
— Энди, не будь так строг к ней, она все-таки моя подруга, — она подошла к нему и положила руку ему на плечо, в ответ парень приобнял ее за талию.  
— Мари, ты ей рассказала, что ее ждет? — девушка кивнула. — И она согласилась прийти. Почему не начинаешь? Клиент ждет.  
Девушка поджала свои тонкие губы и повернулась к стеллажу с напитками. Энди же бросил недовольный взгляд на официантку, на что та лишь тихо вздохнула. Он посмотрел резюме Евы только потому, что Мари очень его просила, и поблагодарил ее хотя бы за то, что она предупредила, что у ее подруга обладала довольно тяжелым характером.  
Ее длинные белые волосы были собраны в тугой пучок на затылке, открывая лебединую шею. На взгляд Энди для ее возраста — она была на пять лет младше их с Дереком, всего двадцать три — у нее на лице было слишком много слоев косметики, но он не мог сказать, что ей не шло. Миндалевидные глаза на продолговатом лице с острыми скулами сосредоточенно отмеряли джин. Она явно надеялась, что ее послужного списка будет достаточно для приема на работу.  
«Надеюсь, с клиентами ты не будешь разговаривать так, как со мной»  
Девушка не отличалась артистичностью, но демонстрировала четкие выверенные действия в приготовлении коктейлей. Не смотря на то, что она только начинала свой путь в барном бизнесе, Энди отметил, что ее движения были уже хорошо отточенными. Одежда на ней была подобрана с отличным вкусом и балансом — белая блузка и свободные черные штаны со стрелкой. Девушку можно было принять за бизнес-леди, а не за бармена.  
— И что же привело такую девушку в барный бизнес?  
— Красота? — сухо спросила она, ставя перед ним первый коктейль. Это был «Парадиз».  
— Только и всего? — Энди очень не понравился огонек, проскочивший в ее глазах. Он взял в руки бокал сделал глоток. — Если ты уже полгода как работаешь барменом, она должна была уже наскучить.  
— Я десять лет занималась художественной гимнастикой, — хмыкнула она, приступая к приготовлению следующего коктейля.  
«Видимо поэтому у тебя такие четкие движения и ответы сухие и по существу. А так хорошо наливаешь джин под риску»  
— И до сих пор считаешь ее красивым видом спорта? — Энди отставил «Парадиз» в сторону и прямо посмотрел на Еву.  
— Я до сих пор тренируюсь. Не на профессиональном уровне, конечно, скорее, чтобы не потерять форму, — она сдула прядь волос со своих глаз и налила ровно 50 миллилитров водки в низкий бокал со льдом. — А ты? — Ева снова выжидающе посмотрела на него.  
— Нет, я не очень спортивный человек, — Энди почувствовал, как Мари сжимает его плечо, но не придал этому значения. — Как тебе бар?  
— Очень удобно. Сразу видно, что им очень часто пользуются. Гораздо чаще, чем на моей прошлой работе, — она аккуратно налила сливки в стакан с водкой и кофейным ликером.  
— С четверга по воскресенье тут можно готовить порядка полутора сотни коктейлей за вечер, — он пожал плечами и поймал удивленный, но с толикой страха, взгляд Евы. — Если проходит концерт, то в смену выхожу я и помогаю.  
— Ты еще любишь их устраивать, — старшая официантка злобно хихикнула и получи легкий шлепок. — Особенно такие, как две недели назад…  
— Ева, как относишься к кантри-музыке? — он сдержал свою злость на Мари за то, что та напомнила о причине, из-за которой появилось кольцо на пальце Дерека.  
— Нейтрально, — Ева пожала плечами и вопросительно посмотрела на подругу, ставя перед будущим боссом Белого русского.  
— Любимая музыка?  
— Наверное, поп, — неуверенно сказала она и вновь повернулась в стеллажу с алкоголем. — Ну, я слушаю много разных жанров.  
— Это похвально, — впервые за собеседование он сделал ей комплимент. — Чем в принципе интересуешься, помимо барного дела?  
— Фотографирую и рисую, — Энди отвлекся на очередной идеальный коктейль, вышедшей из-под руки Евы.  
Сливки лишь слегка смешались с водкой и ликером, не было даже завитков. Все у нее было доведено до идеала, и Энди стоило большого труда сдержаться и не цокнуть.  
— Если что, сможешь сделать нам красивые фотографии бара? — он изогнул бровь, отпивая совсем немного — вкус был также сбалансирован. Ничего лишнего. — Нам нужно обновить сайт.  
— Смотря, что предложите взамен, — она мягко улыбнулась, возвращаясь с бутылкой Айриш Крима.  
— Отгулы на время экзаменов, — хмыкнул Энди и ухмыльнулся, глядя на нее в ожидании реакцию.  
— Пойдет, — она хихикнула. Было похоже, что такая долгосрочная перспектива ей нравилась.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — Энди вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как девушка доставала кофейный ликер Калуа.  
— М? Б-52. Что-то не так? — Ева подняла испуганные глаза на Энди, потом перевела взгляд на Мари.  
— Ничего, продолжай, — он перестал обнимать официантку и сложил руки на груди.  
Девушка доделывала коктейль в тишине и, с характерным звуком поставив стопку перед Энди, подожгла верхний слой рома.  
— Да чтоб тебя… Мари?  
— Я ей не говорила! Честно! — рассмеялась та, чем испугала Еву. — Все хорошо, Ева. Это просто череда совпадений. А ты не думал, что это знак свыше, Энди? — она не переставала хихикать.  
— Да, устою я фаер-шоу когда-нибудь еще раз, устрою, — прорычал он и глубоко вздохнул. — Понимаешь, Ева, за столько лет при приеме барменов на работу у двух третей я ассоциируюсь с этим коктейлем.  
— Это плохо? — она помыла руки в раковине и завела непослушную прядь волос за ухо.  
— Я не люблю крепкие и кофейные, по мне лучше фруктовые, — он слегка помял свой правый висок двумя пальцами. — Ну-с, попробуем.  
Он выпил половину коктейля и кашлянул. Энди любил и шоколад и кофе, но различные алкогольные напитки с ними не переносил.  
— И каждый раз убеждаюсь, что это не мое, — он задумчиво перемешал остатки в стопке и, прочистив горло, улыбнулся девушке. — Когда сможешь выйти?

***

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Дерек рассмеялся, общаясь с группой студентов, которые учились в том же университете, что и он когда-то. — Ваша взяла. Чего вы хотите?  
Бизнесмен знал, что спаивать молодежь было очень и очень плохо, но они сами напросились, придя в «Сатурн» уже слегка подвыпившими. Слово за слово, и группа молодых людей весело хохотала за барной стойкой, иногда перекидываясь с Дереком фразами про преподавателей.  
— Развлекаешься? — Энди улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо партнеру.  
Целый вечер с ним флиртовала Ева. Шла ее вторая неделя, но она уже плотно влилась в коллектив, как только почувствовала себя комфортно. Минусом этой девушки был перфекционизм в любом его проявлении, порой доходящий просто до идиотизма. Пару раз Энди ловил ее в ситуации, когда клиент просил добавить какого-то ингредиента больше в свой напиток, но она продолжала делать по классическому рецепту. И Ева была уверена в своей правоте. Дерек с Энди не были конфликты по своей натуре, но несколько раз на планерках приходилось ставить ее на место.  
«Ладно, ей всего лишь надо сказать несколько раз, чтобы дошло, как делать не надо»  
Но это не касалось ее флирта. Девушка была уверена, что ее очарование действовало на Энди. И с каждой сменой ее приемы становились жестче. Например, сегодня на ней была полупрозрачная блузка с кружевным топом и облегающая юбка-карандаш ниже колен. Это прекрасно действовало на всех мужчин в баре.  
— Есть немного. Профессор Синнерс все также зверствует? — Дерек хохотнул и скользнул взглядом по уставшему бармену. — Как Ева?  
— Придумал! — Энди хотел ответить, но его перебил один из пьяных студентов. — Поцелуйтесь!  
— Что? — переспросил Дерек, удивленно изогнув бровь. Энди поймал заинтересованный взгляд Евы.  
— Поцелуйтесь! С языком!  
Студенты довольно загоготали — они были уверены в офигенности своей просьбы…  
— Желание клиента — закон, — усмехнулся Дерек и, нагнувшись для поцелуя к Энди, обнял его за плечи.  
Бармен закрыл глаза, позволив вести, и взял партнера за руку. Черные кольца сверкнули в желтом свете бара, а Ева со злостью кинула лед в бокал.  
— Эх, потратили желание впустую, — Энди вздохнул, выпутываясь из объятий Дерека, который вызывающе смотрел на Еву. — Мы такое еще в университете проворачивали! А сейчас и подавно.  
— Вы геи?! — воскликнула одна девушка из компании. — Мы не знали…  
— Нет, я — би, — хмыкнул Дерек, стирая остатки слюны, и подмигнул девушке, которая смущенно опустила глаза.  
— А я как раз таки гей. И, нет, мы не встречаемся, — Энди рассмеялся и скосил глаза на Еву. — Просто уже почти десять лет живем вместе.  
Под слоем косметики не было заметно, как горело лицо девушки, но уши выдавали ее с потрохами. 


	3. Chapter 3

Коди сидел за одним из столиков у стены и смотрел на девушек напротив. Они восхищенно болтали, предоставляя ему все больше и больше информации для его нерегулярного шоу в баре «Сатурн». А другая стайка девушек старалась не выдавать своего беспокойства по поводу того, что эта парочка щебетавших пташек уже больше двадцати минут сидела рядом с ним.  
Мужчина мягко улыбнулся двум бухгалтерам из ближайшего бизнес-центра, которые пришли в этот бар только ради него, высокого худого мужчины с длинными рыже-русыми волосами, который почти всегда занимал один из боковых столиков. Он никогда не был против компании нескольких девушек к зависти других мужчин в баре.  
Девушки почти синхронно взмахнули одинаково длинными густыми нарощенными ресницами и переглянулись — кому же досталась эта улыбка тонких губ? Но Коди только завел свои длинные пряди за уши и рассмеялся.  
— Еще что-то, леди? — он положил свое треугольное лицо на кулак и отпил виски. — Или хотите рассказать о том, как не улетели на море этим летом?  
— Как ты угадал? — одна из девушек охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.  
— Секрет, — он подмигнул ей и приложил указательный палец к губам.  
«На вас толстый слой автозагара и бронзатора. Одежда из прошлого сезона. Это становится скучным».  
Хотя Коди до сих по не понимал, как некоторые девушки узнавали расписание его работы, несмотря на то, что он мог выйти и на три смены подряд, а потом отдыхать после них еще пару дней. И все равно мужчина видел несколько знакомых лиц из его личного фанклуба. Он лишь надеялся, что его популярность в этом баре приносила Дереку и Энди деньги. Первый даже смеялся, что давно пора было провести аналитику доходов в дни, когда Коди отсутствовал и развлекался вместе с девушками.  
Лето уже почти закончилось, в баре собирались старые друзья после своих отпусков и люди, которые не хотели, чтобы отдых заканчивался. У Коди не было отпуска этим летом, он даже работал сверхурочно. Казино провело сотни, если не тысячи событий для приезжих, и мужчине приходилось за ними следить, правда, с гораздо меньшим упорством, чем за ним сегодня следили девушки.  
— Да ладно тебе, — перед ним села пара. Девушка, судя по ее внешнему виду, была обычным офисным работником, а вот мужчина… явно был не так прост.  
Коди привык скрывать свои эмоции, поэтому ему не составило труда подавить вздох. Если мужчина и был выше Коди, то ненамного. Квадратное лицо с ярко очерченными скулами и надбровными дугами, и в отличии от его дамы, на нем был настоящий ровный загар цвета светлой карамели. Черные волосы с редкими седыми вкраплениями были зачесаны назад и уложены гелем, открывая высокий лоб. Незнакомец имел телосложение крупнее нежели Коди; по всей видимости, серый костюм и белая сорочка были сшиты на заказ.  
— Свидание? — Коди взял себя за короткую шкиперскую бородку и получил в ответ ухмылку.  
— Было, — мягкий бас заставил спину Коди покрыться мурашками.  
— Ой, да прекрати, — девушка слегка ударила того по плечу своей маленькой ладошкой. — Привет.  
— И вам здравствуйте, — он, кивнув, отпил виски и осмотрел девушку. — Как дела?  
Кажется, он сегодня уже видел и эту кружевную синюю блузку, которая подчеркивала силуэт девушки, и эту черную кожаную юбку-карандаш. Единственным, что отличало эту девушку от десятка других, были аксессуары и макияж, все же у каждой девушки они были уникальными.  
— Хорошо, — девушка томно взглянула на своего мужчину, а потом на Коди. — У тебя как?  
— Как видишь, наслаждаюсь компанией Джима, — он поднял бокал с виски. Обычно он представлялся, но сейчас был уверен, что девушка уже знала его имя. А Коди не очень-то хотелось, чтобы незнакомец узнавал его. — Как прошел отдых?  
Он был уверен, что они виделись в первый и в последний раз.  
— У кого-то он был, — хмыкнул брюнет и пожал плечами.  
«Ясно. Ты не очень рад такой компании. Я, честно говоря, тоже».  
Он тяжело проглотил виски и попытался вспомнить, где же он уже видел эти отдельные элементы гардероба. Кажется, пару месяцев назад была одна девушка, уехавшая в отпуск.  
— Майами прекрасный город, — она хихикнула и прижалась грудью к руке незнакомца.  
Снова этот взгляд. Коди кое-как подавил желание закатить глаза. Не в первый раз с ним пытались провернуть такое. Девушка была уверена, что он ее не узнал, в этом и была ее ошибка.  
— Видимо, разобралась с теми проблемными делами? — Коди растянулся в улыбке и бросил взгляд в сторону бара.  
Энди привычными движениями наливал различные шоты и коктейли. Коди почувствовал, как напряглись ноги, готовые унести своего владельца к безопасной барной стойке.  
— Как ты узнал? — воскликнула девушка и удивленно посмотрела на своего кавалера.  
«Ну, знаешь, твои подруги очень болтливы, Лиза»  
Мужчина же не был так впечатлен и лишь слегка повел бровью. По опыту Коди, мужчин было гораздо тяжелее поразить такими знаниями. Девушки гораздо быстрее велись на такое.  
«Работа у меня такая, черт возьми. А вот ты сидишь довольно прямо. Военный?»  
Он скользнул взглядом по мужчине, пытаясь зацепиться за малейшие детали. Ничего необычного или примечательного; умные часы на руках даже не подавали каких-либо сигналов.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто стоит только открыть рот, чтобы поздороваться, а он уже все про тебя знает, — брюнет хмыкнул, а Коди отметил, что некоторые слова он зажевал.  
— Англичанин? — он подарил вопросительный взгляд тому и получил смешок в ответ.  
— Шотландец. И я знаю, что акцент выдает меня, — мужчина положил руки на стол и спокойно посмотрел в глаза Коди.  
Серые, точно сталь, глаза, еще не уставшие от бытности жизни, встретились с синими глазами Коди. Последний не смог выдержать и мгновенно отвел взгляд на свой напиток. Надо было быстрее с этим заканчивать.  
— А что меня выдает? — девушка сложила руки их так, чтобы Коди было видно ее глубокое декольте.  
— Догадайся сама. Шулеры не выдают своих секретов, — он рассмеялся и пригубил виски.  
— Шулер? — теперь во взгляде мужчины появился интерес, от чего Коди спешно прикусил язык. Алкоголь делал свое дело.  
— Я пит-босс в казино, — он кивнул и, неопределенно пожав плечами, снова посмотрел на Энди за барной стойкой — тот уже поддерживал разговор с новым клиентом и дежурно улыбался.  
— Соответствуешь стереотипам? — хмыкнул незнакомец и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, сунул руки в карманы брюк.  
— Ищу им правильное применение, — Коди улыбнулся и краем глаза отметил фигуру, направляющуюся к бару, иногда грубо отталкивая людей между столиками. — Ведь так говорят бизнесмены?  
— Это тоже легко, — брюнет пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Меня достаточно легко раскусить. Кстати…  
— Я извиняюсь, — Коди встал из-за стола, как только пригляделся к мужчине, подошедшему к Энди за барной стойкой. — Но мне срочно нужно переговорить с Энди.  
— Энди? — Барретт, изогнув бровь, вопросительно посмотрел на Лизу, но та лишь пожала плечами и мгновенно потеряла к нему интерес.  
— Насколько мне известно, они хорошие друзья, — она достала зеркальце и поправила свои волосы. — Теперь он потерян для нас, — в последней фразе явно чувствовалось разочарование, которое, впрочем, она очень старалась скрыть и, чтобы как-то отвлечься, деловито поинтересовалась у спутника: — Как тебе бар?  
— Неплохо, — шотландец кивнул и встал из-за стола. — Выбери и закажи что-нибудь, а я пока схожу покурить.  
Вечером он снова будет спать в одиночестве. Ну, хотя бы нашел неплохое место совсем недалеко от работы. А Лизе пора уже перестать разводить мужчин на ревность. Барретт затянулся на улице сигаретой и удалил номер девушки. Может, не надо было вестись на тот флирт в Майами, где они познакомились, чтобы не попасться на этот же флирт, но с другой стороны тут, в Нью-Йорке.  
«Если он завсегдатай, я точно узнаю его имя. Если, конечно, будет свободное время после работы»  
Коди шел к барной стойке широкими шагами, чтобы Энди его заметил. Тот же только на мгновение скосил глаза в его сторону, болтая с молодым латиносом. Пит-босс с досадой цокнул и нахмурился, когда его продвижение замедлило некое подобие очереди. Как будто чувствуя настроение друга, Энди вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Коди потряс пальцами на уровне шеи. Бармен спокойно закончил разговор, извинился и передал заказ латиноса Дрю.  
Коди сел на единственный свободный стул за барной стойкой, и Энди подошел к нему, на ходу наливая новый стакан виски.  
— Этот тоже? — он вздохнул и положил лед в бокал. — Они зачастили… Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты выяснил.  
— Новенький. Заходили отпраздновать что-то к нам, — Коди пожал плечами и принял бокал.  
— Я его видел, — ехидно прошептал Энди, облокотившись о стойку.  
— Заткнись.  
— Мне узнать его имя? — бармен взял один из стаканов и посмотрел через него на лампы  
— Я думаю, мы с ним больше никогда не увидимся, — Коди сделал большой глоток виски. — Плюс, он по девушкам.  
— Ты так легко его отпустишь? Да он же собрание твой фетишей!  
— Заткнись, Энди! И у него нет бороды, — Энди был единственным, кто мог вызвать румянец на щеках Коди, и бессовестно этим пользовался.

***

Коди шел на работу в приподнятом настроении. Сегодняшняя смена обещала быть одной из самых простых. Менеджер смены, пит-боссы, крупье и команда наблюдения — все были подобраны просто идеально. С некоторыми он работал с самого начала своей карьеры, а многие и того больше занимались своим делом.  
«Может, наконец допишу отчеты за лето… Джонатан уже начинает зверствовать. К тому же сегодня доставляют новые автоматы, надо будет их проверить. И, кажется, сегодня должен приехать руководитель фирмы грузоперевозки — Джон хотел договориться о постоянном сотрудничестве.»  
И это было правильно, потому как в прошлом году был настоящий скандал с предыдущей кампанией — они разбили дорогостоящие автоматы на несколько сотен миллионов. Юристы Джонатана разорвали их в пух и прах.  
Такси подъехало к служебному входу, и, махнув рукой знакомым, Коди закурил в специально отведенной зоне. И как только сигарета зажглась, телефон в кармане брюк начал разрываться звонком.  
— Да, Рейчел, — пит-босс загородного казино «Деметра» затянулся сигаретой.  
— Мы освободили зал под новые автоматы, — сразу отрапортовала его помощница. — Снова были проблемы с генератором. Он может не выдержать такой нагрузки…  
— Мы же заказали новый, — спокойно сказал Коди, выдыхая дым. — Я уверен, все будет хорошо, Рейч. Джонатан приехал?  
— Да, он у себя в кабинете, готовится к встрече. Она кстати уже через полчаса. И рекомендую взять кофе, — девушка глубоко вздохнула.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что сейчас только час дня, но встал я уже давно, — он рассмеялся в трубку, при этом чувствуя, как неприятно засосало под ложечкой. — Все же на почте? Тогда я прочту в лифте.  
Почту он начал читать гораздо раньше, уже на подходе к служебному буфету. И, как обычно, Рейчел была права. Кофе после этих писем был просто необходим.  
— Коди! Рейчел уже звонила. Держи!  
Один из работников увидел его заходящим в буфет и сразу же вручил стакан с ароматным кофе. Коди сухо поблагодарил его, уткнувшись в телефон. Рабочий день набирал обороты.  
«Так, отлично. Рейчел, ты просто умничка. Люблю тебя»  
Письма были рассортированы по степени важности: там, где было нужно только его согласие (хотя Коди был уверен, что Рейчел уже поставила везде его подпись и теперь просто ждет ответа, чтобы передать их нужным людям), письма, которые могут подождать своей очереди, и одно письмо как раз требовало бодрящего кофе.  
«Я же говорил Джонатану об этом… Черт, теперь мне это разгребать».  
Допив кофе и выбросив стакан в ближайшую мусорку, Коди вышел в игровой зал. В середине рабочей недели народу было не так много, особенно после сезона отпусков. Но оглушительный рев сотен и сотен автоматов, рулетка, покер и остальные развлечения казино вызвали у пит-босса улыбку.  
«А когда-то, когда я работал крупье, эти звуки всегда были в моей голове»  
— Привет, Коди.  
— Привет, Синнерс, — мужчина кивнул лифтеру. — Я к боссу.  
— Не сомневался.  
Он поднялся на один из самых высоких этажей здания, откуда открывался отличный вид на Нью-Йорк и на его пригород. Проводить тут ночью званые вечера было самое то, в чем Коди сам убедился еще несколько лет назад.  
— Добрый день, Марисса, — мужчина подмигнул секретарю, которая лишь смущенно опустила глаза и кротко кивнула.  
Коди без стука вошел в кабинет Джонатана. Тот поднял руку в знак тишины. Он бросил пару фраз в телефон, по которым пит-босс понял, что письмо Рейчел дошло до него куда быстрее, чем до отдела аналитики и юриспруденции, и выключил его.  
— Добрый день, Джонатан, — Коди сел на край большого дубового стола по левую руку от своего начальника и растянулся в ехидной улыбке. — Как дела дома и на работе?  
— Когда ты уже прекратишь язвить, когда замечаешь проблемы гораздо раньше чем, — старик фыркнул и поправил Ролекс на руке, — чем.  
— Два отдела натренированных аналитиков и юристов? — Коди хмыкнул в тон своему начальнику. — Когда ты их повторно отправишь на те же курсы, которые я проходил. Ах да, они этому обучались в университете, — мужчина не смог скрыть своего негодования.  
— Прекрати, мальчик мой. Лучше скажи, у тебя есть какое-то решение? — Джонатан откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла и сложил руки на груди.  
— Если меня не будут отвлекать, — Коди пожал плечами и посмотрел на хмурое осеннее небо, которое полностью соответствовало настроению. Выяснилось, что клиент нашел дыру в правилах казино и отеля «Деметры». — Скорее всего, к вечеру, но ничего не гарантирую.  
— Кстати, я надеюсь, что сегодняшняя встреча пройдет успешно. Компания «Алистер» хорошо себя зарекомендовала на рынке в последние годы, — старик улыбнулся и встал с кресла.  
— Тогда почему мы не обратились к ним три года назад? — Коди слез со стола, поправляя свою жилетку. — Может, мы избежали бы прошлогоднего скандала. Может, его и вовсе не было бы!  
— Они стали известны всего два года назад, благодаря новому генеральному директору. Который как раз должен появиться с минуты на минуты.  
Джонатан был как всегда прав — за дверью раздался звонок лифта, и по коридору разнеслись скрип пары дорогостоящих кожаных ботинок и стук шпилек ассистентки.  
Кто сказал, что в Англии всегда было пасмурно? Возможно, потому что там больше не было человека, который мог сиять так же ярко, как Солнце?  
Он его тоже узнал и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
«Черт! Мне радоваться или огорчаться?!»  
Джонатан представился и пожал руку директору и его заместителю.  
— Коди Барнс, — пит-босс протянул руку для рукопожатия, мысленно сжавшись в комок.  
— Барретт МакКрисхолм, — незнакомец из бара обладал сильными и шершавыми руками.  
Коди не решит вставшую проблему сегодня. Возможно, юристам и аналитикам придется искать решение самим. 


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек, потянувшись, вылез из-под одеяла и увидел на соседней кровати два тела.  
— Коди? — он надел очки и, прищурившись, пригляделся к телам на кровати Энди. — Тебя опять не пустили в комнату?  
— Он был с девушкой, — хрипло сказал парень, волосы которого образовали вокруг головы рыжий ореол. — Мне ее истерики хватило еще в прошлый раз. Как дела?  
— Тебе спать не надо? — Дерек натянул пижамные штаны. — Да нормально. Кредит на бар оформили.  
— То-то Энди встретил меня больно радостный, — Коди хрипло рассмеялся и поправил одеяло. — Накопили на первый взнос?  
— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой и, натянув футболку, грустно улыбнулся. — Мой старик его внес. И дал денег на первые платежи.  
— Отец? — Коди открыл глаза. — Энди…  
— Знает, — Дерек кивнул и направился в ванную. — Это единственное, что омрачило его…  
Коди заметил, что Дерек тоже был этим расстроен, но ничего не сказал. Выйдя из ванной, будущий владелец бара усмехнулся, застав эту парочку все в той же позе.  
— Ты просто не можешь выбраться из объятий Энди?  
— Да. Как ты узнал? — прокряхтел пит-босс, пытаясь удобнее устроиться на подушке.  
— Я тоже спал с ним в одной кровати, — Дерек тихо рассмеялся и ушел, оставляя друзей досыпать свои сны.

***

— Поставить новые столы в центре было прекрасной идеей, — Коди сделал глоток содовой и, ухмыльнувшись, посмотрел на сидевшего рядом Дерека. — Я заметил, что вы повысили цены.  
— Да. Мы выкупили второй этаж, — Дерек улыбнулся, зная, что пит-босс поперхнется. — Сейчас копим на ремонт.  
— Похоже дела идут в гору. Рад за вас, ребята, — Коди поднял стакан в сторону своего друга. — Когда по прогнозам накопите?  
— Мы не учитывали различные праздники, — блондин пожал плечами и скользнул взглядом по своему напарнику, который что-то делал в дальнем конце стойки. — Но где-то к концу зимы. Может быть, раньше, но точно не в этом году.  
— Вы все еще носите эти кольца, — Коди хмыкнул и, допив газировку, осмотрел бар. — Я удивлен.  
— Честно сказать, до этого мы не были особо суеверными. Но теперь, каждый раз, когда кто-то из нас забывает надеть кольцо, случается какая-то хрень. В прошлый раз, например, Энди оставил кольцо в душе. В тот вечер у нас была компания, посидела на кругленькую сумму, а потом отказалась платить. Пришлось вызывать полицию. Кажется, на моей голове прибавилось седых волос, — Дерек откинулся на стуле и, окинув взглядом бар, тяжело вздохнул.  
Сегодня было не так много народу — только начало рабочей недели. Хотя они увеличили количество столов почти на треть, но народу на самом деле было куда больше. Дерек очень гордился этим простым решением Энди и был очень рад тому, что их когда-то бывшие самыми смелыми мечты начали сбываться.  
— Коди, спасибо еще раз за место, — тихо сказал владелец бара, глядя в свой стакан.  
— Да не стоит. Во время университета вы частенько спасали мою задницу. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать для вас, — Коди рассмеялся и подозвал второго бармена, Леонарда. — Лео, можно мне еще содовой?  
— Конечно, — тот кивнул и, забрав стакан, ушел к холодильнику за новой бутылкой.  
— Красивую задницу, прошу заметить, — Дерек поддержал смех друга и размял шею. — Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда мы ночевали вместе.  
— Неужели тебе так нравилось видеть мою голую задницу с утра? Извращенец, — Коди принял напиток от бармена и поблагодарил его.  
— О, это твой новый коллега? — Дерек указал на подошедшего к бару Барретта. — Энди довольно четко описал его.  
— О, черт, — Коди мгновенно сделал серьезное лицо. — Надеюсь, он не будет сидеть за… Передай Энди, что я его ненавижу, — к Барретту тут же подскочил упомянутый друг и, обменявшись парой фраз, указал на компанию мужчин.  
Коди дежурно улыбнулся и махнул рукой в ответ.  
— Пойдем, хочу познакомиться с потенциальным постоянным клиентом, — Дерек ткнул друга локтем, и тот, тяжело вздохнув и с трудом подавив стон, неохотно встал. Иногда он просто ненавидел эту парочку. Хотя искренне считал, что им уже всерьез стоило обдумать отношения между ними.  
— Привет. Я Дерек, — блондин протянул руку для рукопожатия и приветливо улыбнулся. — Я не видел Вас тут до этого.  
— Барретт. Прекрасное место, — Баррет тоже улыбнулся и кивнул Коди. — Последние два года я жил в Майами, а этим летом вновь перебрался сюда.  
— Обычно это из Нью-Йорка перебираются в Майами, — Энди поставил перед бизнесменом стакан с ромом. — Что же случилось?  
— Ну, там открывали новый офис, и я был нужен там, — телефон Барретта проиграл мелодию, от которой Коди вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на шотландца. — Простите.  
Он сделал глоток рома и только после этого поднял трубку с уставшим «Алло», а потом и вовсе отошел от барной стойки.  
— Возьми у него телефон, — тихо прошипел Энди через стойку.  
— Сколько раз тебе говорить — он по девушкам. Плюс, партнер казино, — устало сказал Коди, отпивая из стакана. — Дерек, ты хотя бы меня поддержи.  
— Он может быть и би, — друг поправил очки и был награжден злым взглядом Коди. — Что?  
— Прежде чем устраивать мою личную жизнь, устройте свою, — буркнул длинноволосый и изогнул бровь, когда Барретт снова подошел к ним и тяжело вздохнул. — Тяжелый день?  
— Что поделать — понедельник, — он сделал еще глоток из своего бокала. — Как бы я ни хотел остаться подольше, придется уехать.  
— Пока ты не ушел, ответь на вопрос, — Коди мягко улыбнулся, еще не догадываясь, куда приведет его природное любопытство. — Это же была мелодия из игры?  
— Точно. Тоже играешь? — Барретт усмехнулся и, когда Коди кивнул, протянул ему свой телефон. — Дашь свой номер? Может, у нас получится поиграть вместе.  
Барретт ушел, оставив Коди влюбленно смотреть на цифры в своем телефоне. А Энди с Дереком ничего не говорили ему до тех пор, пока он сам не уехал.  
Уже давно перевалило за полночь, и хозяева бара решили закрыть его пораньше — он пустовал уже последние полчаса. Официанты были только рады, а Лео вообще сказал, что это был самый лучший понедельник в его жизни. В баре помимо хозяев остался только повар Фреско, который делал заготовки для своей жены и напарницы Елены на завтра.  
Энди протирал барную стойку, когда в бар вошли двое, и мысленно обругал себя за то, что забыл закрыть входную дверь.  
— Прошу прощения, но мы уже закрыты…  
— А на входе у вас указано совершенно другое время закрытия, — издевательский гогот резал Энди по ушам.  
— Мы имеем право закрываться, когда угодно, — холодно парировал он и, подняв глаза, ожидаемо увидел двух татуированных латиносов.  
«Дерек, прошу тебя, скажи, что ты за дверью».  
— А разве тут не рады компании Мигеля? — один из них, разведя руки в стороны, хотел сделать шаг к бару.  
— Здесь не рады ни Мигелю, ни тем более его компании, — Дерек вышел из кухни, демонстративно подняв к уху телефон, в котором уже шли гудки. — А сделаете еще хоть шаг — составите компанию уже полиции.  
— Ну почему же так сразу…  
Энди нажал на кнопку под стойкой бара, и тяжелые ставни на окнах со скрежетом опустились за спинами шестерок Мигеля. И это здорово их напугало.  
Буркнув что-то в духе «вы еще пожалеете», они спешно ретировались, при этом чуть не застряв в дверном проеме. Энди со стоном осел на пол и зарылся лицом в свои колени. Его била мелкая дрожь. Дерек же широкими шагами быстро дошел до двери, закрыл ее и поставил на сигнализацию.  
— Мне это не нравится, — блондин зашел за барную стойку и сел рядом с напарником.  
— Ты думаешь мне нравится, что меня преследует этот псих Мигель? — рыкнул тот и тут же стушевался: — Прости… Просто… это сводит меня с ума.  
— Ничего. Меня больше беспокоит, что мы живем над баром и практически никак не защищены, — Дерек покачал головой и положил руку Энди на плечо. — Пойдем. Закончим уборку с утра. Тебе нужно успокоиться.  
— Наверху остался абсент. Будешь? — Энди поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Спонсируешь мой алкоголизм? Если только немного, чтобы… — Дерек помог Энди встать.  
— Чтобы заснуть? — бармен закончил его фразу, и тот потрепал его по голове.  
— Да, — блондин кивнул и поставил на сигнализацию весь бар.

***

Дерек очень любил, когда в баре было много народу, особенно в те дни, когда не было концертов. Это всегда поднимало ему настроение. Его детище жило и процветало даже после лета, когда сюда непрерывным потоком стекались отдыхающие туристы, которым не хватало места в других барах.  
— Как дела? — мужчина положил руку на плечо Шерману, который был сегодня в смене с Евой.  
— Сойдет. Только девочки вешаются. Мари уже пару раз на меня сорвалась, — бармен тихо рассмеялся, пока Дерек здоровался с несколькими постоянными клиентами. — Как там Фреско с Еленой?  
— Тоже сходят с ума от нагрузки. Надеюсь, с первыми холодами народу немного поубавится, — блондин мягко улыбнулся, завидев Брендана, приближающегося к стойке. — И мы наконец передохнем. Удачи ребят, если что — пишите-звоните. Брендан, пойдем наверх, тут мест совершенно нет!  
Тот кивнул и только хотел открыть дверь, ведущую в коридор за баром, как оттуда выскочили две официантки, одной из которых была Мари. Она недовольно посмотрела на подошедшего Дерека, но тот лишь прыснул.  
— Девочкам нужна помощь? — Брендан устало потер глаза, шагнув в коридор.  
— Девочкам нужен отдых, — Дерек улыбнулся и подмигнул старому другу, который, несмотря на то, что был старше их с Энди всего лишь на несколько лет, выглядел куда старше. Русые волосы уже наполовину, если не больше, поседели. Быть может, этому способствовали двое маленьких детишек. Кажется, из-за стресса он совершенно не набирал веса, и Дерек помнил его вечно худощавым. На круглом лице уже образовалась сеточка мимических морщин, что впрочем было совсем неудивительно с его-то работой.  
— Как жена? — спросил Дерек, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.  
— Нормально. Взяла небольшой отпуск — хочет побыть с детьми, — они вошли в гостиную. — Коди сегодня здесь?  
— Нет, у него смена, — блондин покачал головой и прошел к небольшой кухне. — Тебе налить что-нибудь?  
— Да, можно чай, — Брендан сел на старенький диван и, вытащив из сумки свой ноутбук, открыл его. — Я посчитал примерную стоимость ремонта. Можно сделать второй свет над сценой, если это возможно, и улучшить звукоизоляцию в этой части здания. Кстати говоря, вы не думали о продолжении бара здесь?  
— Вместо лофта? И переехать? — Дерек принес две чашки чая и поставил одну рядом с ноутбуком. — Если все будет идти также хорошо, то почему бы и нет. Но, думаю, тогда бар утратит часть своего очарования.  
— У тебя не хватает очарования на всю толпу, которая собралась там внизу? — бухгалтер изогнул бровь, ожидая под хмурый взгляд Дерека, пока откроются файлы. — Вот видишь.  
— Ладно. Подожди немного с бюджетом на второй этаж, — блондин сделал глоток чая и посмотрел в окно напротив. — Скажи мне, может, нам улучшить систему безопасности?  
— Ну, — Брендан тоже взял чашку и сделал несколько глотков. — У вас есть охранник, сигнализация стоит на всех дверях и окнах. Этого недостаточно?  
— Недавно к нам нагрянули шестерки Мигеля, — Дерек нахмурил брови и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Мы закрыли ставни, чем и прогнали их. Но в следующий раз это может не сработать.  
— Я, конечно, могу посмотреть, что можно сделать, но пока приходит на ум только кнопка тревоги, — Брендан взял себя за подбородок и скосил глаза на друга. — Думаю, можно договориться с охранной компанией, которая предоставляет нам людей. Где Энди?  
— Пошел за продуктами, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул. — Мы в очередной раз забыли пополнить свои запасы.  
— Как вообще получилось, что вы попали под прицел этого преступника? — Брендан достал телефон и сделал несколько пометок.  
— Оказывается, он любит худощавых татуированных брюнетов с пирсингом, — раздраженно прошипел Дерек и, приподняв очки, помассировал глаза. — Летом бар набрал популярность, в основном из-за Энди. А с начала августа к нам начали заглядывать его пешки, которые в открытую сообщили, что Мигель очень хочет заиметь его в свою коллекцию. Разумеется, Энди всех послал, и это ему не понравилось.  
— Хм… почему бы вам не начать встречаться в таком случае. Проблема решится, — спокойно сказал бухгалтер и сделал еще несколько глотков чая. — Не смотри на меня так.  
— Начнем с того, что я не хочу разрушить дружбу, которой уже почти десять лет, — Дерек устало отвел от глаза и вздохнул. — Во-вторых, парня бывшей пассии Мигеля нашли повешенным у себя в комнате.  
— Я понял, что он не сам залез в петлю. Черт, — выругался Брендан и покрутил в руках телефон, наблюдая за медленно уплывающим за горизонт солнцем. — Что Энди думает по этому поводу?  
— Энди об этом не думает, — хозяин бара зевнул и взял ноутбук. — Считает, что ничего серьезного в этом преследовании нет.  
— А ты как всегда развел панику на пустом месте?  
— Угу, — буркнул тот на колкое замечание. — Я хочу быть ко всему готовым. Если вдруг…  
— Знаешь, с этими загонами по внешности сразу вспоминается Коди с его идеалом красоты, — Брендан фыркнул и ухмыльнулся.  
— Точно… А! Ты же еще не знаешь! — Дерек рассмеялся и отложил ноутбук в сторону. — Он его встретил!  
— Такие существуют?  
Энди зашел в квартиру и увидел двух сплетников, обменивающихся последними новостями. С чая они уже давно перешли на остатки пива и рома, подаренного Мари на день рождения Дерека. И, хотя он вышел из дома для того, чтобы проветрить голову, по возвращении улыбка Дерека стала для него лучшим лекарством. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Здесь свободно?  
Коди встал рядом со столиком, за которым в компании выпивки и телефона сидел Барретт. Пит-босс не хотел подходить к нему, но за барной стойкой не было свободных мест, а ему срочно надо было избавиться от толпы фанаток.  
— Спаси меня, — тихо прошипел он сквозь зубы, пока шотландец пытался понять, что происходило вокруг — настолько тот был погружен в работу. Барретт заметил, как он скосил глаза на группу девушек позади. Дамы уже смекнули, что объект их внимания ушел, пока они разбирались между собой.  
— Присаживайся, — он широко улыбнулся и указал на свободный диванчик напротив. — Я так и не понял, что же такого ты делаешь, что они готовы тебя просто на куски растащить.  
— Все начиналось как шутка, — Коди устало потер глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. — В итоге, это превратилось во вторую работу.  
— Тебе как будто не хватает первой, — пит-босс устало выдохнул, соглашаясь со словами бизнесмена. — Вы еще не закрывали год?  
— Шутишь? У нас уже планируют мероприятия на следующую весну, — Коди подозвал официантку и попросил бокал виски. — Не говоря уже, что в первых числах октября мы повесим расписание мероприятий на декабрь и январь. У тебя что? — Коди хмыкнул, заметив, как Барретт переводил удрученный взгляд со своего телефона на часы, которые периодически оповещали о новом имейле.  
— Летом было много аварий, — у мужчины от негодования дернулась бровь. — Не по нашей вине, разумеется. Но некоторые… индивиды с честными глазами уверяют, что огромный грузовик, под завязку нагруженный стройматериалами, на двадцати метрах мог разогнаться аж до ста километров в час.  
Коди прыснул. Барретт никогда не скрывал свои эмоции или отношение. Наверное поэтому на бизнес-встречах пит-босс явно показывал свою симпатию и этим не раз ставил «Деметру» в неудобное положение. Но Барретт всегда отвечал взаимностью. В итоге, оба предприятия оставались в выигрыше.  
— Кстати, вы с Джонатоном в довольно близких отношениях, да? — Барретт окончательно отвлекся от работы и убрал телефон в карман.  
— Да, — Коди кивнул и улыбнулся уголками губ. Шотландец хоть и не всегда подмечал мелкие детали (чему Коди был очень рад), но если наносил удар, то по самому слабому месту. — Он меня многому научил. В том числе тем приемам, благодаря которым дамы посещают «Сатурн», ища встречи со мной. Ты знаешь, что делает пит-босс?  
— Не-а, — шотландец покачал головой, сделав глоток виски, и заинтересованно посмотрел на коллегу. — Расскажешь?  
— А тебе интересно? — Коди удивленно поднял брови и взял себя за бородку.  
— Конечно. К тому же я рассчитываю на длительные отношения с казино и, в частности, с тобой, — Барретт хохотнул, наблюдая за тем, как Коди в попытках спастись от такого невинного, как он думал, предложения наполовину опустошил свой бокал.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — пит-босс откашлялся и подпер голову рукой. — Ну, это почти как бизнес, но решения принимаются мгновенно. Пит-босс наблюдает за подчиненными людьми в зале. Если возникает конфликт, который не может решить, допустим, крупье, он зовет пит-босса, и тут начинается самое интересное. Вовремя сказанная фраза, наблюдение за группой игроков, расположение сотрудников казино. Пит-босс должен учитывать все это и использовать.  
— Надо обладать острым умом и внимательностью, — Барретт улыбнулся уголками губ, отмечая, как смягчился Коди, рассказывая о своей работе.  
— Да. Знаешь, иногда вовремя вытащенный купон на скидку в баре может спасти всю ситуацию. Так что, я уже вот десяток лет замечаю самые мелкие детали — издержки профессии, — блондин отвел взгляд. — Так же и с девушками.  
— А вот тут ты лукавишь. Насколько я понимаю, ты старший пит-босс казино, — Барретт указал на него бокалом, на что Коди с улыбкой кивнул. — Но при этом присутствуешь на бизнес-встречах, предназначенных только для директоров.  
— Ты прав, — Коди аккуратно вытянулся, чтобы не порвать пиджак. — Это моя официальная должность. Просто Джонатан решил провести меня через всю служебную лестницу казино.  
— По блату значит? — он заметил проскочившую в голосе Барретта неприязнь, но не придал этому значения, более того, он не смог сдержать хитрой улыбки.  
— Это сложно назвать блатом, ведь я работаю больше и куда лучше, чем некоторые в нашем казино, — пит-босс сделал глоток виски, глядя прямо в глаза своему собеседнику, который уже понял, что был неправ. — Но я с лихвой отработал потраченные на меня деньги, не говоря о том, сколько раз я спасал и расширял бюджет «Деметры».  
— Понял, — Барретт, виновато улыбнувшись, поднял руки в знак примирения. — Прости.  
— Ничего. Сейчас по мне вряд ли скажешь, что моя первая зарплата складывалась из пары долларов в час, — Коди очень надеялся, что по нему было не сильно заметно, что он наслаждался видом шотландца.  
— А что скажешь по мне? — Барретт, изогнув бровь, вызывающе посмотрел на собеседника и сделал глоток из своего бокала. — Ты так пристально следишь за мной. Что ты уже узнал?  
— Ха! Ну, сейчас я пытаюсь понять, в какой же армии ты служил, — ухмыльнулся Коди, а Барретт расхохотался. — И… получилось ли у вас что-нибудь с Лизой?  
— С Лизой?.. А. Нет, не получилось. Ну, знаешь, после того, как она себя повела, — шотландец, фыркнув, улыбнулся и размял шею. — Я служил в морских котиках США.  
— К сожалению, часто сталкиваюсь с таким, — Коди, кивнув, вздохнул. — Перекурим?  
— Да, можно, — согласился Барретт.  
На выходе Дерек поймал пит-босса за плечо.  
— Привет, — он прищурился, глядя на друга, и пожал руки обоим. — Хотите остаться после закрытия? Ничего особенного, просто выпьете за счет заведения. Барретт, ты тоже приглашен.  
— По какому поводу? — он вскинул бровь, перехватив сигарету губами.  
— Друзья Коди и мои друзья.  
— И часто проходят такие встречи? — спросил Барретт, садясь за барную стойку, когда они остались только вчетвером.  
— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой и, облокотившись о стойку, мягко улыбнулся. Он наблюдал за тем, как Энди домывал стаканы. — Обычно, правда, больше людей.  
— Даже Майкл отказался? — Коди удивленно поднял брови, когда хозяин бара кивнул. — Мне казалось, он ищет любой предлог, лишь побывать тут.  
— Семья. Кажется, день рождения дочери, — Бармен пожал плечами и достал бокал для виски. — Так значит тут собрались одни холостяки?  
Энди заинтересованно скосил глаза на Барретта, который согласно кивнул, не придав особого значения его взгляду.  
— Что будете, мальчики? Точнее, Барретт, что ты будешь? Эти двое, скорее всего, будут придерживаться своего обычного сценария, — Энди, мило улыбнувшись, сдул челку с глаз и повернулся к стойке с напитками. — Выбирай.  
— Ну! Неужели ты не порадуешь меня новым коктейлем? — разочарованно протянул Коди. — Энди-и-и…  
— Это его нормальное состояние рядом с Энди? — Барретт хмыкнул и вопросительно взглянул на зевающего Дерека. — Таким я его еще не видел.  
— Ага. Эти двое были не разлей воды еще с университета, — блондин принял приготовленный коктейль от бармена. — А ты?  
— Закочил Глазго, — Барретт поблагодарил Энди за бокал виски и, поймав удивленный взгляд Дерека, уточнил: — Вроде как живу на две страны.  
— Да ладно? Шотландец? — Дерек прямо загорелся. — Неужели и килт имеется?  
— Да, имеется, — мужчины вокруг услышали мягкий басистый смех. — Правда, в родительском доме. Да, некоторые стереотипы о нас все-таки правдивы.  
— Часто задают вопрос про килт? — Коди поймал на себе взгляд Энди, улыбка которого уже давно была бы от уха до уха, если бы не пирсинг.  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы увезти его назад в Шотландию, где ему самое место, — Барретт хмыкнул и пригубил виски. — Коди, ты так и не рассказал, чем же ты разозлил сегодняшних дам.  
— А может мы продолжим говорить о килтах? — кисло отозвался пит-босс и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Это хотя бы приятнее.  
— Эх, Барретт, ты не знаешь? — Дерек снял очки и протер их свободным краем рубашки. — Девушки очень заинтересованы в Коди, но он в них, увы, нет.  
— Правда? — безучастно спросил Барретт, делая глоток обжигающего виски.  
— Голубой, как небо, — Коди безумно хотелось прямо сейчас свернутся в клубок или спрятаться, но он только подавил нервный смех.  
— Это объясняет, почему ты спасаешься от них бегством, — шотландец задумчиво улыбнулся.  
Университетские друзья были готовы к любой реакции — смеху, злости, недоверию, но Барретт ничего не сказал. Он просто сидел и пил виски, не замечая, или делая вид, что не замечал, настороженных взглядов.  
— Вы видимо тоже? — шотландец ухмыльнулся и указал своим бокалом на Дерека с Энди. — Двое мужчин вряд ли будут носить парные кольца просто так.  
— О, нет, — Коди рассмеялся, когда хозяева бара переглянулись и расплылись в улыбке. — С этим связана более интересная история.  
— Этот бар великолепен, — после рассказа о том, как Энди ошибся с размером кольца и прилюдно подарил его своему другу, Барретт стер слезы в уголках глаз, выступившие от продолжительного смеха.  
— Знаешь, тут периодически такое происходит, — Коди ухмыльнулся и, отпив своего виски, скосил глаза на расслабленного коллегу. — Думаю, это только повысило популярность бара.  
— И не говори, — кисло сказал Энди и вздохнул. — Иногда это привлекает… ненужное внимание.  
— Что случилось? Вы же не просто так пригласили нас остаться.  
Дерек вздохнул и, слабо кивнув, покрутил свой бокал в руках.  
— Да. На днях после закрытия приходили ребята Мигеля, — он знал, что от Коди бессмысленно что-то скрывать, да и не особо хотелось. — По камерам догадался?  
— Нет, Брендан звонил, — пит-босс покачал головой и покрутил в руках телефон. — Энди, ты не думаешь приостановить свою деятельность на некоторое время? Хотя бы до прекращения этих визитов. Прости.  
— Я ему уже предлагал, — Дерек осторожно посмотрел на Энди, который явно был не в восторге от предложения друга.  
— Если я буду сидеть в четырех стенах, я просто сойду с ума. А у Мигеля всего лишь мелкая группировка. За ней ничего нет, — прошипел бармен и залпом выпил остатки своего напитка.  
— Если они без зазрения совести могут врываться сюда, думаю, будет ошибкой не считаться с ними, — резонно отметил Барретт.  
— Именно. У нас в запасе были деньги на всю эту мишуру с камерами, — согласился Дерек и потер глаза под очками. — Хотя к нам приходили ребята, у которых и молоко-то на губах не обсохло. Лучше бы что-то поинтереснее, чем внимание криминальной группировки. Особенно когда дела наконец пошли в гору.  
— Такими темпами вы только привлечете еще больше внимания, — Дерек снова кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Барретта. — Сколько лет вы уже содержите этот бар?  
— Лет пять… хотя такое чувство, что все десять. Особенно с этими нервами по поводу безопасности Энди…  
— Сначала попробуй побриться, не порезавшись, а потом уже о других беспокойся, — Энди, ухмыляясь, включил воду в мойке и начал мыть свой бокал.  
— Чтобы нормально побриться, мне нужно выспаться. А чтобы спокойно спать, мне нужно решить наши проблемы, — хозяин бара рассмеялся и потрепал бармена по голове.  
— Была бы моя борода на месте, я бы сходил в барбершоп. Как раз говорили, что там можно хорошенько выспаться, пока тебя бреют, — Барретт хмыкнул и поймал заинтересованный взгляд Коди.  
— У тебя была борода? Даже не представляю, как ты с ней выглядел, — пит-босс скосил глаза на тихо прыснувшего Энди.  
— Пришлось сбрить. В Майами так особо не походишь. Где-то были фотки… показать? Коди?  
— Да, конечно, — Коди неловко рассмеялся, чтобы скрыть свое смущение, а потом бросил озорной взгляд на Барретта и не получил никакого отпора. — Мне очень любопытно.

***

— Привет. Как дела? — Дерек отвлекся от ноутбука, за которым работал, сидя на кровати. — Выглядишь как выжатый лимон.  
— И ощущаю себя так же, — Энди скинул с себя легкую куртку и лег на свою кровать. — Как у тебя?  
— Сойдет, — Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами и закрыл ноут. — Но порядком достало, что я приношу работу домой. Тебе принести еды?  
— Не, я в баре поел, — сосед перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. — Ушел старший бармен — открыл свое дело. Меня приглашал.  
— Ты отказался? — Энди кивнул и взъерошил себе волосы. — Почему? Ты же думал о том, чтобы сменить работу.  
— Да… Но сегодня я понял, что хочу иметь свой собственный бар, — он сел на кровать и грустно посмотрел на Дерека. — Но мне никогда не накопить на него.  
Он достал пачку сигарет, открыл окно, впуская холодный осенний воздух в комнату, и, сев на подоконник, закурил.  
— Коди не появлялся? Может, он устроит меня барменом в казино. Хотя туда вряд ли берут с опытом меньше года, — он напрягся, когда Дерек встал и присоединился к нему, тоже сев на подоконник и обнимая свои колени.  
— Нет. Он две недели как пропал. Его сосед тоже не знает, где он. Хотя за аренду он деньги скинул, — блондин мягко улыбнулся, закрыв глаза. — Так что я думаю, с ним все в порядке. Ты же знаешь, этого шулера мало что возьмет. Тем более его недавно повысили до пит-босса, может, уже на работе ночует.  
Они еще какое-то время сидели в тишине, слушая, как завывает ночной ветер, и вдыхая запах самой ночи. Энди докурил и закрыл окно, но не слез. Не потому, что Дерек блокировал спуск, а просто надо было о многом подумать.  
— Слушай, мне же тоже не нравится моя работа, — Дерек смущенно потер шею. — Я тоже хочу открыть свое дело, а не быть помощником отца.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — фыркнул Энди, сложив руки на груди, и скептически посмотрел на соседа. — Открыть свой бар?  
— А почему бы и нет? — тот неловко улыбнулся.  
Повисло молчание.  
— Ты издеваешься, да?! — Энди схватился за голову. — Это же куча работы, кредиты…  
— Я буду следить за бумажками, а ты возьмешь на себя кухню и бар, — Дерек прыжком встал с подоконника. — Тебе разонравилось готовить коктейли?  
— Конечно, нет, — Энди скинул ноги с подоконника. — Ты же знаешь, я даже подумывал бросить учебу…  
— Тогда предки тебя точно загрызут, — Дерек махнул рукой. — А так, у нас есть все возможности. Осталось подкопить денег.  
— Это ты сказал, чтобы я не делал «Принца Альберта»? — впервые за вечер Энди улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, — Дерек мягко улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же сурово сказал. — Сразу говорю, сможем мы это сделать при нашей нагрузке только после окончания университета.  
— Остался какой-то год. Стоп, — Энди внезапно осознал, что сказал напарник. — Сколько ты уже это обдумываешь?  
— Ну-у, — протянул Дерек и тут же отвел глаза. — Какое-то время…  
«Все затевалось ради тебя Энди. А сейчас я уже думаю, что это просто мое эгоистичное желание остаться после универа с тобой подольше…».  
Энди рассмеялся, наполнив комнату теплом, которого последние несколько часов так не хватало Дереку. 


	6. Chapter 6

Энди сладко потянулся на кровати. Вчерашняя смена была просто замечательной — народу по вечерам приходило куда меньше, а все потому, что в часе езды открыли новый бар. Оставив Еву за старшую, Энди отправился спать и впервые за несколько недель лег спать раньше пяти утра. Натянув штаны, он вышел из своей комнаты три на четыре, в которой не было ничего, кроме кровати, комода и небольшого стола, в просторную гостиную.  
— Доброе утро, Энди, — Дерек, вытирая голову полотенцем, вышел из ванной в одних штанах.  
— Ты спал сегодня? — бармен подошел к нему и сложил руки на груди.  
— Да, спал, спал, — фыркнул тот и пропустил соседа в ванную. — Ты сам как?  
— Нормально. Было бы неплохо прибавить температуру в котельной, — Энди сунул в рот щетку и начал чистить зубы, стараясь не смотреть на своего друга.  
— Может, ты просто будешь спать в моей комнате? Мне наоборот было очень жарко сегодня, — Дерек кинул полотенце в сушилку и, глядя на друга через зеркало, потрепал его по голове.  
— Мы уфе это прохотили, мне фсе рафно будет холотно, — брюнет фыркнул и сплюнул пену. — Дерек, а сколько мы сможем вместить человек во время концертов, когда закончим второй этаж?  
— Мы еще не считали, но, думаю, раза в два больше, чем сейчас. То есть человек сто пятьдесят-двести, — хозяин бара задумчиво почесал свежевыбритый подбородок. — А что?  
— Думаю поднять старые связи. Мы же сможем приглашать более популярные группы, когда закончим ремонт, — Энди зевнул и ополоснул лицо водой. — Хотя пока рано об этом говорить. Закрываемся же на февраль?  
— Угу, — Дерек кивнул и уселся на стиральную машину. — Думаю, для начала можно просто узнать расценки. Ты что-нибудь думал на пятилетие бара?  
— Не-а, а ты? Наверное, никто не будет против, если все пройдет, как в прошлом году, — Энди улыбнулся и вышел из ванной. — Пойдем. По глазам вижу — ждешь, пока я сделаю тебе кофе?  
— Ага, — Дерек рассмеялся и, спрыгнув со стиралки, вышел вслед за другом.  
Брюнет вскрыл новую пачку кофе, пока его сосед доставал хлопья и молоко. Они делали это почти каждое утро в течении пяти лет, что жили тут. Кухня давно требовала ремонта, как и гостиная. Кафельный фартук уже потрескался в некоторых местах, паркет кое-где вздулся от влажности, варочная панель и духовка покрылись невыводимыми пятнами. Единственными более или менее новыми предметами были холодильник и кофемашина, когда-то стоявшие в баре, но компаньоны решили взять их себе как часть воспоминаний и с практической целью.  
— Отец звонил, — сказал Дерек, насыпая хлопья в две глубокие тарелки. — Поздравил с закрытием кредита.  
— Мхм, — неопределенно промычал Энди. Он не знал, что еще можно было на это ответить.  
— Спрашивал, какие у нас планы, — Дерек обреченно вздохнул, глядя в спину своего друга. — Они хотят как-нибудь забежать с матерью, посмотреть.  
— Хорошо. Буду рад их видеть, — бармен поставил кружку с кофе перед напарником и вернулся к кофемашине, чтобы сделать кофе уже себе.  
— Ты со своими так и не помирился? — блондин потер шею, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Родители иногда присылают поздравления с праздниками, — Энди закусил губу и добавил молоко. — А брат… молчит.  
— Вы уже взрослые люди, — Дерек вздохнул и, сделав глоток кофе, улыбнулся.  
— Единственный ребенок в семье, еще бы, — съехидничал Энди и сел напротив соседа. — У твоих родителей просто выбора нет.  
— Ага. Только вот в последние лет пять эти наши «семейные» отношения выросли из бизнес-отношений, — в тон своему собеседнику заметил Дерек и сузил глаза.  
— Я не буду предлагать моим родителям или брату становиться нашими бухгалтерами. Брендан этого не простит! — Энди рассмеялся, и они продолжили свой завтрак.  
Выкурив сигарету, бармен спустился вниз, чтобы протереть столы, которые он оставил вчера. Намочив тряпку, он в первую очередь протер стойку. Конечно, он был уверен, что Ева с ее перфекционизмом не оставила тут и пылинки, но это уже стало своеобразным ежедневным ритуалом.  
Дерек наверху мыл посуду, так что звуки доносились только с улицы, но были заглушены ставнями и мыслями Энди. Он думал о том, что первые пару лет бар часто был таким тихим и безлюдным, было мало столов, а сцены вообще не было. И «Сатурн» в принципе никак не завлекал посетителей, принимая компании, которые искали место, куда приткнуться, ведь в округе было не так много баров, и те почти всегда были забиты.  
«А потом бар Тернера закрылся, и из какого-то бизнес центра компания пришла справлять день рождения».  
Бармен вздохнул — это стало обыденностью. Завтраки с Дереком иногда отменялись из-за того, что он либо не просыпался, либо Энди только гнал его спать. Бар тоже иногда пустовал, хотя за пять лет слово «пусто» поменяло свой смысл. Сейчас оно значило присутствие минимум десяти посетителей.  
«Пусто у нас не было уже давно… Хотя я не очень хочу, чтобы тут было много народу. А ведь пару раз дебош, что тут творили, напоминал крутую студенческую вечеринку».  
Неожиданно в голове Энди проскочила молния.  
В этот же момент он понял, что вокруг стало тихо. Неестественно тихо.  
Бармен облокотился о столешницу одного из боковых столиков. Каждая линия дерева бросалась ему в глаза, а тряпка в руке была почему-то особенно мокрой. В голове будто начал работать генератор белого шума, от каждого удара сердца ему хотелось согнуться.  
Энди не мог моргать и дышать. Паническая атака накрыла его с головой, но он все же смог сесть на диванчик, взял себя за руку и нащупал кольцо.  
Вздох.  
Он зарылся пальцами в свои волосы и уткнулся взглядом в рисунок стола. Каждая линия сейчас была для него изломом Гранд Каньона — выше него и на другом конце страны. Воздух встал у него в горле, и он открыл рот в попытках протолкнуть его в легкие.  
— Энди!  
Голос Дерека донесся до него как-будто из другого измерения, но брюнет смог поднять голову и все же вдохнуть. Хозяин бара широкими шагами подошел к своему напарнику и, сев рядом, обнял его за плечи.  
— Снова? — шепотом спросил он, но в ответ получил только тихое мычание. — Когда ты в последний раз принимал таблетки?  
Энди не ответил, спрятав лицо в груди соседа в попытках спастись от дрожи во всем теле. Дерек гладил его по голове.  
— Может, тебе не стоит выходить сегодня? — блондин почувствовал, как его футболку сжали. — Хорошо, тогда хотя бы не напрягайся и прими таблетки. Они же у тебя не закончились?  
— Нет, — хрипло сказал бармен и поднял голову. — Давно уже такого не было. Но я только весной купил новую упаковку.  
— Фуф, — Дерек не удержался и коснулся губами лба Энди, а тот прикрыл глаза. — Уверен, что сегодня посетители смогут насладиться обществом самого несносного бармена «Сатурна»?  
— А то, — Энди откашлялся и ухмыльнулся, стараясь успокоить свое сердце. — Проводишь наверх?  
— Могу понести на руках, — в ответ Дерек получил щипок и тихо рассмеялся.

***

— Что, вашу мать, произошло?!  
— Я не знаю! Он внезапно начал вести себя… странно!  
Коди зарычал, помогая Дереку тащить друга. Энди же с глупой улыбкой бормотал что-то, повиснув на их плечах и безуспешно пытаясь поднять голову с груди. Они зашли в комнату, и ноги брюнета цепляли все вещи, разбросанные по полу.  
— Коди, тебе так хорошо с отросшими волосами, — заплетающимся языком протянул Энди, когда его положили на кровать, и хлопнул крупье по щекам.  
— Дорогуша, скажи-ка нам, что ты там пил, — Коди нахмурился и убрал руки друга от своего лица. Тот вытянулся и попытался встать, но крупье легонько его толкнул, и он, пьяно рассмеявшись, упал обратно в кровать.  
— Не знаю, — Энди довольно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Сначала пил, что и все. Потом кто-то сунул мне стакан. Ммм… у напитка был странный вкус… Но после него мне стало так хорошо!  
— А потом его пытались унести какие-то левые люди, — Дерек сел на свою кровать и схватился за голову. — Даже не из нашего универа!  
— Я принесу воды, — Коди неожиданно встал и, не глядя в сторону блондина, дошел до двери. — Лучше держать дверь ванны открытой и переложить Энди на пол. А тебе советую успокоиться. Так делу не поможешь.  
— Черт возьми, Коди! Для начала узнать бы, что с ним! — взорвался Дерек, но, встретив стальной взгляд, тут же отвел глаза.  
— А разве так непонятно, что с ним? — прорычал друг, указывая на Энди, который пускал слюни на подушку. — Он под кайфом! Да, Дерек, ты все правильно понял — его накачали наркотой.  
Повисла тишина. Коди поправил свою футболку и шумно вздохнул. Он понимал, что Дереку не хотелось слышать этого, тем более вот так прямо, но для него же было лучше знать правду, чем тешить себя сладкой ложью.  
— Пожалуйста, сделай, как я сказал, — тихо сказал он и сложил руки на груди. — Я принесу воды и помогу переложить его на пол. Эта неделя будет для нас сложной. Я попробую отпроситься с работы, но ничего не гарантирую.  
— Откуда тебе-то столько известно об этом? С первого взгляда догадался… — Дерек грустно улыбнулся, встал с кровати и скинул с себя рубашку, пропахшую той злосчастной вечеринкой, с которой они сбежали.  
Коди только молча закусил губу, но глаза не отвел. Блондин кивнул, соглашаясь, что залез не в свое дело.  
— Постарайся держать его от себя подальше. Никаких поцелуев. И косвенных тоже, — крупье помял переносицу. — Пока, наверное, все. По-хорошему его надо бы отвезти в больницу.  
— Не получится, черт его дери, — выругался Дерек и прошипел: — страховка семейная.  
— Он до сих пор не помирился с предками? — Коди со стоном закрыл глаза руками.  
— Будет ему двадцать один, подкопит денег и сделает свою, — огрызнулся Дерек и вздохнул. — Не смотри на меня так, просто цитирую его.  
Несостоявшийся наркоман со стоном попытался повернуться на бок, но, снова оказавшись на спине, хрипло рассмеялся. Его друзьям оставалось только переглянуться и разойтись.  
Последующие дни для Дерека были сущим кошмаром. Коди не всегда мог менять свои смены, и тогда становилось просто невыносимо. Когда у Энди закончились приступы всеобщей любви и галлюцинации, началась ломка, сопровождавшаяся лихорадкой. Когда его не рвало в ванне, он трясся от холода в кровати, а в короткие промежутки сознания друзья пытались накормить его легкой едой.  
Дерек сидел рядом с лежащим Энди, иногда проводя рукой по его волосам, и думал о том, насколько этот человек был ему дорог. Они жили вместе всего два года, но за это время успели очень сблизиться. Дерек мог по пальцам посчитать людей, с которым ему было так же приятно общаться, как с Энди. Если бы только общаться…  
«Готовить, заботиться. Боже, как будто Энди не человек, а питомец какой».  
Он фыркнул, вспоминая первые месяцы их сожительства. Его сосед был совершенно не подготовлен к самостоятельной жизни, и Дерек учил его, как стирать, готовить простые блюда и другим бытовым вещам. И парню просто приходилось мириться с его отвратительным характером.  
А потом это все вернулось в тройном размере. Брюнет устроился официантом в какое-то кафе, узнавал различные рецепты и начал готовить для соседа. Когда наступала очередь Дерека прибираться в комнате, но накануне он приходил поздно с офисной работы, то Энди наводил чистоту вместо него.  
«Действительно, будто бы подобрал задиристого котенка, но после всей той подаренной любви и заботы он вырос в очаровательного заботливого кота».  
— Ммм, — Энди со стоном потянулся навстречу к руке.  
— Проснулся? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Дерек улыбнулся, ведь взгляд его соседа был более осмысленным, нежели в предыдущие пробуждения.  
— Не уверен, — хрипло сказал он и зевнул. — Сколько времени?  
— Почти два часа, — блондин снова погладил Энди по голове.  
Повисла тишина, иногда прерываемая кашлем и стонами брюнета.  
— Мне нужен душ, — он приподнялся на руках и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на лице Дерека.  
— Ты можешь подняться? — удивленно поднял брови блондин и поддержал друга.  
— Не уверен…  
Дерек встал и нагнулся, чтобы взять Энди на руки, игнорируя его возмущенный стон.  
Для бармена эта неделя была странной во всех отношениях. Галлюцинации и ломка, почти беспрерывное общение с фаянсовым другом и полная усталость.  
Но Дерек всегда был рядом. Как и два года их знакомства.

***

— У вас даже привычки одинаковые, — хмыкнула Мари, затягиваясь сигаретой у служебного входа.  
— О чем ты? — Энди, изогнув бровь, вопросительно посмотрел на официантку.  
— Ты тоже часто крутишь кольцо на пальце, — она пригляделась к своему начальнику и сложила руки на груди, перехватив сигарету губами. — Что с тобой сегодня?  
— Ну, в конце концов мы живем вместе. Неудивительно. Вообще говоря, мы тоже это заметили, но без понятия, когда и откуда это появилось, — Энди, улыбнувшись, хмыкнул и посмотрел в телефон, уходя от вопроса.  
Мари не знала, что у него случались панические атаки. Как и некоторые вещи из биографии его студенческих друзей.  
«В частности о Коди — кажется, она даже не знает, что он гей. Хотя… может уже и знает».  
— У тебя точно все хорошо? — Мари никогда не сдавалась, когда, как ей казалось, замечала что-то не то или ей было очень интересно. — Ты весь день какой-то… ммм… несобранный что ли.  
— Милая, со мной абсолютно точно все хорошо, — Энди выкинул сигарету в мусорку и положил руку ей на плечо. — Просто спал сегодня плохо. Пойдем — клиенты ждут.  
В коридоре между кухней и залом Энди ушел чуть дальше, к лестнице, ведущей в их квартиру. Там находился небольшой склад, где хранился алкоголь, не поместившийся за барной стойкой и кое-какой инвентарь.  
— Привет, — Энди поднял руку в знак приветствия. — Инвентаризацию проводишь?  
— Угу, — протянул Дерек и, подняв очки, потер переносицу. — И все думаю, пора бы уже тут прибраться и организовать нормальный склад.  
— Тогда мы точно тут потом ничего не найдем, — бармен рассмеялся и взял с полки бутылку белого рома «Ron Varadero». — Запиши, что это последняя.  
— Ты мог взять бутылку, которую я еще не отметил? — тихо проворчал Дерек, листая вверх файл в телефоне.  
— Не я решаю, чему заканчиваться в баре, — бармен ухмыльнулся и, уже развернувшись на пятках, направился к выходу, но Дерек неожиданно остановил его.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все нормально?  
— Да, все хорошо, — Энди благодарно улыбнулся своему другу, и тот облегченно выдохнул. 


	7. Chapter 7

Барретт спустился в лифте на десятый этаж. Только что подошло к концу очередное совещание, которое высосало из генерального директора все силы. Собрание людей, на котором он должен слушать пустую болтовню, которая бы все равно ни к чему бы не привела.  
Потому что он и его приближенные подчиненные уже все решили и убедили совет директоров в необходимости принятия именно этих решений.  
«И мне только осталось поддакивать в нужный момент и подводить их к тому, что действительно нужно компании».  
Шотландец зашел в курилку и тихо цокнул. У него было еще около двух часов на то, чтобы разобраться с оставшимися делами и поехать в «Деметру» на ужин с Джонатаном и Коди. У входа Барретт поприветствовал двух девушек, что мило щебетали о чем-то до его прихода, но, заметив его, обе замолкли и смущенно отвели глаза. Наверное именно из-за генерального директора эта курилка и пользовалась такой популярностью среди девушек.  
Отойдя на несколько метров от них и встав почти под вытяжку, Барретт закурил и достал телефон, чтобы проверить почту. Ничего, кроме новостных рассылок.  
— Барри! Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь! — в курилку вошел еще один человек.  
— Макс, ты дашь мне хотя бы покурить спокойно? — недовольно проворчал Барретт.  
— Не думаешь, что уже пора бросать? — хмыкнул его заместитель — сорокалетний коренастый мужчина с квадратным лицом и черными волосами. — Подпиши вот это. Не смог поймать тебя после совещания.  
— Пожалуйста, не называй меня Барри — здесь недостаточно интимная обстановка, — Шотландец поднял глаза от бумаг и подмигнул девушкам, которые глупо заулыбались и с тихим хихиканьем ушли из курилки. — Что-то не так?  
— Ведешь себя как ребенок, — Макс закатил глаза и сложил руки в карманы брюк. — Ты не насытился безудержным кутежом в Майами?  
— В Майами я работал не забывай об этом, — холодно отпарировал Барретт и пролистал договор, следя за тем, чтобы пепел не упал на листы. — И что плохого в кутеже, если я не женат?  
— А, я просто завидую, — заместитель обреченно вздохнул и после одобрительного кивка принял подписанный договор от своего начальника. — Кстати, ты же помнишь про ужин в «Деметре»?  
— Помню, — Барретт выкинул окурок в урну и вместе с Максом вышел из курилки. — Как там продвигается наше дело? Есть какая-нибудь информация?  
Разочарованный вздох заместителя был ему ответом.  
Ужин прошел замечательно, и Коди не знал, благодаря чему. Тому, что их лучший повар был вызван с заслуженного отпуска ради этого вечера, или тому, что, поймав довольный взгляд пит-босса, наслаждающегося видом шотландца, Джонатан все же удержал язык за зубами? Хотя владелец комплекса «Деметра» был больше поглощен разговором с Барреттом, чем колкостями в сторону своего протеже.  
— Жаль вас покидать, мальчики, но меня ждет семья, — сказал пожилой мужчина и встал из-за стола. — Было приятно пообщаться с тобой, Барретт. Надо почаще встречаться.  
— Взаимно, — шотландец с улыбкой пожал ему руку.  
— Вы нашли с ним общий язык, — хмыкнул Коди, провожая Барретта до лифта.  
— Думаешь? — мужчина хмыкнул и, войдя в лифт первым, сложил руки в карманы брюк.  
— Да. Знаешь, старик не приглашает на ужин просто так, — пит-босс прищурил глаза и нажал на кнопку нужного этажа. — Он явно впечатлен, что в таком возрасте ты уже стал генеральным директором.  
— Просто череда благоприятных событий, — Барретт махнул рукой и дернул губами. — Кстати, у тебя же закончилась смена?  
— Точно. А что? — Коди тихо выдохнул. Ему определенно нравилось, что дистанция между ними с каждым днем все сокращалась.  
— Собираешься в «Сатурн»? — Коди кивнул. — Я на машине. Подбросить?  
— Было бы неплохо. Зайду за вещами и спущусь, хорошо? — пит-босс сдержал довольную ухмылку. — Подъедешь к служебному выходу?  
— Судя по всему, ужин прошел хорошо, — Рейчел встретила Коди у его кабинета. Она тоже как раз собиралась уходить.  
— Лучше и быть не могло, — мужчина подмигнул своему секретарю и, быстро захватив вещи, вышел через служебный вход.  
«Боже, почему он такой обаятельный?!».  
Коди хотел зарыться в свою парку с головой лишь бы не видеть шотландца, который уже накинул черный тренч поверх серого пиджака и курил, облокотившись о водительскую дверь. И он ждал именно его.  
— Серьезно? — Коди ехидно смотрел на мужчину, приближаясь к машине. — GLS 350?  
— Что? — Барретт изогнул бровь, наблюдая, как Коди достал пачку и прикурил  
— У тебя что, комплексы по поводу своего размера? — пит-босс выдохнул дым и растянулся в гаденькой ухмылке.  
— Ой, да иди ты в задницу, — Барретт закатил глаза и, потушив сигарету, сел в машину. — Просто хорошая машина.  
— Ха, да никто и не спорит, — Коди, злобно хихикая, устроился на переднем сидении, и они тронулись. — Видимо пить ты сегодня не будешь, — он размял шею, пока они стояли в пробке. — Раз на машине.  
— Всегда есть такси, — шотландец улыбнулся и стряхнул пепел в окно.  
— Тяжелый день? — пит-босс осторожно взглянул на коллегу, улыбка которого тут же сошла.  
— Если честно, то просто устал. Скоро конец года, и бессмысленных совещаний становится все больше, — он вздохнул и повернул на дорогу от бара. — Они меня утомляют.  
— Эй, ты куда? — Коди отвлекся на дорогу, ведь они поехали в противоположную сторону. — «Сатурн» же в другой стороне.  
— Дальше будет светофор и пробка. Недавно я нашел другую дорогу, к тому же без риска схватить ненужный штраф, — Барретт выкинул сигарету в окно и поймал удивленный взгляд Коди. — Правда, придется немного пройтись.  
— Нестрашно, я же все-таки пассажир, — пит-босс тихо хохотнул и поежился от холодного осеннего воздуха.  
Вскоре показались знакомые кварталы, и он нахмурился, вытянувшись в кресле. Что-то было не так, и Коди это нутром чуял. Барретт припарковался между двумя зданиями метрах в двадцати от «Сатурна».  
— Подожди, — мужчина вздрогнул от того, как изменился тон Коди, и удивленно посмотрел на него, не убирая руку с двери. — Что-то не так…  
— Людей мало, да, — Барретт кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как пит-босс, прищурившись, приглядывался к проходу. — Обычно тут довольно людно.  
— Не только, — пит-босс вздохнул и открыл дверь, хозяин машины сделал то же самое. — Надеюсь, у меня просто разыгралось воображение.  
Они почти покинули переулок, когда к ним навстречу вышли два латиноса. В руках у них сверкнули ножи.  
— Ну, что тут у нас? — зашипел один, другой же хрипло загоготал в ответ. — А ну, выворачивайте карманы.  
Коди краем глаза заметил, как Барретт слегка согнул колени, а в следующий момент произошло сразу несколько вещей. Бывший морской котик двумя точными ударами выбил нож из рук и воздух из легких одного из нападавших. Второй же, не растерявшись, схватил пит-босса за шею и приставил к ней нож.  
— Серьезно? — Барретт ударил своего противника по шее, и тот, задыхаясь, потерял сознание.  
— Не подходи! — заикаясь, завизжал второй и сильнее сжал шею заложника, заставляя его хрипеть и хватать ртом воздух.  
Коди никогда не видел такого выражения у Барретта. В его глазах заплясал недобрый огонек, и, зло ухмыльнувшись, он с явным наслаждением вправил себе костяшки. Латинос вздрогнул и ослабил хватку, но поздно — ярости шотландца было уже не избежать.  
Коди понимал, что вся мышечная масса Барретта была не просто пустышкой, а результатом военной подготовки и регулярных походов в спортзал. Нападавшие скорее всего были наркоманами и алкоголиками, так что отогнуть руку и высвободить Коди из захвата не составило особого труда. Когда Барретт освободил своего компаньона, тот, ведомый инстинктом самосохранения, отошел на пару шагов и, упершись руками в колени, пытался отдышаться. Шотландец ударил латиноса поддых, схватил за плечи, не давая опомнится, и ударом в шею отправил его в бессознательное состояние.  
— Эй, Коди, ты как? — мужчина шмыгнул и положил руку на плечо пит-боссу.  
— Бывало и хуже, — хрипло сказал он и слабо улыбнулся. — Спасибо. Никогда не был бойцом.  
— Да не за что, — Барретт размял шею. — Эх, давненько я не был на боксе. Живых людей куда приятнее бить, чем грушу. Не думал, что в этом районе шляется такой сброд.  
— О, это не простой сброд, а отборный, — Коди отметил, что Барретт все-таки стер до крови костяшки, но было похоже, что мужчина не придавал этому большого значения. — Помнишь, мы разговаривали о Мигеле? Кх…  
— Не напрягай горло, — шотландец скривился, когда пит-босс сильно и хрипло закашлялся.  
— Все нормально, — Коди сглотнул и, переступая через бессознательные тела, направился к углу одного из зданий. — На сколько ты их вырубил?  
— Ну, — неопределенно протянул Барретт, оценивая свою работу под скептическим взглядом Коди. — Вроде не летально, но на два часа минимум.  
— Хорошо, — пит-босс кивнул, осматривая издалека вход в бар. — Похоже, Мигель решил захватить Энди силой.  
— Полиция? — но Барретт не спешил доставать телефон, а только наблюдал за коллегой.  
— Мне нельзя светиться рядом с ней, — Коди закусил губу, не сводя глаз с дверей под вывеской. — Думаю, тебе тоже не следует, мистер гендир.  
— Да…  
— Слушай, я позвоню Брендану, — пит-босс поймал вопросительный взгляд шотландца. — Это бухгалтер «Сатурна». У него есть контакты охранной компании. Потом мы уедем, как минимум, до ближайшей аптеки.  
Спокойствие, с которым говорил Коди, передалось и Барретту, и он кивнул.  
— Брендан? Привет, слушай, тут, — Коди достал телефон и набрал номер знакомого, но практически сразу голос на том конце его перебил. — Да… Серьезно?! Хорошо. Нет, со мной все в порядке. Ага, пока.  
Барретт вновь одарил Коди, который потер переносицу и убрал телефон, вопросительным взглядом.  
— Кто-то нажал кнопку тревоги, — пит-босс выдохнул и достал пачку сигарет. — Минут через пять должен нагрянуть наряд полиции.  
— Тогда поехали отсюда? — Барретт открыл дверь машины и сел на водительское сиденье. Коди последовал его примеру, устраиваясь на пассажирском. — А зачем в аптеку?  
— Обработаем твои раны, мало ли что было на этих двух, — он улыбнулся, а Баррет усмехнулся его словам.

***

Слишком поздно Энди понял, что что-то было не так. После открытия подошли всего несколько человек, впрочем, так обычно бывало в середине недели, поэтому брюнет не придал этому значения. И он поздно заметил, что все посетители мало того, что были латиносами, еще и заняли места, откуда было прекрасно видно, кто входил, но которые не было видно с улицы.  
Бармен начал нервничать и молился, чтобы Дереку не стрельнуло спуститься. Посетители прибывали — теперь их сидело человек двадцать. А Энди был один. Как назло, он забыл свой телефон наверху, а с Мари и Харли он договорился, что в первые два часа сегодняшней смены будет один на разносе и на напитках.  
«Ситуация хуже не придумаешь. Они как будто знали, что сегодня будет меньше всего людей. Или…».  
Все было подстроено. Энди взглянул в окно, выходившее на улицу. Никто не проходил мимо. После осознания по его спине пробежал холодок. Мужчина был благодарен, что никто не заказывал еду, потому что на кухне сегодня была только Елена.  
«А вызывать наряд пока нельзя. Они еще ничего такого не сделали, и нам просто выпишут штраф».  
Старший бармен подошел к раковине и помыл стаканы, готовый в любой момент нажать на тревожную кнопку.  
Так прошел час. Энди даже подумалось, что все было не так уж и плохо. Но в мгновение ока все стало намного хуже. В бар зашла нескладная фигура несколько выше Энди. У мексиканца было квадратное лицо. Признаки скорого старения были заметны везде — щеки уже начали обвисать, жидкие черные волосы были завязаны в низкий крысиный хвост, чтобы скрыть лысину на затылке, и неизменная классика — застиранная белая рубашка, черная жилетка поверх нее, а в завершении относительно новое пальто и черные брюки со стрелкой.  
«А это Мигель, собственной персоной», — Энди скривился, краем глаза заметив, как на мексиканца смотрели его подчиненные. Это было глупое слепое восхищение. Для них он был идолом и лидером, а для всего остального Нью-Йорка — других банд и полиции — просто мелкой сошкой. Коди говорил, что Мигель прославился своим импозантным поведением, а вовсе не помышлением дешевых наркотиков и разваливающегося оружия. С заскоком на странных любовников и любовниц Мигель, будучи бывшим бизнесменом, начал преступную карьеру с нуля и довольно поздно. Так что за его группировкой почти не было территорий, тогда как весь Нью-Йорк, а также его окрестности уже были поделены между другими более сильными и хваткими бандами.  
У Энди он не вызывал никаких чувств, кроме отвращения, и латиноамериканец прочитал это на его лице. И ухмыльнулся.  
— Приятно познакомится, Энди, — он, мерзко усмехаясь, подошел к барной стойке.  
— Вероятно, ты тот самый Мигель, — Энди сдержался, чтобы не послать того к черту. — Не могу сказать того же.  
— Как жаль, cariño. Не нальёшь мне текилы? — как-будто он не знал ответа.  
— Нет.  
— И почему же?  
— Ни тебя, — прорычал Энди и с громким стуком поставил стакан, который протирал до этого. — Ни твоих людей тут обслуживать никто не будет. Выметайтесь, иначе я вызову полицию.  
— Энди? Что-то случилось? Почему так тихо?  
Брюнет затаил дыхание, а улыбка на лице Мигеля только расширилась.  
— Я слышал, cariño, что ты содержишь этот бар вместе… с другом. Может, мне стоит разорвать эти узы?  
Сердце Энди замерло.  
Дерек вышел в зал, и его тут же оглушили топорным ударом по голове. Бессознательно тело подхватили и оттащили в центр зала, где другая часть группы уже опрокинула столы и стулья, расчистив пространство. Дерека посадили на один из стульев рядом с главой банды.  
— Жив. Что за жалость, — Мигель взял пытавшегося сфокусировать взгляд мужчину за подбородок. — Я думал, все будет быстро.  
Он повернулся к Энди, взгляд которого остекленел при виде того, как обращались с его другом. Под грудью сформировался противный комок, и стало трудно дышать.  
— Избейте его. Только аккуратно.  
Дерека повалили на пол и начали пинать, а внутренности Энди с каждым ударом и болезненным стоном его возлюбленного затягивались в более тугой узел.  
— Пойдем со мной, и я прикажу прекратить это. Все просто.  
Кажется, Энди услышал, как Дерек позвал его по имени. Бандиты Мигеля даже не думали сбавлять темп своих ударов, но они не держали его. Дерек просто лежал, свернувшись в клубок, и защищал руками свое лицо.  
— Эй! Ты же хотел текилы? — громко спросил Энди и сглотнул, отвлекая Мигеля от картины, которая, было видно, его заводила. — Тогда садись за бар.  
Мигель хмыкнул и коротко кивнул своим подчиненным — они остановились. Каждый шаг латиноса совпадал с ударом сердца Энди. Бармен старался держать себя в руках, но адреналин в крови давал о себе знать. Он дрожащими руками достал рюмку и поставил ее перед собой.  
«Текила. Справа на третьей полке».  
— Тебе говорили, что ты особенно красив в этом свете?  
— Каждый божий день, — Энди тряхнул головой, пытаясь скрыть страх, ведь когда он повернется за бутылкой, он был уверен, его тут же оглушат. Но этого не произошло.  
— Уверен, мои слова у тебя засядут в твоей голове надолго, — Мигель сверху донизу осмотрел Энди своими масляными глазами и чуть ли не облизнулся. — Ах! Какая жалость.  
— Я не очень хороший бармен, — Энди натянуто улыбнулся, специально проливая часть напитка на стол. Взяв тряпку с раковины, он провел рядом с краем стола и, как он думал, незаметно нажал кнопку тревоги.  
«И сколько мне ждать? Он заметил?».  
Никто не обратил внимания на вибрирующий телефон Дерека, пока он кашлял кровью на пол.  
— Может быть, лучше коктейль? — бармен кинул грязную тряпку обратно в раковину и посмотрел за плечо Мигеля, где между ног латиносов виднелись волосы Дерека.  
«Вроде дышит. Слава богу».  
— Все же предпочитаю чистый. Но ради шоу, почему бы и нет. Так же бармены делают? — Мигель не заметил промелькнувшую в глазах брюнета надежду.  
— Делают. Но ты же понимаешь, я немного нервничаю, — Энди подмигнул латиносу, и тот окончательно растаял.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Энди не специально медленно доставал все ингредиенты и совершенно не специально взял их так много. В голове проносились мысли о строчках договора с охранной компанией…  
«Пять-десять минут».  
Номера, кому приходят оповещения.  
«Я, Дерек, Брендан, Мари, Фреско и Елена»  
О том, что делать дальше…  
«Заблокировать двери и по возможности убежать на кухню. Попросить Елену позвонить в скорую».  
И мысли о Дереке…  
«Что же я наделал? В итоге прилетело и ему».  
Время тянулось очень медленно, но, как только Энди поставил перед Мигелем высокий бокал с Лонг-Айлендом, на другой стороне улицы показалась группа мужчин в штурмовой экипировке, но никто из латиносов не обращал на них внимания — все взгляды были прикованы к двум мужчинам за барной стойкой.  
В голове Энди все промчалось со скоростью звука. Как только люди из охранной компании двинулись в сторону бара, он со всей дури ударил по кнопке закрытия жалюзи под столом и со всех ног побежал к двери слева от бара. Закрыв ее, он вбежал на кухню, практически столкнувшись с Еленой.  
— Вызывай скорую! — взмолился он, схватив ее за фартук, и, после того, как выбили дверь, услышал яростный рык Мигеля.  
Через час в больнице после пары стаканов кофе мандраж немного отпустил Энди, и он наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Дерек ограничился парой сломанных ребер и синяками по всему телу, но его жизни ничего не угрожало.  
— Эй, что за кислая мина? Никто же не умер, — хрипло сказал блондин, выйдя из кабинета.  
— Ты мог погибнуть, — вздохнул Энди и обнял себя за плечи.  
— Знаешь, я могу умереть, если только попаду под машину без своих очков, — блондин вздохнул и тут же зашипел от боли.  
— Я закажу такси, — бармен достал телефон, который пришлось перевести на беззвучный из-за череды звонков и сообщений в различных чатах. 


	8. Chapter 8

— Привет, Энди! — Майкл сел за стойку и махнул рукой бармену. — Как Дерек?  
— Немного грустит, что не может присутствовать, когда у нас столько гостей, — старший бармен вздохнул и помыл стакан. — Я делаю все, чтобы он отдыхал, но, сам знаешь, у него шило в заднице… правда, когда он спускается, все угощают его выпивкой.  
— Кхм, — мужчина прочистил горло и виновато улыбнулся. Энди сдул длинную челку с глаз. — Честно говоря, я тоже собирался это сделать.  
— Всегда можно угостить бармена, — Дерек подошел сзади и положил руку на спину своему другу, и тот начал что-то недовольно бурчать себе под нос. — Не могу я уже валяться, Энди…  
— Тогда приберись в компьютере или в квартире, — брюнет обреченно вздохнул. — Иначе я уже сам сломаю тебе ребра.  
— Могу подсказать, как это сделать с твоей комплекцией, — за стойку подошел Барретт и махнул в знак приветствия. — Добрый вечер.  
— Наконец-то ты заглянул! — Энди широко улыбнулся и как обычно налил для Майкла минералку.  
— Спасибо за Коди, — Дерек пожал руки мужчинам и, налив себе стакан воды, облокотился о стойку. — Хорошо, что тогда он был с тобой.  
— Мы, видимо, не знакомы. Майкл, — Майкл протянул руку Барретту. — Что ты такого сделал с Коди?  
— Барретт, — шотландец пожал руку и взял стакан с огуречной водой. — Ничего особенного, просто слегка размял кулаки о докопавшихся до нас мексиканцев. Кстати, Коди тоже должен скоро подойти.  
— Пока не забыл. Дай мне свой номер, — Дерек ухмыльнулся и достал телефон. — Добавим тебя в чат с постоянными клиентами.  
— Ты надолго? — Энди снова довольно улыбнулся, получив утвердительный кивок. — Ты ведь морпех? И ром часто заказываешь… — как бы невзначай вспомнил бармен.  
— О! Неужели мне будет с кем поговорить об армии?! — Майкл рассмеялся и залпом осушил свой стакан.  
— Да, а что такое? — Барретт улыбнулся и сложил руки в карманы брюк.  
— Знаешь про коктейль «Нави Грог»? — Дерек улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Энди подготавливал ингредиенты для коктейля. — Собираюсь приготовить его в благодарность за спасение задницы нашего друга.  
— Ну, удиви меня, — Барретт рассмеялся внезапному подарку.  
— А эти парни тебя обожают, — Майкл хохотнул ему в тон, про себя отмечая, как приподнялось настроение у хозяев бара с приходом шотландца.  
— Только не уводи моего бармена, — Дерек тут же получил от Энди легкий удар по бедру, но не подал виду, что боль пронзила его тело, словно электрический разряд.  
Бар продолжал жить своей жизнью и после нападения группировки Мигеля, а хозяева во всех социальных сетях дали знать, что с ними все было хорошо и никто не пострадал. Ну, или почти никто. А через полчаса публикации поста Дерек ещё долго объяснял своим родителям, что же произошло. Ему даже пришлось подключить Энди, и только вдвоем они смогли их успокоить. Хотя в панике были не только родственники — чат с постоянными клиентами стал активным как никогда, даже друзья с университета начеркали пару сообщений.  
— Ты даже не представляешь! Нам даже написали амбассадоры, — Дерек рассмеялся и отпил из своего стакана. На время лечения Энди запретил ему пить алкоголь, так что он довольствовался водой. — Они жутко обрадовались тому, что наш бар в порядке. Сказали, что мы слишком ценные клиенты, и было бы весьма печально, если бы мы закрылись.  
— И, конечно же, — Коди сделал глоток виски и, сузив глаза, расплылся в ехидной ухмылке. — Ты не упустил такой возможности и организовал встречу с ними?  
— Ну, разумеется! — тот кивнул, на что друг фыркнул. — В следующем году планируется целый ряд мероприятий!  
— Вы начали строить планы дальше, чем на пару месяцев? — пит-босс удивленно поднял брови. Но Дерек ему ничего не ответил, только загадочно улыбнулся.  
К стойке подошел мужчина, и Коди, замолчав, спешно отвел глаза и уткнулся в свой стакан.  
— Добрый вечер. Прекрасный бар, — в обычной манере клиента начал разговор мужчина.  
— Благодарю, — Дерек кивнул и хотел повернуться к Шерману, который был сегодня в смене с Энди. — Сейчас вас обслужат. Секунду.  
— А вот и я, — Энди зашел за стойку и ловко подхватил шейкер. — Чего желаете?  
Барретт сел рядом с Коди и с удивлением отметил, как некомфортно было пит-боссу находиться рядом с этим смуглым мужчиной.  
— Все в порядке? — тихо спросил шотландец, на что коллега отрицательно покачал головой.  
— О, не стоит, — он развел руками и улыбнулся. — Я заскочил только чтобы понять, по какой же причине старина Мигель решил разнести это место. Как я и думал.  
Он сделал небольшую паузу, осматривая старшего бармена с ног до головы. Дерек и Энди покрылись холодным потом. Мужчина хмыкнул и продолжил:  
— Снова очаровательный мальчик-бармен выбил его из колеи, — он повернулся к Коди и обворожительно улыбнулся. — Ну, это вполне в его стиле, не так ли, Коди?  
— Кх… Привет, Ник, — тот поперхнулся и отставил стакан от себя. — Ну, знаешь, здесь все бармены очаровательны. Да и сам бар неплох.  
— Не сомневаюсь, ты же часто тут бываешь, — Ник сузил глаза и хотел продолжить, но Дерек перебил его.  
— Прошу прощения, но, если Вы как-то связаны с Мигелем или не собираетесь ничего заказывать, — хозяин бара взял себя в руки и грозно посмотрел на незнакомца, — мы имеем полное право попросить Вас покинуть наше заведение.  
— Ха! А Вам палец в рот не клади. Так рьяно защищаете своих подопечных, — Ник кивнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Просто очаровательно. Но я увидел то, что хотел. И даже больше. Коди, заходи как-нибудь ко мне, у меня прибавление.  
— Да, конечно, — саркастически пробурчал Коди и закрыл глаза руками.  
Четверо мужчин еще некоторое время сидели в молчании. Дерек то и дело бросал на Коди яростные взгляды, а тот хотел провалится сквозь землю, опрокинув в себя почти полный бокал виски.  
— Что. Это. Сейчас. Было? — первым отошел Энди. — Что за гангстер?  
— Николас Де Росса. Глава итальянской мафии, — пит-босс, поморщившись, указал пальцем на Дерека. — А тебе следует научиться держать язык за зубами, особенно когда это касается Энди!  
— Уж простите, — огрызнулся друг и сжал столешницу рукой. — Нервы ни к черту! А ты лучше что ли? Мог хотя бы показать нам знаками, что с этим человеком надо быть осторожнее! Чертов гений!  
— Да откуда я знал, что он сюда припрется?!  
— Прекратите вы, оба, — неожиданно голосом разума выступил Барретт, который положил руку на плечо пит-боссу.  
— Именно, — его тут же поддержал старший бармен и, с секунду наблюдая, как его друзья смотрели друг на друга, вздохнул. — Коди, спрошу сразу — у нас снова будут проблемы?  
— Ваш бар ничто по сравнению с Нью-Йорком. Плюс, — Коди сглотнул и, сбросив руку коллеги, откинулся на спинку кресла. — Дерек ему явно понравился. Но не думаю, что Ник заинтересован в вас. Энди, налей мне двойную порцию.  
— Ты уверен? — устало спросил Дерек и, получив решительный кивок, выдохнул и рукой зачесал свои волосы назад. — Да, наверное, уже пора перестать лезть на амбразуру.  
— Тебе многое пора перестать делать, — съязвил Коди и сделал глоток виски из только что наполненного стакана.  
— Тебе тоже, — в тон ему ответил Дерек и устало улыбнулся.  
Чуть позже хозяева ушли по делам бара, оставив приятелей вдвоем в компании их алкоголя. Коди пустым взглядом смотрел в красноватый напиток, и Барретт, ухмыльнувшись, все же начал разговор, уже заранее зная ответы на свои вопросы.  
— Итак, Коди, ты знаешь всех преступников города или только мексиканцев с итальянцами? — шотландец сделал глоток своего привычного рома и облизнул губы. Его собеседник не торопился с ответом.  
— Отец Ника и Джонатан были партнерами. А Ник, — Коди вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся. — А, знаешь, к черту Ника! Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что без поддержки группировки казино ни за что бы не выплыло. Твоей компании еще не предлагали выбрать масть?  
— Меня поражает, как легко ты разговариваешь на сленге игроков даже на такую тему, — а еще Барретта поражало, как его собутыльник менялся в разном окружении. Впервые он видел Коди злым и таким обеспокоенным. — Но да, было пару раз. Благо, разошлись полюбовно. Да есть рыба покрупнее.  
— Твоя компания же неплохо поднялась за последнее время? — пит-босс удивленно поднял брови.  
— Давай не о работе, — Барретт растянулся в улыбке, когда понял, что Коди вернулся в привычное для него состояние.  
— Ты прав, — мужчина кивнул и аккуратно размял себе шею. — Достаточно нервов на сегодня.  
Была уже глубокая ночь, когда хозяева бара наконец поднялись в свой лофт. Энди со стоном потянулся — за сегодняшний день произошло слишком много, а вопросы про ситуацию в баре и не думали заканчиваться.  
— Может повесить табличку с надписью «У нас все хорошо! Пожалуйста, не спаивайте владельца»? — хмыкнул бармен, входя вместе с Дереком в его комнату.  
— Да ладно тебе, — блондин улыбнулся и подошел к прикроватному столику, на котором лежали разного рода таблетки. — Боже, ощущаю себя стариком…  
— Стариков не бьют, — Энди хмыкнул и скрестил на груди руки, наблюдая за тем, как его друг запивал таблетки.  
— Сомневаюсь, что те мудаки были того же мнения, — Дерек кисло улыбнулся и сел на кровать. — Ложись сегодня со мной.  
Бармен закусил губу и молча подошел к нему, чтобы помочь снять футболку и штаны. Блондин тихо зашипел, когда Энди, погруженный в свои мысли по поводу предложения, слишком сильно заломил тому руки.  
— Прости, — тихо извинился бармен и провел рукой по голому плечу друга. — Ты же знаешь как я люблю спать… Тебе может стать хуже.  
— Да, у меня сломаны ребра. Но не руки и ноги, — Дерек нежно взглянул на него и взял его за руку. — Ну же, не упрямься и принеси одеяло и подушку. Я не уверен, что в последнюю неделю ты спал нормально.  
— Я уже не ребенок…  
— Энди, — с нажимом сказал блондин, и друг, смирившись, опустил глаза и со вздохом вышел из комнаты. Бурча под нос, что у него здоровый сон в четыре часа и он вовсе не корит себя за то, что его лучшего друга избили у него на глазах, он схватил постельные принадлежности в своей комнате и вернулся в комнату Дерека. Тот как раз аккуратно устраивался на кровати, стараясь не беспокоить ребра под корсетом.  
— Давай помогу, — но бармен был остановлен.  
— Залезай уже, — тихо сказал Дерек и накрыл свои ноги одеялом. — Скоро будет светать.  
Небо действительно уже начало светлеть, пока Энди скидывал с себя одежду  
— Знаешь, я скучаю по универу, — произнес Дерек, как только друг устроился рядом с ним.  
— В последнее время ты часто ностальгируешь, — хмыкнул тот и потрепал блондина по голове.  
— Наверное, скучаю по дневному образу жизни, — он тихо рассмеялся и, нащупав руку своего соседа под одеялом, сжал ее.  
Энди впервые за несколько недель выспался. Ему было тепло, особенно после того, как он прижался к руке Дерека. Их обоих разбудили оповещения о сообщениях в чате с близкими друзьями бара.

_Майкл: «Моя малышка уже придумывает мне костюм на Хэллоуин ”  
Коди: «Ты про свою жену или дочку?»  
Майкл: «Хорошо. Мои малышки»  
Мари: «Кстати, я ничего не знаю о планах бара на Хэллоуин…»  
Барретт: «И вам добрый день. А обычно что-то устраивается?»  
Мари: «Добрый день, Барретт. Да, обычно какая-нибудь движуха с костюмами»  
Барретт: «Неплохо»  
Леонард: «Надеюсь, Коди не придет в своем ежегодном костюме бессонницы :)»  
Коди: «Очень смешно:\»  
Джереми: «Кстати, у меня нет смен на Хэллоуин»  
Мари: «Ну, у меня нет смен на целый месяц… Энди, ты опять забыл про начало месяца?»  
Коди: «У него Дерек больной. Он обо всем забыл…»  
Трэвис: «Вы планируете смены только на месяц? ”  
Леонард: «Ага, народу прибавилось. С этим стало легче»  
Тревис: «Как же я вам завидую…»  
Коди: «:\ ”  
Леонард: «Костюм трудоголика всегда занят Трэвисом… :)»_

— Брендан в сети? — Энди протер глаза и удобнее устроился на плече у Дерека.  
— Ага. Но молчит, — тот улыбнулся и надел очки. — Думаешь, стоит уже сказать?  
— Мари уже догадалась, что мы чего-то не договариваем, — бармен потерся щекой о друга, пока тот обнимал его за плечи и прижимал к себе. — А по-хорошему их надо было предупредить еще месяц назад, чтобы они нашли работу.  
— Если она кому-то потребуется. Мы им еще сверхурочные не выплатили…  
— Пиши давай. Хочу увидеть их реакцию, — Энди улыбнулся и провел рукой по руке напарника.

_Дерек: «У нас будет одно мероприятие в середине месяца :) Как обычно все приглашены. Мари, Джереми, по поводу смен Энди напишет позже»  
Мари: “ Хорошо. А что за мероприятие?»  
Трэвис: «Тем более в середине октября»  
Шерман: «Вроде никогда не было ничего… Коди?»  
Коди: «А я-то тут причем? Я не работаю в баре»  
Брендан: «Боже, Дерек, скажи им уже. Я спать хочу»  
Барретт: «Только я что ли на работе уже четыре часа?!»  
Коди: «Ну… мне на работу только через два часа :)»  
Барретт: «Да иди ты и со своим сменным режимом»  
Трэвис: «Я жду самолета в ЛА»  
Дженис: «Боже, я тоже на встрече инвесторов… Так что будет-то?»_

Хозяева бара рассмеялись, многие из их постоянных клиентов в середине рабочего дня занимались своими делами, но все же часто сидели в этом чате.

_Дерек: «День рождения бара»  
Брендан: «Фуф. Всем удачного дня!»  
Барретт: «Это разве необычно?»  
Коди: «Как минимум потому, что бар открылся в декабре»_

Пока чат разрывался полотном непонимающих сообщений, Дерек задумчиво коснулся губами лба Энди.  
— Пять лет, да?  
Старший бармен позволил себе прижаться всем телом к хозяину бара.

***

Часть столов было сдвинуто у сцены, образуя небольшую кухню. Там под присмотром пары глаз суетились Фреско и Елена.  
— Прошу тебя, — Брендан расхохотался и поднял стакан. — Моя жена меня заживо закопает, если я не узнаю рецепт твоего пирога!  
Женщина поправила свои седые кудрявые волосы и вместе со своим мужем рассмеялась ему в тон.  
— Милый, я даже Фреско не говорила до замужества, — она взмахнула руками и вернулась к нарезке курицы.  
— Сладенькая, ты многое мне не говорила до свадьбы, — ехидно подметил он и слегка похлопал ее по плечу, отвлекаясь от газовой плиты.  
Единственная семейная пара, работающая в баре, состояла из двух грузных мексиканцев, очень похожих друг на друга — у обоих были черные волосы, ярко-очерченные лбы и смуглая кожа. Дерек даже сначала думал, что взял на работу брата и сестру, а, когда Фреско выводил из себя свою жену, он вообще старался не заходить на кухню.  
— Например, про свой характер? — Шерман поправил очки на носу и откинулся на спинку стула. Это был худощавый блондин с карими глазами за крупными круглыми очками. Мало кто знал, но спина, что он прятал под мешковатой рубашкой, была полностью покрыта татуировкой.  
— О, нет, такой характер трудно скрывать, — Фреско рассмеялся, подбрасывая на сковороде румяную тортилью. — Твоя девушка тоже наверняка его показывает?  
— Ага, — пробубнил бармен и сделал глоток своего напитка. — Например, сегодня она не хотела меня отпускать.  
— Только не говори, что опять променял девушку на работу, — скривился Энди, привычным движением сдувая челку с глаз, и, достав весь барный инвентарь, разложил его на барной стойке.  
— Тебя ничему жизнь не учит? — Ева поставила на нее же две бутылки рома. — Дженис же вино любит?  
— Да, — Энди кивнул и пропустил к стойке Лео, который высыпал под нее новую порцию льда. Леонард представлял собой средней комплекции темноволосого мужчину с темными карими глазами на квадратном лице.  
— Пора бы ей уже предложение делать, — Мари похлопала Шермана по плечу и улыбнулась.  
— Ага, как только накоплю на кольцо, которое ей понравится, — мужчина со стоном сполз по стулу.  
Мари была невысокой худой девушкой с длинными русыми волосами, вечно собранными в пучок, и круглым миловидным личиком с большими карими глазами. Оставшиеся три официантки — Бриджит, Харли и Мелинда — не смогли прийти из-за учебы. Энди счастливо улыбнулся, обведя взглядом свой немногочисленный персонал.  
— Кстати, о кольцах! Дерек, — Майкл повернулся к владельцу бара. — Где и как ты смог сделать точно такое же кольцо, как твое от Энди?  
— Знаешь, как хорошо иметь один комп на двоих и доступ к счету соседа? — хмыкнул Дерек и услышал, как бармен за его спиной грязно выругался. — А я вот знаю.  
— Неужели так сложно сделать копию кольца? — Коди поднял бровь, отпивая от своего виски.  
— Ты просто не представляешь, — Майкл обреченно вздохнул. — Мы недавно заказали копию кольца прабабушки со стороны жены… В общем, потратили кучу денег, а результат все равно не удовлетворил.  
— Прошу.  
В бар вошла длинноволосая блондинка на высоких каблуках и в длинном распахнутом пальто, под которым было облегающее черное платье. Коди не мог не отметить, как хорошо выглядел с ней в паре Барретт, который вошел следом.  
— Давно не виделись, Дженис, — Дерек поднял руку в знак приветствия.  
— Давненько, — она подошла к нему и поцеловала в щеку. — Коди, таким мужчиной надо делится!  
Девушка, поцеловав в щеку пит-босса, рассмеялась. Все удивленно переводили взгляды с нее на Коди и обратно.  
— О чем это ты? — Коди изогнул бровь и налил себе новую порцию виски. — Мы всего лишь коллеги.  
— Я прошла с ним всего несколько метров, но он уже полностью завладел моим вниманием, — она скинула пальто на стул и приняла от Энди бокал с вином. — Благодарю.  
— Мне казалось, что ты обращаешь внимание только на тех, кто говорит на французском, — бармен протер стойку и хитро улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю французский, — шотландец хмыкнул и поблагодарил Шермана за стакан с ромом. Дженис восторженно вздохнула и тут же заговорила с мужчиной на языке любви, а когда тот что-то ей ответил, она скуксилась и наморщила лоб, но почти тут же улыбнулась. Коди, делая глоток виски, наблюдал за этим шоу с улыбкой.  
— Боже, что ты ей сказал? — Майкл хохотнул и закинул в рот оливку.  
— Даже я понял, — Трэвис закончил читать описание на бутылке шнапса, который сегодня подарил бару Майкл. — Он ее отшил.  
— Только не говорите, что у меня было такое же лицо, когда Коди сделал со мной то же самое, — Дженис села за барную стойку, чтобы ее видели все присутствующие.  
— Хуже, — хмыкнул пит-босс. — И на скольких языках ты уже умеешь отшивать девушек?  
— Английский, скотс, французский, — Барретт сел рядом с ним. — С немецким не срослось.  
— Первые два — это понятно, а последние? — пит-босс сузил глаза, делая новый глоток жгучего напитка.  
— На эти курсы ходила красивая девушка, — шотландец рукой зачесал волосы назад. — Плюс, у меня есть родственники во Франции.  
Энди хмыкнул и хитро посмотрел на Дерека, а тот вопросительно поднял бровь. Бармен подошел к Коди и обнял его за шею. Владелец бара фыркнул — он знал, насколько сильно Энди любил издеваться над друзьями.  
— Что такое, милый? — безучастно спросил Коди и, подняв глаза на бармена, приобнял его за торс.  
Сразу послышалось «Опять», «Ну, началось…» и так далее, но их поцелуй был недолгим.  
— Каждый год говорю одно и то же! — прошипел Коди, взлохматив волосы Энди. — Без языка.  
— Бука, — проныл бармен, вытаскивая кончик укушенного языка. — Единственный раз, когда я могу дотянуться до тебя, и ты!..  
— Пей больше молока, — фыркнул пит-босс и устало прикрыл глаза.  
— А с Дереком вы так целовались, а, Коди? — Майкл улыбнулся, но его вопрос заставил поменяться в лице обоих мужчин. — Что такое? Хотите сказать, что такого не было?  
— Было. Один раз, — выдавил из себя пит-босс и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Больше такого повторять не хотел бы. Ни за что.  
— Правда, мы были пьяные в дрова, — кисло продолжил Дерек и сделал большой глоток своего коктейля. — И потом было очень плохо.  
— От чего же? — Дженис подавилась глотком вина, пока все пытались остановить свой хохот.  
— Да, блин! Они нажрались каким-то дешевым пойлом, а с утра они кое-как могли слова складывать в предложения, — Энди вытер слезы в уголках глаз, выступившие от смеха и ностальгии по университету.  
Весь вечер прошел в таком стиле. Воспоминания, выпивка и смех. Многие делились своими впечатлениями от прошедших пяти лет, работы, а Барретт и Ева в первый раз увидели другую сторону бара. У Дерека и Энди в груди приятно разливалось тепло от близости со всеми. Только вот…  
— Дженис, скажи, — Дерек обратился к уже заметно покрасневшей девушке. — Чего ты больше всего боишься в своей работе?  
— Мои галереи сгорят при не страховочном случае, — неожиданно четко выпалила девушка. — А что такое?  
— Майкл? — блондин перевел взгляд на мужчину, который ковырял вилкой свое мясо.  
— Не знаю, — тот пожал плечами и задумался. — Наверное, что биржа обвалится в очередной раз.  
— Коди?  
— Рейчел уйдет в декрет, — пит-босс сделал большой глоток виски, но его все равно передернуло.  
— Серьезно? — Лео поднял на него глаза. — Твоя работа зависит от секретаря?  
— Она — мои вторые руки, — Коди положил руку на шею и наклонил голову. — Я тогда дома перестану появляться. Дерек, к чему все это?  
— Просто наш страх уже стал реальностью, — Энди облокотился о напарника и улыбнулся.  
— Бар закрывается.  
Повисло молчание, все переводили взгляды друг на друга. А владельцы бара «Сатурн» улыбались.  
— На три месяца, — Брендан нарушил тишину. — Хватит так народ пугать, вы, двое! Кажется, я даже слышал, как на голове Фреско появляются новые седые волосы.  
— За счет страховых выплат и обильных чаевых после ситуации с Мигелем, — Дерек помешал свой напиток, — у нас появились деньги на ремонт второго этажа и сцены. Там, где вы сейчас сидите, не будет потолка, а будет открываться отличный вид на новую барную стойку.  
Коди вышел покурить, пока все поздравляли его друзей с расширением бара. Его сердце бешено стучало — после таких мероприятий он всегда уходил возбужденным и счастливым. Наверное, потому что чувствовал себя близким этим людям.  
— Тебе помочь? — к нему подошла Мари и, пока мужчина пытался прикурить от своей зажигалки под ночным ветром, протянула свою.  
— Благодарю, — он кивнул и заметил нескрываемую ярость в глазах девушки. — Что такое? Я, конечно, понимаю, мы никогда не были друзьями, но сейчас, кажется, ты готова меня испепелить на месте.  
— Ничего, — она фыркнула и, как только Коди прикурил, убрала зажигалку. — Почему ты позволяешь Энди делать такое на глазах у Дерека?  
— Что именно? Поцелуй? — осторожно спросил Коди и вздохнул, когда девушка раздраженно цокнула. — Энди просто валяет дурака…  
— Валяет дурака, говоришь? А ты никогда не задумывался, что ему может, например, нравиться другой человек?! — девушка очень старалась не сорваться на крик, но на последних словах все же повысила тон.  
— Что? Нравиться? Ты о чем? — Коди растерянно захлопал глазами, пытаясь понять, что же она имел в виду. — Мы с Энди всего лишь друзья. Такие же, как с Дереком.  
— Энди любит Дерека, как ты не понимаешь! Почему ты не можешь отшить этого труса, чтобы он наконец смог признаться ему?! — Мари вздрогнула и, обняв себя за плечи, отвела взгляд.  
— Ты точно про наших общих знакомых говоришь? — Коди выбросил сигарету и положил руки ей на плечи. — Слушай, они живут вместе уже десяток лет. Ни один человек не в состоянии держаться так долго… О боже, — прошептал он, заметив, как по щекам девушки потекли крупные слезы. — Как давно?  
— Не знаю. Когда я пришла, он уже был по уши в него влюблен, — Мари шмыгнула носом и подняла глаза. — Ты точно не испытываешь к Энди ничего, кроме дружбы?  
— Да, — пит-босс мягко улыбнулся и вздохнул, вытирая пальцами слезы девушки. — У меня, — он осекся, потому что дверь снова открылась, но все же продолжил. — Знаешь, у меня есть свои пунктики по поводу внешности, и я тебя уверяю, ни Дерек, ни Энди не обладают нужным. Иди, поздравь их нормально.  
Мари не подняла глаза на Барретта, пока он держал для нее дверь.  
— Я не вовремя? — шотландец подошел к пит-боссу и достал пачку сигарет.  
— Все в порядке, — тот покачал головой и дрожащими руками достал еще одну из своей. То, что сказала Мари, сильно выбило его из колеи. Он почувствовал, как от этой новости у него подогнулись ноги.  
«Конечно, я думал, что им надо начать встречаться. Шутил, что им уже пора оформить свои отношения… но это уже слишком».  
— Что за пунктики по поводу внешности? — Барретт фыркнул и, сузив глаза, посмотрел прямо Коди в глаза. — Можно список?  
— Это секрет, — Коди привычным движением приставил палец к губам и хитро улыбнулся. 


	9. Chapter 9

В квартире Коди вечером всегда царила тьма — хозяин либо спал в спальне, либо был на работе. Но даже если он, как сейчас, оставался дома, то предпочитал не включать свет. Правда, сейчас он был нужен в ванной, чтобы закинуть грязные вещи в стирку.  
Машина заурчала, качая воду, а Коди сел на нее, поправляя свой хвост и перехватывая губами незажженную сигарету. Он недавно встал и совершенно не знал, чем занять себя на несколько часов до работы.  
«Обычно я ехал в «Сатурн», но сейчас там ремонт. Боже, у меня реально проблемы со свободным временем».  
Такого не было уже несколько лет. Коди всегда был чем-то занят. Мужчины, работа и выпивка… Работа могла подождать, пить перед ней было нельзя, а постоянного парня у Коди не было уже давно. Он достал из кармана пижамных штанов телефон, на котором уже высветилось несколько уведомлений, и выругался.  
— Вот вспомнишь, — процедил мужчина сквозь зубы и открыл сообщения.

Барретт: _«Привет. Так необычно — закончил работу вовремя, а кроме дома ехать некуда»_

 _«Привет. Да, я тоже думаю, чем занять себя перед работой»_ , — быстро набрал Коди в ответ и напряженно вдохнул.

_«Ты сегодня в ночную?».  
«Угу: (».  
«Ну, раз не получится тебя пригласить на стаканчик куда-нибудь в другое место, могу предложить сыграть :) Давно хотели же»._

Коди с громким стоном согнулся пополам. Барретт был прост как пробка — говорил, что думал, и делал, что хотел. И при этом занимал высокий пост и прекрасно вел свою компанию по пути развития. Пит-босс просто не мог сказать ему нет.  
 _  
«Можно. Правда, я не играл несколько месяцев… там наверняка опять все поменялось»._

Точнее, он знал, что в игре все поменялось — все-таки он следил за ней чуть больше, чем обычный игрок… И он никогда не скажет, насколько больше.

_«Я тоже в последний раз играл перед переездом. Боже, это было почти полгода назад О_о Как быстро время летит. Кидай ник»_

Коди вышел из ванной, оставив стиралку в одиночестве, и прошел через спальню в кабинет. Он не часто сидел за компьютером дома, но все же старался держать у себя если не самое передовое железо, то хотя бы достаточно мощное для своего поколения.  
«Мужчины, работа, выпивка и… компьютерные игры. Да, список моих увлечений не слишком длинный. С этим надо что-то делать».  
В чате игры Барретт написал еще одно сообщение, которое заставило Коди выронить сигарету из губ и закрыть лицо руками, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать новый стон.

_«Как насчет голосового?»_

Гребанный открытый шотландец!

_«Только пыль с гарнитуры смахну: D»_

— Привет, — Коди ощупал щеки — они все еще пылали. — Делать, говоришь, нечего? — с издевкой спросил он, стараясь скрыть смущение.  
— Добрый вечер, — у Барретта явно была хорошая гарнитура, которая прекрасно передавала его бас. И Коди покрылся мурашками, хотя дома было достаточно тепло. — Есть немного. Мне лень идти в твой профиль… за кого играешь?  
— ДПС, — пит-босс принял приглашение от коллеги. — А ты?  
— Танк, — Коди не смог сдержать смешок. — Что?  
— Почему я не удивлен? — он вытянулся на стуле, пока шёл поиск игры.  
— Потому что «Алистер» с шотландского переводится как «защитник человечества»? — Коди понял, что Барретт улыбнулся.  
— Серьезно? — пит-босс удивленно поднял брови и посмотрел на другой монитор, где был открыт голосовой чат с шотландцем. — Неожиданно.  
— Отец выбирал, — Барретт по другую сторону пожал плечами и размял руки.  
— Подожди, я запутался, — Коди тряхнул головой, переваривая кусок информации, который был для него неизвестен до этого момента. — Ты принял пост от отца? Но ваша контора всегда была в Нью-Йорке, разве нет?  
— Все немного… сложнее, — шотландец ухмыльнулся. — Головной офис в Нью-Йорке, но и в Глазго есть филиал. Как-нибудь потом расскажу, как я сел в кресло директора.  
— Блин, ты не можешь играть и рассказывать? — Коди хмыкнул и положил руки на клавиатуру. — Я же не засну, пока не узнаю!  
— Тебе на работу скоро.  
Коди с досадой цокнул, и Барретт на это только ухмыльнулся.  
Сказать, что их первая игра прошла хорошо, было бы неправильно.Она прошла отлично! Оба мужчины давно уже не получали такого удовольствия от игры. И одна игра плавно превратилась три.  
— А говорил, что давно играл, — Барретт рассмеялся, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки. — Хотя я удивлён, что со всеми патчами я нажимал нужные кнопки.  
— Я тоже удивлён своими навыками, — Коди сделал то же самое. — Спасибо, что пару раз спасал моего персонажа. Подожди немного, я окно открою.  
— Старался, — коллега пожал плечами — все же это было его основной ролью.  
«По-хорошему надо бы что-нибудь накинуть», — Коди задумчиво почесал голую грудь и поежился от холодного ночного воздуха. — «Ладно, всего на одну сигарету».  
— Кстати, я все же залез в твой профиль, — ехидно сообщил Коди, вдыхая дым и слушая, как Барретт делает то же самое.  
— Когда успел? — мужчина на том конце был явно удивлен, ведь перерывы между играми были очень небольшими. Да и сами они были слишком поглощены разговором друг с другом. — Увидел мои потуги на хилах?  
— Ха! И это тоже, — Коди рассмеялся и потянулся. — Увидел значок поддержки одной киберспортивной команды… за чисто «символическую» сумму.  
На том конце Барретт поперхнулся и прочистил горло. Когда пит-босс изучил его профиль, около получаса назад, у него заметно улучшилось настроение. Сумма для обычного игрока была неподъемная, а вот для мужчины — другой разговор.  
— Есть такой грешок, — Барретт не особо задумывался над настройками приватности в игре, но не смог сдержать нервного смешка, когда его тайное увлечение неожиданно вскрылось. — Да, я чуть больше, чем игрок.  
Коди прыснул и залез в свой профиль.  
— Да, я тоже, — пит-босс поставил значок поддержи команды, за которую он болел.  
— Ха! Я думал, ты больше про играм, которые в казино, — Барретт стряхнул пепел в пепельницу и растянулся в улыбке, когда понял, что не он один тратил огромные суммы на свои увлечения. — Ну, знаешь, коллекционируешь колоды карт или фишки.  
— Вообще, у меня есть пара лимитных колод и сделанных на заказ. Почему-то все думают так же, как ты. И в итоге теперь у меня сама собралась целая коллекция, — Коди размял шею и хотел попрощаться — ему уже давно следовало собираться на работу.  
— Слушай, через неделю наши команды играют. Не хочешь посмотреть вместе?  
Пит-босс собрал всю свою силу воли в кулак, чтобы подавить удивленный возглас. На тот день он уже взял отгул, и предложение Барретта его сильно удивило.  
— Можно. Почему бы и нет, — протянул Коди, благодаря небеса за то, что шотландец не попросил его включить вебку, иначе увидел бы его, красного как рак.  
— Как насчет пиццы и пива? — как обычно Барретт не заметил изменения в голосе коллеги. Да и какие могут быть изменения, если это было всего лишь дружеское предложение? — Интересно, этот телек подключен к…  
— У… тебя? — Коди аккуратно положил голову на стол, стараясь будто зарыться в него. Этот шотландец его просто убивал.  
— Ну да. Что-то не так?  
— Нет, — Коди улыбнулся и вздохнул. — Сто лет не ел пиццы.  
Они попрощались, и пит-босс закрыл окно, но все его тело горело. Он быстрым шагом пошел в ванну и как можно быстрее ополоснул лицо холодной водой.  
«Он точно по девушкам? Нет, у него просто такой характер. И как ему сказать? Барретт, мы можем меньше общаться, потому что твоя внешность это мой фетиш? Боже, мы же коллеги и выпиваем в одном баре!..».  
А еще у них было много общих интересов, да и с Барреттом было легко и приятно общаться. Точнее, Коди понимал, почему так происходило. Он привык к более лукавым и тонким разговорам, когда надо было не только выставить казино в лучшем свете, но и узнать у клиента необходимую информацию.  
Пит-босс посмотрел на себя в зеркале — на щеках все еще играл румянец, а губы изогнулись в легкой ухмылке. Мужчина понимал, что сейчас между ним и Барреттом уже не было рабочих отношений. Детали сделки были оговорены, и сейчас дело было за бумажной работой их помощников. Второй ужин между ними и Джонатаном проходил в более легкой обстановке, но все равно главный менеджер казино спрашивал о работе компании.  
«Или второй ужин ты устроил ради меня, старик?».  
Непосредственный начальник Коди не знал, что его подчиненный периодически выпивал с Барреттом в баре. И вот сейчас, видимо, еще будут вместе играть. Почему Коди чувствовал себя как подросток, которого поймали за просмотром порножурналов?  
Пит-босс прибыл на место работы и, поднявшись на свой этаж, увидел Рейчел, которая сидела за своим столом и что-то печатала. На каблуках она кое-как доставала Коди до плеч. У нее были светло русые волосы, не такие длинные, как у Коди, и большие карие глаза на круглом лице с пухлыми щеками. И было заметно, что она хорошо следила за собой.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — мужчина вздохнул и подошел к столу. — Почему еще не дома?  
— Привет. Не хочу уносить домой работу, — она виновато отвела взгляд — знала ведь, насколько ее начальник не любил переработки.  
— Завтра закончишь, — Коди снисходительно улыбнулся и направился в свой кабинет. — Чтобы через пять минут тебя тут не было!  
— Коди, — девушка неожиданно вскочила со своего места и обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, когда он повернулся к ней. — Жаль портить твое хорошее настроение, но миссис Редфилд здесь. И она очень хочет тебя.  
— Да чтоб ее, — процедил сквозь зубы пит-босс и открыл дверь. — Займусь ей. Иди домой.  
Повесив куртку на вешалку и собрав необходимые вещи, он сразу же вышел обратно. Рейчел уже накинула на себя пальто и красила губы.  
— Как я выгляжу? — Коди сложил руки в карманы брюк и натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Как всегда отлично, — девушка нанесла последний слой и подошла к боссу. — Только воротник торчит.  
— Слушай, — пит-босс нагнулся, чтобы девушка помогла ему, и прыснул. — Может, оставишь там следы помады, и она от меня отстанет?  
— Скажи лучше, что ты по мужчинам. А то некоторые девушки очень любят именно занятых мужчин, — Рейчел улыбнулась и взглянула ему прямо в глаза, заводя его длинные пряди за уши. — У тебя необычно хорошее настроение.  
— Нельзя. Она жуткий консерватор и, разумеется, против геев, — Коди вздохнул и коснулся губами лба Рейчел, вызывая у нее смешок. — А терять ее нам нельзя — она кит и вип-игрок. Да, надеюсь, оно сохранится на всю оставшуюся ночь.  
— И что же произошло? Неужели новый мужчина?  
— Если бы, — Коди закатил глаза, вспоминая, что его подруга еще не видела Барретта. — Ладно, я ушел спасать миссис Редфилд от скуки.  
Оказавшись в лифте, Коди достал телефон и взглянул на время.  
«Десять минут одиннадцатого… Интересно, он еще не спит? Был в сети десять минут назад».  
Ухмыльнувшись, мужчина мысленно отругал себя за свое любопытство и написал сообщение.

_«Спокойной ночи: D»  
«Хаха, как ты узнал? :) Я только закончил возится с телеком»  
«Я только начал работу: (»  
«Удачного рабочего дня тогда :)»_

Коди сложил телефон в карман пиджака и улыбнулся. Возбуждение, которое вызывал в нем Барретт, отлично подходило для ситуации с Редфилд.  
«Скорее всего, она подумает, что я рад ее видеть, чем о том, что я думаю о шотландце. Главное, чтобы она не приглашала меня к себе домой. Брр…»  
Войдя в бар-ресторан рядом с игровыми залами, он спокойно направился к барной стойке.  
— Миссис Редфилд, — Коди положил руки на плечи уже не молодой женщине и обворожительно улыбнулся. — Вы хотели меня видеть?  
— Коди! — она улыбнулась. Толстый слой косметики на ее лице не скрывал возрастных морщин. — Сколько раз я просила называть меня Джули.  
— Думаю, ваш муж будет против, — он подмигнул ей, целуя тыльную сторону протянутой руки. — Хотите стандартную программу? Или же…  
— Удиви меня! — женщина растянулась в улыбке. Ни для кого здесь не было секретом, что она изменяла своему мужу с молодыми парнями.  
— Тогда, может, сходим на концерт одной группы…  
— Боже! Как ты смог достать билеты?! — Джули ахнула и взяла пит-босса под руку. — Я не смогла купить билеты даже в первый час!  
— Ну, Вы же со мной, — мужчина рассмеялся и подозвал официанта. — Повтори заказ миссис Редфилд в кабинку номер шесть и запиши на мой счет.  
— Ты угощаешь? — она прильнула к его плечу, как только официант, кивнув, отошел от них. — Может, мы останемся одни, и…  
— Кабинка на пять человек, — Коди лишь для виду скользнул глазами по декольте и формам женщины. — К нам могут присоединиться и другие люди.

***

Коди устало помассировал переносицу, сидя в своем кресле, и вдруг телефон на столе завибрировал.

_«Доброе утро».  
«Какое утро? Еще три часа…»  
«Уже шесть. Тяжелая ночка?»_

— Что? — сообщение Барретта разбудило пит-босса, и он посмотрел на время. — О, черт.

_«О_о видимо, да. Ты чего так рано?»  
«Тренировка»  
«Похоже ты тоже не очень любишь утра :)»  
«Я еще не купил кофемашину:\»  
«Любишь кофе по-ирландски?»  
«Не с утра и без кофе :) И виски заменить желательно на шотландский…»_

Коди рассмеялся в голос и откинулся на спинку кресла. Эта короткая переписка подействовала гораздо лучше вышеупомянутого кофе.  
— Боже, да ты прямо светишься, — Рейчел вложила стакан с кофе в руки Коди на планерке с пит-боссами.  
— Ночь была не особо тяжелой, — он кивком поблагодарил помощницу за кофе и сузил глаза.  
— Ха! Я уже слышала новости, — одна из молодых пит-боссов сложила руки на груди.  
— Какие? — донеслось с разных сторон.  
— Сколько Редфилд оставила? — спросил еще один пит-босс и с вызовом посмотрел на Коди.  
— Полмиллиона, — Коди, ухмыльнувшись, отпил кофе. Это были не самые большие цифры в его жизни, но для поддержания духа он продолжил: — За одним столом.  
— Против кого она играла? Кто был крупье? — снова послышался шепот, и Рейчел закатила глаза.  
— Мухлевал? — девушка прекрасно знала ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Обижаешь. Я бы ни за что не подорвал авторитет казино, — Коди прыснул. — Так, закончить разговоры! У вас много дел, пусть мои результаты вас не пугают, а вдохновляют работать лучше. Мелисса, сегодня приезжает Рон Шарп, ты ему понравилась. Перехвати его и работай сегодня только с ним.  
— Хорошо, — девушка смущенно потупила взгляд.  
Коди закончил раздавать указания и устало вздохнул, когда отпустил своих подчиненных. Рейчел на выходе из переговорки уточняла детали для некоторых. Мелисса подошла к нему.  
— Коди, можно вопрос? — девушка вновь смущенно опустила глаза и встала рядом с ним, чтобы он прекрасно видел ее небольшую, но красивую грудь в декольте.  
«Почему у пит-боссов нет формы? Черт, тогда бы мне тоже пришлось бы ее носить…».  
— Конечно, — он отвлекся от телефона, где заканчивал делать пометки для Рейчел.  
— Мы можем встретится как-нибудь после работы? Или во время, но, например, в баре или в нашем ресторане…  
— Милая, — пит-босс наклонился к ее уху и почувствовал сладкий запах ее духов. Он правда очень постарался, чтобы следующая фраза не звучала особенно зло. — Сначала попробуй за вечер развести клиента на большую сумму, тогда и поговорим.  
У девушки на шее выступили мурашки, и она удивленно захлопала глазами, не веря своим ушам. Мужчина выпрямился и, цокнув, направился к выходу из зала.  
— Еще одна? — Рейчел поправила свою высокую прическу и грустно улыбнулась, провожая своего босса.  
— Она еще часто бывала в «Сатурне», — Коди вправил себе шею и шумно выдохнул. — Ничего, кто-нибудь ей скажет, и она найдет нормального мужчину.  
— Только не я. Мне опять не поверят, — Рейчел закрыла рукой свою улыбку. — Рон, кстати, не женат.  
— Именно, — пит-босс сладко зевнул. — Ладно, я уехал. Звони, если что-нибудь случится.  
— Спокойной ночи, Коди.  
Нью-Йорк в десять часов утра уже вовсю был похож на муравейник, особенно, если въезжать в него. Коди всю дорогу старался не заснуть в кресле такси, но, когда он вошел в квартиру, усталость и количество выпитого алкоголя дали о себе знать. Кое-как сняв с себя дорогой костюм и не особо заботясь о том, чтобы его повесить, мужчина рухнул на незастеленную кровать. Но расслабиться ему не дали — в брюках завибрировал телефон, и он, выругавшись, все же потянулся к ним.

_«Спокойной ночи: D»  
«Ты начал работать, да? :/»  
«Агась :)»_

— Как тренировка? — Макс подошел к Барретту в его кабинете.  
— Как всегда отлично, — шотландец и не представлял, какими ругательствами его в тот самый момент покрывал Коди. — Как дела? Есть новости?  
— Неутешительные, — замдиректора покачал головой и сел на предложенный диван. — Тот ложный документ, который мы закинули, тоже был слит. Боже, как ты можешь быть таким довольным после тренировки?!  
— Не только из-за тренировки, — Барретт зачесал волосы назад и отложил телефон. — Надо подумать, на каком моменте утекает информация. Я тебе давно говорил, что наш документооборот надо сделать более прозрачным. Теперь думай, как в этой каше поймать «крысу».  
— Ты становишься похожим на отца, — Макс поднял глаза к потолку и вздохнул.- Аналитики думают над этим. Нам все же три…  
— Еще раз скажешь, что проблема в том, что у нас много филиалов, — огрызнулся шотландец и встал из-за стола. — Переведу в Глазго. К жене.  
— Грязно играешь, Барри, — Макс хохотнул и поежился от взгляда начальника. — Понял, понял. Я передам ребятам, что можно приступать к следующему этапу.  
— И найди мне нового секретаря, — директор обреченно вздохнул. — Неужели так сложно найти девушку, которая будет выполнять поставленные задачи и не строить мне глазки?  
— Барретт, тебе нужна постоянная и видная пассия, а не новая секретарша, — Макс улыбнулся и положил тому руку на плечо. — Так решили проблемы с такими девушками, как она, я и твой отец.  
— Ну уж простите, что не могу найти девушку, которая интересуется мной, а не моими деньгами, — Барретт смахнул с рукава пиджака пыль. — И которая будет не против моей постоянной занятости.  
— Тогда найди такого же трудоголика, как и ты, — Макс махнул рукой и вышел из кабинета. — Только это практически невозможно.

***

— Привет! — Коди улыбнулся и поднял руки с упаковкой пива. — Как насчет развеяться?  
— Необычно тебя видеть вечером в общежитии, — Дерек пропустил друга в комнату. — Опять негде спать?  
— И это тоже, — крупье ухмыльнулся и потрепал Энди, дремавшего в своей кровати, по голове. — Вставай, соня, пить будешь?  
— Коди? Твою мать, сколько я спал? — хрипло спросил официант, протирая глаза.  
— Немного. А так, самое время выпить! — блондин рассмеялся и вытащил пакет чипсов.  
— Вы просто два алкоголика. Вам в прошлый раз не хватило? — Энди потянулся на кровати и принял от Коди бутылку.  
— В прошлый раз мы узнали, что оба прекрасно целуемся, но, — Крупье развел руками и, устроившись на подоконнике, отпил пива. — Совершенно не подходим друг другу. Да, блондинчик?  
— Да уж, ты подарил мне отличное чувство… братского французского поцелуя, — Дерек сел на свою кровать и закрыл ноутбук. — Брр. До сих пор передергивает.  
— Плюс, в этот раз пиво гораздо лучше, — крупье взял пару чипсов из протянутой пачки. — Мы расстались с Фредди.  
— Что? — Энди поперхнулся и удивленно посмотрел на него. — У вас же все было хорошо. Ты хоть спать начал.  
— Именно поэтому и расстались, — Коди вылил в себя сразу полбутылки. — Час назад он сказал, что я должен уходить из казино и найти более стабильную работу. Престижную и так далее, и тому подобное. А, главное, — крупье указал пальцем куда-то воздух. — Ему не нравился мой босс.  
— Чем ему не понравился тот, кто обеспечивает тебя работой, то есть, фактически, крышей над головой? — Дерек вытянул вперед ноги и открыл свое пиво.  
— Это я и спросил, — Коди наклонил голову и застонал. — И получил ответ: «Ну, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. А этот старик может в любой момент склеить ласты, и кто тогда будет тебя обеспечивать». И снова завел шарманку про стабильную работу. И после такого пренебрежительного отношения к Джону все мои чувства к Фредди просто пропали.  
— Даже я, зная Джонатана только по твоим рассказам, и совершенно не разбирающийся в людях, — Дерек расхохотался и сделал глоток пива. — Понимаю, что он может пережить нас всех.  
— Ну, пережить-то, не переживет, но вот то, что я должен так легко подставить дорогого мне человека, — крупье резко встал с подоконника и прошелся между кроватями. — Явно не будет в моем списке.  
— С каждым разом он все расширяется и расширяется, — Энди рассмеялся и взял друга за руку. — Иди сюда, неудачник.  
— Какой же я неудачник, если у меня есть работа, — Коди сел рядом с другом и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Не забывай, что это не главное в жизни, — глубокомысленно изрек Дерек и улыбнулся.  
— Сказал человек с самой стабильной работой, — фыркнул Энди после небольшой паузы, во время которой они с Коди хитро переглядывались. 


	10. Chapter 10

Квартира Барретта не сильно отличалась от квартиры Коди. Тут тоже было две комнаты, одну из которых хозяин переоборудовал в кабинет. В гостиной напротив электрического камина и огромного телевизора над ним стоял П-образный глубокий диван. Сейчас мужчины стояли в кухне, которая по совместительству была и небольшой столовой.  
— Почему-то я думал, что ты живешь в частном доме, — Коди открыл бутылку рома, которую принес с собой в качестве угощения.  
— Да… Хотел сразу переехать, но почему-то не было нормальных предложений, — Барретт достал лед из морозилки. — Да и к тому же не хотелось мучиться с уборкой трех спален и тому подобное. А ты?  
— Был когда-то небольшой дом, но потом пришлось его продать и снять квартиру, — пит-босс разлил напиток по бокалам со льдом и почувствовал на себе заинтересованный взгляд коллеги. — На то были причины.  
— Почему не купил квартиру? — шотландец взял оба бокала и направился в гостиную. — О, скоро уже начнется.  
— Это было сразу после университета. Ну, и мне нужно было хоть какое-то место жительства, — Коди грустно улыбнулся, и приятель не стал развивать тему, заметив, как ему трудно было вспоминать все это… даже рассказывая такими общими словами. — Кроме как в отеле «Деметры». Не хотелось ночевать на работе.  
Комментаторы начали нести привычную чепуху перед началом матча, а хозяин квартиры оторвал кусок пиццы, недовольно бормоча что-то про то, что сыр не тянется. Коди же достал телефон, на который пришло сообщение.

Энди: _«Эй, ты свободен?»_

— Барретт, повернись, — Коди решил, что легче было прислать фотографию, чем объяснять другу, где он сейчас был и что делал.  
— Кому? — мужчина улыбнулся, выглянув из-за плеча Коди на фотографии.  
— Энди.  
А секундой позже пит-босс сильно ударил себя по лбу, потому что почти мгновенно получил ответ.  
— Ах, этот мелкий…

_«Надеюсь, ты захватил смазку ;) Он тоже играет? Завтра тогда напишу, не срочно»_

— Что такое? — Барретт отпил рома и посмотрел на коллегу, бурчавшего в сторону друга ругательства. — Как у них дела?  
— Да он как обычно, — Коди завел себе пряди за уши и набрал ответ бармену. — Хорошо, вроде от пыли не задыхаются и ладно. Укрепили колонны и снесли сцену. О черт, он сегодня тоже играет? — он указал на одного игрока из команды противников.

_«Да играет. Пожалуйста, прекрати»_

— Да, — протянул шотландец и рассмеялся. — Ты думаешь, почему я решил тебя пригласить, когда узнал, что ты болеешь за другую команду?  
— Хорошо, что мы с тобой не спорили на деньги, — Коди потянулся за пиццей. — И даже не буду.  
Спустя два часа напряженный игры, почти целой пиццы и полбутылки рома начался перерыв, и Коди заскучал. Барретт залип в телефоне еще после того, как ему пришло сообщение на рабочий имейл, и его брови сомкнулись на переносице.  
— На что ты отвлекся посреди ночи и игры? — гость начал наглеть в своей привычной манере и придвинулся поближе, прижавшись к мужчине. — Настолько серьезная работа?  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я даю тебе смотреть в мой телефон? — Барретт тяжело вздохнул и положил руку на затылок Коди и начал медленно погладить его по волосам. — Я бы не хотел…  
— Барретт, сейчас мы не на работе, — пит-босс потерся головой о его руку и отпил рома. — И даже если я что-то увижу, я это оставлю при себе. Либо — до лучших времен, — пит-босс ухмыльнулся. — Меня больше беспокоят твои морщины.  
— Ну, спасибо, — шотландец скис и нажал на свою переносицу, чтобы разгладить пока еще не очень глубокие складки. — Не в бровь, а в глаз… Но хотя бы моя команда пока выигрывает, — он указал бокалом на телевизор.  
— Хей! Уверен, что через месяц они устроят отличный матч-реванш, — Коди несильно ткнул в бок злобно хихикающего друга.  
— Посмотрим. Вообще, у нас завелась крыса, — Барри обреченно вздохнул и показал телефон с открытой фотографией. — Нашли посредника, хотим копать дальше. Из-за этой ситуации сорвалось уже несколько крупных проектов.  
— Можно? — Коди протянул руку к телефону Барретта и тоже нахмурился.  
— Что такое?  
Фото было плохого качества, смазанное и не в фокусе. В центре была кипа бумаг, но Коди заметил не это. Сбоку, на самом краю фотографии, была часть руки и рукава.  
— Кто туда ходил? — Коди удобнее устроился на диване, отстранившись от Барретта.  
— Кто-то из фрилансеров-курьеров. Коди? — шотландец заметил, как его коллега переменился в лице.  
— Это форма крупье нашего казино. Видишь запонки? — пит-босс отдал телефон хозяину. — Когда был сделан снимок? Мне нужна дата и время.  
— Второе ноября, где-то после двух часов дня, — Барретт допил свой ром.  
Коди кивнул и набрал своего секретаря.  
— Доброй ночи, Рейч, — она практически сразу сняла, и Коди виновато улыбнулся — он терпеть не мог звонить ей ночью. — Мне нужен список всех, кто приходил и уходил второго ноября из крупье. Да, как обычно. Извинись за меня перед Сэмом, — он повесил трубку и печально вздохнул. — А вечер обещал быть спокойным. Я попрошу следить за всеми крупье, которые будут в этом списке.  
— Тебя тогда заинтересуют, — Барретт безучастно посмотрел на телевизор, где начиналась последняя игра. — Какие документы не всплывали.  
— Что? Такие были? — Коди нахмурился.  
— Внутренние и внешние документы, связанные с «Деметрой», — Барретт сурово посмотрел на Коди. — Моя компания могла бы и не заключить с вами договор на перевозку?  
— Конечно, мы рассматривали сразу несколько кандидатов, — Коди кивнул и открыл свою почту. — Надеюсь, то, что я сейчас тебе покажу, останется между нами.  
— Сейчас мы решаем мои проблемы, — шотландец благосклонно посмотрел на нервно улыбающегося Коди. — Думаю, мы договоримся.  
— Соглашусь на то, чтобы ты меня угостил стаканчиком виски, — пит-босс довольно быстро нашел нужную переписку. — Знакомые названия и имена?  
— М-м-м, — протянул Барретт, и настала его очередь прижиматься плечом к Коди. — С некоторыми мы заключили контракты на сотрудничество, с некоторыми держим нейтралитет. Некоторые, действительно точат на нас зуб.  
— Я тебе перешлю все, — Коди тряхнул головой, стараясь не вдыхать одеколон коллеги. — Они имеют доступ к документам, что привозят в казино, и маршрутам, — Барретт кивнул, и пит-босс откинулся на спинку дивана. — Плохо — можно подменять фишки и автоматы. А мы хотели вам поручить перевозку денег… Черт!  
— О, круто, у нас как раз есть такие машины, — шотландец растянулся в ухмылке — он все равно хотел через некоторое время переделать контракт между его компанией и казино, а Коди забыл вовремя прикусить язык. — Думаю, Джонатан будет доволен.  
— Виски не отделаешься, — пит-босс не смог сдержать улыбки и указал пальцем на Барретта. — Такой же вечер, только без работы!  
— Могу даже что-нибудь приготовить, — тот пожал плечами, отпивая ром.  
Коди уже и забыл, когда не готовил ужин сам или не заказывал еду, так что он только смущенно опустил глаза в телефон. Под грудью начал формироваться тугой узел.

***

— Да, а куда вы хотите? У нас тут все завалено, — Дерек зашел в гостинную. — Да, все хорошо. Энди.  
— М? — бармен поднял голову, выдыхая дым и стряхивая пепел в пепельницу.  
— Родители приглашают на ужин, — Дерек зажал микрофон рукой и вымученно посмотрел на друга. — Хочешь с нами?  
Энди, мягко улыбнувшись, кивнул и услышал в ответ вздох облегчения. Сколько бы раз Дерек не говорил, что помирился с родителями, ему до сих пор было некомфортно находиться рядом, особенно одному. Почесав голую грудь, бармен встал с подоконника и пошел одеваться. Когда он нашел рубашку и чистые штаны и вышел обратно, Дерек как раз закончил разговаривать.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул он и убрал телефон в карман.  
— Когда вы уже помиритесь? — передразнил его Энди и, сложив руки на груди, оперся плечом о косяк.  
— Ой, кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул тот в ответ и хлопнул себя по голове. — Забыл заказать такси. Ты до Коди дозвонился?  
— Не-а. Он видимо на работе. Попробую сам достать через Джереми, — бармен мотнул головой, убирая челку с глаз. — Он говорил, что они с Барреттом в срочном порядке что-то решают, так что могут быть недоступны.  
— Надеюсь, что Коди не умоляет дать ему отсосать… Ау! — Энди ущипнул Дерека за бок и грозно на него посмотрел. — Да знаю я, что сейчас он не такой, просто не сдержался.  
— Куда мы хоть идем? Только не говори, что в какое-нибудь пафосное место как в прошлый раз, — бармен похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, все ли было на месте. — Курить там можно?  
— Как и везде — на улице. Не знаю, вроде недавно открылся какой-то динер. Мама такое любит, — блондин скривил губы и поправил выбившуюся из укладки прядь назад.  
Родители Дерека как всегда были милыми и не сразу начали задавать неловкие вопросы и припоминать старые грешки. Дерек с Энди как обычно защищались и держались друг друга, но все же старались не показывать, что часть разговоров была им неприятна.  
— Энди, как твои родители? — миссис Саммерс сложила руки на стол и приветливо улыбнулась. Ей действительно было интересно.  
— Не знаю, — Энди пожал плечами. К сожалению, он не мог удовлетворить ее любопытство. — В последний раз мы общались в августе. Говорили недолго, к тому же в баре в тот день что-то случилось…  
— Очередной погром? — буркнул мистер Саммерс и тут же получил от своей жены несильный тычок локтем под ребра.  
— У нас был только один погром, — в той же манере ответил Дерек своему отцу. — Серьезный правда.  
— Ты кстати вылечился? — мать Дерека поправила свои седые волосы и обеспокоено посмотрела на сына.  
— Да, — Дерек кивнул, не углубляясь в свое состояние. — Только Энди до сих пор не разрешает мне пить алкоголь.  
— И не разрешу до открытия бара, — Энди откинулся на спинку дивана и достал пачку сигарет. Этот разговор совершенно лишил его сил. — Я курить.  
Накинув куртку, он выскочил из-за стола.  
— Вы до сих пор поддерживаете друг друга, — вздохнула миссис Саммерс, как только за барменом закрылась дверь кафе. — Приятно видеть.  
— Кроме меня у него никого нет, — Дерек пожал плечами и почувствовал тяжелый взгляд отца. — Что? С нашей работой сложно найти пару.  
— Пару? Разве вы не вместе? — мужчина взглянул на сына исподлобья и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой и перевел удивленный взгляд на мать. — С чего вы взяли?  
— Вы живете вместе уже десять лет и недавно обзавелись одинаковыми кольцами, конечно, мы подумали.  
— В первую очередь мы друзья, — внезапно отрезал Дерек и отпил кофе. Ему однозначно не нравилось, куда шел этот разговор.  
— Милый, ты же знаешь, мы не против того, что ты… — мать осеклась и смущенно потупила взгляд.  
— Что? Сплю и с мужчинами? — фыркнул Дерек, поражаясь, насколько у людей в возрасте был консервативный взгляд на жизнь. — Просто примите это.  
— Это сложно принять, — отец Дерека вздохнул и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, немного расслабился. — Но мы не об этом, сынок. Десять лет — большой срок, особенно для тех, кто живет под одной крышей.  
— Да, — миссис Саммерс кивнула и нервно перехватила чашку с кофе. — Дерек, милый. Ты думаешь, что мы не видим, как ты на него смотришь?  
— Из-за некоторых событий, — Дерек тяжело сглотнул. — Мы не можем быть вместе, как бы я этого не хотел. Дружба с ним — это единственное, что держит меня на плаву.  
Энди пришлось перейти дорогу, чтобы покурить и не получить штраф. Ему открывался прекрасный вид на столик. Когда Дерек привычно нахмурился на очередной вопрос родителей, бармен сделал длинную затяжку.  
«Пора его оттуда вытаскивать. Как бы они ни хотели восстановить отношения, Дерек слишком устал».  
На секунду Энди задумался. Его родители даже не пытались встретиться, только звонили и спрашивали, как шли дела у него и на работе. Он даже не помнил, рассказывал ли он им про Дерека. Бармен и сам не уточнял некоторые детали. Вышли ли они на пенсию или так же работают в госструктуре, проводят ли до сих пор субботние ужины с соседями…  
Вздохнув, он выбросил сигарету в мусорку и, вспоминая о том, что с братом он не виделся с самого поступления в универ, вернулся в динер.  
«Кажется, он женился, когда выпустился из университета. Так, как и хотели мои родители».  
— Все хорошо? — Энди сел за столик и незаметно для родителей взял под ним Дерека за руку. Тот несильно сжал ее в ответ.  
— Да, — он улыбнулся и мотнул головой. — Сейчас принесут десерт.  
Родители Дерека синхронно поджали губы, что подняло мужчинам настроение.  
— Кстати, ты отправил Эрике исправленный план?  
— Так еще же есть время, — Дерек покачал головой, допивая остатки кофе. — До пятнадцатого.  
— Сегодня уже двенадцатое, милый, — Энди невинно улыбнулся — нашел же повод сбежать с этого ужина.

***

— Никогда не понимал этого аргумента, — хмыкнул Дерек и отпил пива из бутылки. — Мне кажется, это избегание проблемы.  
— Или перевод стрелок, — Энди шмыгнул носом и потерся щекой о плечо соседа. — Бесит! Почему просто нельзя сказать, почему ты меня бросаешь?! Вот ты как бросаешь своих девушек и парней?  
— Чаще всего меня упрекают в излишней заботливости, а когда я останавливаю себя, — блондин скривился и поправил свои очки. — Они закатывают мне истерику, мол, я не такой заботливый, как раньше. В итоге, скандал, и мы расстаемся. Даже и не помню, сколько раз такое было. Так что, как только мне такое говорят, я понимаю, что отношения изжили себя, и иду на попятную.  
— Ты излишне заботлив? Враки, — пьяно отмахнулся Энди и закинул руки Дереку на плечи.  
— Ты пьян, — блондин улыбнулся и опустил руки на его талию.  
Энди кивнул и перевел взгляд от своей относительно новой тату, браслета на левой руке, на губы друга. Блондин не сопротивлялся, даже когда официант снял с него очки и взял их в свои руки, и удивлялся, насколько был интересен поцелуй, когда один из языков проколот. Клерк мягко отвел от себя соседа, чтобы запустить руки под его футболку и повалить на кровать, на которой они в последний час пили и делились переживаниями по поводу своей личной жизни.  
Дерек не мог отрицать, что Энди ему нравился. Настолько сильно нравился, что он расставался со своими пассиями просто потому, что хотел приходить к себе в комнату в любом случае. Особенно, когда Энди был один.  
Алекс, уже его бывший парень, очень сильно не нравился Дереку. Своим поведением и отношением к Энди, а, самым главным было то, что считал его недостойным. Конечно, друг выбирал таких же странных, как и он сам, парней — неформалы, байкеры, начинающие музыканты, тату-мастера, кем был Алекс, который и набил ему браслет. Были, конечно, и достойные кандидаты, рядом с которыми его друг был счастлив и доволен. А Дерек сейчас был доволен тем, что задрал футболку и аккуратно массировал кожу вокруг сосков, не без удовольствия слушая тяжелое дыхание.  
Энди застонал в губы Дерека и зажмурился. Он очень надеялся, что друг подумал на мандраж от алкоголя, а вовсе не на страх того, что они наконец целовались. Дрожащими пальцами он положил очки на край подоконника и взлохматил волосы возлюбленного, а потом задрал его футболку на спине. Дерек, почти не касаясь, провел рукой по его животу и пояснице и прижал к себе.  
Официант сжал футболку на его плечах, уже практически ее сняв, но потом его снова отвлекли поцелуями в шею и дыханием. Он снова застонал и выгнулся навстречу ласкам, а все его тело дрожало от глубокого поцелуя.  
— Сейчас тебе же все равно с кем?  
Взгляд Дерека, когда он навис над своим соседом, который пытался восстановить дыхание, был грустным.  
«Было. До этого момента…»  
Энди быстро отвел взгляд и хотел провалиться сквозь кровать, лишь бы не видеть эти грустные глаза. Слова встали комом в горле, руки тряслись, как и все его тело.  
— Да, — выдавил он из себя, и внезапно успокоился.  
— Тогда лучше не надо, — Дерек хмыкнул и встал с кровати, задев ногой пустую бутылку.  
— Наверное, — прошептал официант и поправил футболку.  
Он давно и очень сильно хотел этого. Было ли это простым желанием или его реальными чувствами? Следы алкогольного опьянения прошли, и к лицу Энди прилила краска.  
«Чего я вообще хочу?»  
— Не хочешь прогуляться по кампусу? — Дерек наощупь нашел свои очки и, поправив прическу, надел их. — Чтобы остыть.  
— Неплохая мысль, — Энди откашлялся, подавив в себе вихрь эмоций, и тоже встал с кровати. — Как раз покурю.  
Университетская жизнь только начиналась после одиннадцати вечера, и во многих комнатах горел свет, иногда встречались знакомые. Сначала они шли молча, не в силах побороть свое смущение перед друг другом. Дерек думал о том, что Энди когда-нибудь с таким отношением попадет в беду, а тот пытался наконец понять, чем хотел заниматься в жизни, чтобы хотя бы Дерек был им доволен.  
— Прости, — Энди выкинул сигарету в мусорку и прямо посмотрел на друга.  
— А, забудь, — он мотнул головой и улыбнулся. — Предпочту думать, что ты просто рад меня видеть после лета.  
— Придурок, — хохотнул Энди и сложил руки в карманы толстовки. — Неплохо целуешься.  
— А я вот подумал проколоть язык, — Дерек почесал кончик носа, глядя с улыбкой вперед.  
Они гуляли по парку у кампуса еще около получаса, рассказывая о том, что произошло за их первое лето без друг друга. А потом пошли по длинной дороге к своей комнате.  
— Эй, чувак, — Дерек почти наступил на необычно худого парня, лежавшего в обнимку с рюкзаком на лестничной площадке. — Иди спать в комнату, а то дежурные тебе выпишут предупреждение.  
— Они тут не ходят, — протянул тот и нахмурился, пытаясь снова удобно устроиться на рюкзаке. — Они нормальные в отличие от вас.  
— Эй! Это не я лежу на проходе, стараясь поймать воспаление легких, — Дерек скривился и изогнул бровь, наблюдая за тем, как Энди садится на корточки перед парнем.  
— Ты чего тут спишь? Ты вообще с этого университета? — дург слегка наклонил голову. — Выглядишь слишком молодым, чтобы…  
— Да чтоб вас! — парень резко сел, прислонившись к стене, и открыл глаза красивого оттенка синего. — Второкурсник я. Меня просто не пустили в комнату. Можно мне уже просто поспать?  
Он зло посмотрел на них, и парни отметили большие мешки под его глазами и необычно ухоженную одежду для того, кто ночевал на полу.  
— С соседом что-то не поделили? — Дерек хмыкнул и усмехнулся. — Энди, подберем его?  
— Гребанная мать Тереза, — прошипел Энди, но кивнул. — Собирай вещи и пойдем.  
— Подождите, — парень зарылся пальцами в свои короткие русые волосы и непонимающе захлопал глазами. — Вы не знаете ни моего имени, ни почему меня не пускают в комнату. Ни говоря о том, что вы явно пили.  
— Так пахнет? Блин, ладно, — Энди встал и отряхнул штаны от пыли. — Так почему же?  
— Сосед, — парень запнулся и отвел глаза. — Гомофоб.  
Друзья переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб. Дерек, би, — блондин протянул руку и помог парню встать. — А это Энди, гей.  
— Коди, — в ответ удивленно выпалил он, не ожидавший такой открытости от парней, и отряхнул свои вещи. — А вы кому признались?  
— Родителям, — Энди первый пошел по лестнице грустно улыбнулись. — Вышвырнули из дома.  
— Обоих? Вас запалили? — Коди фыркнул и поправил на плече рюкзак.  
— Мы соседи и не встречаемся, — хмыкнул Дерек и размял шею. — У Энди ситуация гораздо хуже. Я хотя бы, спустя год, общаюсь с родителями.  
— Эм… это, конечно, круто. Вы милые и все такое, — неуверенно протянул Коди, когда они подошли к комнате. — Но что я вам буду должен?  
— Ха! Лучше пойдем еще накормим тебя, — Энди улыбнулся и открыл дверь. — Ей богу, выглядишь как скелет! И Дерек отлично жарит овощи.  
— Эй! Я не виноват, что родился худым!  
Коди никогда не встречал таких добрых людей, за исключением, пожалуй, Джонатана, и никогда бы не подумал, что два парня, которые жили вместе уже больше года и выглядели как лучшие друзья, не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза. 


	11. Chapter 11

Зайдя домой, Барретт устало вздохнул и кинул ключи на небольшой столик у двери. Размяв шею так, чтобы та приятно хрустнула, хозяин квартиры зашел в кухню за стаканом воды и, вернувшись в гостиную, лег на диван, поставив полупустой стакан на кофейный столик.  
Проснулся он уже от того, что его часы и телефон разрывались от звонка.  
— Да? — хриплым голосом спросил он, не открывая глаза.  
— Я тебя разбудил? — бойкий голос Коди на том конце прорывался сквозь шум автоматов казино. — Прости, могу перезвонить позже.  
— Нет, нормально, — Барретт прочистил горло и кое-как сел. — Что ты хотел?  
«Голова раскалывается. Тело ломит, и я опять спал на диване. Снова гладить костюм».  
Барри медленно проследил за линией света от проезжающей машины, которая в такое позднее время спешила домой. Под солнечным сплетение образовался комок легкой грусти от осознания, что он снова ночевал один, и эта машина спешила не к нему.  
— Слушай, по поводу нашего с тобой дела, — Коди зашел в небольшую комнату для совещаний за дверью с надписью «Служебное помещение». — Как насчет встретиться завтра? Или ты занят?  
— Смотря когда. Если после обеда, то свободен, — шотландец вздохнул и помял переносицу. — Вроде после трех…  
— Вроде? Барретт, у тебя все хорошо? — пит-босс изогнул бровь, облокотившись о дверь. — Даже по голосу заметно, как ты замучен.  
— Совещания целый день были, — Барретт улыбнулся и, прикрыв глаза, почувствовал, что тело снова проваливалось в сон. — Замучен не то слово — отрубился на диване.  
— На диване? — мужчина на том конце рассмеялся и тут же хмыкнул. — Со мной тоже такое бывает, но только после двух-трех смен подряд.  
— Это сколько часов?  
— Полтора дня без сна, с неприличной порцией алкоголя вперемешку с кофеином, — Коди прикрыл глаза и продолжал улыбаться тому факту, что этот шотландец все-таки устает. — Тогда давай договоримся на три. Буду тебя ждать в казино, а ты постарайся дойти до кровати.  
— Я тебе напишу, если что-то изменится, — Барри кивнул и откинулся на диван. — Спокойной ночи, Коди.  
— Спокойной ночи, Барретт.  
Коди завершил звонок и вздохнул. Из-за дела о шпионаже в его журнале исходящих и входящих вызовов шотландец появлялся гораздо чаще, и количество сообщений от него тоже возросло.  
«Главное помнить, что он по девушкам, и держать себя в руках. И, пожалуй, надо будет ограничить общение с ним… после этого дела».  
А Барретт не думал ни о чем. Он последовал совету друга и на утро чувствовал себя куда моложе, чем вечером. Что могло быть лучше, чем холодная постель и легкий завтрак в таком же холодном одиночестве? В его расписании действительно ничего не изменилось, и после трех он появился в «Деметре». Шумном и блестящем казино, где все было по высшему разряду, вплоть до мельчайших деталей, и где огромное количество народу спешило расстаться со своими деньгами. Барри подошел к человеку, который контролировал этот процесс чуть более, чем полностью.  
— Похоже ты чувствуешь себя гораздо лучше, чем вчера? — Коди пожал руку партнеру и повел его через казино.  
— Выспался, и стало лучше, — Барретт ухмыльнулся. — А еще скинул на Макса все совещания, ему тоже надо работать.  
— Сочувствую ему… я в такой же ситуации, — питбосс махнул рукой знакомым и открыл своим пропуском служебный лифт. — Джонатан сваливает на меня всю работу, а сам прохлаждается дома.  
— Если бы я мог прохлаждаться, — шотландец скис и облокотился о стенку лифта. — Я уже не могу сидеть на этих совещаниях, к тому же надо пересмотреть кучу отчетов…  
— Мою основную работу никто не отменял — мне писать эти отчеты, — Коди хмыкнул и, нажав кнопку нужного этажа, сложил руки в карманы брюк. — Самое забавное, что иногда мне приходится утверждать от лица Джонатана свои же отчеты.  
— Забавная у тебя работа, — Барретт размял шею. — Видимо поэтому я разговариваю с тобой, а не с Джонатоном?  
— Нет, — Коди покачал головой и слегка прикусил губу. — Я сам взялся за это, все-таки это мимо меня прошел крот.  
— Ты занимаешься еще и персоналом? — шотландец удивленно поднял брови. — Как у тебя хватает времени?  
— Я наблюдаю за каждой сферой в казино, а времени действительно не хватает, — Коди вышел из лифта и поправил волосы. — Рейчел!  
Пит-босс молился, чтобы его секретарь оставила свои комментарии при себе, когда увидит Барретта, но, когда девушка выглянула из-за компа, на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но после оценки партнера Коди в её глазах заблестел огонек.  
— Сделай нам кофе, пожалуйста, — Коди растянулся в ухмылке, предчувствуя поток вопросов после. — Это Барретт МакКрисхолм. Нам еще не хватает Эрика. Ты можешь ему позвонить и напомнить о встрече?  
— Конечно, — кивнула девушка и выскочила из-за стола. — Приятно познакомится, мистер МакКрисхолм.  
— И мне, Рейчел, — Баррет дежурно улыбнулся и пожал ее тонкую руку.  
— Если что, она замужем, — Коди хитро сузил глаза и ехидно продолжил. — И у нее тоже нет времени.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Барретт хмыкнул и прошел за Коди.  
Кабинет старшего пит-босса был большим, вдоль стен были расставлены стеллажи с папками для бумаг, а в центре стояли два кожаных дивана, и между ними — стеклянный кофейный столик. Большой дубовый стол с двумя мониторами со стулом, за которым было ростовое окно во всю стену. Из него открывался отличный вид на территорию отеля и ипподрома.  
«Странно то, что тут нет никаких фотографий, заметок, записок. У Коди же наверняка за столько лет работы были значимые события».  
Барретту казалось, что он пришел в кабинет, в котором либо только что сделали ремонт, либо только что заехали.  
— Эрик начальник службы безопасности, — Коди сел на диван напротив шотландца и перекинул волосы на один бок. — Думаю, вместе мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Со своей стороны я примерно представляю план, но он еще требует доработок.  
— Коди, прости за опоздание, — в кабинет вошли Эрик и Рейчел, которая поставила на столик три чашки ароматного кофе.  
— Ничего. Спасибо, Рейчел, — Коди кивнул коллеге и отпустил свою подчиненную. — Это Барретт — он будет помогать нам.  
— Добрый день, — Барретт пожал руку коренастому пожилому мужчине.  
В прошлом Эрик был солдатом специального назначения, а после отставки основал свое частное охранное агентство. И казино через некоторое время полностью выкупило себе всех людей и активы. Коди старался не засматриваться на обоих мужчин, потому что они были одновременно очень похожи и очень различались, например, по физическим параметрам — рост, вес, Эрик на бумажной работе уже приобрел себе небольшой пивной живот, и возраст.  
«Ах, кажется, мне в список надо добавить «бывший солдат» и «специализируется на девушках». У Эрика прекрасная жена, и в этом году родился третий ребенок».  
Хотя начальник охраны и по многим другим параметрам проигрывал Барретту. Более очерченные скулы, губы тоже были полнее, да и руки у шотландца тоже были заметно сильнее. И Коди нравились более волосатые мужчины, такие, как Барретт. Эрик же был лысым и гладко выбритым.  
— Что за проблемы, раз потребовалась моя помощь? — он отпил кофе и улыбнулся. — Неужели твои необыкновенные способности не смогли решить ситуацию?  
— Нет, мне нужно кое-что у тебя уточнить, и сделать кое-что твоими руками, — пит-босс дернул бровью, не веря, что когда-то буквально пускал слюни по этому человеку. Барретт фыркнул. — Где на складе в зоне отгрузки находятся самые хорошие камеры? Нам нужно будет опознать сразу несколько человек.  
— Насколько я могу рассказать о строении казино?  
— Максимально. Барретту тоже нужна будет вся доступная информация, — Коди мягко посмотрел на мужчин.  
— Тогда на восьмых и девятых воротах, там, куда прибывают инкасаторские машины для банкоматов и бухгалтерии, — глава безопасности на секунду задумался. — Там камеры хорошего разрешения, и просматривается сразу с нескольких точек.  
— Мы можем перенаправлять машины от «Алистер» на эти ворота? — Коди взял себя за подбородок. — Например, потому, что обычные ворота закрыты, скажем, на ремонт или что-то подобное.  
— Да, можем, — кивнул тот. — С какого числа?  
— С завтрашнего. И необходимо следить за всеми, кто подходит к грузовикам, — Коди посмотрел на телефон. — Барретт, как думаешь, чем мы можем их выловить?  
— Есть идея. Сделаем фиктивную поставку автоматов, — Барретт отпил из своей чашки и отметил, что кофе был очень хорош, хотя чего он ожидал от казино. — Крупную, чтобы точно заметили.  
— Да, это вариант, — Коди вздохнул и положил руку на подлокотник. — Думаю, с заводом сможем договориться о «пустышках».  
Они еще поговорили датах, деталях и особенностях готовящейся операции, а также кому приписать различные правовые вопросы в случае успешной ее реализации.  
— Очень странно говорить о таком крупном деле, имея столь малые ресурсы, — Барретт устало потер глаза.  
— Кто-то мне еще будет должен ужин за это дело, — почти пропел Коди и растянулся в усталой улыбке, глядя на остатки кофе в своей чашке. — Я ведь тоже выкручиваюсь как могу.  
— Надеюсь ты ешь мясо. У меня есть отличный рецепт закуски под матч, — Барретт грузно рассмеялся на кивок пит-босса.  
Когда Коди, проводив коллегу, вернулся в свой кабинет, Рейчел уже ждала его, облокотившись о стол и сложив руки на груди.  
— Хватит так смотреть на меня, — он прошел к своему столу и включил мониторы, где мгновенно показались отчеты от младших пит-боссов. — И держи свое ехидство при себе.  
— Коди, я думала таких не существует! — девушка взмахнула руками и хмыкнула.  
— Поверь, ты не первая, кто так говоришь после встречи с Барреттом, — Коди погрузился в работу. — Но мне ничего не светит, он по девушкам.  
— Ты можешь его совратить, — Рейч злобно ухмыльнулась, но тут же спасовала под тяжелым взглядом своего босса.  
— Я больше таким не занимаюсь, — Коди честно пытался говорить менее холодно, но у него не получилось. — Годы отвязной жизни прошли.  
— Как-будто она у тебя была, — бросила девушка, выходя из кабинета. Коди еще предстояло извиниться перед ней за свою несдержанность.

***

— Апчхи!  
— Будь здоров, — Дерек посмотрел на Энди через плечо. — Как там дела?  
— Много пыли, — фыркнул бармен, снимая рабочие ботинки. — Никогда не думал, что об этой квартире я буду думать лучше, чем о баре… Апчхи! Боже…  
— Потом расскажешь, иди в душ, — Дерек закрыл ноутбук и сладко зевнул. — Не хочу видеть тебя в своей постели пыльным.  
— Сейчас это наша общая кровать, — Энди снова шмыгнул носом и аккуратно, стараясь, чтобы гипсовая пыль, в которой он весь был сейчас, не попала в жилые помещения, зашел в душ и закрыл за собой дверь, крикнув напоследок. — Разогрей мне еды!  
Вышел он оттуда уже совершенно другим человеком. Дерек принес ему свежую одежду. Шмыгнув носом, он под скептическим взглядом своего друга сел за стол.  
— Хорошо, что мы нашли чертежи, — Энди начал уплетать рис с овощами. — Теперь все будет в одном стиле. Пришлось поставить на уши тех, кто привез нам разбитое стекло для новой барной стойки. Через пару дней должны привезти новое. У тебя как дела?  
— Проверил по графику, и немного перетряхнул расписание ремонтной бригады, — Дерек размял шею, наблюдая за дождем в окно. — Вроде должны нагнать расписание.  
— Отлично, — Энди взлохматил свои мокрые волосы. — А как сайт?  
— Лежит. У хостинга какие-то проблемы, — хозяин бара скривился, но тут же отложил свои очки. — Час от часу не легче, еще все девочки не отвечают, а мне нужны фотографии.  
— Вроде из нас двоих я был пессимистом, — Энди хмыкнул и, встав из-за стола, убрал посуду в раковину и начал ее мыть.  
— Я просто устал. И от ремонта тоже. К тому же я так и не решил, от него больше пользы, чем вреда, или нет. Хм? — Дерек скосил глаза на телефон бармена, который подал сигнал оповещения.  
— Посмотри, что там, у меня руки мокрые, — небрежно бросил Энди, увидев кружку из-под кофе, которую его сосед за день так и не помыл.  
Только через несколько минут, когда он помыл посуду и вытер столы, он понял, что вот уже несколько минут его друг молчал и просто не издавал ни звука.  
— Дерек?  
Бармен повернулся и увидел хозяина бара в полном замешательстве. Он закрыл себе рот рукой и расширенными глазами смотрел на экран телефона.  
— Энди, забудь, что я сказал. Иди сюда, — Дерек сглотнул и с сумасшедшей улыбкой на губах повернул телефон экраном к бармену.  
В несколько шагов Энди достиг дивана и упал рядом с другом, выхватывая у него телефон. Победно вскрикнув, он обнял Дерека, который только поправил свои очки.  
— Отлично! Черт, руки чешутся рассказать Коди, — брюнет злорадно рассмеялся и взлохматил волосы Дерека.  
— Ха! Еще бы, — он обнял бармена в ответ. — Тогда мы решили, что делаем на открытие.  
— Ну, почти, — Энди сузил глаза и хитро посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Я нашел дешевый керосин.  
— Ты шутишь?! Я не дам тебе спалить бар в первый же месяц после ремонта! — Дерек попытался спихнуть с себя друга, но он держал его мертвой хваткой. — Нет!  
— Ну, пожалуйста! — бармен рассмеялся безуспешным попыткам блондина выбраться. — Ты знаешь, как это привлечет народ.  
— Да, но ты не подумал о копоти, саже, и мы сцену не расс…  
— Я прогоню тестовое выступление, не беспокойся, — Энди недовольно фыркнул и накрутил блондинистую прядку себе на палец.  
— Ну что с тобой делать, — Дерек обреченно вздохнул. — Хочешь открыться с огоньком?  
— Постараюсь, чтобы этот огонек был только на сцене, — бармен рассмеялся, не веря тому, что Дерек разрешил ему устроить фаер-шоу в обновленном баре.

***

— Эй, сделай лицо попроще, — тихо сказал Коди сидящему рядом Барретту, который нахмурился и нервно двигал челюстью. — Что случилось?  
— Кроме того, что из-за этой компании я потерял кучу денег и чуть не потерял контракт с «Деметрой»? О, ничего, — недовольно зашипел тот, наблюдая за тем, как люди из охраны казино допрашивали сразу в нескольких переговорных задержанных людей. — Просто есть желание потренироваться в боксе на живых людях.  
— Наконец-то ты стал похож на шотландца, — Коди фыркнул и проверил телефон, который был необычно тихим в последний час.  
— Ну, знаешь, двадцать лет проживания в Америке не прошли даром, — тот тяжело вздохнул и размял шею. Ему не нравилось, когда его агрессия просачивалась в работу. — Прости, просто немного стыдно за то, что не смог справится с… этим один, — он указал на монитор, где обреченный клерк из «Алистер» рассказывал весь план.  
Конкурирующая компания, которая проиграла проект «Алистер», купила сразу нескольких людей в казино и у Барретта и тщательно рассмотрела все происшествия за всю историю компаний. Воспользовавшись тем, что казино яростно наказывало тех, кто не выполнял условия сделки (скандал с прошлой компанией перевозок), и тем, что у «Алистер» был недостаточно прозрачный документооборот из-за слияния нескольких компаний, они тщательно распланировали свою операцию. Машины, перевозившие новые автоматы должны были в какой-то момент сломаться, а потом автоматы и вовсе должны были приехать в сломанном состоянии. В казино же их должны были пропустить, а подсадные крупье уговаривали бы своих клиентов опробовать автоматы. В итоге должен был случиться крупный скандал, но его не произошло.  
— Ты не виноват. Я случайно увидел, — Коди пожал плечами, аккуратно потягиваясь в кресле. — Тем более это я должен благодарить тебя за то, что дал посмотреть в свой телефон, и мы нашли дыру в своей безопасности. И кто знает, кто потерял бы больше денег.  
— И я все еще должен тебе ужин? — Барретт смягчился, и в приглушенном свете его резкие черты лица разгладились.  
— Конечно, — Коди кивнул и достал пачку сигарет. — Раз мы тут бессильны, пойдем курить?  
— Да, только еще один вопрос, — мужчины встали. Шотландец вышел из кабинета вслед за пит-боссом. — Кто подаст в суд на эту компанию?  
— Думаю, — Коди, ухмыльнувшись, оглянулся на друга. — Будет коллективный иск. Я уже поставил такой вопрос нашему отделу юристов. С твоими тоже скоро должны связаться.  
— Ты хочешь выпить всю их кровь? — Коди кивнул, и Барретт усмехнулся. — Не хочу становится врагом казино.  
Коди не знал, понимал ли директор «Алистер», насколько это дело было важным для их работы. Конкуренты создали сеть, с помощью которой они могли обворовать казино, и никто бы не заметил, и продать ценные данные из «Алистер» третьим лицам.  
«Барретт никогда бы их не поймал. Мы бы ни за что бы не заметили пропажу или замену денег, фишек и автоматов. А ключом к этим событиям стала наша дружба», — Коди уткнулся взглядом в зализанные волосы Барретта, пока тот что-то набирал на телефоне.  
Через несколько дней шотландец, как обычно бывало вечерами, курил на кухне, ожидая приготовления еды, и листал новости в соцсетях, но привычную идиллию нарушил звонок в дверь.  
— Да? — Барретт открыл дверь, за которой с удивлением обнаружил курьера, который тяжело дышал.  
Причиной был огромный деревянный ящик на его тележке.  
— Бар… Барретт МакКрист… блин, — курьер, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, не мог выговорить фамилию шотландца.  
— Барретт МакКрисхолм, да, — он уже прекрасно знал, что было в этом ящике, и хотел скорее отпустить бедного паренька.  
— Распишитесь, — он протянул терминал и с тоской посмотрел на ящик, рассчитывая, что накаченный мужчина сам его поднимет. — Вам помочь…  
— О, нет, — Барретт поставил свою электронную подпись и с легкостью поднял ящик, услышав в ответ облегченный вздох. — Благодарю, пока.  
Уже на кухне, взяв самый крепкий нож, он поддел крышку ящика. Облизнувшись, Барретт вытащил небольшой листок, который лежал поверх бутылок вина, завернутых в несколько слоев бумаги и лежавших в карманах из пены.  
«Барри, mon cher, надеюсь, эта посылка дойдет к тебе до Рождества, и что ты выпьешь все не в одиночку. С любовью, Джейн и Элис»  
— О, не в этот раз, — Барретт хохотнул и отложил письмо к салфеткам на кухонный стол.  
Когда он разложил бутылки в небольшом холодильнике, где уже стояла полупустая бутылка шотландского виски, он сделал фотографию и отослал ее Джейн.

_«Дошла до Рождества :) Merci bein, наверное, София тебя уже достала?»  
«Ха-ха! Non :) Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ты знаешь, как я вас люблю. В прошлый раз алкоголя у тебя было больше. Может, ты еще бросил курить?»  
«Au contraire :) Просто я теперь чаще пью в одном баре недалеко от работы. Я знаю владельцев, может, им тоже понравится вино ;)»  
«Тогда дай им мои контакты ;)»_

***

Коди стоял в знакомом магазине алкоголя и вздохнул, но набрал все же сообщение Барретту.

_«Я никак не могу определится с алкоголем. Виски уже в глотку не лезет»  
«О, об этом не беспокойся. Возьми рома. Алкоголь у меня есть :)»_

«Ты в хорошем настроении?» — пит-босс изогнул бровь, набирая ответ, и взял «Rum Pyrat XO Reserve».

_«Отличный вечер, чтобы отпраздновать крупное дело, и отличный вечер, чтобы нагнуть твою команду снова ;)»_

«Лучше, чтобы ты меня нагнул», — пронеслось в голове у Коди, и он, отвлекшись, ударился о крышу такси. — «Карма, ах ты, сволочь».  
Барретт встретил его радостный, с зажженной сигаретой в зубах и рубашке с засученными рукавами. Приняв бутылку, он проводил гостя в кухню.  
— Ты как относишься к вину? — бросил он, суетясь у плиты в то время, как Коди думал о его широкой спине.  
— Я, конечно, больше по крепким напиткам, но, если хорошее сухое, то не отказываюсь, — Коди все-таки подошёл к хозяину квартиры и посмотрел, а то, что же он там делал. — Тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Достань из холодильника бутылку и открой, — Барретт указал вбок и улыбнулся. — Тебе должно понравиться.  
Коди недоверчиво изогнул бровь, но все же сделал то, о чем просил его коллега. Бутылка была из темного стекла, без этикеток и закрыта на пробку и воск.  
«И все это ручная работа. В стекле есть небольшие воздушные пузырьки, и она не идеальной формы. Воск мягкий и наклеен небрежно. Но тем не менее, видно, что производство налажено давно. Откуда?».  
— Молодое вино из Франции, открывай, — Барретт как-будто предчувствовал немой вопрос Коди.  
— Ты говорил, что у тебя там родственники, — неопределенно протянул Коди и взял штопор.


	12. Chapter 12

Коди долго не хотел этого признавать, но его развезло. Насыщенный матч, окончившися победой его команды, хорошее вино, которое прекрасно подходило к жареному мясу от Барретта, и его компания — что могло быть лучше. Пит-босс не мог сопротивляться открытости шотландца, не мог вести себя как обычно, следить за собеседником и тщательно контролировать свои действия. Он проболтался о своих не очень хороших историях, а взамен услышал смех шотландца и едкие комментарии, переходящие в истории. Но некоторые вопросы его волновали до сих пор.  
— Слушай, Барретт…  
— Можно просто Барри, — шотландец зажёг сигарету и поднял глаза на коллегу.  
— Хм, я думал Барт, — Коди отвлекся и стряхнул пепел в почти уже полную пепельницу.  
После матча они вот уже час сидели на кухне, и Коди не хотел уходить, а Барретт отметил про себя, что ему очень не хватало таких вечеров в приятной компании.  
— Так тоже можно, — мужчина мягко улыбнулся и затянулся. — Это и был твой вопрос?  
— Нет, — Коди скуксился под хохотом. — Вообще-то у меня два вопроса. Даже не знаю, как их задать.  
— Как есть, — Барретт пожал плечами и отпил вина из уже третьей бутылки за этот вечер.  
— Первый — как ты стал директором, — Коди начал с более простого вопроса, да и для второго ему еще нужно было собраться с силами. — Ты обещал рассказать.  
— Ха! Тогда придется сначала рассказать, почему я вообще переехал в Америку, — Барри откинулся на стул и сложил руки на груди.  
— Я не против, — настала очередь Коди пожимать плечами, пока в нем боролись природное любопытство и страх, который преследовал его всю жизнь.  
— Dinna fash yersel, — его передернуло от шотландского. — Это займет не очень долго.  
Барри не любил это признавать, но ему нравилось разговаривать. Особенно с Коди, который как раз любил больше слушать. Ну, или так казалось. Однако он не считал, что в его жизни происходили какие-то необычные ситуации или же события. Компания отца расширилась, и в шесть он переехал из Глазго в Нью-Йорк. И тогда и сейчас это было для него обычным делом. Потом он прекрасно закончил колледж, параллельно проходя стажировку курьером и секретарем в компании отца и постепенно осваивая азы своей будущей профессии.  
— Я понимал, что у меня были способности и возможности, — под удивленным взглядом Коди Барри налил себе новую порцию вина. — И я решил ими воспользоваться. Ушел в армию по совету отца, чтобы точно получить двойное гражданство. Познакомился с руководством армии, проплыл через все Карибское море и полюбил ром. Если у тебя хорошая служба в армии, на поступление в университет даются льготы, — шотландец выдохнул дым. — Но родители хотели, чтобы я окончил университет Глазго. Пришлось выкручиваться самому, при условии того, что надо было еще устраиваться на работу.  
— В «Алистер»? — пит-босс сделал глоток вина и изогнул бровь, когда Барри кивнул. — Ты не любишь блат, но все же пошел в компанию отца.  
— Да, о чем пожалел на собеседовании, — Барри ухмыльнулся и стряхнул пепел. — Старик решил, что я должен пройти через все круги ада. Он сделал так, чтобы я попал к самой занозе отдела кадров, и она даже не посмотрела на то, что я пришел после армии, без образования и не претендовал на должность начальника отдела. Я вышел через три часа злой и с никотиновой ломкой. Потребовались все знания, которые я получил во время учебы в колледже, когда открывали филиал в Нью-Йорке. И она все ещё была недовольна, но потом ей объяснили, как она ошибалась, и меня приняли на работу обычным клерком. Учеба тоже не отличалась изысками. Ну, разве что сдружился с некоторыми профессорами, потому что прекрасно применял знания на практике, а проекты успешно реализовывал на работе. А потом компанию выкупили с потрохами, тогда я уже был начальником нескольких отделов в Глазго, — Барри потушил сигарету. — Отец с Максом ничего не смогли сделать, совет директоров был большей частью за слияние двух компаний. Она была масштабным поставщиком услуг перевозок в Нью-Йорке и как раз хотела расшириться.  
— Но вы до сих пор называетесь «Алистер», — Коди напрягся и затаил дыхание, потому что чувствовал, что рассказ коллеги почти подошел к концу.  
— Ну, через покупку нашей компании они отмыли деньги, так-то она находилась на грани банкротства, — пит-босс открыл рот, и Барретт ухмыльнулся. — Через пару месяцев тот корабль пошел ко дну, но ведь приятно иметь депозит в Швейцарском банке, на который шли не учтенные в отчете деньги.  
— Да ладно?! — Коди всплеснул руками и практически выронил сигарету. — Откуда вы знали?  
— При переезде обратно в Шотландию отец рассказал мне, что в Нью-Йорке все шло хорошо, и Макс со всем справится. Потом в гору пошли и дела в Глазго, — Барри вздохнул. — Когда ты варишься в этой кухне с детства, идеи сами идут тебе в голову. Даже такие противозаконные. Может быть, чуйка сработала или ещё что-то, но я предложил отцу положить в банк половину ежемесячного дохода. Пара лет, проценты, и мы можем выкупить компанию-пустышку со всеми ее людьми и инфраструктурой. Я связался со знакомыми из армии, и они предоставили несколько контрактов. А после окончания университета я переехал в Нью-Йорк и полностью перенял дела отца, а совет директоров мне и слова сказать не мог, потому что понимали, что я буквально их спас.  
— Филиал в Майами и контракт с «Деметрой», — закончил за него Коди. — Боже, это же охренительно!  
— Череда благоприятных событий, — собеседник пожал плечами и налил себе вина.  
— Ты сам их выстроил! — Коди цокнул языком на довольную ухмылку Барретта, а тот не стал этого отрицать. — Гребанный шотландец! У тебя наверняка ещё козыри припрятаны!  
— Возможно, — протянул тот и хитро посмотрел на друга. — А второй какой вопрос?  
— Он личный, — Коди понял, что эта фраза его порядком остудила, ведь он даже не мог собраться силами во время рассказа Баррета.  
— Потерял девственность после одного из матчей по регби с капитаншей черлидеров, — выпалил Барретт. Коди тут же перекосило, на что он рассмеялся.  
— Боже, да у тебя комплексов что ли нет? — пит-босс прикрыл глаза рукой, отказываясь смотреть на довольное лицо друга.  
— Нет. А я ведь даже ещё не пьян, — Барретт снова налил себе вина и встал из-за стола за новой бутылкой. — А ты?  
— На складе на одной из подработок, — Коди выдохнул. — С парнем.  
— То есть ты всегда был геем? — безучастно спросил Барретт, вытаскивая пробку из горлышка.  
— Угу, с этим как раз и связан мой вопрос, — Коди кивнул и поймал заинтересованный взгляд шотландца. — Давай объясню. Как-то так сложилось, что всю жизнь я сталкивался с двумя типами людей. Теми, кто ненавидит гомосексуализм, и теми, кто к нему причастен. В университете мой сосед часто выгонял меня из комнаты, Энди с Дереком из-за их ориентации сильно поругались с родителями, и так далее, и тому подобное. Отличаешься только ты, — Барри удивлённо поднял брови, а Коди вздохнул. — Тогда в баре ты не удивился и вообще никак не показал свое отношение. Тебе как будто все равно.  
Барретт на секунду задумался, но потом пожал плечами и разлил вино по бокалам.  
— Ну, да. Ты прав.  
— Что? Как? — Коди не мог скрыть своё удивления к полному безразличию со стороны коллеги.  
— А почему мне собственно должно быть дело до того, с кем ты трахаешься? — Барретт снова сел напротив Коди и отпил вина. — Конечно, я начал с тобой общаться в первую очередь из-за работы, но еще в первую встречу ты показался мне интересным именно в плане общения. Вот скажи, тебе понравилось вино?  
— Да, я это уже говорил, что оно мне очень понравилось, — Коди вздохнул под мягким взглядом Барретта. — Какое это имеет отношение?  
— Французская винокурня, где было сделано это вино, принадлежит моей тётушке Джейн, — спокойно продолжил шотландец, глядя на просвет желтоватого напитка. — Во Франции она живет со своей женой Элис и двумя детьми. Это как-то поменяло твое отношение к вину или ко мне?  
— Нет, — Коди проглотил комментарий по поводу того, что он действительно думал про друга. — Лишь удивило.  
— Меня это даже не удивляет, — Барретт кивнул и отпил вина. — Я привык, что на меня и на других обращают внимание как девушки так и парни.  
— Что? К тебе? — Коди не верил своим ушам, нервно перебирая ножку бокала между пальцев.  
— В колледже, в университете и даже в армии ко мне пытались подкатить парни, — хмыкнул шотландец, наблюдая, как лицо друга от удивления вытянулось ещё больше.  
— Даже не хочу знать, сколько они пролежали в больнице, — Коди хрипло рассмеялся и отвел взгляд, но Барретт не прекращал его удивлять.  
— Бил морду я только в армии, в остальных же случаях я им мягко отказывал и говорил что-либо у меня есть пара, либо не заинтересован в отношениях с этим человеком.  
— Что? — Коди уже повторялся, но он был действительно очень удивлен.  
— М? А ты думаешь, как решались вопросы на корабле, когда ты мог быть заперт с сотней другой мужчинами в тесном пространстве целыми месяцами? — Барретт зажёг сигарету и вдохнул дым.  
— Нет, я не об этом, — Коди для храбрости отпил вина и взглянул в глаза Барретту. — Ты сказал человеку, но не мужчине.  
— Ну да, — Барри пожал плечами и изогнул бровь. — Я уверен, что пока не встречал мужчину, с которым хотел бы встречаться.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это не самая большая проблема в жизни! — со стоном сокрушился Коди и облокотился о свою руку.  
— Моя самая большая проблема в жизни — это отсутствие свободного времени, — шотландец скептически посмотрел на собеседника, который в этот момент выглядел знатно побитым жизнью. — А ты говоришь так, будто это и есть твоя основная проблема.  
— Что частично является правдой, — Коди вздохнул и достал сигарету, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое напряжение.  
— Ну, ты всегда можешь рассказать, — Барретт хмыкнул, выпуская дым. — Кстати, я что-то много о себе рассказал, а про тебя почти ничего не знаю. Например, как ты попал в казино или как познакомился с Джонатаном.  
— Не хочется портить вечер историей своей жизни, — Коди отвел взгляд.  
Энди и Дерек не сразу узнали о том, как он жил во время университета или уж тем более до этого. Прошло немало месяцев, прежде чем он смог им открыться.  
«А с Барреттом мы знакомы чуть больше трёх… И хочется и колется»  
— Ну, — рука Барретта неожиданно легла поверх руки пит-босса. — Я не настаиваю.  
«Грёбаный очаровательный шотландец!».  
— Я начал работать рано, — Коди вздохнул и, отложив сигарету, начал свой рассказ. — Оба родителя были наркоманами, отец частенько бил меня и мать, пока в один момент не исчез из дома со всеми теми небольшими деньгами, которые были у нас. Неделю, пока я не нашел работу, мы сидели голодными, а у нее еще была ломка.  
— Вот почему ты такой худой, — Барретт почувствовал, как Коди провел пальцами по его ладони и как он смягчился, рассказывая о матери. — Посоветуешь такую диету?  
— Ни за что, — Коди хмыкнул и улыбнулся. — Оказывается, сложно найти работу пятнадцатилетнему пацану — на пособие по безработице много не купишь. К тому же дом разваливался без ремонта, а часть денег тратилась на наркотики. Через год после почти ежемесячных смен работы, из-за своего возраста меня мало где оставляли на долгий срок, я встретил Джона и начал осваивать работу в казино. Первое время он фактически содержал нас с матерью. Он оплатил курсы реабилитации, мне же платил из собственного кармана и заставлял учиться.  
— Чем ты так заинтересовал Джонатана и как вы встретились? Неужели он тоже по парням? — Барретт улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Коди постепенно ему открывался.  
Ему было до жути приятно, особенно после его рассказа о своей жизни. То ли алкоголь сказывался, то ли характер Барретта, но он очень хотел обнять Коди.  
— Боже, нет, — Коди хохотнул и хитро посмотрел на Барретта. — Когда у него умерла жена, он понял, что ему не хватает третьего сына. Его дочь, средняя в семье, выйдя замуж, старалась вообще не касаться дел казино и даже растила детей так, чтобы они не привыкали к деньгам. Например, ее старший сын, он на три года младше нас с тобой, учился в обычной школе. А тогда набирали обороты небольшие залы с игровыми автоматами, там-то я и работал кассиром. А так как тогда Джон решил больше проводить время с внуками, в какой-то момент мы пересеклись.  
Коди внезапно покраснел — был момент, который он бы предпочел не освещать в своем рассказе.  
— Кхм, — пит-босс прочистил горло. — В общем, моя сообразительность и внимательность только набирали обороты. И Джонатан заметил, что я даже не смотрю на полуработающий автомат, но делаю замечания детям, а потом я спалился…  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — шотландец заметил, как Коди покраснел и как забегал его взгляд.  
— Барри, я не горжусь тем, что тогда сделал, но тогда деньги были важнее моральных принципов, — Коди откинул голову. — И честно…  
— Рассказывай уже, — Барретт растянулся в улыбке и пригубил вино, кажется, он нашел подход к этому парню.  
«Всего лишь надо на него слегка надавить, и он начнет все рассказывать. Интересно, насколько личные вопросы я могу задать?»  
— Я подворовывал из кассы и обсчитывал клиентов, — Барри рассмеялся, подобного он никак не ожидал от одетого с иголочки пит-босса. — Джонатан заметил, что футболка на мне была слишком дорогой для парня, который искал подработку на полдня. И поставил условие — либо я обедаю с ним, либо он доложит моему начальству. А наш разговор начинался так хорошо, — Коди хмыкнул, вспоминая о прошлом. — Он показал, как правильно выполнять один из трюков с картами.  
— Твоя жизнь была куда забавнее моей, — шотландец хохотнул, а взгляд Коди тут же потяжелел.  
— Говоришь как старик, — мужчина поправил волосы и, улыбнувшись, глотком прекрасного вина запил ком, который окончательно сформировался и сейчас давил на его легкие.  
— Что есть — то есть, — Барри задумчиво посмотрел на пачку сигарет. — Где сейчас твои родители?  
— Отец так и не появлялся, да и Джон спрашивал, хочу ли я его найти, — Коди вздохнул и полуприкрытыми глазами посмотрел в окно, за которым шел первый снег. — Но мне уже достаточно того, что я ношу его фамилию.  
Повисла тишина. Барретт чувствовал, что с матерью что-то случилось, но не решался задавать вопрос. А пит-босс думал о том, что не стоило останавливаться на полпути. Он залпом допил свой бокал вина.  
— Мать умерла от передоза, спустя несколько дней, как я стал младшим пит-боссом, — на одном дыхании сказал мужчина и, грустно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на сидевшего напротив шотландца. — На третьем году университета я остался один, потому что не знал других родственников.  
— Сочувствую, — Барри слегка сжал ладонь друга.  
— Да сейчас уже все нормально, — Коди мягко посмотрел на него. — Энди и Дерек быстро подняли меня на ноги, Джонатан с семьей тоже помогли. Знаешь, что было ужаснее всего? — шотландец изогнул бровь — он не знал, что могло быть ужаснее смерти матери. — Я копил деньги на дом поближе к казино, чтобы я мог чаще ее навещать. — Коди осмотрел свой костюм, который был сшит на заказ, и слегка потеребил манжет пиджака. — Я до сих пор не привык к этой напыщенности, шелковым рубашкам и простыням, дорогой еде и тому подобному. А после смерти матери деньги просто было некуда девать.  
— Ты говорил, что встречал две категории людей. Джонатан не относится ко второй, значит, к первой? Почему? — внезапно осознал Барри и заинтересованно посмотрел на пит-босса.  
— Да, — Коди кивнул и прикрыл ладонью широкую улыбку. — У него не получилось женить меня на одной из своих внучек.  
— Och aye, вот это я точно хочу знать, — Барретт растянулся в улыбке и налил Коди еще вина.  
— Ну, тогда слушай, — взяв бокал в руки, Коди хохотнул и нехотя выпутал свою руку из руки друга. Ведь во время истории ему придется много раз записаться и краснеть. — Случилось это спустя примерно месяц, как я похоронил мать, продал дом и закончил все ее дела…

***

Как только Коди открыл глаза, он встал и выключил будильник на телефоне. Был уже поздний вечер.  
— Доброе утро, — раздалось с соседней кровати.  
— Утро, — пит-босс зевнул и посмотрел на своего соседа, Нила, который, как это обычно бывало в это время, сидел за ноутбуком. — Я включу свет?  
— Валяй.  
Поежившись от яркого света, Коди направился в ванную и первым делом взглянул в зеркало над раковиной. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо лучше. Мешки под глазами остались, но белки теперь хотя бы не были красными от слез. Щеки не впадали, и он даже набрал пару килограмм, хотя при общей худобе это было незаметно.  
«Осталось вывести этот болезненный цвет кожи, и буду похож на себя месяц назад».  
И снова события месячной давности встали перед глазами, и это даже стало привычным после пробуждения.  
Вот он заходит в дом, как обычно орет телевизор и везде горит свет. В его руках небольшой чизкейк по поводу повышения, но мать не отвечает. Не слышит, как, наверное, и все уведомления о его сообщениях и звонках за последние пару дней. Когда он заходит в гостинную, замечает, что ее телефон валяется на полу. С улыбкой наклоняется, поднимает его, говорит какую-то чепуху и замечает, что его сообщения не прочитаны, много непринятых вызовов. На экране разводы белой пудры, и он застывает, читая написанное, но так и не отправленное сообщение.  
«Я рада за тебя, милый. Знаешь, это будет последний раз, и я смогу наконец стать матерью, достойной своего сына».  
Реабилитация не помогла, и этот раз действительно стал последним. Но даже так, она хотя бы умерла от нового и незнакомого наркотика с улыбкой на лице. Следующие несколько дней он помнил смутно. Помнил, что снял комнату в мотеле рядом, потому что возвращаться в общежитие не было никакого желания. Помнил звонки Рейчел и свои просьбы помочь, потому что он совершенно не знал, что делать. Помнил, как просил ее не говорить Джонатану.  
Но Джон узнал. На третий день он подошел к нему в пите, в разгар рабочего дня. Тихо спросил, что случилось, и получил такой же тихий ответ. Впервые Коди увидел этого старика рассерженным. Он отчитывал парня, ругал у всех на виду, а тот, закусив губу, выслушивал все. Идеальный работник, перед которым благоговели многие сотрудники, ведь для него на работе не существовало личных принципов, и он всегда шел до победного. Джон часто ставил его в пример новым сотрудникам.  
А сейчас его ругали за то, что он пришел на работу.  
Джонатан остановился, и Коди, шмыгнув носом, пошел с ним. Близкий друг и наставник помог ему со всем: нанять нужных людей, найти те немногие документы, которые у них были, нанять риэлтора для дома.  
Через две недели он вернулся в общежитие. Дома у него больше не было. Нил заметил перемены в своем соседе, но спрашивать не стал. Они только недавно начали общаться нормально. По совету Джона Коди пошел к Дереку и Энди и, зайдя в их комнату, впервые за это время расплакался. Сказывалась усталость, недостаток сна, а также всепоглощающие чувство одиночества.  
«Родственников нет. Дома нет. Работа есть, деньги есть. А что с этим теперь делать?»  
Умывшись и причесавшись, Коди вышел из ванной. Был четвертый день, как он снова вышел на работу. Пит-босс слышал шепот за спиной — все хотели узнать, почему он сразу после повышения взял отпуск, но попытки что-то выведать мгновенно пресекались либо друзьями Джона и Коди, либо полуживым взглядом на объект интереса.  
— Слушай, я не понимаю, как ты можешь из растянутой пижамы залезать в костюм, — Нил посмотрел на своего соседа поверх ноутбука, пока тот одевался на работу.  
— Как это мне мешает? Была бы моя воля, я бы и на работу ходил в пижаме, — пит-босс ухмыльнулся и застегнул рубашку.  
— Ха! Я бы тоже не отказался, — Нил хохотнул и повернул ноут монитором к Коди. — Смотри, расписание выложили.  
— Блин, я в эти дни работаю, — нагнувшись и найдя глазами строчку с названием команды, за которую болели оба парня, пит-босс цокнул.  
— Я тоже буду спать, — Нил понимающе улыбнулся и рассмеялся. — Я хотел записать и купить пиццы.  
— С меня пиво, — Коди растянулся в улыбке. А он уже и забыл, что начался сезон турниров. — Все, ушел!  
— Буду ждать, — бросил Нил вслед соседу, надеясь хоть как-то повысить его настроение.  
Коди шел между покерных столов, следя за крупье, и краем глаза заметил, как в пит шел Джон. Старик улыбнулся своему протеже и поманил его рукой.  
— Как ты?  
— Нормально, — Коди поправил свои волосы и сложил руки в карманы брюк. — Даже хорошо, все спокойно. Джаред через несколько дней окончательно передаст мне дела.  
— Коди, — Джонатан перебил его и вздохнул. — Я спрашивал про тебя, а не работу.  
— Сойдет, — Коди вздохнул в том же тоне и прямо посмотрел него.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон и довольно оскалился. — Мы организуем небольшой семейный ужин. Ты приглашен.  
— Видимо, это предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться? — Коди хмыкнул и улыбнулся насильной заботе босса.  
В назначенный день Коди вышел из такси напротив загородного дома Джонатана. Собравшись с силами, он нажал на кнопку звонка огромного особняка, в котором часто собирались три семьи.  
«И Джон явно хочет четвертую».  
— Коди! — дверь открыл старший сын Джонатана — Рэй. — Давно не виделись!  
— Боже, как же ты любишь обниматься, — со стоном сказал Коди, когда мужчина почти под пятьдесят лет полез к нему обниматься. — Привет, как дела в Лас-Вегасе?  
— Наконец-то подготовили все документы, — Рэй улыбнулся и пропустил Коди вперед. — Я думал, отец врет, что ты ужасно выглядишь, ты еще сбросил в весе?  
— Ну, спасибо, — пит-босс хмыкнул и махнул рукой. — Все приехали что ли?  
— Все до единого, — довольно протянул Рэй и вошел вслед за Коди в гостинную.  
— Привет, — Коди махнул рукой всему семейству.  
Джонатан, как истинный глава семьи, сидел рядом с камином в огромном кожаном кресле, а на подлокотнике сидела его дочь — Лора. Насколько знал Коди, она была почти копией покойной жены Джона — миниатюрная девушка с жидкими блондинистыми волосами и лицо сердечком с тонкими губами и аккуратным курносым носиком. Она бы отлично подошла на роль принцессы в замке, но глаза Джона передались всем его детям. Большие карие глаза, которые буквально смотрели прямо в душу, вытаскивая наружу все твои секреты. Младший сын, Томас, был так же, как и Рэй, похож на отца — худощавый, с длинными руками и ногами, квадратным лицом и черными слегка вьющимися волосами.  
— Коди! — два озорных голоска раздались из другого конца комнаты, и Коди тут же передернуло.  
— Привет, красавицы, — парень кое-как подавил страх перед старшими внучками Джона.  
— Ты просто не представляешь, как они по тебе скучали, — сказал Рэй, отец Мейбл, и похлопал пит-босса по плечу.  
— Келли мне все уши прожужжала, — со стоном вторил ему Томас, отец второй девушки. — Коди это, Коди то. А когда у Коди смена, а когда у Коди отпуск.  
— Джон, а когда у меня отпуск? — Коди вызывающие посмотрел на своего босса, прекрасно осознавая, что играл с огнем.  
«Совсем скоро мне зададут вопрос, почему я избегаю общения с этими двумя девушками», — парень закричал про себя.  
— А давайте не о работе? — Лора хлопнула в ладоши, останавливая отца, который уже хотел что-то ответить Коди.  
— Вы же хотели сначала выпить за повышение Коди, — в гостинную вошел Стивен, старший сын Лоры. — Привет.  
— Привет, — он пожал руку человеку, который свел их с Джоном.  
Коди прекрасно знал, что Стивен смотрел на него так же, как и Мейбл с Келли, но не мог с этим ничего сделать.  
«Он ни говорит ни мне, ни своей семье, но тем не менее встречается с девушкой. Может, ему стоит открыться… Хотя, кто бы говорил».  
Джонатан внимательно проследил за своим протеже, как тот взял из рук Томаса бокал с виски и сел на диван, где был тут же оккупирован девушками. Коди старался либо сыграть смущение, либо отвлечься на разговоры других. Все же он пришел не ради девушек, а ради своего босса.  
Но постепенно все становилось хуже и хуже. После того, как уложили младших детей спать, подошли и супруги всех детей Джонатана и также присоединились к разговорам. Алкоголя в крови становилось все больше, поведение Мейбл и Келли все развязнее, несмотря присутствие отцов и дедушки.  
— Боже! Я уже не могу на это смотреть!  
Все взгляды устремились на Томаса, который уже весь раскраснелся от выпитого алкоголя.  
— Коди, выбери уже одну и переспи с ней!  
— Томас! — взмолилась его жена. — Не при дочери!  
— Нет, я с ним согласен, — фыркнул Рэй и тут же был награжден яростным взглядом своей жены. — Что? Тебя не достало, что Мейбл унижается перед всеми родственниками?  
— Папа! — в тон ему возмутилась девушка и сморщила свой носик. — Я не унижаюсь!  
— Можно было это сказать менее грубо, — Лора отпила вина и кивнула. — Но да. Коди, пора уже выбрать одну из них.  
— Даю десять долларов, что сейчас позвонят из казино и вызовут Коди и дедушку, — грустно протянула Келли и обвила руку Коди.  
Сам виновник споров ошарашенно наблюдал за тем, как интеллигентная семья из-за алкоголя и многих нерешенных вопросов превращалась в самый настоящий базар. Все перебивали друг друга, вспоминая все те разы, когда Мэйбл и Келли соревновались за внимание парня, и постепенно пришли к одному выводу. Коди всегда увиливал от ответов всеми правдами и неправдами.  
Пит-босс переводил взгляд с одного члена семьи на другого. Разговоры уже зашли о том, кто ему больше подходил. Девушки сидели рядом с ним и то и дело хватали его за руки, шипя друг на друга. Спустя некоторое время, Коди осторожно посмотрел на Джона, тот был чернее тучи и не принимал участия в споре.  
«Прости, старик, но я действительно хотел скрыть это от тебя».  
— Да даже если он выберет одну, другой будет урок на всю жизнь!  
Коди залпом выпил свежий бокал виски, голова сразу же стала чугунной, но смелости прибавилось.  
— А можно я скажу одну фразу, и мы закончим весь этот фарс? — Коди поднял голову и прибавил стали в голосе, но тем не менее его голос дрожал.  
— Коди? — Джонатан заметил, как изменился в лице его протеже.  
Все уставились на него, Келли с Мейбл прижались сильнее, ведь каждая была уверена, что он выберет именно ее.  
— Я гей, — на выдохе сказал Коди и откинул голову. — Давайте вернемся к другим темам…  
— Да ты шутишь?  
Коди уже не понял, кто это сказал, такая ударная доза алкоголя выбила его из колеи. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и, зарывшись пальцами в свои волосы, качнул головой.  
— Простите, девушки, — спокойно продолжил Коди, полуприкрытыми глазами глядя на пустой бокал. — Я не очень люблю об этом говорить, так что… В общем, простите, что заставил вас ждать ответа так долго.  
— Ты совсем по парням? — осторожно спросил Стивен, робко поднимая на него глаза.  
— Всегда и только, — Коди кивнул и выдохнул. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что не всем приятно…  
— Да, но не нам, — Лора мягко улыбнулась и посмотрела на своих братьев, которые ошарашенно открывали и закрывали рты. — Коди, мы же принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть. И меньше слушай этих идиотов…  
— Тем более, — Келли хитро сузила глаза и все же прижалась к Коди. — Если ты верхний, переучиться будет легко.  
— Да ты просто так не сдаешься! — встрепенулась Мейбл и яростно посмотрела на сестру.  
— Откуда такие познания? — Коди, посмотрев на нее, удивленно поднял брови.  
— Так что скажешь? — Келли ухмыльнулась и поправила волосы. — Я могу…  
Коди с громким стоном закрыл пылающее лицо руками, чтобы никто не видел, насколько оно покраснело.  
— Я нижний…  
После непродолжительной тишины, пока все переваривали полученную информацию, Джонатан рассмеялся.  
— Понятно, почему вы с Рейчел так хорошо дружите, — он мягко посмотрел на парня, который уже немного успокоился после реакции своего наставника.  
— Если бы мы с ней не ходили в клубы в поисках парней, — Коди широко улыбнулся поддержке своего босса и удобнее устроился на диване. — Она бы не познакомилась со своим женихом.  
Коди стоял на веранде, облокотившись о парапет и курил. Впервые за месяц он дышал легко и свободно. Затянувшись, он потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Дверь открылась.  
— Я знаю, надо было сказать тебе раньше, — он грустно улыбнулся, уже зная, что там будут стоять Джон и его сыновья. — Но я не думал, что все превратится в балаган.  
Джон хохотнул и, прижав Коди к себе, погладил его по волосам как маленького ребенка.  
— Мальчик мой, как бы я не хотел, чтобы ты официально стал моей семьей, — прошептал глава «Деметры», чувствуя, как Коди расслабился и уткнулся носом в его шею. — Я не буду заставлять тебя что-то делать насильно, но, пожалуйста, помни, что мы рядом.

***

Коди глубоко вздохнул.  
— После этого месяца я сильно изменился, — он поднял глаза и увидел жутко довольное лицо Барретта. — Что такое?  
— Не зря я согласился пойти в «Сатурн» несколько месяцев назад, — он задумчиво отпил вина и хмыкнул. — Никогда не встречал таких людей, как ты. Я думал, что таких не существует.  
Коди хотел что-то сказать, но их телефоны внезапно одновременно подали признаки жизни, а у них был только один общий чат.

Дерек: _«Как у всех дела? Кто-нибудь вообще не спит?»_

Пит-босс изогнул бровь, глядя на Барретта, и тот пожал плечами.

Коди: _«Привет, есть :) Ты чего не спишь?»_  
Дерек: _«Отлично, я хотя бы не в пустоту напишу. Дела бара продвигаются замечательно, приглашаем всех перед Рождеством на закрытое открытие:D»_

Шотландец, читая чат, растянулся в довольной улыбке, а сам Коди рассмеялся.

Барретт: _«У меня есть отличный подарок :)»_

— О, да, им понравится, — Коди довольно сузил глаза и отложил телефон.  
— Джейн любит продавать свою продукцию таким образом, — Барри подмигнул ему и затянулся сигаретой. — Кстати, у меня есть вопросы. Личные.  
— Я недостаточно рассказал? — Коди отпил вина и заинтересованно посмотрел на друга.  
— Мать знала? — неуверенно спросил Барри, опасаясь, что мужчина его заткнет или уйдет от ответа.  
— Нет, — пит-босс покачал головой и открыл еще один секрет своей жизни. — Я так и не смог ей сказать… Она всегда считала, что у меня не было девушки, потому что я много работал, чтобы содержать ее.  
— Понятно, — протянул Барри и размял шею. — Тогда следующий вопрос. С твоей работой не все так просто, да? Ты же пойдешь дальше, но как далеко?  
— Да, — кивнул Коди и довольно сузил глаза, Барри не зря занимал пост директора. — В будущем я должен занять пост Джона.  
— Но у него трое детей, неужели все отказались? — шотландец слегка наклонил голову.  
— Не совсем. Лора отказалась от руководства казино, потому что вместе с мужем они ведут свое дело, — Коди хмыкнул, потому что по сути занимал ее место. — Рэй будет заведовать казино, которое сейчас достраивается в Лас-Вегасе, а Томас больше подходит для работы в отеле «Деметры». Ближайший родственник, который может заведовать казино, это Стивен, но ему скорее всего придется вести бизнес своих родителей.  
— Так вот что значит не хватало третьего сына, — Барретт хохотнул и сложил руки на груди. — Что тогда значит нижний?  
Коди подозрительно посмотрел него, и он внезапно понял, что спросил, и осознал всю ситуацию.  
— А… Боже, я понял, — Барри закрыл глаза и нервно усмехнулся. — Прости, дурак.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Коди в голос рассмеялся и взял себя за живот. — Из всех вопросов, которые ты мне мог задать, ты выбрал этот?!  
Щелкнул замок, и Коди оказался в своей безопасной квартире. Здесь как обычно царила темнота и тишина. На стенах не было ни каких-либо картин или фотографий, какие висели у Барретта. На редких полках не стояли сувениры из путешествий. Все немногочисленные личные вещи были спрятаны в небольшом шкафу в кабинете.  
А сам хозяин квартиры хотел пройти через гостиную в спальню, но колени предательски подогнулись, и Коди с усталым вздохом сполз по спинке дивана на пол. Слишком много из своей жизни он рассказал Барретту, все нутро противилось такой открытости с почти… хотя уже не таким незнакомым человеком.  
«Он сказал, что не встречал мужчину, с которым он хотел бы встречаться… у меня есть шанс?»  
Барретту мог бы понравиться другой человек, и они могут построить серьезные отношения, а Коди будет на это смотреть и радоваться за него. Он привык к тому, что Барретт возбуждал его только своей внешностью, но не привык к более серьезным чувствам. Точнее он их боялся как огня.  
— Влюбиться в своего коллегу и друга, просто потому, что он не выгнал тебя из дома, когда ты ему рассказал больше, чем нужно, — прошептал Коди, откидывая голову назад и глядя на то, как снежинки кружились за окном кухни. — Действительно, Коди, ты все еще мальчишка.


	13. Chapter 13

— Да неужели? — воскликнула Дженис, закрывая себе рукой рот. — Барри, уверена, ты еще найдешь себе девушку!  
— Как будто ты не попадала на альфонсов, — шотландец рассмеялся и отпил ром. Дженис кивнула и обреченно вздохнула. — Осталось выделить время и найти себе пару.  
— Дела, — протянул Майкл, узнав, что Барретту попадались девушки, которые хотели только его денег. — В такие моменты я особенно рад, что нашел свою жену.  
— Или она тебя, — съязвила Дженис, за что была вознаграждена снисходительным взглядом.  
— Коди, а ты что думаешь? — хитро спросил Энди, обращаясь к пит-боссу, который хмуро навис над своим бокалом с виски.  
Они сидели на втором этаже за барной стойкой. За их спинами открывался отличный вид на новую сцену, половина пришедших сидела за новыми столиками вокруг второго света и делились впечатлениями о новом интерьере бара. Все столы были починены, диваны — обтянуты новой кожей, лампы и стекло бара — помыты. Все блестело и сверкало.  
— Милый, отстань от меня, пожалуйста, — устало отмахнулся Коди. — Я даже не знаю, о чем шел разговор, — соврал мужчина и потер глаза.  
«Опять он говорит пара… Всегда говорил пара или партнер», — пит-босс уже несколько раз вспоминал все диалоги с Барреттом с упоминанием его личной жизни. И каждый раз его будто били кирпичом по голове.  
— Ты сколько на ногах? — Дрю поставил перед ним стакан с водой. — Может, не стоило приходить?  
— Уже чуть больше суток, — Коди посмотрел на телефон и тряхнул головой. Работа — единственное, что пока отвлекало его от мыслей, поэтому последние дни он работал на износ. — Ни за что! — он улыбнулся и отпил виски. Он действительно очень хотел попасть на закрытое открытие бара своих друзей.  
— Энди и Дерек, что вы собираетесь делать на Рождество? — Мари поправила волосы и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Кроме судорожных попыток найти подарок друг другу? — Дерек откинулся на стул под фырканье друга. — Возможно, еще заедем к моим родителям, а остаток вечера проведём за каким-нибудь фильмом.  
— Скорее за планами по открытию, — Энди облокотился о стойку и вздохнул. — Мы пока не заказали доставку продуктов и алкоголя. Есть какие-нибудь предложения?  
— Нет. Мы с девочками собираемся в одном клубе, — главная официантка хитро взглянула на Еву, которая закрыла улыбку рукой.  
— Неужели опять поедете только к родителям Дерека? — Шерман, протирая стаканы, удивленно взглянул на своего босса. — А как же твои родители?  
— На Рождество будет брат, — Энди устало вздохнул и помассировал переносицу. — Вряд ли мы сможем нормально общаться.  
— Неужели вы до сих пор не помирились? — Трэвис хмыкнул и посмотрел на бармена.  
— Сложно помириться, если вы не общаетесь, — неопределенно протянул Энди и потер шею.  
— Хотел бы я со своими младшими тоже не общаться, — хмыкнул Барри.  
— О? Сестра или брат младший достает? — Энди удивленно поднял брови.  
— Сестра, — шотландец улыбнулся, на самом деле он скучал по сестре. — С ней часто общаемся по работе.  
— Сколько у вас разница? — бармен вздохнул, заметив, как был доволен мужчина, рассказывая о родственниках. — Вы с ней близки?  
— Три года, достаточно для того, чтобы уводить друг у друга друзей на вечеринках, — Барретт оскалился и вновь отпил рома.  
— Неплохо. У нас разница почти в десять лет, а такое чувство, будто целое поколение, — Энди облокотился о стойку напротив шотландца.  
— Ну, у меня еще есть младший брат, — Барретт хохотнул на реакцию бармена, который удивленно захлопал глазами.  
Коди подавился водой — он не ожидал, что у Барретта было так много родственников.  
— Неужели тоже уводишь у него девушек? — Майкл хлопнул шотландца по плечу.  
— Ему одиннадцать! — Барри рассмеялся и под добрым взглядом Энди продолжил. — Неужели ваша ссора была настолько сильной?  
— Закончилось все тем, что меня выгнали из дома, — бармен хмыкнул и поправил челку. — Ему не особо понравилось, что я переспал с его другом, впрочем, как и моим родителям.  
— Неужели по прошествии лет ничего не поменялось? — Барри поставил пустой стакан, и Энди тут же взял его, чтобы налить следующую порцию.  
— У нас и без этого было много конфликтов, сейчас просто привыкли, — Энди улыбнулся и сузил глаза. — Ты лучше скажи, твоя сестра красавица?  
— Красавица, — Барри кивнул и хмыкнул. — Истинная шотландка в отличии от меня.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Рыжеволосая и синеглазая, — Барретт внезапно указал на Коди. — Коди и то больше похож на шотландца, чем я.  
— Боже, в чем я сегодня провинился? — Коди закрыл лицо руками и получил тычок от Шермана. Сутки на ногах начали давать о себе, и ему просто хотелось прикинуться ветошью. — Можно мне выпить в спокойствии?  
Все засмеялись, а Энди подошел к нему и, взяв его голову в свои руки, заглянул в его глаза.  
— Может, ты придешь в лучшем состоянии, и вы с Барреттом обсудите ваши похожие стороны?  
Энди следовало быть осторожным в своих шутках, особенно с уставшим пит-боссом, который особенно пытался не думать о шотландцах и их особенностях. По спине бармена пробежал холодок, когда Коди в ответ оскалился, и в его глазах отразилась сталь.  
— А, может, мне лучше обсудить это с тобой?  
Коди аккуратно встал и перегнулся через барную стойку. На них перестали обращать внимание, ведь все были в курсе их близких отношений.  
— Я знаю, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь к Дереку, — прошептал он.  
Руки бармена обессиленно рухнули на стойку, и он тяжело посмотрел на друга.  
— Пойдем выйдем.  
— Боже, Коди, чем ты вывел из себя Энди? — Дерек отвлекся от разговора с Фреско и проследил за тем, как Энди силом вел пит-босса по ступеням.  
— Не знаю, — Коди пожал плечами, победно ухмыляясь и осматривая всех посетителей, при этом избегая взгляда Барретта. — Но похоже, мне будут вставлять!  
— Я думал, ты уже вырос из типажа «гондона»! — крикнул хозяин бара, и все засмеялись. — А мне казалось, что он изменился, — вздохнул блондин, когда его друзья скрылись из виду, и покачал головой.  
— Конечно, изменился, — Брендан отпил своего коктейля. — Смерть близкого человека не может пройти бесследно.  
— А каким он был до смерти матери? — Барретт развернулся на стуле и заинтересованно посмотрел на них.  
— Ты знаешь? — Дерек неуверенно переглянулся с бухгалтером. — Коди сам рассказал или ты, как Брендан, узнал случайно?  
— Сам рассказал. А что в этом не так? — Барри изогнул бровь и сложил руки на груди.  
— Значит, ты заслужил его доверие, — Дерек решил промолчать о вкусах своего друга и одновременно надеялся, что не они стали причиной такой открытости. — Сейчас он более чуткий, и у него появилось какое-то чувство такта.  
— Сложно представить этого парня посылающим всех к черту, — Барретт хмыкнул и повернулся на стуле, следя за Дереком, который встал за стойку и с улыбкой облокотился о нее.  
— Однажды он послал далеко и надолго своего преподавателя, — взгляд блондина потеплел при виде Барретта, горевшего желанием узнать его друга ближе.  
Коди и Энди вышли через служебный вход и отошли от привычного места для курения, чтобы их никто не слышал — наверху еще остались курящие люди. Зажигая сигарету, Коди ощутил небольшой прилив сил от того, что не он один страдал от безответной любви. А Энди уже давно хотел поговорить с близким другом, так как думал, что это было прекрасно заметно.  
— Как давно ты знаешь? — Энди затянулся и прямо посмотрел на мужчину.  
— Мари рассказала в октябре, — Коди вздохнул. — Я, конечно, шутил, что вам надо оформить отношения, но по-доброму. Боже, — он откинул голову и закрыл глаза. — С университета, да?  
— Да, — кивнул тот и выдохнул дым, облокачиваясь о стену соседнего здания. — Я выдержал всех его парней и девушек, приходящих в нашу комнату, начал ходить на курсы бармена чтобы хоть как-то подняться в его глазах…  
— Иди сюда, — Коди обнял друга за плечи и прижал к себе. — Не представляю, каково тебе… Хотя, наверное, скоро представлю.  
— О чем ты? — Энди с удовольствием обнял друга и поднял на него глаза.  
Коди поник и только молча уткнулся носом в плечо бармена. Энди знал, что ему всегда нужно было время, чтобы рассказать что-то из своей личной жизни, даже своему близкому другу. Пит-босс глубоко вздохнул.  
— Влюбился в Барретта, как подросток, — его голос дрожал. Энди сильнее сжал плечи друга, на что тот только хрипло рассмеялся. — Тем более он сказал, что никогда не встречал парня, с которым хотел бы завести отношения.  
— Так он и по парням? — Энди отстранил от себя Коди, и тот болезненно улыбнулся.  
— Я запутался, — мужчина тяжело затянулся. — В последнее время мы часто и близко общаемся… Я не знаю, что делать. Своим добрым отношением он просто убивает меня.  
— Эй, Коди, — бармен взял голову Коди в свои руки и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Ты себя накручиваешь, как обычно.  
— Возможно, — мужчина кивнул и взял руки друга в свои. — Мне нужен отдых.  
— Пойдем, нас наверняка заждались, — Энди поправил свою челку и выкинул сигарету. — Тем более надо запить эти чувства.  
— Я-то понимаю, почему я не хочу открываться, — Коди тоже выкинул свою сигарету и поправил помявшийся пиджак. — А почему ты не хочешь узнать, что чувствует Дерек по отношению к тебе?  
— Друзья мы. И не больше, — Энди пожал плечами и открыл дверь. — Когда-то давно об этом договорились, и, думаю, ничего не поменялось.  
— Да ладно? — Коди изогнул бровь и хмыкнул. — У тебя же нет таких проблем с определением ориентации блондинчика, да и знакомы вы давно.  
— Тогда если ты сейчас признаешься Барретту, — Энди зло ухмыльнулся и взлохматил себе волосы. — Я признаюсь Дереку.  
— Иди ты, — буркнул пит-босс и положил руки в карманы брюк. Ему стало гораздо легче после разговора с барменом. — Они наверняка сейчас разговаривают между собой, как два образцовых альфа-самца.  
— Ха! Да не может быть! — Энди небрежно махнул рукой, и они вошли в зал и поднялись на второй этаж, откуда уже доносился смех шотландца.  
— А потом он говорит, что в любом случае защитит этот проект, и мнение одного преподавателя его не волнует! — Дерек рассмеялся и отпил немного своей содовой. — И он защитил, потому что его проект был идеальным и очень впечатлил остальную комиссию!  
— О боже, — Коди закинул голову назад, как только услышал конец истории. — Это как я послал нахер Палмера.  
— Меня больше волнует, что ты оказался прав, — со стоном сокрушился Энди, оглядывая обоих мужчин, которые не думали сдаваться друг другу.  
— О чем ты? — Барри изогнул бровь и проследил за барменом, который налил себе и Коди новую порцию виски.  
— О своем, — пит-босс улыбнулся и положил руку Барретту на плечо. — Если хотел узнать еще что-нибудь из моей жизни, мог просто спросить.  
— Так неинтересно, — Барретт хохотнул и сузил глаза.  
— Да и ты никогда бы не рассказал, как тебя хотел завалить преподаватель, — Дерек довольно посмотрел на Коди, который поперхнулся своим виски.  
— О, так вот в чем была причина, — шотландец рукой зачесал выбившиеся волосы.  
— Кстати, — Энди дождался, пока Коди восстановит дыхание, чтобы снова его сбить. — Ты даже не представляешь, кто приезжает к нам в середине января устраивать концерт…  
Бармен назвал группу, и Коди с силой хлопнул по барной стойке, немного испугав этим Барретта.  
— Да ладно?! Я беру отгул, — Коди достал телефон и написал Рейчел короткое сообщение, уточнив даты концерта. — Как вы смогли?  
— Благодаря ремонту мы смогли обеспечить им необходимое количество зрителей, правда, без обаяния Энди тут не обошлось, — Дерек с улыбкой взлохматил волосы своего соседа.  
— Да, пришлось обратиться к Курту, — Энди заинтересованно посмотрел на Барретта. — Что такое?  
— Никогда не слышал о такой группе, хорошая? — Барретт пожал плечами.  
— Да, фанатеем по ним еще с университета, — Коди кивнул и растянулся в улыбке, ведь пришла подтверждающая смс от секретаря. — Приходи.  
— Да, не зря же Энди ради этого пришлось терпеть свидания со своим бывшим, — Дерек хохотнул, и тут же получил от Энди тычок локтем в бок.  
— Это были деловые встречи!

***

Барретт: _«С Рождеством!»_  
Дерек: _«Боже, чего ты так рано? Рождество только завтра, но с Рождеством!»_  
Барретт: _«Я уже в Глазго, праздную с семьей американское Рождество :)»_  
Брендан: _«Американское? С Рождеством!»_  
Барретт: _«У нас Рождество 7 января :) Так что два праздника сразу :)»_  
Коди: _«С Рождеством!»_  
Энди: _«Скажи, что ты не на работе:\»_

Пит-босс хмыкнул и, потушив сигарету, пошел обратно в казино окольными путями.

Коди: _«Тогда мне придется умолчать о том, как я по разным закоулкам избегаю омелы и девушек :)»_  
Джереми: _«С Рождеством! А ты можешь не хвастаться?»_  
Коди: « _Я тут страдаю, а ты издеваешься. Ладно, я ушел танцевать с Рейч. Хорошего вечера вам, а мне предстоит работать: (»_  
Барретт: _«Ты танцуешь?»_  
Коди: _«Не особо, но я не могу отказать Рейчел :)»_

Мужчина обнял своего секретаря за талию, чем рассмешил ее, и подарил ей кроткий поцелуй в линию волос.  
— Ты грустный, — она положила руки ему на плечи и скосила глаза на нескольких девушек, то и дело бросавших в ее сторону злобные взгляды.  
— Как всегда на Рождество, — пит-босс с удовольствием повел девушку в танце, как обычно на Рождество на протяжении уже стольких лет.  
— Коди, я слишком давно тебя знаю, и сегодня ты грустишь не только потому, что у тебя нет семьи, — Рейчел надула губы и сдула прядь волос. — Последние дни ты опять провел на работе. Опять не появляешься дома. У тебя начинается депрессия?  
— Как обычно на Рождество, — грустно улыбнувшись, повторил Коди и прикрыл глаза, прижавшись к девушке.  
— Ты невыносим, — Рейчел вздохнула и сжала плечи своего босса.  
А Барри в шале у своих родителей спокойно курил на балконе своей комнаты, раздумывая о том, что в этот праздник он приехал в свой родной город по работе.  
«Завтра загляну в отдел аналитики и к юристам. Потом ужин с…».  
— Барри! — на балкон выбежал Логан, самый младший из МакКрисхолмов, очаровательный мальчик с коротким ежиком рыжих волос и многочисленными веснушками на лице. — Мои одноклассники не верят, что ко мне приехал брат, давай сфоткаемся!  
— Боже, Логан, дал бы мне докурить, а то мама опять будет ругаться, — Барри растянулся в улыбке, он редко видел своего младшего брата и совершенно не мог ему сопротивляться. — Иди сюда!  
— Я уже не маленький, чтобы меня поднимать! — но он все равно обнял своего брата и скривился. — Ты опять забыл побриться!  
— Скоро ты будешь такого же размера как я, так что дай мне немного поносить тебя на руках, leanabh, — вытащив сигарету и потушив ее, Барретт поцеловал своего брата в висок, пощекотав его своей щетиной. — Чтобы тебе точно поверили, зажми кнопку, и телефон будет снимать видео.  
— Я знаю! — Логан надул губы и грозно посмотрел на старшего брата, зашедшегося смехом.  
В Нью-Йорке на стареньком диване в квартире владельцев бара «Сатурн», уткнувшись в свои девайсы, сидели оба мужчины.  
— Почему мы должны в канун Рождества работать?! — Дерек, рыкнув, яростно поставил ноутбук на кофейный столик и посмотрел на Энди.  
— Потому что открытие запланировано на начало января, а мы до сих пор ничего не сделали? — бармен вздохнул и отложил телефон. — Ладно, хотя бы доставку продуктов организовали.  
— Алкоголь когда? — Дерек прошел до окна и посмотрел на заснеженный город, по которому они несколько часов добирались из дома его родителей.  
— В первых числах января, — бармен тоже встал и направился на кухню. — Кстати, насчет алкоголя.  
Он достал стопки из сушилки и небольшую бутылку с тягучей светло-коричневой жидкостью из дальнего угла навесного шкафа. Разлив ее, бармен подошел к Дереку, который уже сел на подоконник и массировал глаза под очками.  
— Что это? — он принял стопку из рук друга и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Твой подарок на Рождество, — Энди улыбнулся и с удовольствием понюхал самодельный ликер.  
— Так до него еще несколько часов, — начал Дерек, но был остановлен мягким взглядом. — Тогда жди здесь. Твой подарок у меня в комнате.  
Отдав стопку обратно, Дерек широкими шагами дошел до своей комнаты и вернулся оттуда с обычной картонной коробкой в руках.  
— Прости, что без подобающей упаковки, но, думаю, тебе и так понравится, — Дерек вручил подарок другу.  
— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что не должен был, даже этот ликер был спонтанным, — Энди рассмеялся и открыл коробку. — Что?!  
— С Рождеством, Энди.  
— С Рождеством.  
Они чокнулись и выпили, а после бармен аккуратно надел на свою руку перчатку для фаер-шоу с когтями.

***

В день открытия в баре было не протолкнуться, но Барретт все же поднялся на второй этаж и подошел к пит-боссу, который о чем-то разговаривал с Бренданом.  
— Добрый вечер, — он пожал руки обоим мужчинам и сел на свободный стул. — Ну и народу.  
— Ты видел Мари? — Коди хохотнул и отпил воды. — Сейчас она может убить одним взглядом.  
— Я заказал рома и поспешил сюда, — Барри виновато скосил глаза. — Не решился с ней заговорить о чем-то кроме заказа.  
— Правильно, — протянул Брендан и вздохнул. — Уже чувствую, что скоро встанет вопрос об увеличении персонала раза в два, если не больше.  
— Подожди, Энди наверняка захочет сам поработать в новом баре, — Коди рассмеялся и уткнулся в телефон. — О, социальные сети просто разрываются фотографиями нового бара.  
— Вот и вспомнишь солнце, — Барри указал на Энди, направлявшегося к очередной пришедшей компании.  
— Давай помогу, — Энди аккуратно взял пальто с плеч девушки, и та смущенно опустила глаза, а ее подруги шкодливо захихикали.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она, и Энди благосклонно улыбнулся.  
— Что будешь? — бармен так же услужливо протянул два меню. — Есть? Пить? Меня?  
Бармен рассмеялся, заметив, как девушка покраснела после его слов. Откланявшись, он прошел к барной стойке на первом этаже, где вовсю хлопотала Ева. Девушка позвала своего босса и с широкой улыбкой напомнила ему о времени, и он уже хотел выйти из зала, но его остановила пьяная компания девушек.  
— Энди!  
— Привет, — некоторых брюнет действительно знал и кивнул в знак приветствия. — Вы чего, уже пьяные?  
— Мы просто рады, что «Сатурн» все-таки открылся! — заплетающимся языком сказала девушка и протянула руки к Энди. — Без вас было та-ак скучно!  
— Давай я тебя сейчас крепко обниму, — Энди сжал в объятиях девушку и похлопал ее по спине. — А потом вы выпьете водички, чтобы протрезветь, потому что через полчаса будет кое-что интересное, и я хочу, чтобы все были в состоянии оценить.  
Девушки охнули и выпустили Энди из объятий, чтобы тот быстро выскользнул из бара в коридор.  
— Готов? — Дерек спускался из их квартиры и, встретив его, мягко улыбнулся.  
— Немного трясет, но как обычно, — Энди тряхнул головой и хмыкнул. — Как только я спущусь, можешь выключать свет.  
Энди вошел в комнату, в которой уже было все приготовлено. Сняв футболку и надев более короткие штаны, мужчина заколол себе волосы. Попрыгав на месте, он понял, что был вполне удовлетворен своим состоянием. Весь инвентарь был уже спрятан на сцене, а весь персонал — предупрежден. Все весь вечер кое-как держались, чтобы не рассказать клиентам.  
— Оу, — воскликнул Коди, когда вокруг внезапно погас свет, и обратился к Брендану. — Да неужели? Как ему Дерек разрешил?  
— Насколько я знаю, Дерек даже спонсировал, — Брендан ухмыльнулся и отпил джин-тоник.  
— Вы знаете, что происходит? — Барретт заинтересованно посмотрел на сцену. Приглушенный свет подсветил фигуру Энди.  
— Приготовься увидеть настоящее шоу, — Коди наклонился к Барретту и одарил его вызывающим взглядом.  
Клиенты бара взревели, как только до них дошло, что будет сейчас происходить. Но в мгновение ока все стихло, потому что Энди зажег пои. Выкручивая восьмерки шарами он подсвечивал свое рельефное тело, уже покрытое потом. Дерек нервно сглотнул, стоя за стойкой и наблюдая за своим возлюбленным.  
«Как бы я ни хотел, чтобы Энди никто не видел, но он действительно достопримечательность «Сатурна». Наверняка ему снова придется пережить взлет своей популярности».  
Дерек мягко улыбнулся и поправил очки на носу, наблюдая за тем, как Энди сменил пои на обручи. Бармен хотел отойти от подготовленной программы, но посчитал это несправедливым по отношению к своему другу, с которым они договорились не спалить бар в первый же день.  
— Даже не хочу знать, сколько ему приходят предложений о работе после таких шоу, — довольно протянул Барретт, вглядываясь в сцену.  
— Только он всем отказывает, — сказала Мари, появившаяся из ниоткуда и поставившая перед ним стакан с ромом. — Он все-таки со-владелец этого места. Только посмотрите, как он красив в огне.  
— Угу, — шотландец кивнул, и девушка удивленно на него уставилась.  
— Дерек тебя не простит, если будешь подкатывать к Энди, — прыснул Коди, несильно тыча локтем в Барретта.  
— Я не знал, что у нас уже такие близкие отношения с блондинчиком, — шотландец рассмеялся.  
— Хватит спонсировать мое хорошее настроение, Барри! — Коди окончательно растаял под ехидным взглядом серых глаз.  
Энди недолго завораживал всех медленно крутящимися обручами и перешел к танцу с огненными перчатками, а в небольшую передышку набрал в рот керосина. Закончил он свое выступление широким огненным воздушным поцелуем. Зал взорвался овациями, и он с сильной одышкой поклонился залу, а после под улюлюканье собрал инвентарь и, перепрыгивая ступеньки, убежал в квартиру.  
Дерек зашел в ванную, когда Энди ополоснул лицо холодной водой и вытер его полотенцем. Блондин растянулся в улыбке, видя, как его друг был доволен выступлением.  
— Ты себе брови и волосы подпалил, — Дерек подошел к Энди вплотную и сгреб его в объятия.  
— Да, я почувствовал еще в самом начале. И я потный, — рассмеялся Энди и крепко обнял соседа.  
— Ничего, люблю обниматься с тобой в любом состоянии, — хозяин бара хмыкнул и растрепал волосы Энди.  
Заколка запуталась в волосах.  
— Ай!  
— Прости-прости, — Дерек выпустил его из объятий и нагнулся, чтобы распутать волосы из непослушного аксессуара.  
Когда заколка была благополучно извлечена не без помощи обоих мужчин, Дерек не удержался при виде еще не восстановившего дыхания Энди. Грубо прижав его к стиралке и заставив на нее сесть, он поцеловал его в губы вкуса керосина. Бармен сжал рубашку на плечах Дерека, абсолютно не сопротивляясь и обхватив его ногами. А когда стало невозможно дышать и терпеть вкус топлива, Дерек, чувствуя, как бешено колотилось сердце, полуприкрытыми глазами осмотрел мужчину.  
— Пять лет, да? — задумчиво прошептал Энди, у которого от возбуждения и адреналина шумело в голове.  
«Хочу еще. Боже, пожалуйста, пускай он еще раз поцелует меня», — мысленно молился бармен, прикусив себе язык и понимая, что хотел пойти куда дальше поцелуев.  
— Пять лет, — Дерек тяжело сглотнул и, дрожащими руками взяв голову друга в свои руки,  
коснулся губами его лба. Они рассмеялись и, крепко обнявшись, начали подкалывать друг друга насчет своей несдержанности. 


	14. Chapter 14

Еще при входе в клуб Джоэль заметил этого мужчину в безразмерной толстовке с длинными волосами, собранными в низкий хвост. Было в нем что-то притягательное. Поздоровавшись со знакомыми, Джоэль заказал Лонг Айленд и сел за небольшой столик. Вечер был бы просто замечательным, если бы он познакомился с каким-нибудь парнем и вернулся бы с ним домой, трахнул и счастливый заснул.  
Но по прошествии легких коктейлей, такого же легкого флирта, а также аккуратных вопросов о людях вокруг, парень понял, что незнакомец уже успел навести шороха. Он определенно был геем, но флиртовал не с каждым, более того, некоторых даже грубо отшивал. Раньше его здесь не видели, хотя чувствовал он себя достаточно уверенно.  
«Одна сплошная загадка».  
Джоэль задержал свой взгляд чуть дольше, чем следовало, и мужчина, видимо, почувствовав это, скосил на него глаза. Они встретились взглядами, и незнакомец улыбнулся, а Джоэль понял, что, возможно, это был его шанс.  
— Привет, — Джоэль подошел к незнакомцу и улыбнулся.  
— Привет, — тот кивнул и, взяв себя за короткую шкиперскую бородку, довольно сузил свои голубые глаза.  
— Скучаешь, или можно уже уходить? — парень неловко хохотнул и размял шею.  
— А может, — незнакомец встал со своего места и положил руку парню на грудь. — Пропустим этап ужасного флирта и перейдем к делу?  
— Может, хоть имя скажешь? — Джоэль с удовольствием скользнул руками по бедрам мужчины и почувствовал, насколько тот был худым.  
— Коди, — мужчина улыбнулся, и его дыхание опалило губы Джоэля.

***

Парень скосил глаза на Коди, который лежал рядом с ним под одеялом лицом в подушку. Он был удивлен, что мужчина оказался нижним, к тому же достаточно активным.  
«Не люблю, когда кто-то кроме меня ведет в сексе, а Коди именно такой».  
— Эй, Коди, — промурлыкал Джоэль, обратившись к мужчине, и положил руку на его спину. — Как насчет продолжить?  
— Что во фразе «Не хочу», — мужчина оторвал голову от подушки и недовольно посмотрел на любовника. — Тебе не понятно?  
— Аппетит приходит во время еды, — Джоэль, тихо рассмеявшись, залез руками под одеяло и начал ласкать бедра любовника, у которого после секса заметно испортилось настроение.  
Коди мог бы зарычать или вылезти из-под одеяла сразу после того, как удовлетворил все свои потребности, а этот полупрофессиональный регбист оказался достаточно прилипчивым, но вселенная решила дать ему причину лучше. Резко вскочив с кровати, пит-босс нашел свои штаны, в которых звонил телефоном, и с нескрываемым вздохом облегчения начал разговор.  
— Привет, — Коди завертел головой в поисках своего нижнего белья, не обращая внимания на тихо ворчащего Джоэля. — Что случилось?  
— Тут опять проблемы с отчетами пит-боссов, — Рейчел устало вздохнула в трубку. — Ты дома?  
— Нет, пришли мне на почту, — пит-босс натянул штаны и не без труда нашел свою футболку. — Если что-то серьезное, я приеду.  
Девушка недовольно пробурчала что-то, но сил переубеждать его у нее не было, и она попрощалась.  
— Что? — Коди уже застегивал свою толстовку под недовольным взглядом любовника.  
— Мог бы остаться, я бы приготовил яичницу, — регбист, задумчиво почесав свою бороду, сел на кровати.  
— Как видишь — работа, — пит-босс пожал плечами и достал пачку сигарет, припасенную в толстовке.  
— Оставь хотя бы свой номер, — Джоэль скривился, когда Коди взял в зубы сигарету.  
— Нет. Это на один раз, — мужчина похлопал себя по себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки.  
— Да ладно? — Джоэль изогнул бровь и скептически осмотрел длинноволосого мужчину, который вертел в руках найденную зажигалку. — Тебе не понравилось?  
— Это неважно, — после недолгой паузы Коди тряхнул головой. — Я всегда ищу секса на одну ночь. Ты не видел мою резинку?  
— Тут она, — пробурчал Джоэль и, встав, подошел к мужчине. — Советую тогда бросить курить.  
— Советую тебе помириться с девушкой, — Коди хмыкнул, собирая волосы в хвост и задумчиво пожевывая сигарету. — А не искать приключений на стороне.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — ошарашенно спросил парень и на автомате проводил несостоявшегося любовника до двери.  
— Я гораздо старше, чем ты думаешь, — Коди улыбнулся и, поцеловав мужчину на прощанье и накинув свою парку, вышел за дверь. — Пока, Джоэль.  
Зимний воздух освежал, но не прогонял тухлые мысли Коди. Пока мужчина заказывал такси и курил, он ругал себя за свою влюбленность. Джоэль был прекрасным временным любовником, даже не смотря на то, что недавно закончил университет и просто обожал здоровый образ жизни.  
«Но проигрывал Барретту пожалуй во всем, кроме бороды».  
Пит-босс зарычал — он всех сравнивал с Барреттом и жутко бесился, если кто-то не соответствовал заданной планке качества. Коди не любил измены, как Джоэль, и эта ночь высосала из него все силы, несмотря на то, что с Барри они даже не встречались.  
«Почему я себя так ужасно чувствую?».  
Отвлекся он от этой мысли только в такси, просматривая, что же там такого написали его подчиненные, что их отчеты не приняли менеджеры смены. Домой он вернулся в еще более худшем состоянии, чем его покидал.  
«Ладно, на работу не надо, и то хорошо. Написал всем замечания, а с остальным они справятся сами».  
Коди не заснул, завернувшись в одеяло, а вырубился от усталости и мыслей о шотландце.

***

— Боже! Барретт, ты весь в снегу! — Бриджит с улыбкой пронеслась мимо вошедшего шотландца.  
— И тебе добрый вечер, — мужчина улыбнулся и смахнул со своих волос пушистые снежинки.  
Он направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, и из коридора в этот момент выскочил Энди.  
— Барри! — бармен улыбнулся и пожал руку постоянному клиенту. — Коди уже наверху. Боже, какой ты холодный!  
— Да, зима в этом году снежная и ветренная, — шотландец хохотнул и пошел вместе с ним наверх. — Рядом с заливом просто невозможно находиться.  
Коди уже был окружен стайкой девушек. Когда он скосил на Барретта глаза, тот хмыкнул и поднял руку в приветствии, и он с мягкой улыбкой также поднял руку. Барри понимал, что девушки находили в нем, но не понимал, как они не замечали скуку в его уже слегка мутных глазах. После того вечера, когда Коди рассказал о своей жизни, шотландец начал лучше понимать его и его привычки.  
«Даже в каком-то смысле интересно, насколько он контролирует свое общество. Ну, кроме нескольких человек. А я туда вхожу?».  
— Хочешь к нему присоединиться? — Энди взглянул на ухмыляющегося Барретта.  
— Ни за что, — хохотнул тот и сел за стол, который был зарезервирован для них. — Пока я хочу послушать хорошую музыку и просто выпить.  
— Я тоже хотел, — Коди сел рядом с шотландцем и вздохнул.  
— Ты опять лечишь свою депрессию общением с девушками? — Энди положил на стол пачку сигарет и телефон, ища что-то в карманах.  
— Какую депрессию? — Барри пристально посмотрел на Коди.  
— А, неважно, — тот улыбнулся и облокотился о стол.  
Пит-босс выглядел как обычно. Костюм-тройка с идеально выглаженными брюками, волосы все также были распущены и блестели в мягком желтом свете красивым рыжим оттенком. Под глазами все также были небольшие мешки, но, как понимал Барри, Коди хронически недосыпал.  
— Заканчивай этот маскарад! Ты опять пропустил наше предложение встретить Рождество и Новый год вместе! — Энди подошел к другу и потянул его за щеки, на что тот ответил недовольным стоном.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Барретт пришел Коди на помощь. — Почти месяц прошел, отстань от старика.  
— Ну, блин, спасибо, — пит-босс потер раскрасневшиеся щеки под ехидным взглядом шотландца. — Джереми как?  
— В полном восторге, — Энди улыбнулся и посмотрел на сцену, где хлопотал звукарь бара.  
Это был бы обычный вечер для Барретта, если бы все шло по привычному сценарию. Шутки Дерека по поводу глаз Коди (у группы есть песня про синие глаза), напряжение со стороны наблюдающих за ними девушек, которые надеялись, что Коди вернется к ним. Но постепенно Коди начал меняться, особенно это стало заметно после небольшого перерыва. Барретт сначала подумал, что алкоголь повлиял — так уже случалось, когда они в последний раз смотрели вместе матч. В глазах появился огонек, да и сам он перестал быть похожим на человека, повидавшего все в этом мире. В то время, когда Коди перестал смотреть на шотландца, тот начал присматриваться к своему коллеге. Началась последняя песня концерта, который перевернул представление Барретта о Коди вверх тормашками.  
Все посетители «Сатурна» пели последнюю песню акапелла, но Барретт слышал лишь один голос. Коди сидел по правую руку от него, а он уже давно не смотрел на сцену. Он видел совершенно другого человека. Радостного, не думавшего об окружении, получавшего от жизни все, даже во вред себе. Широкая улыбка озаряла его лицо. И как шотландцу нравилась эта улыбка.  
Дерек заметил взгляд Барри на своего друга и улыбнулся, заставив шотландца спасаться от смущения глотком рома.  
— Как тебе концерт? — Коди все еще улыбался, натягивая пиджак, чтобы пойти курить.  
— Неплохо, — бизнесмен прочистил горло и вышел с ним через служебный вход. — Напишешь название группы?  
— Конечно, — пит-босс кивнул и на ходу достал телефон. — Твою мать!  
— Ты летать учишься? — Барретт скептически посмотрел на Коди, оказавшегося в его объятиях.  
Шотландец вовремя поймал под локоть мужчину, который поскользнулся на уже замерзшей луже. В итоге Барретт ничего лучше не придумал, кроме как прижать к себе пит-босса, который не смог удержать равновесие от эмоций, которые его переполняли.  
— Ненавижу эти ботинки, — неудавшийся летчик вздохнул и не спешил убирать руки с груди шотландца. — Я… Я постою так еще немного?  
— Конечно, — Барри кое-как смог выдержать взгляд друга и слегка наклонил голову в бок. — Что с тобой сегодня?  
— Просто, — протянул Коди, отсылая Барретту сообщение с названием группы. — Трудный месяц, — он осекся и опустил взгляд. — Ладно, трудный год. Как минимум, мне нужен отпуск, чтобы таких вечеров, как сегодня, было гораздо больше.  
— Позовешь меня? У меня тоже полноценного отпуска не было больше года, — Барри не смог сдержать нежного взгляда на Коди.  
— Конечно! — Коди искренне рассмеялся и не заметил, как сердце Барретта на секунду замерло.  
«Хочу видеть его таким чаще. Хочу держать его ближе».  
Коди не понимал, почему Барретт был сегодня таким неожиданно милым, но списал это на его характер и хороший вечер, да и ему не хотелось об этом задумываться. От тепла объятий и запаха туалетной воды шотландца пит-босса окончательно развезло, и его голова упала на плечо Барри.  
— Ты уверен, что с тобой все хорошо? — бизнесмен скосил глаза на вход, опасаясь, что оттуда кто-нибудь выйдет. — Может, тебя отвезти?  
— Да, все хорошо, просто я особо чувствителен к таким мероприятиям, — сказал Коди на выдохе и на секунду прикрыл глаза, поборов желание обнять мужчину за торс. — Тело не справляется, сейчас все будет в порядке.  
— Не привык к хорошему настроению? — Барри хмыкнул и достал зубами сигарету из пачки, он почти забыл, зачем они вышли из бара.  
— Давай помогу, — Коди поднял голову и зажег своей зажигалкой сигарету шотландца, а после и свою. — Можно и так сказать.  
Они докурили, говоря о разной чепухе, и зашли в бар, скрыв разочарование, когда пришлось выпустить друг друга из объятий.  
— Коди! Иди к нам!  
Пит-босса заметно передернуло от предложения девушек, но он все же мило улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Каждый раз я вспоминаю, почему я хочу это прекратить, — он со вздохом сел за стойку, под которой музыканты раздавали автографы и фотографировались с фанатами.  
— И каждый раз продолжаешь, — хмыкнул Энди и скривился, услышав очередной вскрик фанатки.  
— Ты вряд ли когда-нибудь остановишься, — Дерек отпил своего коктейля. — Ты просто не знаешь меры. Вот ты, Барретт, знаешь свою дозу алкоголя?  
— Хм, — Барри задумался и посмотрел на бокал с ромом. — Не уверен.  
— Серьезно? — Коди удивленно вскинул брови и недоверчиво посмотрел на шотландца.  
— Я-то понятно, меня сложно напоить, — мужчина ухмыльнулся. — Ты, например, иногда пьешь гораздо больше меня, а все еще держишься на ногах.  
— У меня организм иногда работает на алкоголе или кофе, — пит-босс рассмеялся и допил свой виски.  
— Вот как, — протянул Дерек, осматривая Барретта. — А ты…  
— Нет, — внезапно отрезал Энди и грозно посмотрел на соседа. — Это глупая идея.  
— Ой, да ладно, — Дерек довольно сузил глаза, ему определенно нравилось, когда Энди понимал его с полуслова. — Барретт, хочешь узнать свой предел?  
— С тобой? Пф, не смеши, — шотландец оскалился и сложил руки на груди. — Я даже ирландцев перепивал, а они иногда были крупнее меня.  
— Ты где таких мужчин находишь? — мечтательно протянул Коди и тут же с хохотом получил от Энди под ребра.  
— Запоминай адрес, — Коди накинул капюшон парки на свою голову и поднял глаза. — Следующий матч приглашаю к себе.  
— А когда он? — Барри стряхнул пепел в окно машины и перехватил руль.  
— Через месяц, — Коди грустно вздохнул, встретившись взглядом с другом, и пояснил. — Надеюсь, я смогу взять отгул.  
— Закрытие года? — Барретт затянулся и взял навигатор в руки, чтобы добавить адрес. — У нас тоже аналитики уже вешаются от нагрузки.  
— Февраль, куча свадеб, — пит-босс скривился и откинулся на кресло. — Как-то их в отеле разместить. Эй, Барри.  
— М?  
Барретт отвлекся от девайса и посмотрел на Коди. И вновь его улыбка, из-за которой он чуть не сошел с ума пару часов назад.  
— Спасибо за вечер.  
— Сам же пригласил, — Барретт улыбнулся и с трудом вздохнул. — Тебе спасибо.  
Коди со смехом вышел из машины и, пожелав спокойной ночи, вошел в свой дом. Барретт же держал эмоции до тех пор, пока не заехал на парковку в своем доме. Он со стоном уткнулся лбом в руль. Было невыносимо выпускать пит-босса из машины, когда хотел прижать к себе и впиться в эти тонкие губы своими.  
— Истинный шотландец, блин, — тихо бросил Барретт и вышел из машины, хлопнув дверью. — Несдержанный и пылкий.  
«Нет, хватит с меня любви с первого взгляда! Думай головой, Барри! Хотя, мы с ним давно знакомы, или это тоже считается?».  
Зайдя домой, он как обычно бросил ключи на столик. Перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Коди со светящимися от счастья глазами и очаровательной улыбкой, и ему не помог даже полный бокал виски. 


	15. Chapter 15

Что могло быть лучше тихого вечера в баре? Коди тоже не знал, и поэтому надеялся именно на такой вечер после тяжелого рабочего дня. Он надеялся время от времени переговариваться с барменами, особенно с Энди. Это должен был быть один из спокойных вечеров, когда над баром раздавалась легкая музыка, официанты шелестели юбками, разнося еду и напитки, так почему главный бармен хотел выставить одного из посетителей на улицу, чтобы ее пробрал холодный зимний ветер?  
Коди старался не уделять слишком много внимания девушке, сидевшей рядом с ним на соседнем стуле за барной стойкой. Последние полчаса он редко открывал рот, а если открывал, то это был сухой заказ одному из барменов.  
— Знаешь, я сразу решила познакомиться с тобой, как только увидела на фотографиях, — девушка даже не думала прекращать свой щебет. Лео прикрыл улыбку полотенцем и, подмигнул, поставил перед Коди тарелку с кесадильей, блюдо было за счет заведения. — Не удивлюсь, если половина посетителей приходит только ради тебя…  
Тут уже Энди постарался скрыть улыбку, повернувшись к стойке с напитками, чтобы не видеть обреченного лица Коди, который пил уже второй бокал виски и кис все больше и больше. Не впервые к нему подкатывала девушка, не впервые в «Сатурне», но именно такая упертость была необычной.  
«Хотя чего я ожидаю от такой девушки?»  
— Я кстати Элисон, — она взмахнула густо нарощенными ресницами с синей тушью и в упор посмотрела на пит-босса, удостоившись лишь его косого взгляда.  
Девушка была действительно необычной или пыталась быть такой. Миниатюрная фигурка, короткий боб нежно-розовых волос, маленькая грудь, закрываемая белым кроп-топом и желтым вязанным кардиганом, но даже в узких желтых джинсах, которые она надевала, чтобы казаться выше, и на высокой платформе она кое-как доставала Коди до плеч.  
«Лицо у нее обычное. Круглое с прямым носом, без родинок и веснушек, с узким лбом. Все же на мой взгляд она обычная девушка, тысячи таких уже видел».  
Девушка щебетала про то, что увидела этот бар в одной из социальной сетей и искала нужный пост, чтобы показать Коди, почему он ее заинтересовал. До него донеслось тихое шипение со столиков в зале — фан-клуб негодовал.  
«Понятно, она не из их числа. Действительно случайно увидела меня в сети и не знает правил, которых придерживаются другие девушки в общении со мной».  
Нет, у Коди были аккаунты во всех популярных сетях, но о них знали разве что близкие друзья и команда безопасности казино, но, к сожалению, активно он их не вел. Точнее не вел совсем.  
Энди закатил глаза, когда его друг заказал третий бокал виски, а девушка придвинулась к нему ближе. Если бы она не заказала джин с тоником, он бы попросил ее на выход, к тому же к уставшему пит-боссу присоединился не менее уставший генеральный директор «Алистер», который подошел к барной стойке, держа телефон у уха.  
— Как обычно, — тихо сказал Барретт и, пожав руку Коди и Энди, продолжил разговаривать по телефону. — Нет, напиши Шенон, и…  
— Курить пойдешь? — Энди протер стакан и поставил перед все еще стоявшим Барреттом стакан с водой, тот кивнул, и бармен обратился к пит-боссу. — А ты?  
Коди тоже кивнул и изогнул бровь, когда Элисон поджала губы и недовольно посмотрела на Барретта. Пит-боссу нужна была передышка, и его не слишком волновала реакция девушки. Шотландец все еще разговаривал по телефону, когда мужчины вышли через служебный вход под легкий ветерок заснеженного Нью-Йорка.  
— Что ты будешь делать? — Энди аккуратно открыл рот, стараясь не тревожить свой пирсинг и зажег сигарету. — Она просто так не отстает.  
— Если бы я знал, — Коди вздохнул и проследил за тем, как Барретт мерил шагами асфальт между стенами закоулка, массируя себе переносицу и так и не зажигая сигарету. — Она не из клуба. Я надеюсь, сейчас ее остудят остальные, чтобы не выделялась.  
— Эта девушка пришла только из-за тебя, — бармен выдохнул дым и стряхнул пепел себе под ноги, слегка подрагивая от холода. — Она довольно настырная.  
— Да, с такими дамами я еще не встречался, — Коди вздохнул и зажег свою сигарету.  
— Что за дама? Простите, работа не отпускает. Блин, а где зажигалка?  
— Возьми мою.  
Энди отдал свою зажигалку шотландцу, который сложил телефон в карман своего пиджака и подошел к ним.  
— Она пришла в первый раз и поймала Коди за яйца, — тот недовольно зарычал в сторону друга, но не стал его останавливать. — Такого сильного флирта я не видел давно.  
— Даже я так сразу к парням не подкатываю, — Коди вздохнул и выдохнул дым, откидывая голову назад. — Да?  
— Если ты через пять минут не окажешься на коленях своей пассии, расстегивая ширинку, я подумаю, что с этим парнем что-то не так!  
Мужчины рассмеялись и потушили свои сигареты. Барри похлопал Коди по спине, чтобы тот не сильно расстраивался по поводу девушки, но, когда они вернулись, она все так же сидела на месте. А вот пара девушек, насупившись, пили из трубочек свои коктейли. Когда хозяин бара подошел к стойке, Лео тихо сказал, что Элисон поставила на место девушек, которые ждали, когда Коди освободится.  
— Коди! Ты вернулся, я скучала, — девушка хлопнула в ладоши и мило улыбнулась, когда Коди сел на свое место, грустно опустив глаза.  
Барри прыснул, рассматривая девушку, но надо было отдать ей должное — даже он заметил, что девушка действительно была настроена решительно и не принимала проигрыш.  
— Что смотришь? — Элисон разыгралась не на шутку после конфликта с клубом Коди, и в ее крови от победы явно еще играл адреналин. — Неужели этот костюм может скрыть твою грубую медвежью сущность?  
Коди удивленно переводил взгляд с девушки на Барретта и хлопал глазами — такой агрессии он точно не ожидал. Но шотландец грузно рассмеялся и сложил руки на груди, с вызовом глядя на девушку. Уж он-то обеспечит спокойный вечер Коди…  
— Приму это за комплимент, — он пожал плечами и оскалился. — Ведь мое имя означает «сильный как медведь».  
— Серьезно?! — Коди охнул и улыбнулся неожиданной поддержке шотландца.  
— Да, — кивнул Барри и положил руку на плечо другу. — Если Энди найдет нам свободный столик, — директор многозначительно посмотрел на шеф-бармена, который разве что от смеха не давился, наблюдая за реакцией Элисон. — Мы можем пересесть туда, дожидаясь Дерека…  
— Да, — Коди перебил его, расслабившись под добрыми серыми глазами Барретта и готовый сделать все, что тот предложит. — Я согласен.  
Элисон ушла спустя несколько минут, когда рассчиталась за свой напиток. Она отказалась от помощи Лео, когда он подал ее пальто. Девушки из клуба фанаток Коди провожали ее взглядами в то время как их объект обожания вместе с Барреттом взяли свои напитки и начали обмениваться мыслями о новом патче в игре.  
Мужчины действительно верили, что этот вечер мог быть спокойным и самым обычным, как и все предыдущие, но что-то пошло не так. Дерек ушел по делам бара, Энди пошел курить, а коллеги по работе спокойно пили и говорили о всякой чепухе, и Коди посмотрел в сторону входа…  
— Барри.  
Шотландец отвлекся и вопросительно посмотрел на пит-босса, который встал.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сухо сказал он и, поджав губы, добавил: — Прикрытие. Если что, еще раз разомнешь кулаки.  
— Что случилось? — Барри встал вместе с Коди и направился к выходу.  
— Не знаю.  
Барретт видел такое напряженное лицо у мужчины лишь однажды, в первую встречу, когда тот сорвался с места, узнав, что к Энди послали одного из бандитов. Но сейчас в дверях стоял лишь ухоженный мужчина, который искал себе место.  
— Думаю, Вам лучше уйти, — Коди улыбнулся и вздохнул. — Лучше встретиться на нейтральной территории.  
— Хм?  
Мужчина не сразу понял, что обращались к нему, но когда он осмотрел Коди и Барретта, то горько вздохнул и поправил ворот пальто.  
— Ты его друг? — он мягко улыбнулся и опустил глаза.  
— Да, — пит-босс кивнул и скосил глаза на служебный выход. — Лучше позвони и договорись о встрече.  
— Ну, хотя бы увидел, где он работает, — мужчина развернулся и вышел из бара. — Он же может и не взять трубку.  
Коди шумно вздохнул и повернулся к шотландцу, который переводил взгляд с мужчины на мужчину.  
— Кто это был? — Барри заметил, как неуверенно пит-босс шел к столику.  
— Брат Энди, Джастин, — мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на столик, на котором остались недопитые напитки. — Пойдешь курить?  
— Да, надо проверится после такого.  
По пути коллеги встретили Энди, но лишь улыбнулись ему, и бармен пошел за стойку радовать посетителей своим обществом и виртуозным владением шейкером. Коди со стоном откинул голову, подставляя лицо морозному ветру Нью-Йорка.  
— Надеюсь, я все правильно сделал…  
— Как ты понял, что это брат Энди? Они лишь отдаленно похожи, — Барретт зажег свою сигарету. — Разве что цветом волос и глаз.  
— Энди как-то показывал фотографию, — Коди зарылся пальцами в свои волосы. — Запомнил.  
— У тебя еще и отличная память? — Барретт недоверчиво посмотрел на него и изогнул бровь.  
— М-м-м… возможно, — неопределенно протянул пит-босс и достал свою пачку. — Блин, может, стоило ему сказать?  
— Нет, не стоило, — Барри затянулся, наблюдая за замешательством друга.  
— Почему? — Коди нервно вертел пачку в руках, рассеянно следя за тем, как снежинки таяли на его руках. — Может, им стоило поговорить сейчас, хотя Энди нельзя сильно волноваться, но вроде как в баре ему лучше всего.  
— Стоп, Коди, стоп, — шотландец взял друга за руку, и тот поднял на него свои испуганные глаза. — Ты все правильно сделал. Семейные вопросы действительно не должны решаться так.  
— Но…  
— Поверь, я со своей сестрой достаточно часто ругался, чтобы понять это, — Барри благосклонно улыбнулся. — Ты сделал все правильно.  
Коди уставился на руки друга и вздохнул. Было очень тепло.  
— Я просто беспокоюсь за Энди…  
Мужчина успокоился и слегка сжал руки шотландца.  
— Спасибо, — Коди поднял глаза и неловко улыбнулся.  
— Я всего лишь в восторге от того, что ты полез на амбразуру ради Энди, — Барретт пожал плечами и растянулся в улыбке.  
— Трудно забываются ночи с этим мелким, когда во сне он сжимает твою грудную клетку так, что невозможно дышать, — Коди хохотнул и неловко провел по ладони коллеги. Ему так не хотелось расцеплять их руки.  
— Ты с ним спал? — Барретт удивленно захлопал глазами, а пепел с сигареты упал на его пиджак. — А, дерьмо!  
Он по привычке дернул руками, чтобы пепел не попал в нити пиджака и начал стряхивать пепел. Только потом он понял, что натворил, и мысленно застонал, а Коди уже взял сигарету и зажег ее.  
— В общежитии было две кровати, так что периодически я спал с ним. В прямом смысле, — Коди скептически посмотрел на Барретта, который расправился с пеплом.  
«А на что я надеялся?».  
И вечер продолжился в обычном темпе, оставляя мужчинам их нераскрытые желания в «Сатурне», где паре хозяев надо было решить некоторые свои вопросы. Как раз один из таких вопросов Дерек решил задать через пару дней.

Дерек: _«Барри! Ты обещал мне вечер с кучей алкоголя!»_  
Мари: _«О нет»_  
Дженис: _«Вселенная прекратит свое существование, если Дерек будет вести себя как образцовый хозяин»_  
Дерек: _«Так, собираемся пить за счет Барретта: D»_  
Дженис: _«О том я и говорю. Ты нашел спонсора своего алкоголизма?»_  
Коди: _«Ему хватает карманных денег, которые выдает Энди, чтобы упиться вусмерть»_  
Дерек: _«Мне как раз в этом месяце урезали бюджет…»_  
Барретт: _«Лол. Не на этой неделе. Я из дома выйти не могу»_  
Коди: _«Что случилось?»_  
Барретт: _«Не избежал удара от своего тренера по боксу и хожу с фингалом на поллица»_  
Майкл: _«Подожди. Обычно ты избегаешь? Ты же говорил, что тренируешься где-то в Бруклине у бывшего чемпиона…»_  
Барретт: _« :) »_  
Майкл: _«Да ты издеваешься! Ты что, супергерой какой-то?»_

Барретт устало вздохнул и дотронулся до глаза — мазь еще не высохла, и ее обновление пока не требовалось. Произошел его фингал достаточно необычно. Во время спарринга кто-то из зала включил песню с концерта, на котором они были вместе с Коди… и Барретт отвлекся, потому что вспомнил события, которые произошли в тот вечер и тот момент, когда Коди встал грудью на защиту Энди, и это очень растрогало шотландца.  
«Конечно, я отвлекся. Ни одна девушка такого не делала».  
Барри зашипел, когда случайно задел пальцами синяк, и эта боль вернула чувствительного шотландца на землю.

Барретт: _«Издевательство — это то, что я веду работу из дома. И в итоге я просто сижу за компом с утра до вечера»_  
Дженис: _«Бедный! Может, мне приехать к тебе и попробовать замазать? : D»_  
Барретт: _«Лучше не надо»_  
Дрю: _«Тебя же уже один раз отшили»_  
Дженис: _«Уже больше :), но я не сдаюсь!»_  
Дерек: _«Когда придешь, отпразднуем твое избавление от каторги :)»_  
Барретт: _«А то! :)»_  
Энди: _«Вы два алкоголика…»_

Барри хотел уже переключится на работу, но в личные сообщения постучался Коди.  
 _  
«Эй, если что то-надо будет, напиши :)»  
«Ага, спасибо. Что делаешь?»  
«Пришел с работы и ем мороженое на ночь»_

Коди прикрепил фотку, и Барри удивленно поднял брови, рассмотрев ее.

_«Это мороженое стоит доллар за кварту? Ты серьезно? Ты же можешь купить лучше»  
«Что хочу, то и покупаю: Р»  
«Кому еще чего надо привезти: D»_

Дерек оставил телефон и снял очки, чтобы размять уставшие глаза под ними. Сегодня было техническое закрытие бара. Перетрясли оба склада — продовольственный и алкоголя, произвели везде генеральную уборку. Близился День Святого Валентина, и «Сатурн» должен был быть на высоте.  
— Эй.  
Дерек поднял глаза на вошедшего в его комнату Энди. Мужчина видел его без очков довольно расплывчато, но видел, что его силуэт держал в руках что-то большое и белое.  
— Закончил с уборкой стойки?  
Блондин вздохнул — он заметил, как было плохо Энди — он целый день ходил как сонная муха и был рассеян. С утра на него накатила еще одна волна паники, но он не рассказал, почему. А лучший друг не стал настаивать.  
— Да, — Энди отвел глаза, прекрасно видя, как Дерек сузил глаза, чтобы рассмотреть его. — Помнишь, мне вчера звонили?  
— Что-то случилось?  
Бармен сел на кровать к другу, положив свои спальные принадлежности рядом.  
— Да… Звонил Джастин, предложил встретиться.  
Бармена этот звонок ошарашил. Он узнал голос, хотя его брат постарел на десять лет, как и он сам.  
— Ты как? — Дерек сел ближе и увидел, как Энди поджал губы, когда обнял его.  
— Не знаю, — бармен расслабился в руках друга и вздохнул. — Но я, оказывается, безумно по нему скучаю. Да и по родителям тоже.  
— То есть ты поедешь к нему? — Дерек прижался губами к виску друга и улыбнулся.  
— Да, на следующей неделе, — бармен кивнул и на следующей фразе его голос дрогнул. — Я посплю сегодня с тобой?  
— Конечно.  
Оба решили не снимать свои кольца на ночь и быть как можно ближе друг к другу.


	16. Chapter 16

Барри был рад наконец выйти из дома, даже если он просто приехал на работу. В Нью-Йорке, как в истинном муравейнике, только начиналась рабочая суматоха, и в кофейне, куда зашел директор «Алистер», было полно людей. Заказав кофе, он встал в очередь к людям, которые как и он спешили на работу, но от созерцания новостной ленты его отвлекла группа девушек, которая направлялась к столикам.  
— Барретт?  
Шотландец поднял глаза и увидел безумно знакомую девушку.  
— О! Ханна! Привет!  
Он улыбнулся и не придал особого внимания тому, что подруги за ее спиной начали шушукаться и хитро переглядываться. Девушка появилась как раз вовремя для него.  
— Я не знала, что ты остался в Америке, — она смущенно опустила глаза и так же робко подняла их. — Как дела?  
— О! Прекрасно, — Барри все еще улыбался, его заказ будет готов еще не скоро. — Я тут недалеко работаю, ну, ты знаешь. Заскочил взять кофе перед рабочим днем. Ты как сама? Почему не пишешь?  
Барретт знал, почему она не писала, но ему всего лишь надо было, чтобы Ханна почувствовала себя особенной. Хотя бы на пару дней…  
— А… я…  
Девушки за ее спиной восторженно охнули. Шотландец очень плохо поступал, но в его ситуации нельзя было по-другому. Ему надо было выйти из этого порочного круга, из-за которого вот уже месяц он топтался на одном и том же месте.  
— Как насчет встретиться через неделю? Например, в четверт? Если ты свободна?  
Барретт давил на девушку, и ее подруги начали что-то шептать за ее спиной. Он прекрасно осознавал, что встреча была случайной, но их воодушевило то, что мужчина сам добивался внимания девушки. И он прекрасно знал, что Ханна рассказывала о нем. На протяжении стольких лет…  
— В четверг? Ты уверен?  
Девушка захлопала глазами на не менее удивленных подруг.  
«А что важного в четверг?»  
— Да, почему нет? — Барретт решил не смотреть в календарь. Он смутно помнил, какая дата была в следующий четверг.  
— Нет, ничего, — Ханна вновь опустила глаза и покрылась сильными румянцем. — Я знаю хороший бар…  
— Отлично! Дай свой номер.  
Его заказ был готов, а потенциальный выход из ситуации был найден.  
«Осталось подождать неделю. Всего неделю».  
На другом конце Нью-Йорка Энди нажал на звонок частного дома. Это был самый обычный дом рядового обывателя, но такой страшный для бармена, который снял весь свой видимый пирсинг и надел длинную кофту, чтобы скрыть свои тату ради одной встречи. Ему открыли достаточно быстро, как будто в соседней комнате Джастин ждал его уже несколько часов.  
— Привет…  
— Привет.  
Энди рассматривал своего старшего брата, как и тот своего младшего.  
— Эм… Папа с мамой знают? — Энди сразу решил расставить точки над i.  
Как советовал ему Дерек.  
— Нет, не знают, — покачал головой старшая версия Энди.- Это полностью моя инициатива. Ты же.  
— Боже, милый! На улице не лето, пускай заходит в дом! — донеслось из глубин кухни, и Джастин скривился, но тут же смущенно улыбнулся, распахивая дверь.  
Энди нервно хохотнул и вошел в дом, светлый и просторный. Энди готов был поклясться, что слева… Да, слева была кухня, где хлопотала жена Джастина, собирая небольшие закуски из салями и жареного хлеба.  
— Привет, я Дейзи.  
— Энди.  
Бармен неловко помахал рукой и вздрогнул, когда брат положил руку ему на плечо, и поднял на него испуганные глаза, боясь, что его снова выкинут за дверь.  
— Дети в школе, а…  
— А я скоро ухожу на работу, — типичная жена типичного американца улыбнулась и поправила свои белокурые волосы. — Вы так похожи друг на друга!  
«Она безумно похожа на маму. Только моложе…».  
Дейзи чмокнула мужа и испарилась, оставляя мужчин в неловкой тишине.  
— Чай, кофе?  
Джастин заговорил первым и посмотрел на брата. Они не только были похожи внешне и голосом, но сейчас оба лихорадочно перебирали в голове различные варианты, как завести разговор.  
— Кофе.  
У Энди дрогнули губы, и он натянул рукава своего свитера. Джастин повернулся к нему спиной, и бармен вспомнил их отца. А потом перед глазами встали события десятилетней давности, когда его фактически выгнали из дома незадолго до поступления в университет. Когда они поссорились на почве его ориентации.  
— Твою мать!  
Джастин ошпарился о паровой кран в попытках приготовить себе молоко. Энди вздохнул и строго посмотрел на брата.  
— Ты вообще умеешь кофе делать?  
— Купили уже год как, а пользоваться ей так и не научились, — Джастин сунул руку под холодную воду и сокрушенно вздохнул, но тут же удивленно поднял брови. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Свою работу, — бармен сдул свою длинную челку с глаз и подошел к кофемашине.  
Через пару минут на кухонном столе стояли две чашки — капучино и эспрессо — для братьев. Джастин с нескрываемым удивлением наблюдал за тем, как его брат с необычным спокойствием сел за стол, взяв чашку с ароматным напитком обеими руками.  
— Что? — Энди отпил кофе и хмыкнул. — За десять лет я научился делать кофе.  
— Да… Надо привыкнуть к этой мысли, — неопределенно протянул Джастин и сел напротив брата, пробуя напиток. — А, неплохо!  
— Все любят, как я готовлю кофе, — бармен самодовольно ухмыльнулся и вытянул ноги.  
— Понимаю, почему, но не за кофе же приходят в «Сатурн»? — Джастин аналогично ухмыльнулся и сузил глаза.  
«У него уже начали формироваться морщины… Как и у Дерека.»  
— Ой, они много зачем заходят в бар, — Энди пожал плечами, не скрывая улыбки. — Бармены, хорошая выпивка, концерты, девушки…  
— Только вот меня практически сразу выпроводили, — неловко хохотнул Джастин и потер шею.  
— Кто? Охранник?  
— Нет, человек в каком-то дорогом костюме и с длинными волосами, с ним еще какой-то огромный…  
— Коди и Барретт? — Энди удивленно захлопал глазами и поперхнулся кофе. — Что ты сделал?  
— Просто зашел, — старший брат пожал плечами. — Этот, Коди, сказал, что лучше сначала позвонить… А кто они?  
«Я люблю этого неудачника!»  
— Мои хорошие друзья, — бармен прокашлялся, отметив про себя, что надо будет потом написать благодарности Коди. — Постоянные клиенты, а с Коди я с университета знаком…  
— Удивляюсь, как ты можешь со своим характером заниматься делом бармена, да еще и завести друзей. — Джастин рассмеялся и отложил чашку. — Я и этому не поверил, когда родители рассказали.  
— Мало кто верил, что у нас это получится, — Энди завел челку за уши и наклонил голову. — Только в прошлом году мы расплатились за кредит, ушли в уверенный плюс, наняли дополнительный персонал…  
— Да, дела-а… у тебя все обстоит гораздо интереснее, чем у меня, — Джастин улыбнулся и осмотрел своего брата. — Ты действительно вырос.  
— У тебя гораздо лучше — жена, дети, — Энди вздохнул и отставил уже свою чашку. — Как родители и хотели.  
— Родители довольны, Дейзи цветет с каждым днем, особенно с тех пор, как ее отправили на повышение квалификации. Но я долго не понимал, чего мне не хватало в жизни, — Джастин опустил глаза и сжал свои руки в замке.  
— Эй, Джас…  
Энди взял своего брата за руки и улыбнулся. Стоило перейти к делу, ради которого они и собрались. Должен же уже закончиться этот бессмысленный треп о работе, семье.  
— Знаешь, Дейзи прекрасная девушка, не понимаю, что она нашла во мне. Но с другой стороны, — Джастин сглотнул, и теперь у него задрожали губы. — Она открыла для меня многие аспекты жизни, о которых родители не знали. Поехать в середине ночи посмотреть закат на побережье, замерзнуть там до чертиков, но счастливым вернуться домой готовить завтрак детям…  
— Кстати кто у тебя? — Энди выдохнул, но кажется он уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Двое мальчиков, не такая сильная разница в возрасте, как у нас, всего в пару лет. Слишком банально?  
Джастин поднял глаза и впервые за последние десять лет посмотрел в глаза своему брату, на что Энди мягко улыбнулся.  
— Если я поднимусь на второй этаж и не увижу, что справа комната главы семейства, то думаю, что нет, — бармен зло засмеялся. — Это не будет так необычно, как-то, что ты решил найти мой номер и позвонить, чтобы встретиться. Почему? После стольких лет?..  
Руки Энди сжали до белых костяшек.  
«Дерек сказал спросить».  
— Старший решил проколоть язык, сначала решил спросить у меня…  
Джастин вздохнул — его старшему сыну еще не было и десяти лет. Но как и все дети двадцать первого века он начал взрослеть раньше, чем они с Энди.  
— Я отправил его к маме, а она… Она смогла ему объяснить, что стоит повременить, а потом подошла ко мне.  
Джастину было сложно говорить об этом, он везде видел параллели со своей семьей и братом. Ситуация с пирсингом его старшего сына была на самом деле не первой, но с этого и началось его… искупление?  
— Оказывается, она давно хотела спросить, как я отношусь к некоторым аспектам современной жизни. Пирсинг, политика, путешествия, ориентация…  
Энди вздрогнул. Его родители об этом никогда не говорили. Ни при детях и даже вряд ли между собой. Они были консерваторами в их чистейшем виде. То, что Дейзи так влияла на его брата, не могло его не воодушевлять.  
— Я слушал ее, ничего не говоря, и, когда она все-таки спросила, что я об этом думаю… я сказал только одно. Я очень по тебе скучал, Энди. Я был таким идиотом.  
— Эй…  
— Я рассказал ей о том, что произошло. О том, как я надавил на родителей, чтобы они выгнали тебя из дома.  
— Джас.  
— Все эти годы я даже не понимал, как плохо поступил. Потом Дейзи мне, конечно… кхм, вставила, а потом задала несколько вопросов. Как ты отреагируешь, если один из наших сыновей приведет в дом парня? Как ты отреагируешь, если я скажу, что спала с девушкой? И когда ты собирался мне рассказать о своем брате? Оказывается, я никогда не рассказывал ей о тебе… и меня это так… ошеломило, взбесило!  
— Эй, братец, все хорошо. Я простил тебя и родителей. Даже в какой-то мере, — Энди потупил взгляд и сжал руки брата. — Я благодарен вам.  
— Но как? Только через десять лет я понял, как был неправ, и совершенно не знал, что говорить детям или Дейзи, — в голосе Джастина появилась хрипотца, и его глаза наполнились слезами. — Как?  
— Я познакомился… с многими хорошими людьми, открыл для себя профессию бармена, продолжаю заниматься тем, что я люблю. Этого не было бы, если бы я остался у родителей и пошел бы в местный университет.  
Бармен широко улыбнулся, когда Джастин сокрушенно вздохнул и разомкнул руки.  
— Я прекрасно знаю, вы думали, что лучше не отклоняться от проторенного пути… давили на меня, заставляли делать то, что нравилось вам, — Энди рассмеялся и фыркнул. — Я рад тому, что, когда решил открыться, меня вышвырнули за дверь.  
В кухне повисло молчание. Джастин двигал челюстью, не зная, что сказать, а Энди ждал.  
— Если хочешь, я могу поговорить с твоими детьми по поводу пирсинга, — Энди неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— И татуировок, — Джастин ухмыльнулся, а брат вздрогнул и ошарашенно посмотрел на него. — Конечно, я посмотрел фотографии на сайте. Родителям показывал?  
— Нет…  
Два брата нервно засмеялись. Конечно, их родители такого не оценили бы.  
— Я даже не говорил, что у меня дети не посещают воскресную школу и ходят на учебу туда, где преподают неамериканские преподаватели, — Джастин нервно потер шею.  
— Я не знаю, что будет, если я им скажу, что у нас на кухне работают два мексиканца. А в бар часто заходят иностранные граждане, — Энди закрыл руками глаза и хохотнул.  
— Я удивлен, как они вообще ничего не говорят про то, что ты ведешь бар, там, — старший брат карикатурно возвел руки к небу и сдерживая смех. — Там же алкоголь!  
Кухня стала гораздо уютнее, когда ее наполнил смех братьев. За окном медленно кружился снег, и из-за облаков показалось солнышко.  
— Дерек, когда услышал несколько фраз, даже не поверил, что у меня такие родители, — Энди схватил канапе и сунул его в рот. — Удивился, что я вообще хожу по земле.  
— Дерек? Это же хозяин бара, да? — Энди кивнул, но внутренне покрылся мурашками. — Как ты с ним познакомился?  
— Мы были соседями по комнате в университете, вот теперь живем вместе даже, — бармен старался говорить как можно более уверенно.  
Но у него это не получалось. Нервы брали свое.  
— Десять лет живете вместе? Жениться уже пора, — Джастин хмыкнул и сам отправил канапе в рот. — Или он не заинтересован в мужчинах?  
— Он… он…  
— Энди?  
Сложив руки на столе, Энди спрятал в них лицо. Спустя минуту, он поднял глаза и на выдохе сказал брату то, чего не хотел говорить.  
— Он би. И я безумно его люблю.

***

— Тебе же интересен Коди, не так ли?  
Барри ухмыльнулся. Может быть, Дерек и блондин, но голова у него была на месте. Особенно когда счет за алкоголь перевалил за сотню-другую долларов.  
— Что навело тебя на такую мысль? То, что мы коллеги по работе и часто сидим в баре вместе? А может быть, твой единственный что-нибудь нашептал?  
Дерек фыркнул и поправил очки. Бар был полон народу. Бармены не успевали выполнять заказы, так что Энди приходилось работать больше обычного. Везде раздавался смех и звон бокалов. Официантки проносились вихрем между столов и разве что не успевали читать мысли клиентов, чтобы быстрее выполнять их заказы.  
— Возможно, то, что ты о нем не спрашиваешь и всячески избегаешь тему работы? — владелец бара сощурил глаза и откинулся на диванчик.  
— А ты мне можешь рассказать что-то, о чем я не знаю? — Барри помолчал и добавил. — За то, что он тебя потом не отругает.  
— Тут ты прав, — Дерек рассмеялся. — Но я был бы не против, если бы у этого неудачника появился бы постоянный парень. С ним… он всегда становится другим. Более счастливым.  
— Каждый рядом со своей парой становится счастливым, — шотландец неуверенно повертел стакан с виски в своих руках. — Это заметно, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Дерека.  
Тот тут же вздохнул. В глубине души он надеялся, что это было не так.  
— Только с каждым годом надежда на обретение такой пары уменьшается. Люди женятся, выходят замуж, пропадают в семейной суете… и больше не посещают наш бар.  
— Кстати, я на следующей неделе не приду, — Барри отпил из бокала.  
— Что так? Неужели снова работа съедает время? — блондин удивленно поднял брови.  
— Слава богу, что хоть не в этот раз. У меня встреча с девушкой…  
— О! Вот как? Коди знает?  
Барретт посмотрел на Дерека своим самым убийственным взглядом, но собутыльник лишь слегка поежился.  
— Скажи, каких мужчин он предпочитает — с удовольствием посмотрю, как он тебе отомстит.  
А вот эта угроза была уже гораздо страшнее.  
— Они иногда заходят к нам и выпивают пару стаканчиков, — Дерек тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли о том, что мог сделать с ним его хороший друг.  
— Именно такой мужчина виноват в том, что Энди светится от счастья? — Барри вздохнул, наконец-то ему удалось уйти от этой скользкой темы.  
— Почти. С братом поговорил, — Дерек залпом выпил свой стакан, но волосы на затылке нервно зашевелились.  
— Видимо, удачно.  
— Да…  
Бар продолжать работать в своем темпе. Играл блеск стаканов, напитков и разбитые надежды, которые лишь изредка отражались в глазах посетителей. 


	17. Chapter 17

— Что ты тут забыл?  
Энди отвлекся от посетителей и подошел к Коди, который от удивления забыл сесть в барное кресло.  
— С каких пор мне запрещено бывать у своих друзей?  
Пит-босс изогнул бровь и скептически посмотрел на бармена, тот только вздохнул и сделал жест рукой, приглашая друга сесть.  
— Тебе никогда не будет запрещено приходить сюда. Что с твоими волосами и… сколько ты уже без сна?  
Коди вздохнул, его передние пряди были заплетены в две тонкие косички, перехваченные сзади прозрачной резинкой. Но все остальное выглядело куда хуже. Мешки под глазами выделялись слишком сильно, лицо осунулось, и стали заметны его немногочисленные морщины.  
— Рейчел снова воспользовалась тем, что я был поглощен работой, — Коди кивком поблагодарил бармена за стакан воды. — Мне идет?  
Он устало улыбнулся, а Энди скользнул глазами по глубоким морщинам в уголках глаз и ждал ответа на вторую часть вопроса. Но пит-босс не спешил и не встречался взглядом со своим другом.  
— Коди?  
— Ночью одиннадцатого начал работать, — трудоголик сделал глоток воды и уставился в стол. — Так что не очень долго, — Коди пожал плечами. — Больше всего выпили сил будущие супруги, которые захотели отметить свою свадьбу именно сегодня…  
Дерек вышел в зал, который с ужасающей скоростью наполнялся людьми, однако некоторые столики были пустыми, и на них уже красовалась табличка «Забронировано». Но хозяина «Сатурна» почувствовал неладное и понял, что…  
— Коди! Что ты тут делаешь?! — блондин в мгновенье ока оказался за барной стойкой. — Ты же обычно пропускаешь этот день…  
— А что такого в тринадцатом февраля? — Коди устало потер глаза, он действительно не понимал, чего от него хотели его друзья.  
— Сегодня четырнадцатое, придурок, — прошипел Дерек и указал за его спину. — Лучше поздоровайся со своими фанатками.  
Коди обернулся и помахал группе девушек, которые восхищенно ахнули, увидев, что на них обратили внимание.  
— Вы врете, — пит-босс посмотрел на телефон и, прикрыв глаза, грустно вздохнул. — Я держусь на ногах уже четвертые сутки…  
— Поднимайся к нам, — Энди кивнул на служебный вход в зал. — Проспись.  
— Нет, — мужчина покачал головой. — Налей мне виски, и я поеду домой. Все-таки теперь у меня есть свой угол.  
— Знаешь, как ты меня бесишь? — старший бармен скривился и достал бокал для виски.  
— Эм… Извините, мы бронировали столик.  
— Да, конечно. На чье имя? — Дерек открыл заметки на телефоне и улыбнулся девушке, которая только что подошла.  
— Ханна.  
— Да, что-то такое помню, — кивнул Дерек и посмотрел в сторону входа. — О! Барри!  
Он помахал рукой шотландцу, который выглядел мрачнее тучи. Мужчина натянуто улыбнулся и подошел к стойке.  
— Привет, ребят, — он пожал руки друзьям и сглотнул при виде Коди. — Ты чего такой помятый… и что с волосами?  
— Перепутал даты — уже четвертые сутки на ногах, — пит-босс снова сокрушенно вздохнул. — Рейчел практиковала свои навыки плетения косичек прежде, чем родится дочка.  
— Она беременна? — Барри ошарашенно захлопал глазами.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, мое сердце не выдержит, — Коди нервно засмеялся и отвел глаза.  
— Ты же говорил, что сегодня не появишься, все же заскочил ненадолго? — Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул на Коди. — Если по пути, забрось этого придурка домой.  
— Ты знаешь Коди и… остальных?  
Барретта заметно передернуло, когда Ханна подала голос — он почти забыл, зачем он приехал.  
— Да, поэтому я хотел выбрать другое место для ужина, — шотландец почувствовал, как у него дернулся глаз.  
— О! Вы вместе? Ханна, Барри тут постоянный гость, — Дерек хмыкнул, в то время как Энди внимательно наблюдал за состоянием Коди. — Мы его очень любим.  
— Если бы ты меня любил так же сильно, как говорил, то сделал бы скидку, — огрызнулся Барри. — Особенно после последней попойки.  
— Об этом договаривайся с Энди, — Дерек подмигнул бармену и вышел из-за барной стойки. — Пойдем, провожу вас к столику.  
— А можно сразу заказать сегодняшнее специальное блюдо? — Ханна, не сводя глаз с Коди, взяла Барретта под руку.  
— Хм?  
Коллеги по работе посмотрели на бармена, который сразу перевел взгляд на терминал и улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Барри, пойдешь курить?  
Коди не понравилось, как его возлюбленный отреагировал на, казалось бы, обычную просьбу Энди. Барретт скосил глаза на Ханну, которая пожала губы и крепче сжала его руку. Она запретила ему курить в машине, но, увидев Коди, шотландец захотел курить еще сильнее.  
— Нет, — он покачал головой и отвел глаза, мгновенно почувствовав, как Ханна прекратила сжимать его локоть.  
Коди прыснул, встав с кресла, и, ухмыльнувшись, заглянул шотландцу прямо в глаза.  
— Ханна, — девушка слегка покраснела, когда пит-босс обратился к ней. — Постарайся не выжать все соки из Барретта, он так давно не был на свиданиях, что даже забыл, как завязывать галстук.  
Мужчина с легкостью развязал кривой узел, пока Барретт сдерживал смех, чтобы не мешать исправлять его же ошибки.  
— Ты слишком много знаешь о моей личной жизни. Спасибо, — шотландец с легкой улыбкой кивнул.  
Пара ушла, и Коди, вздохнув, достал сигареты и пошел вместе с Энди в курилку.  
— Было сильно заметно, что я хочу придушить его этим галстуком? — Коди облокотился о стену и зажег сигарету.  
— О, то есть именно так ты и ревнуешь? — Энди злобно захихикал, но искренне сочувствовал своему другу.  
— Что сегодня за фирменное блюдо?  
Барри с тоской уставился на набор безалкогольных напитков, обычно он позволял себе пропустить пару стаканчиков, даже если был за рулем. А тут…  
— О! Фондю, — Ханна хлопнула в ладоши и улыбнулась. — С необычными правилами в честь праздника…  
Девушка была счастлива, особенно когда они наконец-то остались вдвоем. У нее был хороший день, мужчина, с которым она давным давно мечтала встретиться, сам пригласил на свидание, она попала в бар, в который давно хотела сходить, и познакомилась с Коди…  
— С какими правилами? — шотландец улыбнулся, девушки никогда не менялись, и, конечно, бар этим пользовался.  
— Фондю стоит на столике, и его начинают есть по кругу. Если окунешь в шоколад вилку с закуской, и она соскользнет, — Ханна, снова покраснев, потупила взгляд и поправила волосы. — Ты должен будешь поцелуй следующему человеку…  
Коди вышел из курилки хмурым. Мало того, что клуб его фанаток ни за что не упустит такой возможности, так еще и все машины такси в огромном Нью-Йорке были заняты.  
— Я-то думал, почему кое-как выехал из казино, — пит-босс сел за стойку и облокотился подбородком о свою руку.  
— Неужели действительно все машины заняты? — Энди взял грязный стакан, который принесла одна из официанток, и начал его мыть.  
— По эту сторону залива — да, — вздохнул мужчина и отпил воды. — Есть машины на острове, но пробка на мосту, они будут до меня ехать более получаса…  
День становился все хуже и хуже. Коди надо было выбираться из бара как можно скорее. Он мог воспользоваться метро, но силы стремительно покидали его, а телу и вовсе давно уже был необходим отдых. Ему не хотелось заснуть в метро как человеку без определенного места жительства…  
— Может, все-таки поднимешься к нам? — Энди поставил бокал на сушилку и нагнулся к другу.  
— Нет уж, достаточно я вам принес проблем своим приходом. Еще и терпеть твои объятия всю ночь я уже не в состоянии, — фыркнул Коди, глядя на Энди с нежностью, на которую он сейчас способен.  
— Я могу пойти спать к Дереку, — хохотнул Энди и посмотрел через плечо пит-босса на своего соседа, который охмурял очередную парочку.  
— О, значит, ты просто ищешь предлог, чтобы запрыгнуть в постель к нашему блондинчику?  
Мужчины хрипло рассмеялись, и Энди слегка толкнул Коди в плечо. Барри краем глаза увидел, как расцвел Коди наедине с Энди, и застонал про себя. Ханна о чем-то увлеченно щебетала и совершенно не замечала его скучающего взгляда в сторону пустой сцены.  
— Барретт! — Мари прилетела к столику и достала блокнот. — Тебе как обычно? Что твоей спутнице?  
— Привет, — шотландец подавил очередной вздох. — Я сегодня за рулем, так что давай безалкогольное… Что-нибудь на выбор Энди.  
Мари приняла заказ, даже не показав удивление, вызванное выбором постоянного клиента, и, кивнув, направилась к стойке.  
— Кто это рядом с нашим шотландцем? — официантка передала блокнот Энди, и тот тут же вбил в чек пары их заказ. — Только не говорите, что девушка.  
— У них первое свидание, — Коди пожал плечами и отпил виски. — Или второе.  
— Но они же совершенно не подходят друг другу! — девушка всплеснула руками и умчалась на кухню, пока Энди не отчитал ее за грубые слова по отношению к их клиенту.  
А вот с этим Коди был согласен. Помимо того, что Ханна была девушкой миниатюрной, не носившей каблуки и поэтому не достававшей Барри даже до плеч, она была худой с тонкими руками и ногами, которые только подчеркнула закрытым трикотажным платьем с длинными рукавами, а длина до колен отмечала узкие бедра девушки. Круглое лицо с курносым маленьким носиком было залито веснушками, полные щеки делали ее похожей на бельчонка. Ее русые волосы, подстриженные на удлиненный боб, делали из нее еще большего ребенка, и, видимо, так же относился к ней Барретт. Коди задумчиво перевел взгляд с пары на свой стакан и легким движением руки заставил лед в нем медленно крутиться.  
«Неужели он дает собой помыкать?»  
— Коди!  
Его снова отвлекли. Две знакомые девушки подошли к нему с обеих сторон. Мужчина натянул дежурную улыбку и кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— Если вы чего-то хотели, придется вас разочаровать, — Коди разблокировал телефон, чтобы посмотреть заказ такси. — Я приехал ненадолго и как раз собирался…  
Внезапно статус его заказа сменился на «Отменен водителем», и Коди и девушки мгновенно поменяли выражения своих лиц.  
— Тогда присоединяйся к нам, я уверена, кто-нибудь сможет тебя подбросить! …  
Энди только на секунду покинул Коди, чтобы проверить барную стойку на втором этаже, а, когда вернулся, девушки уже уводили пит-босса за руки к столику фан-клуба, где уже стояло фондю из белого шоколада.  
— Ты же знаешь правила? — спросила одна из девушек, она уже давно бегала за Коди и какое-то время назад уволилась из казино.  
— Обычного фондю? Конечно, — мужчина кивнул, присаживаясь на предложенный стул под удивленными вздохами девушек. — Как раз я и рассказал владельцам об этом обычае.  
Он взял одну из вилок и легко насадил на нее кусок мягкого печенья, а после окунул в белый шоколад. Девушки подавили вздохи, потому что не заметили, как Коди следил за тем, как они тренировались ронять закуску.  
— Я бы не очень хотел объедаться сладким на ночь, — мужчина растянулся в улыбке. — Так что я буду недолго…  
— Лучше бы он поехал домой, — прошипел Барри, и Ханна бросила на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Вы с ним близки? — девушка спокойно улыбнулась, но настроение у нее начало портиться.  
Внезапно Барретт оказался достаточно интересным собеседником… Если, конечно, он открывал рот. Девушке удавалось иногда разговорить его, но разговор быстро сходил на нет, потому что Барри отвлекался по мелочам.  
— Достаточно, — шотландец пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся. — Слушай, Ханна. Прости, просто в этом баре я…  
— Не привык пить безалкогольные коктейли? — Ханна улыбнулась и, поправив волосы, подняла на мужчину глаза. — Я уже поняла.  
— И это тоже, — кивнул Барри и положил свою руку на ее. — Может, в следующий раз я выберу место, где мы проведем вечер? У меня есть на примете одно место… Менее многолюдное.  
Девушка взмахнула ресницами и ехидно посмотрела на мужчину. Ей определенно нравилось, куда он клонил.  
— Может, пригласим к нам Коди? Я так давно хотела с ним познакомиться… Говорят, он настоящий обольститель.  
Барретт хмыкнул, подавив желание пошутить насчет способности девушек придумывать себе лишнего, и с улыбкой кивнул. Хотя эта идея ему не особо нравилась, но чего не сделаешь ради одобрения девушки, когда вечер был уже почти испорчен.  
— И снова здравствуйте, — Коди подошел к их столику, когда она помахала ему рукой. — Тебе уже нужен новый компаньон?  
— Ой, да завались, — Ханна хихикнула, когда Барри по-доброму разозлился на коллегу. — Может, я и не способен выдержать толпу девушек, но зато уделяю все внимание только одной.  
Несколько девушек за Коди восторженно вздохнули, их попытки получить поцелуй Коди не увенчались успехом, и теперь они завидовали слегка покрасневшей Ханне.  
— Какой романтичный мужчина тебе попался, — Коди подмигнул девушке и сложил руки на груди. — Ты хотела чего-то конкретного?  
— Фондю…  
— Ты не против? — пит-босс ошарашенно посмотрел на Барри.  
— Мы не встречаемся, чтобы заявлять на друг друга какие-то права, — Барри немного помолчал и, спокойно посмотрев на девушку, добавил. — Пока.  
Вот сейчас Коди готов был воткнуть в глаз шотландцу вилку, но как всегда умело скрыл свое возмущение. Но откуда ему было знать, что Барри говорил и о нем тоже?  
— А тогда в какой последовательности вы будете? — подала голос одна из девушек за соседним столиком. — Вас же двое…  
Коди и Барретт переглянулись. Правила, установленные баром, конечно, не различали мужчин и женщин, но мужчинам не хотелось портить свидание.  
— Только Ханна хочет…  
— Тогда надо, наверное, по часовой, — Коди перебила одна из девушек, которая загорелась этой идеей. — В правилах же не важно, кто следующий…  
— Милая, ты же не хочешь…  
— Конечно, хочу, это же Коди! Когда еще такая возможность будет?!  
Коди прикрыл глаза рукой. Начинали ссорится парочки, которые действительно пришли отпраздновать День Всех Влюбленных, и он был тому причиной. Постепенно гул из страждущих поцеловаться с Коди и их вторых половинок нарастал.  
— Где весь персонал, когда он так нужен? — прошипел Барри, хотя про себя отметил, что был бы не прочь воспользоваться правилами в свою пользу. И как нельзя кстати он вспомнил, что для пит-босса поцелуи ничего не значили.  
— Боже, прости, — тихо сказал Коди и переглянулся с Барреттом.  
— Ничего, — покачал головой тот, мало кто обращал внимание на то, что они разговаривали. — Надо их успокоить…  
— Энди!  
Одна из девушек увидела, как персонал выходил из кухни. Там произошло небольшое происшествие, поэтому потребовался весь доступный персонал в приборке на кухне, залитой маринадом для мяса. Энди с трудом натянул улыбку и не придал значения тому, что вокруг одного из столиков собралась небольшая толпа.  
— В фондю участвуют все, кто сидит за столиком? И по часовой стрелке? — девушка постаралась скрыть свое напряжение — Коди мог уйти из этой «игры».  
— Да, все правильно. Все, кто сидит за столиком, должны участвовать…  
Восторженные вздохи девушек сотрясли бар, и только потом Энди увидел… Впрочем, он быстро повернулся к барной стойке, мечтая о том, чтобы Барри действительно оказался самым добрым и понимающим шотландцем в мире…  
Коди вздохнул и взял шпажку в пальцы, думая о том, что Энди, его самый лучший друг, так с ним поступил из-за того, что… Лучше бы Коди не думал, а следил за тем, что брал. На его внимательности сказалось очень много факторов: желание быстрее выехать из бара, усталость и нервы после долгой смены и, пожалуй, самый главный — уверенность в своих действиях. Он легко и без особых проблем миновал несколько столиков с таким же фондю. Кусочек клубники на секунду коснулся шоколада, но тут же пошел ко дну фондюшницы, и лицо Коди удивленно вытянулось.  
Энди встал на носочки в попытке увидеть, почему внезапно повисла такая тишина, но, к сожалению, не смог ничего разглядеть за спинами девушек. Как и не увидел лицо Ханны, которая удивленно захлопала глазами, поняв, что упустила, когда не настаивала на том, чтобы за столиком участвовала только она.  
В глубине души Коди радовался словно маленький ребенок, но снаружи оставался беспристрастным. Он с трудом поднял глаза на Барретта. Серые глаза были необычайно пусты, шотландец осознал, что свидание превратилось в полный хаос, когда он предложил ей встретится именно сегодня.  
— Ну, другие ждут…  
Кто-то шикнул на парня одной из девушек, которого бесил весь этот фарс. Подумаешь, двум парням надо было поцеловаться, его больше волновало, что его девушка смотрела на одного из них.  
— Прости, — еще раз сказал Коди и завел свои волосы за уши.  
Пит-босс нагнулся к Барри и уперся рукой в его кресло. Мужчины рефлекторно прикрыли глаза для коротко поцелуя. Коди почувствовал вкус безалкогольного мохито и насколько губы шотландца были мягкими и полными. Барри хотел схватить пит-босса за руку, но тот быстро взял закуску, которая предназначалась шотландцу и, глядя на Ханну, съел ее, а потом, быстро попрощавшись с небольшой толпой, которая еще не отошла от происшествия, направился к барной стойке.  
— Ты как? — Энди поставил перед севшим другом свежий стакан виски.  
— Ужасно, — Коди со стоном облокотился о свою руку. — Это очень плохо, что я…  
— Это нормально, что ты хочешь большего, — Энди сочувственно улыбнулся, заметив, как покраснели щеки Коди. — Езжай домой, пока не вляпался во что-нибудь еще.  
Барри выловил кусочек клубники после того, как народ разошелся, Ханна угрюмо мешала лед в стакане, отказываясь поднимать на мужчину глаза.  
— Я схожу покурить, — сухо сказал Барри.  
Девушка буркнула что-то утвердительное, и мужчина, поправив пиджак, встал из-за стола. Ему следовало что-то придумать, чтобы вернуть ее расположение, ведь не мог стать и без того ужасный вечер еще хуже…  
— Барри!  
Коди обернулся и увидел Дженис, которая только вошла в бар. Напористая девушка растянулась в улыбке и с удовольствием приобняла шотландца за руку.  
— Ты решил меня встретить! Как это мило с твоей стороны! — Дженис не заметила попыток шотландца аккуратно стряхнуть ее с себя.  
— Дженис, милая…  
— Ты знал, что сегодня особенное фирменное блюдо, мы обязаны…  
Ханна сорвалась со своего места. Настырная Дженис в маленьком черном платье с глубоким декольте и длиной на грани фола была последней каплей в ее вечере с Барри. С нее хватит!  
— Ханна!  
Барри резко сбросил руку Дженис и, метнув в нее яросный взгляд, выбежал за Ханной. Дженис хмыкнула и, пожав плечами, пошла к барной стойке, где сидел Коди, который от этой сцены забыл как дышать.  
— Что сегодня не так с Барри?  
— Он был на свидании, — выдавил из себя Энди и взлохматил себе волосы. — Ты только что подкатывала к мужику, который ухаживал за другой девушкой.  
— Извинись перед Барреттом, милая, — Коди сделал глоток виски и вздохнул. — Ему и так сегодня не везет.  
Друзья коротко пересказали девушке события, и она поменялась в лице, поняв, что именно сегодня перегнула палку с флиртом. Когда Барри вернулся, он был еще в худшем настроении, чем когда пришел в бар.  
— Прости меня, я же не знала, — начала девушка, но, ойкнув, спряталась за Коди от колючего взгляда шотландца.  
— Ничего, — прошипел он и глубоко вздохнул. — Мне всего лишь придется дольше заглаживать вину и…Mo chreach! Сестра убьет меня, — он выпил залпом стакан воды, предложенный старшим барменом, и после проворчал еще несколько ругательств на шотландском.  
— А причем тут она? — Коди тоже боялся смотреть на коллегу, но все же улыбнулся и поднял глаза.  
— Ханна ее одноклассница, они до сих пор общаются, — сокрушенно сказал он. — Ладно, она хотя бы согласилась, чтобы я заплатил за такси…  
— Такси! — вздрогнул Коди и посмотрел в свой телефон. — Черт!  
— Что не так? Достаточно быстро приехало, — начал было Барри, но увидел, как Коди расстроился.  
Вокруг снова было пусто по машинам.  
— Весь последний час я пытаюсь отсюда уехать, — пит-босс устало потер глаза и заблокировал телефон.  
— Так давай закину, все равно домой собирался, — Барри вздохнул и достал телефон. — Энди, сколько с меня?  
Энди хмыкнул, оставив при себе замечания о том, что Барри пришел в бар с одним компаньоном, а уезжал с совершенно другим. Который абсолютно точно был вне себя от радости, хотя это не было заметно из-за его общей усталости. Коди чувствовал себя особенным, садясь в машину, и то необычное превосходство над всем сущим, когда давным давно уводил парней у девушек. Скрыв свою улыбку, он глубже закутался в свою парку и устроился в кресле. Барри в свою очередь наконец-то закурил, не решаясь завести разговор на протяжении всего пути.  
— Слушай, прости меня, я не специально, — Коди хмыкнул, поняв, что коллега уже отошел от всей этой истории.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул мужчина, задумчиво перебирая пальцами на руле. — Это невозможно сделать специально.  
Они стояли около дома Коди, окна которого приветливо горели теплым светом. Снегопад усиливался. Пит-босс тихо рассмеялся и отстегнулся, этот вечер был одним из самых удачных за много лет.  
— Пожалуйста, выспись до следующего матча, — Барретт тоже улыбнулся и облокотился о руль, наблюдая за тем, как друг выходил из машины.  
— Обещаю, до следующей недели. Спокойной ночи.  
Коди помахал рукой и зашел в многоквартирный дом. А Барретт хмыкнул и поехал к себе. Может быть, это было самое ужасное свидание в его жизни, но, пожалуй, его результаты были одними из самых приятных для шотландца и отдавали бурбоном на губах.


	18. Chapter 18

Коди лежал на диване в своем кабинете. Ноги безучастно болтались из стороны в сторону, свешиваясь с подлокотника. Пит-босс отрешенно смотрел в потолок и перемешивал колоду карт, то раскладывая в руках веером, то слегка их сгибая, чтобы они прыгали в другую руку.  
Привычка, которая сохранилась еще с тех пор, как он был подростком, преследовала его и в зрелом возрасте. Он мог перемешивать колоду для покера с закрытыми глазами, если знал порядок карт, то мог и отслеживать каждую карту. Навыки, бесполезные для мальчишки, продававшего когда-то монеты для аттракционов, оставались такими и для крупье, который уже не мешал карты, но мог развлекать китов, которые кроме своих денег ничего другого и не видели. Коди знал несколько фокусов, один из которых как раз и продемонстрировал самому себе.  
— Валет Червей?  
Рейчел тихо вошла в кабинет своего босса и села на диван напротив. На заре их знакомства девушка рассказала про сакральные значения карт, надеясь так привлечь к себе внимание. Конечно, прагматичного Коди это мало волновало, но повороты судьбы интересовали. В конце концов, пока ему благоволила Леди Удача, надо было заручиться любой информацией о противнике.  
— Ты же знаешь, что с Валетом Треф они достаточно хорошо уживаются, — довольно протянула девушка и сложила руки на груди. — Кто он?  
— Я просто вытащил случайную карту, — вздохнул Коди и, замешав карту обратно в колоду, сложил ее на стол. — Принеси мне другую колоду, эта уже стерлась окончательно.  
— Ты мне расскажешь, почему такой рассеянный и довольный? — девушка поправила волосы и сузила глаза. — Ты слишком давно не доставал колоду, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок.  
— Просто, возможно, мне всерьез надо задуматься над своими действиями, — Коди резко повернулся и сел на диване. — И…  
— Или спустить все на самотек, — рассмеялась девушка. — Ты не можешь все контролировать, милый. И уж тем более Валета Червей.  
Коди цокнул и запустил руку в волосы. Прошло уже несколько дней с самого романтичного дня в году, а он до сих пор не мог собраться. Да и к тому же сегодняшняя встреча…  
— Я не хочу все испортить, — Коди встал и поправил жилетку. — Тем более, пока мне надо сосредоточится на работе.  
— Сегодня бильярд?  
Девушка хмыкнула и встала, чтобы помочь своему боссу. Поправила воротник красной рубашки, смахнула с черного пиджака пылинки, помогла уложить волосы. В конце концов Коди должен был выглядеть на встрече хорошо, если не отлично.  
— Коди, мальчик мой!  
Пит-босс вздрогнул. Стоило ему войти в главный зал казино, как он тут же был обнят за руку низким мужчиной с серебряными волосами. Мужчине было уже за сорок, но он держался молодцом. Морщины были скрыты за плотным слоем косметики, а свое худое тело он тренировал в спортзале, хотя и любил носить мешковатые куртки и штаны. А еще Коди очень волновался, что этот человек догадывался о его сексуальной ориентации, иначе с чего вдруг он каждый раз, когда приезжал в казино, искал именно его.  
— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — мужчина не выпускал руку и довольно растягивал слова. — Но все-таки косметику я бы добавил. Немного загара тебе не помешает.  
— Добрый день, мистер Фергюсон…  
— Зови меня Адриан, дорогуша. Уж больно давно мы знакомы, — рассмеялся Адриан и прикрыл рот рукой. — Ты занят? Может, пропустим по стаканчику в баре? Я слышал, у вас новое меню! А потом я придумаю, в какой цвет тебя покрасить! Думаю, тебе пойдет стать полностью рыжим!  
— Я пришел рано?  
Барри не удержался от улыбки, ему пора было уже привыкнуть, что на Коди постоянно кто-то висел. Девушки в баре или клиенты в казино, особенно такие неординарные, как Адриан.  
— Добрый день, — Коди устало улыбнулся и пожал руку шотландцу. — Нет, мистер Фергюсон нас уже покидает.  
— Но ты подумай о рыжих! Пока-пока, мальчики!  
Коди вздохнул и, как только Адриан скрылся из виду, закрыл лицо руками. Он ненавидел что-либо делать со своими лицом или прической, это занимало очень много времени, которого у него не было. И он до сих пор не придумал, как отбиться от таких стилистов, как Адриан. Геев и помешанных на своей внешности.  
— Кто это был? — Баррет рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как Коди выпрямлял рукав пиджака после Адриана.  
— Еще один человек, который хочет заманить меня в салон красоты, — пит-босс указал в сторону выхода из зала. — Ты любишь бильярд?  
— В студенчестве играл, — пожал плечами Барретт. — А что?  
— Как насчет партии? — Коди невинно улыбнулся и проводил шотландца на место встречи.  
Барретту давно надо было принять тот факт, что казино не всегда было шумным и ярким. Тут находились комнаты, меньше, чем игровые залы, обитые бархатом и деревом, с застеленным мягким ковролином полом. Например, сейчас он вошел в просторную комнату, где стояли бильярдный стол и черный кожаный диван, на котором сидел Джонатан. За его спиной висела большая картина, иллюстрирующая скачки и обрамленная в золотую раму.  
— Добрый день, Барретт, — Джонатан, не смотря на возраст, смог встать и протянуть коллеге руку.  
— Добрый день, — Барретт улыбнулся и указал на бильярдный стол. — Я думал, мы будем обсуждать дела.  
— О, мы будем, — Джонатан тоже улыбнулся. — Просто давно не видел, как выигрывает Коди. Кстати, у нас возник небольшой спор.  
Коди хмыкнул за спиной Барри и открыл шкаф с бильярдной атрибутикой. Два кия, мел и…  
— Ты же почти всю жизнь прожил в Америке, может, ты все-таки любишь пул, а не снукер? — владелец казино показал на стол. — Стол для снукера в другом месте.  
«Почему мне не оставляют выбора?»  
— При всем уважении к Америке, мое первоначальное гражданство не позволяет полюбить пул, так же как и снукер, — Барии сокрушенно развел руками. — Но могу поиграть и в него.  
— Коди, слышал, ты мне должен двадцатку, — хрипло рассмеялся Джонатан.  
— Всех денег не заработаешь, Джон, — Коди хмыкнул и выложил шары на стол.  
— Как у тебя дела, Барретт? — владелец казино расслабленно вытянулся на диване, когда мужчины разыграли между собой право первого хода. — Компания держится на плаву? Мне не надо ее выкупать?  
— Не дождетесь, — хмыкнул Барри и взял протянутый кий. — Неужели так любите выкупать подрядчиков?  
— В этом есть доля удовольствия, — владелец казино облокотился о свою руку. — Хотя мне нравится, что такая компания, как «Алистер», движется вперед.  
Барретт разбил пирамиду, и ему достались полосатые шары. Коди внимательно следил за столом, всем видом показывая, что разговор был ему неинтересен. В действительности, это было так, но не полностью. Барри оказался хорошим противником, два заказных удара были выполнены на ура, но от работы не следовало отвлекаться.  
— Натренировался в снукере и перешел на более крупные шары? — Коди подошел к столу, когда шотландец наконец-то отыгрался.  
— Я же не виноват, что вы, американцы, любите все большое, — Барри хитро сузил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Коди встал в стойку.  
— Будешь кофе? Коди еще не скоро отойдет от стола, — Джонатан нажал на кнопку вызова официанта.  
— Не откажусь, — Барри смог перевести взгляд с длинных ног Коди на стол, чтобы увидеть, как уверенное движение отправило один из сплошных шаров в лузу, на которую указал Коди. — В снукер умеешь?  
— Еще бы, — Коди смахнул волосы с плеч. — Уже хочешь реванш, шотландец?  
— Кто еще захочет, — Барри размял шею, не обратив внимания на колючий взгляд Джонатана в сторону своего протеже.  
Кофе принесли как раз к тому моменту, когда Коди разыграл два своих шара и отыгрался. Настало время уже ему засматриватся на сильные руки Барри. Это казалось каким-то сном, можно было без смущения разглядывать, как шотландец ходил вдоль стола, оценивая позиции шаров, да как будто он сам показывал свои лучшие стороны.  
— У тебя большая семья, Барретт? — Джонатан отпил черного кофе.  
— Еще есть сестра и брат, — мужчина пожал плечами и натер кий мелом.  
— Все работают в компании?  
— Нет, только сестра, — Барри ухмыльнулся. — Младший брат только заканчивает начальную школу. Неизвестно, захочет ли он заниматься семейным бизнесом.  
— Прекрасно понимаю, у самого средняя дочка отказалась и завела свое дело. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему.  
Коди отыгрался и встал на противоположный от Джонатана край стола.  
«Прости, Барри, эта партия была изначально против двух оппонентов».  
Чтобы победить соперника, необязательно было бить по самому слабому месту. Можно расслабить его, отвлечь и спокойно поставить свои условия. Но «Деметра» уже давно использовала проверенных вдоль и поперек подрядчиков, какое бы грязное у них не было белье, оно будет тщательно рассмотрено, и после вынесен вердикт. Коди начал внимательно следить за Барреттом, ему жутко хотелось курить, ведь он нервничал за друга.  
— Например, она не познакомится с неким Гэри Прайсом. Знакомое имя?  
Рука Барри дрогнула так, что он пропустил удар по шару и не сразу поднялся, чтобы посмотреть на Джонатана. Старик сидел, сложив руки на подлокотниках, и по-кошачьи испытующе смотрел на шотландца, ожидая его реакции.  
Барри был для Коди идеалом, собранием всех его фетишей, прекрасным сном. Он не должен был его встречать, такого человека не должно было существовать! Но вот он стоял перед ним и подозрительно смотрел на босса казино.  
«У него сложный характер, у его компании серое прошлое. Все его недостатки только подтверждают, что это не сон».  
— Конечно, — Баррет даже не скосил глаза на Коди, который забил шар. — Он был руководителем моей военной части. Вы, видимо, тоже знаете его?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Джонатан и хмыкнул. — А еще знаю о всех ваших делах.  
— Это тоже не секрет, — Барретт сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. — Все заказы со стороны армии были легальными, если вы на это намекаете, Джонатан, — с нажимом сказал он.  
— Мы бы и не потерпели, чтобы у нашего подрядчика были странные связи с военными, — Джонатан вздохнул. — Коди, хватит смеяться.  
— А что ты ожидал? — пит-босс закончил тихо смеяться и, подойдя к шотландцу, положил ему локоть на плечо. — Что он тебе скажет, да, мы готовы на все ради денег?  
— Та сделка была не совсем ради денег, — Барри хмыкнул и неодобрительно посмотрел на друга.  
— Ой, да ладно, — съязвил Коди и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
— К чему Вы вспомнили один из первых моих контрактов, Джонатан? — Барри обреченно вздохнул. — Вам не нравятся связи с армией?  
— Да, мальчик мой, — Джонатан вытянул ноги и изогнул бровь, заметив, как близко стояли мужчины друг к другу. — Сам понимаешь, что казино…  
— Это был контракт не с армией, а с подрядчиком армии, — Барри начал массировать глаза, постепенно успокаивая свое сердце. — Да, и мы с ними больше не имели дело. Компания Пирса обанкротилась, спустя какое-то время, а потом нам и не понадобились искать контракты. Никакие американские секреты мы не узнали, а данные казино не уйдут правительству или третьим лицам. Вы ведь это хотели услышать?  
— Действительно, шотландцы горячи на голову, — Джонатан вздохну и примиряюще улыбнулся. — Но что поделать, просто мне необходимо было убедиться. Прости меня, Барретт.  
— Боже, и к чему был весь этот маскарад? — Барри наконец посмотрел на стол. — Что?  
— Да, я тут выиграл, пока вы ворковали о своих серых делишкам, — Коди не удержался от смешка.  
— Ах, ты, — начал было Барри, но его прервал Джонатан.  
— А вы случаем не спите? — старик впервые грозно посмотрел на мужчин, не выдержав их близких отношений.  
— Хуже, — Барри ухмыльнулся и переглянулся с Коди.  
Коди знал, что за Барри был как за каменной стеной, и Джонатан простит их дружеские отношения, а вот с романтическими ему придется подождать. Возможно, несколько лет, возможно, он к нему остынет, и шаткое равновесие в конце концов будет восстановлено.  
— Мы собутыльники, — шотландец улыбнулся и слегка похлопал Коди по спине, отчего тот рассмеялся.  
— А ты не мог сказать сразу? — Джонатан сокрушенно вздохнул. — И действительно бы этот маскарад не потребовался.  
— А ты бы меня послушал, старик? — Коди с вызовом посмотрел на своего босса, который тут же закатил глаза.  
— Как вы, — менеджер казино на секунду задумался и закатил глаза. — «Сатурн»… Когда-нибудь я навещу это заведение и пойму, почему вокруг него крутится много всего. Барретт, — Джонатан слегка наклонил голову и вздохнул. — Мы хотим предложить тебе организовать перевозку различного оборудования и денег в Лас-Вегас. Могу ли я на тебя положиться?  
— Почту за честь, — Барри ухмыльнулся и слегка поклонился. — В конце концов я хотел бы вывести наши отношения на новый уровень.  
— Не знал, что ты предпочитаешь постарше, — ехидно сказал пит-босс и, отойдя от Барри, присел на край бильярдного стола.  
— О, боже, — Джонатан встал и поправил лацканы своего пиджака, а шотландец засмеялся. — Вы, два клоуна, точно нашли друг друга, или я не понимаю современный юмор. В любом случае, прошу меня простить, меня ждут внуки. А ты, Коди, не болтай лишнего, — Джонатан по-доброму погрозил ему пальцем.  
— О, я уже пытался вытащить из него полезную для меня информацию, — Барри улыбнулся и получил снисходительный взгляд Коди в свою сторону.  
Как только Джонатан ушел, пит-босс не стал долго тянуть с объяснениями, хотя знал, что шотландец сам задаст интересующие вопросы.  
— «Бильярд» проходят все люди, с которыми Джонатан хочет установить доверительные отношения, — Коди вздохнул и начал собирать шары. — Скрипт, по которому мы действуем, расписан давно.  
— А, собственно, зачем? — Барри сложил руки в карманы. — Я уверен, что вы, когда выбирали, кто выиграет тендер, учли все наши серые пятна, если не хуже.  
— Это так, — кивнул пит-босс и снова вздохнул, расставляя в шкафу инвентарь. — Но Джон хочет всегда посмотреть на реакцию, оказывается, некоторые недооценивают осведомленность персонала казино, — и, немного погодя, добавил. — Большинство, к сожалению.  
— Значит, я прошел? — Барри ухмыльнулся. — Мы действительно получим расширение контракта?  
— Да, — кивнул Коди и, мягко улыбнувшись, закрыл шкаф. — Спасибо, что не сдал, что я тебе случайно проболтался о планах Джона.  
— Да не стоит, — Барри махнул рукой и показал на стол. — Я всего лишь хочу реванш, а ты убрал инвентарь.  
— Приятнее разгромить противника на его поле, — Коди хитро сузил глаза. — Да и в зале для снукера можно курить.  
Они действительно перебрались в комнату для снукера, и теперь огромный стол разделял Коди и Барретта. Шотландец задумчиво жевал сигарету, наблюдая за тем, как Коди ловко расправился с красными шарами, чередуя их с черными. Не смотря на то, что тот показывал отличную игру, Барри задумался совсем не об этом. Пит-босс снял пиджак, оставаясь в обтягивающей жилетке, и, пожалуй, мужчина впервые оценил, насколько он был меньше и насколько его гардероб был подобран для этого телосложения.  
«Напоминает сестру. Правда, с таким красным цветом рубашки рыжий цвет ему точно не пойдет».  
— Коди.  
— Что?  
Пит-босс поднял глаза от стола и спокойно посмотрел на друга. Шотландец сбросил пепел в пепельницу и вздохнул.  
— Ты знаешь детали моей сделки с Пирсом?  
— Нет, — Коди покачал головой и забил вместо черного шара розовый, прервав его брейк. — Джон пока не допускает меня до такой информации.  
Мужчина снова переключился на игру, позволяя противной тишиной наполнить комнату. Барретту не следовало забывать, что перед ним стоял человек, который в будущем будет заведовать казино, и вся информация на его компанию могла снова всплыть. Что тогда будет думать о нем его друг?  
«Если мы останемся друзьями», — Барри раздавил сигарету в пепельнице и взялся за кий, Коди наконец-то отыгрался.


	19. Chapter 19

Энди слушал очередные пьяные россказни одного из гостей, хотя недалеко притаилась пара клиентов, которая интересовала его куда больше. Мужчина перед ним лепетал про то, как плохо все шло на работе, какими все были козлами, и только он один был таким хорошим. Но Энди за свою карьеру бармена наслушался этих разговоров по самые… И только профессионализм позволял ему терпеть роль жилетки, когда на другом конце рассуждали о последних новостях в мире. Еще был приятный молодой человек, который давал недвусмысленные намеки, чтобы Энди остался с ними подольше.  
— Вот у тебя есть родственники, — взмолился клиент и указал на бармена.  
— Брат, — кивнул парень и понял, что впервые рассказал обычным клиентам о своей семье.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что его дети тебя ненавидят, — мужчина чуть не рухнул на барную стойку. — Вот дети моей сестры считают меня неудачником.  
— Нет, — Энди покачал головой и улыбнулся, вспоминая недавнюю встречу с семьей брата. — Они обожают, когда я к ним прихожу.  
Правда, он не уточнил, кто именно был рад. Дети, которых он убедил не делать пирсинг и тату в таком молодом возрасте при условии, что даст осмотреть, потрогать, подергать все свои татуировки и штанги с кольцами, или родители, для которых закончился один из кризисов взросления детей и была сохранена немалая доля бюджета семьи.  
— Я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы ты заходил к нам, — парень, который строил Энди глазки, махнул рукой, подзывая его к себе. — У меня коктейль закончился!  
— Чего хочешь?  
Бармен улыбнулся и, подойдя, облокотился о стойку рядом с ним. Это был высокий парень с треугольным лицом и черными кучерявыми волосами, но в отличии от Коди, Энди никогда не гнался за внешностью. А пофлиртовать всегда подойдет любой, может, что-то из этого выйдет.  
— Что-нибудь необычное, — клиент улыбнулся и хохотнул. — Удиви меня.  
— Ну, дай мне немного подсказок, — у Энди дрогнули губы, и он, поиграв штангой, высунул язык. — Я очень плохо знаю привычки людей. Кисло-сладкое?  
— Можно и кисло-сладкое, — довольно протянул парень, скептически глядя на своего партнера, сдерживающего смех. — Наверное, больше в сладкое. А можно с огоньком?  
Отвернувшись от клиентов, Энди закатил глаза. Сколько раз он уже слышал такой подкат? Наверное, с этим могли сравниться только количество просьб сделать фаер-шоу постоянным шоу бара. Сколько раз он флиртовал с клиентами и даже ходил с ними на свидания? Наверное столько же, сколько утихали его чувства с Дереку.  
Владелец бара так же не терял времени попусту. Он подкатывал сразу к нескольким девушкам за столиком. Энди всегда надеялся, что это была лишь уловка, чтобы они платили за больший чек, но нет. Иногда Дерек приходил утром с засосами и, не дожидаясь, пока Энди сварит кофе, уходил спать. Иногда это очень задевало бармена, иногда он понимал, что не только у него было право на несносного блондина.  
И сейчас это задевало его очень сильно. Сейчас у него установилось шаткое равновесие с самим с собой. Он с удовольствием флиртовал с парнями в баре, выслушивал комплименты в свой адрес от девушек, но когда это делал Дерек… Комок подступал к горлу, и кольцо огнем сжимало его палец.  
В конце рабочего дня Дерек поднялся в квартиру и увидел Энди, лежащего на диване и закрывшего локтем глаза, а рядом с ним на столике стояли стакан и пачка обезболивающего.  
— Опять голова разболелась? — хозяин кафе облокотился о спинку и увидел, что Энди вытащил весь свой пирсинг.  
— Угу, — промычал парень. — Ненавижу наступление весны.  
— До нее еще полмесяца, — хмыкнул Дерек и потрепал друга по голове. — Надо кстати в котельной убавить…  
— Клиенты жаловались? А не ты случайно их разогрел? — Энди убрал руку и лукаво посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Пожалуйста, — тот неловко потер шею и опустил глаза. — Это было ужасно, я только и слышал, что мужья сводили их в бар на другом конце городе, а к нам с ними они идти не хотят, потому что у нас, видите ли, нереспектабельно.  
— Как будто их мужья не бухали в университете, — Энди попытался засмеяться, но тут же скривился, обезболивающее еще не подействовало.  
— Ложись спать, — Дерек похлопал бармена по плечу и уже хотел пойти в свою комнату. — Кто это тебе пишет в такую рань?  
— Да так, — Энди вытащил телефон, на который пришло сообщение.  
— Тот парень, который тебя, ну, очень хотел? — Дерек попытался увидеть, что написали Энди, но тот вовремя убрал телефон. — Мари сказала, клиенты шутили о том, что ты от меня уйдешь.  
— Может быть, — шкодливо усмехнулся бармен и отодвинул рукой лицо Дерека.  
Блондину хватило силы воли, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. К тем девушкам он пошел только, чтобы отвлечься от флиртующего Энди. И попал на замужних, которым нужно было всего лишь внимание, ничего серьезного. Да даже несерьезного не было! Одни только разговоры о мужьях и о том, какими они были козлами, а Дереку хотелось показать, что на Энди можно было только смотреть, но нельзя было трогать.  
«Может, опять напиться и при всех приставать к нему?»  
Дерек цокнул и снял с себя футболку. Бармен точно не простит такое поведение. Точнее, как обычно подуется несколько дней и простит своего друга-дурака.  
«Опять этот дерьмовый период, когда я хочу его и не хочу одновременно»  
Дерек привык за столько лет к американским горкам его отношений с Энди. Привык, что в такие моменты задавался вопросом, а действительно ли парень так сильно ему нравился или они были просто хорошими друзьями. И все плыло, он мог со спокойной душой отпустить Энди на свидание, но ждать, когда он придет, и думать о том, как и что с ним делала новая пассия, было просто невыносимо.  
Он яростно выдохнул и лег на кровать. Не о том ему нужно было думать сейчас, не о том! А о новой программе на весну, специальном меню и о том, нужны ли были к лету новые бармены.  
— Точно, — тихо прошептал Дерек и слегка хлопнул себя по лбу. — Скоро же лето, опять. Опять наплыв туристов.

***

— Слушай, раз вы с Энди и Дереком познакомились не на учебе, — Барретт стряхнул пепел в пепельницу и удобнее устроился за барной стойкой в квартире Коди. — На кого ты учился?  
— На теоретической физике, — друг отпил вина и с интересом посмотрел на шотландца.  
— Что? — тот не поверил услышанному.  
— Хочешь, диплом покажу? — Коди сузил глаза, прекрасно осознавая, насколько этот факт шокировал людей, и указал в сторону кабинета, где лежал кусок бумаги, полученный пять лет назад.  
— Ты не шутишь? — Барретт закашлялся от застывшего в горле дыма.  
— Нет, конечно, — пит-босс пожал плечами и долил вина в бокал, чтобы мужчина запил. — Самая дешевая специальность была. Да и потом, учеба это последнее, о чем я волновался. Все эти формулы не сравнятся с настоящими алгоритмами в автоматах.  
Барри со вздохом посмотрел на Коди, очевидно, что перед их встречей он хорошенько поспал. Хотя было необычно видеть его с собранными волосами в спокойной обстановке его квартиры. Она, как и ожидал Барри, была очень похожа на его кабинет. Не было никаких личных вещей, почти чувствовался запах недавнего ремонта и казалось, что вся мебель была закуплена по каталогам и только для того, чтобы проводить дни в одиночестве. Кухня была соединена с гостинной и отделялась барной стойкой, за которой сидели мужчины. Иногда Коди поворачивался к включенному телевизору, где шли интервью после матча, и Барри мог насладиться точеным профилем.  
— На физика ты мало похож, — фыркнул мужчина, с удовольствием поняв, что горечь ушла.  
— Да что ты говоришь? — Коди закатил глаза и хохотнул. — Зато одногруппникам было все равно, как я провожу свое время.  
— Даже я соглашусь, — шотландец неловко потер шею и тоже хохотнул. — Прекрасное качество.  
— А что, были претенденты? — хитро протянул Коди и сложил голову на руки.  
— А, может, не надо?  
— Надо!  
— Ладно, — обреченно вздохнул Барри. — Одной девушке не понравилось, как я с ней обошелся, в итоге, по университету пошел слушок, что в постели я очень плох.  
— А это так? — Коди даже не думал, что это могло задеть здоровяка, а услышать такие подробности о его жизни был только рад.  
— Ну, те девушки, которые прыгали ко мне в койку после этого слуха, — Барри рассмеялся и отпил вина. — Претензий не имели.  
«Блин, вот бы проверить»  
Но это были несбыточные для Коди мечты, и ему действительно пока хватало такого общения. В конце концов, даже если бы Барретт не был в его вкусе, их дружеские отношения разрослись настолько, что Коди уже пригласил его в свой дом, а тут бывали только Дерек с Энди, и то редко.  
— Ты помирился с Ханной? — Коди подставил свой бокал.  
— Давай не будем о плохом, — Барри сокрушенно вздохнул, но, поймав заинтересованный взгляд, продолжил. — Помирился, но не до конца. Мне придется куда-нибудь еще ее сводить.  
— Могу посоветовать несколько ресторанов, — хмыкнул Коди и отпил вина.  
— Когда ты успеваешь ходить по ресторанам? — огрызнулся шотландец и откинулся на спинку барного стула.  
— Если бы я нашел, с кем, — сухо пояснил Коди. — У меня был бы парень, а не случайные знакомства в клубах.  
— Не скучаешь по длительным отношениям? — Барри почесал трехдневную щетину и, достав пачку сигарет, начал крутить ее в руках. — Иногда мне просто не хватает.  
— Как сказать, — Коди пожал плечами и задумался. — За последние семь лет самые длинные отношения были в отпуске в Греции, я снял паренька на все две недели, и он показал лучшие места для секса вокруг отеля. А у тебя как с длительными отношениями?  
— Были достаточно долгие, — Барри вздохнул и положил пачку на стол. — Почти предложение сделал. Но буквально накануне того, как я пошел покупать кольцо, я поймал ее на измене. Оказывается, она была со мной ради денег.  
— Что ж тебе так не везет с девушками, — Коди скуксился.  
— Зато могу спокойно пить в любое время и курить в свое удовольствие между интрижками!  
Барретт громко рассмеялся и, достав из бедной пачки сигарету, хотел ее зажечь, но у него зазвонил телефон. Коди даже испугался, наблюдая за тем, как поменялось выражение шотландца. Сначала он недовольно сдвинул брови, читая имя звонившего, потом на секунду задумался и после того, как сказал «Извини», поднял трубку. Из динамика мгновенно раздался недовольный женский голос, настолько громкий, что Барри пришлось отнять телефон от уха и закатить глаза.  
— А теперь послушай меня, — как только на том конце взяли передышку, прорычал мужчина, кажется, забыв, что Коди находился рядом.  
Дальше пошла отборная шотландская ругань, пит-босс аж подпрыгнул от того, насколько голос Барретта, оказывается, мог быть властным. Он сидел и хлопал глазами, наблюдая, как шотландец угрожал пальцем девушке на том конце.  
«Видно, что он делает это далеко не в первый раз. А если он говорит на родном языке, значит, это его сестра. Вряд ли он будет так общаться со своей матерью»  
Барри остановился и поднял глаза на Коди, снова сказал «Извини» одними губами и получил в ответ снисходительную улыбку.  
— Пью. Что значит, ты уже в аэропорте? — Барри удивленно захлопал глазами и поднял руку с часами, короткая заминка для того, чтобы посчитать, сколько в Глазго было времени. — Как ты нашла билеты в четыре часа утра? — он сокрушенно вздохнул и схватился свободной рукой за голову. — Нет, оставайся у меня. На диване посплю. Да, я тебя тоже люблю.  
Барретт положил телефон на барную стойку и со стоном откинул голову назад, запуская руку в волосы.  
— Энергичная у тебя сестра, — Коди отпил вина, наблюдая за тем, как раскис его друг.  
— И не говори, — шотландец залпом допил вино. — А теперь из-за нее мне придется прервать этот приятный вечер, ведь в восемь часов утра мне надо быть в аэропорту. А потом терпеть ее еще неделю.  
— А почему она приезжает? — Коди грустно улыбнулся и собрал тарелки.  
— Поссорилась с мужем.  
В принципе, пит-босс понял, что это не первая их ссора. И похоже, это был не первый раз, когда София на эмоциях приезжала в Америку, чтобы достать брата.  
— Блин, прости еще раз, — Барри натянул на себя пальто и примирительно развел руками. — Я не хотел уходить так скоро.  
— Да ладно, — Коди покачал головой и улыбнулся, облокачиваясь на одну из стен в коридоре. — Я понимаю, что семья важнее.  
— Она поставила меня перед фактом, — недовольно пробурчал Барретт.  
— Ну, ты же не вышвырнешь ее, — хохотнул Коди, в какой-то мере было забавно наблюдать, как Барри изменился после звонка сестры.  
— Хотел бы, но родители не одобрят, — невольно шотландец и сам засмеялся.  
Коди потер шею, думая о следующем своем действии, но, отбросив предрассудки, все же сделал шаг навстречу и крепко обнял его.  
— До следующего раза.  
— До следующего раза, — повторил Барри и, улыбнувшись, все-таки на него не были в обиде, крепко обнял друга в ответ.  
А после его ухода в коридоре остался только запах его одеколона, от которого Коди тихо сполз по двери. Обняв колени, он уткнулся в них носом и мечтательно улыбнулся. Не поцелуй, но тоже сойдет, чтобы понять, насколько их отношения продвинулись.  
— Вот бы он остался у меня ночевать, — по-детски хихикнул Коди и переделал свой хвост. — Не пришлось бы спать на диване. 


	20. Chapter 20

Барретт до сих пор не купил кофемашину, так что на парковку перед аэропортом вывалился слегка помятым и первым делом пошел в кофейню за двойной порцией эспрессо. Похмелья не было, да и откуда ему взяться, если они с Коди даже одну бутылку на двоих не выпили, но настроение у него отсутствовало.  
Хотя, при виде невысокой девушки, за которой хвостиком шел какой-то мужчина, пытаясь обратить на себя ее внимание, и огненного шлейфа ее волос, развевающихся следом, Барри нежно улыбнулся.  
София шла уверенной походкой, не думая ни на секунду замедлять шаг и даже не удостоив взглядом мужчину, который ойкнул, увидев мощную фигуру Барретта, и пошел по своим делам.  
— Ты выглядишь ужасно, — рассмеялась младшая сестра, подставляя щеку для поцелуя. — Видимо, не зря выдернула тебя с попойки. Madainn mhath.  
— Madainn mhath, — Барри забрал чемодан и подал ей руку. — Это был культурный вечер, ничего крепче вина.  
— О, вот как, — София прижалась к руке своего брата, макушкой кое-как доставая до его плеча, хотя была на каблуках. — Неужели твоя подружка…  
— Это был друг, — мягко прервал ее Барри и дернул уголками рта, не позволяя сестре и дальше подкалывать его. — Какой на этот раз придумала предлог, чтобы приехать сюда?  
— Проверить нынешний отдел аналитики, — София с удовольствием растянулась в кресле пассажира. — Пускай мистер Бьюкен готовит себе обед самостоятельно.  
— Никогда не завидовал Захари, — Барри усмехнулся и прежде, чем завести машину, закурил. — От готовки его жены надо периодически отдыхать.  
— Ой, да заткнись, сам как будто не скучаешь по моей или маминой стряпне, — София легонько ударила мужчину в плечо и рассмеялась.  
— Он хотя бы знает, что ты улетела? — Барретт вздохнул и повел машину в сторону города. — Или как обычно узнает об этом из соцсетей?  
— Кстати о них, — София ухмыльнулась и достала свой телефон, следовало сделать несколько фотографий. — Но да, он знает. Что это за музыка?  
— Недавно пригласили на их концерт, — Баррет прикусил язык, поняв, что, включив музыку в машине, дал Софии слишком много улик. — Понравилось, вот они и играют в моей машине.  
— Кто пригласил? Неужели друг, с которым ты вчера пил?  
— Угу.  
София только для вида перевела разговор в другое русло, но показала, что эту тему она поднимет потом. И Барретта ждал долгий разговор о том, что в квартире будто бы не убирались несколько месяцев, что в принципе было недалеко от истины, что отец зря передал ему компанию, потому что люди под его руководством совсем распоясались и не могут связать повышение услуг с экономической дырой в бюджете штата.  
Но пока что глава отдела аналитики транспортной компании «Алистер» бегала полуголой по квартире Барретта, жалуясь на плохое освещение и на то, она не могла наложить свежий макияж так, как она хотела. Старший брат тихо угукал на все замечания Софии и размышлял над тем, как он мог скучать по этой рыжей бестии, которая каждый раз приносила с собой хаос.

***

Саманте Блэр не пристало грызть ручку, и то, что она хмурилась, было так же не в ее стиле. От плохого настроения снова появятся морщины, а она потратила немыслимые деньги, чтобы избавиться от них.

_«Нет, вы видели, какие у нее каблуки?»  
«Ты бы видела ее укладку!»_

Еще бы Саманта не видела! Она знала, о ком говорили в чате ее подруги из фирмы. Это была невысокая девушка с рыжими прямыми волосами, будто бы состоящими из огня, и бледной кожей. Круглым лицом с минимум косметики, но с ярко-красной помадой на губах. Ходила она исключительно в юбках карандашах ниже колен и блузках, которые подчеркивали ладную фигурку.

_«Без груди и задницы!»_

Но даже без таких важных, казалось бы, атрибутов на Софию Бьюкет смотрели и выполняли ее приказы, завороженно заглядывая ей в рот. Она перетрясла отдел аналитики так, что долетело даже до соседних отделов. Хотя начальник Саманты, Барретт МакКрисхолм давно говорил, что им должно было прилететь, но все не находилось времени.  
«И он с ней уже почти неделю. У нее кольцо, неужели она изменяет своему мужу?»  
Сэм с яростью нажала зубами на ручку, от чего пластик покрылся трещинами. Секретарь ойкнула и закинула сломавшуюся ручку в мусорку, все равно где-то была еще одна.  
— Почему ты так сделал?!  
— Твоя задача — аналитика в Глазго, — прорычал Барри, заходя в кабинет. — Ты постоянно забываешь, что в Англии и Америке разная экономика.  
— Я заведую аналитикой и тут! — появившаяся за ним следом София топнула ногой.  
Саманта могла к этому привыкнуть и достала пачку документов, которые должен был подписать Барретт. Но вот в то, что за короткую командировку Барретта зимой рыжеволосый монстр смог заполучить его в свои объятия, она не могла поверить. В конце концов, чтобы получить эту работу, она очень долго и усердно трудилась, а Барретт даже не смотрел в ее сторону.  
Вот только София уже заметила, как Саманта ходила на работу — блузки с декольте и в обтяжку, советовали все журналы мод для охмурения своего босса — и несколько раз наблюдала за реакцией Барретта, но ничего не предпринимала. Похоже, Саманта догадывалась, почему предыдущие секретари не задерживались так долго.  
— Милая, тебя слышно по всему этажу…  
— Макс! — София резко развернулась и расплылась в улыбке. — Ты все-таки заглянул!  
— Ну ты же сама скинула все встречи Барри на меня, — скуксился Макс и обнял девушку. — Устраиваешь разносы?  
— В этот раз хотя бы без увольнений, — Барри вздохнул и подписал еще один документ. — Ну, вот почему она тебя любит, а меня — нет?  
— Ты просто дома появляйся чаще, — Макс чмокнул растаявшую Софию. — Твоей сестре нужно внимание, как и всем девушкам.  
— Сестре? — Саманта удивленно подняла глаза на своего босса.  
— А ты думаешь, мы встречаемся? — Барри усмехнулся и не увидел хитрый взгляд Софии, направленный на секретаря. — Мы же так похожи, — елейным голосом сказал Барри, прекрасно осознавая, что это было не так, и отдал пачку документов. — Саманта, попроси переделать этот документ лично Майкла, я подчеркнул, что именно.  
— Хорошо.  
— А ты как обычно используешь своего старшего брата как замену своему кошельку? — Макс по-отчески оттянул щеку Софии, на что та рассмеялась.  
— Захари бы ни за что не устроил бы мне такой отпуск!  
— Потому что это называется не отпуск, а трата семейного бюджета на бессмысленные вещи, — Барретт закатил глаза.  
— Вот будет у тебя жена, я буду подсказывать ей, какое белье лучше купить на вашу годовщину, — хихикнула София.  
— Зачем белье на годовщину? — Барретт непонимающе посмотрел на сестру, на что та закатила глаза, а Макс прыснул в кулак.  
А потом они вышли, оставив Саманту Блэк и дальше думать о загадочной Софии и о том, почему же Барретт не обращал на нее внимания. Хотя, если бы она присутствовала на действительно личных разговорах между братом и сестрой, она бы и не поняла половины. А все потому, что шотландцы разговаривали на странной смеси гэльского, английского и французского. Да и не захотела бы она находиться рядом с ними, потому что тогда бы узнала, что такое — застрять в ограниченном пространстве с двумя шотландцами в плохом настроении.  
В данный момент родственники застряли в одной из многочисленных пробок Нью-Йорка. Оба задних ряда машины были забиты пакетами из совершенно различных магазинов, и Барри клялся, что, если найдет нижнее белье на коврике при приборке, не моргнув и глазом, выбросит, а София угрожала, что не вернет ни цента, если чего-то не досчитается.  
Хотя для родственников это действительно было разрядкой, хорошенько проораться друг на дружку, но все же следовало поговорить о действительно важных вещах.  
— Почему ты не смотришь на нее? — София пристально посмотрела на своего брата.  
— На кого? — Барри затушил бычок и выдохнул остатки дыма.  
— Саманту, — старший брат изогнул бровь. — Я в ее декольте вижу бирку от нижнего белья. Кто она?  
София не стала давить, вся семья знала о том, что, если у Барретта появлялась пассия, все остальные для него пропадали, и, пока его не отвергнут, он ни на кого больше не посмотрит. Пробка сдвинулась с места, позволяя Барретту не сразу ответить на вопрос.  
— Он.  
— Что? — София не сразу поняла, что сказал Барри.  
— Это он, — вздохнул Барретт и зарылся рукой в волосы, облокотившись локтем о дверцу машины.  
Софии потребовалось осознать признание Барри, потратить время на придумывание колкости, но, не придумав, она только постучала по приборной доске пальцами.  
— С каких пор ты по мальчикам? — она поправила волосы и убрала их на одно плечо.  
— Я никогда не говорил, что только по девушкам, — прорычал Барри и клацнул зубами.  
— Он гей? — Барри кивнул. — И чего ты ждешь? — жестоко спросила София, не ожидая такой мягкотелости от своего брата.  
— Все не так просто…  
— Или ты недостаточно уверен в своих чувствах? — София ухмыльнулась и блеснула глазами так, как умели все в семье МакКрисхолм.  
— О, ты хочешь услышать о моих чувствах? — огрызнулся Барри и с яростью просигналил внезапно остановившейся впереди машине. — Ты хочешь узнать, что я хочу нагнуть этого мужчину и трахнуть так, что он сорвет голос?  
— Нет, — София скривилась и отвернулась. — Избавь меня от этих подробностей.  
Снова молчание, прерываемое только сигналами машин вокруг. Кто-то кричал из окна на водителей, в салоне играла тихая музыка, а кажется над Нью-Йорком собирался последний снегопад этой зимы.  
— Он предпочитает отношения-однодневки, — Барретт вздохнул и постучал по рулю. — Да и в принципе он свободолюбив.  
— Ты можешь быть неправ, но, зная, как ты сжигаешь своей любовью девушек, может, оно и к лучшему, — София наклонила голову. — У тебя есть его фотография?  
— Вполне возможно, — Барри кивнул на телефон. — Найди чат «Сатурн». Я уже был во многом не прав в отношении него. Он кстати, пит-босс в «Деметре».  
— Впервые слышу, чтобы тебе понравился кто-то с работы, — задумчиво протянула София, ища фотографию в чате. — Ой, сколько у этого человека пирсинга.  
— Они с ним лучшие друзья, и да, Энди тоже гей, — Барри ухмыльнулся, пробка продвинулась еще на немного. — Ищи фотографию с длинноволосым.  
Софии потребовалось время, как оказалось, Коди редко попадал в объектив фотоаппарата. Единственная фотография оказалась прошлогодней с закрытого открытия. С нее Коди улыбался, стоя рядом с сидящим Барретом, давящимся от смеха, и положив руку ему на плечо, а на заднем фоне Энди после курилки засунул свои холодные руки Дереку под футболку. Барри кое-как вспомнил, что были времена, когда Коди нравился ему как друг, а, казалось, это было уже почти в прошлой жизни.  
— Хм, красивый, — вновь протянула София. — У него голубые глаза?  
— Угу, — буркнул Барри и наконец выехал на следующий перекресток. — Да вы шутите?! Сегодня весь Нью-Йорк стоит что ли?!  
— Он всегда стоит, — хихикнула София и отдала телефон брату. — Все равно не понимаю, почему ты не признаешься.  
— Мы с ним хорошие друзья, — Барри откинулся на кресло, светофор на этом перекрестке был слишком долгим. — Да и он должен занять высокий пост в казино. Такое знакомство терять не хотелось бы.  
— Да, ты не умеешь общаться с людьми, которые тебя отшили, — рыжеволосая фыркнула, припоминая некоторые эпизоды из юности брата. — Но тем не менее, ты с ним тусуешься. Как я понимаю, именно он пригласил тебя на тот концерт?  
— Угу, — Барри не переставал удивляться всегда верным выводам своей сестры. — И да, вместе с ним пил неделю назад у него дома…  
И вот сейчас София посмотрела на своего брата так, что он почувствовал, как его буквально вдавило в кресло. Так смотрела на него мать, когда он поздно приходил с попойки, или отец, когда в самом начале своей работы он перепутал бумаги.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — София всплеснула руками. — То ты лезешь напролом, признаешься трем девушкам за два дня, то осторожничаешь, как будто девственник! Хотя, теперь понятно, почему ты так подкатывал к Фрэнки…  
— Я к нему не подкатывал, — Барри фыркнул и улыбнулся. — Мне было действительно интересно, чем он занимается в своей лаборатории.  
— Он был моим парнем, и ты с ним флиртовал! До сих пор не могу тебе этого простить, — София наигранно закатила глаза и рассмеялась.  
— Да не флиртовал я с ним!  
Барри засмеялся, вспомнить свои старые грешки с сестрой было бесценно. Правда, вспоминала она постоянно не те грехи, да и все переводила с себя. Он нежно посмотрел на Софию, поняв, что, высказавшись по поводу своей безответной любви, почувствовал себя лучше.  
— Знаешь, Ханна мне писала недавно, — София сказала это абсолютно без злобы, поняв, почему подруга была в такой ярости. — Как я поняла, ты ей должен вечер. Но я не поняла, она что-то говорила про то, что ты целовался с мужчиной на ее глазах.  
— Это был Коди, — крякнул Барри, спешно отводя глаза. — Я, — он сглотнул, поняв, что София жаждала об этом услышать. — Я тебе за ужином расскажу.  
— Барретт, — София безнадежно вздохнула, поняв, что Барретт пустил свою личную жизнь на самотек. — Если ты не уверен в своих чувствах к этому Коди, ты знаешь выход. Но, пожалуйста, не давай Ханне ложных надежд. Дай ей шанс на нормальные отношения, она слишком долго тебя ждала.  
Барретт тяжело вздохнул. София была права, он знал и он воспользуется этим шансом. В конце концов, ему было необходимо освободиться от петли на шее. Снег начал идти сильнее, водителям пришлось включить дворники, да и сам город постепенно погружался в сумерки.  
— Что у вас с Захари?  
— То же самое, — София закусила губу и отвернулась. — Дети.  
И Барретт снова вздохнул. Семья МакКрисхолмов всегда наступала на одни и те же грабли каждый божий день.

***

Коди откинулся на кресло, только когда все пит-боссы вышли из конференц-зала. Потянулся, чувствуя, как каждый позвонок встал на место, и улыбнулся. Рейчел коротко хохотнула и начал собирать бумаги.  
— Пит-боссы ходят по струнке, неудачники-грабители запуганы настолько, что сами чуть не отдали все свои сбережения, в «Деметре» все отлично. Как ты думаешь, — мужчина мечтательно тянул слова. — Этот день может стать еще лучше?  
— Ты можешь встретить свою истинную любовь, — на что Коди хмыкнул, а Рейчел снова засмеялась.  
— Лучше уж пойти в клуб, напиться и снять кого-нибудь, — Коди огорченно вздохнул и, встав с кресла, ответил на вопрос Рейчел, который она еще не задала. — Пробовал — не помогло, — Коди поправил пиджак.- А вот напиться я всегда могу, что и сделаю.  
— «Сатурн»?  
— «Сатурн», — Коди кивнул и на прощание поцеловал девушку. — До завтра.  
Весна постепенно вступала в свои права, снег уже почти сошел, солнце пробивалось сквозь облака. Хотя последнее Коди в принципе редко видел и был рад хотя бы тому, что поймал последние лучи за день. Пит-босс любил начало весны, казалось, что он просыпался вместе с природой, наполнялся энергией и тому подобное. Приехал он в Сатурн, когда солнце уже село, а бармены несколько раз прокляли свою работу. Дрю знаками показал, что ему необходимо подняться на второй этаж, что Коди и сделал, помахав по пути знакомым девушкам.  
И практически сразу понял, почему его послали сюда. За барной стойкой, где суетились Энди и Лео, сидела огромная фигура шотландца. Барри откинулся на барное кресло, плечи поникли, волосы пребывали в легком беспорядке, а Энди заметно выдохнул, когда увидел Коди.  
— Привет, — пит-босс лучезарно улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Барри. — Сестра тебя совсем вымотала?  
— Угу, — буркнул Барри и схватился за голову, ему не хотелось говорить.  
— К тебе приехала сестра? — Энди отложил протирание бокалов. — Тогда почему ты повесил нос? Ты же любишь свою сестру.  
— Я устал ходить по магазинам, мне надо найти нескольких топ-менеджеров, — Барри устало вздохнул. — Проблема в том, что я уже по ней скучаю.  
Он закрыл глаза рукой. Только утром он отвез ее в аэропорт, принял заявление об увольнении от менеджеров, не выдержавших ураган под именем София, и понял, что, когда без сил приехал к себе домой, обнаружил, что там было одиноко и холодно. В квартире царила практически стерильная чистота, холодильник ломился от еды, приготовленной сестрой, а все равно в воздухе витала атмосфера кладбища. И тогда Барри понял, что его накрыло, но сила воли не позволила алкоголизму взять над собой верх, и он поехал в «Сатурн», где убивал своим настроением окружающих.  
— Да, понимаю, — Энди был рад, что Барри начал говорить больше. — Я тоже скучаю по брату, когда долго с ним нахожусь.  
— Yir aff yir heid…  
Барри привык за эту неделю разговаривать на странном смешении языков и совсем отвык говорить на обычном английском. Так что из его монолога, состоящего из ругательств в сторону своей сестры и ее привычек, окружающие люди не поняли и половины. А когда шотландец остановился, поняв, что его занесло, Коди зашелся смехом и сел рядом.  
— Пожалуйста, — он вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. — Говори по-английски, я только понял, что ты жутко недоволен чем-то. Давай, — пит-босс замахал рукой перед Энди, который впал в ступор и совершенно не знал, что делать. — Я угощу тебя порцией виски, и ты расскажешь, в чем проблема расставания с сестрой.  
— А лучше бы к нам пригласил ее, — Энди тряхнул головой и достал бокал для виски.  
— Ага, чтобы она потом меня корила за то, что я не работаю, а нахожусь в компании красивых мужчин, — Барретт наконец-то улыбнулся.  
— О, ты считаешь меня красивым? — Коди снова рассмеялся и театрально положил руку себе на грудь. — Польщен.  
— Да это только слепой не увидит, — Барри отпил виски, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
— Я вспомнил, почему еще не люблю весну, — Энди облокотился о стойку после того, как подал напиток Коди, который со смешинками в глазах встретился с ним взглядом. — У тебя появляется настроение. Давай я тебе его испорчу, а? — и, не дожидаясь разрешения, продолжил. — В следующем месяце ты станешь на год старее.  
— Не старее, — Коди прыснул и ответил ехидным замечанием. — А опытнее.  
Но хорошее настроение, которое держалось последние несколько дней, улетучилось, стоило только прийти одному сообщению на часы Барри от адресата: «Ханна». 


	21. Chapter 21

Они прогуливались по Центральному парку. В руках было по чашке кофе, взятого в кофейне на углу, с сезонными сиропами. И долгий разговор на двоих.  
Джастин взял отгул, с утра детей надо было отвезти в школу, а жена должна была уехать раньше, потом заскочил за братом, и они отправились гулять. Энди, все еще зевая, выбрался из постели, оставил записку и кофе для Дерека и сел в машину.  
Оба понимали одну вещь. Чертовы десять лет прошли. Прошли, и их не вернуть, не поменять решений, сделанных в родительском доме. Они изменились, изменилось их окружение.  
Джастин был горд братом. Тот не сломался, когда его выгнали из дома, запретив появляться там. Нашел работу по душе, достиг высот в этом деле и продолжал этим заниматься. Хотя он помнил, как Энди проколол себе язык и долгое время скрывал это от родителей.  
Энди тоже был горд братом. Старший четко отделил воспитание родителей от своих желаний. Жена была красавицей и умницей, были дети, но они не страдали от предрассудков. Хорошая работа, престижная должность, но не в правительстве. Большой дом в спальном районе, но там не было церкви. А еще он помнил, как Джастин смотрел на него, когда узнал, что брат был геем.  
— Черт возьми, — он поежился от ветра и натянул шарф повыше. — Весна, а погода дерьмо.  
— Давненько я не ходил по скользким улицам, — прошипел Энди. — У меня, кажется, нет даже подходящей обуви, — он скептически осмотрел свои кроссовки.  
— Неужели с деньгами проблема? — Джастин удивленно поднял брови.  
— Я пытаюсь не выйти на работу голым, — Энди махнул рукой и рассмеялся. — Мне они просто не нужны.  
Джастин тоже рассмеялся, совсем немного заглушая звуки птиц и людей вокруг. Им было хорошо. Пока все спешили кто на работу, кто просто вышел на пробежку, они гуляли по парку, наслаждаясь спокойствием, которое царило между ними.  
— Парни по тебе уже скучают, — Джастин выкинул свой стаканчик и поправил съехавший шарф. — Чарли все-таки решил не делать пирсинг. Пока, — кисло сказал отец двоих детей.  
— Когда у него день рождения? — Энди сладко зевнул, все-таки двойное эспрессо на него не подействовало. — Могу найти обманки, посмотрит, как оно сидит. И переводные тату можно сделать, — он пожал плечами.  
— Ты наш спаситель, — Джастин обнял брата за плечи. — Что бы я без тебя делал.  
Парк по обыкновению в некоторых местах был полон народу, а где-то не было никого. Не попадались даже пресловутые ларьки. Вот именно такие промежутки были хороши для личных вопросов, которые не давали спать по ночам.  
— Слушай, — Джастин почесал кончик носа. — Это правда, что бармены каждые полгода-год меняют место работы?  
— Пожалуй, да, — Энди задумался, вспоминая время, когда не владел половиной бара. — Например, если это начинающий. Видов баров слишком много, и он только определяется с местом работы. К тому же после гостевых смен бармен может запросто перебраться в другой бар.  
— У вас были такие бармены? — Джастин наклонил голову, для него этот сленг был еще в новинку, но он уже мог сориентироваться.  
— Да, Лео как раз пришел к нам после такого, — Энди улыбнулся и взлохматил свои волосы. — Он чуть ли не сам напросился к нам в смену, лишь бы побывать у нас.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, — Джастин качнул головой и поправил взбунтовавшуюся прядку брата. — Каждые полгода менять работу.  
— Бармен должен всегда держать марку, — рассмеялся бармен с огромным стажем. — Знать новости и как реагируют на них разные люди.  
— Но ты уже пять лет работаешь в одном баре, — Джастин отшвырнул камешек с дороги. — Неужели не скучно?  
— Когда как? — Энди нахмурился, не совсем понимая, куда вел его брат. — Мне сложнее сейчас перейти в другой бар. Как думаешь, если бы владелец одной фирмы стал директором другой, покинув пост руководящей должности, где у него оставались нераспроданные активы, как бы его восприняли?  
— Как сумасшедшего, — кивнул Джастин.  
— Именно, — Энди хмыкнул. — Только с барменами еще хуже. Многие годами пытаются открыть свой бар, копят на первоначальный взнос, ищут помещение. Только сумасшедший пойдет на такой риск. Тем более уходит бармен, уходят и люди, которые любят именно этого бармена.  
— Но все равно, — Джастин снова почесал нос. — Рутина тебе никогда не нравилась, да ты и сам говоришь, что бармены непостоянные существа. В отличии от клерков.  
— Милый братец, — Энди остановился и сурово посмотрел на мужчину. — К чему ты меня склоняешь?  
Джастин вздохнул и нервно дернул шарф, на аллее постепенно начинали показываться люди. Как никак наступило время обеда, а, значит, офисные работники начнут подтягиваться к киоскам с едой, разминая ноги и по пути обсуждая последние слухи и новости.  
— Может, тебе и вовсе не нравится Дерек? — Джастину было немного неловко, он лез в личную жизнь своего брата второй раз в жизни. — Может, ты просто привык быть с ним.  
Энди рассмеялся. Рассмеялся в голос, пугая птиц, что взметнулись в небо, и людей.  
— Боже, — Энди вытер слезы, выступившие на глазах. — Как тебя Дейзи терпит?  
— Эй! Я люблю эту женщину!  
— Ага, с университета, — хрюкнул Энди, лукаво глядя на брата.  
— Она мне помогала с…  
— Дейзи святая женщина, я знаю, — бармен поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Мало того, что поменяла мировоззрение моего брата, так у нее еще и ангельское терпение.  
После небольшой паузы Энди посмотрел на нахохлившегося брата.  
— Мы вместе с Дереком построили «Сатурн». Оба сидели на диете из макарон и воды, собирая деньги на первоначальный взнос. Каждый помогал другому с учебой с первого дня университета. Конечно, в нашей жизни были и другие люди. Коди помогал там, где мы оба не смыслили или не было практики, он также помог нам с местом.  
Поднялся слишком холодный ветер. Весенний, промозглый, который терзал и кожу и кости, но определенно несущий перемены. Скоро природа проснется и принесет много радости.  
— Родители Дерека помогли нам с взносом, а точнее, внесли его за нас, — Энди опустил голову и плечи. — Его отец смог выбить нам хороший процент в банке. Его родители тоже поняли, что ошиблись, попытались извиниться деньгами. Дерек сделал вид, что простил их, а я подумал, что все могут меняться. И действительно, кажется, — Энди фыркнул и почесал нос так же, как делал брат — это был жест их матери. — В тот же год мне написал кто-то из них, и я тоже сделал вид, что простил их.  
Был ли тот год сложным? Еще бы. Был ли тот год самым счастливым? А то! Тот год владельцы «Сатурна» не забудут.  
— Бар для нас скорее дом, нежели работа, — Энди вздохнул. — Работа — это то, что творится после закрытия. А если у тебя есть место, куда можно вернуться, то и происходящие вокруг тебя проблемы переживаются гораздо легче.  
Энди улыбнулся своему брату, чтобы развеять его сомнения. Развеять наконец то ужасное чувство, что когда-то ошибся в жизни.  
Джастин подбросил брата до бара, и тот, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, поднялся в квартиру. Дерек уже сидел на диване с ноутбуком, но полуголый и со взъерошенными волосами. Часть волос была мокрой, а выключенный фен лежал на столике, как и полусухое полотенце. Владелец как обычно прервал привычную рутину, как только в его светлую голову пришла какая-то идея.  
— Замерзнешь же, — Энди, раздевшись, взял полотенце в руки и начал сушить волосы своего нерадивого друга.  
Дерек что-то промычал и продолжил искать различные аксессуары для дня Святого Патрика. Энди закатил глаза, значит, Дерек увидел что-то в Интернете и пытался придумать, как вместо того, чтобы вырезать из картона украшения накануне, насладиться сном.  
— Кто это тебе написывает? — бармен скосил глаза на вкладку с социальной сетью, где стремительно увеличивалось количество уведомлений.  
— Да так, познакомился с одной дурой, — прошипел Дерек, снимая с себя полотенце. — Я думал, она нормальная, а она, как только я принял ее запрос, стала кидать мне какое-то ненормальное количество мемом, — он грузно выдохнул и начал массировать виски. — Пришлось заглушить чат, звук уведомлений у меня уже в печенках сидит.  
— Это ты ее хотел в кино сводить? — Энди фыркнул и прошел на кухню. — Ты расскажешь мне, что придумал, если я приготовлю обед?  
— Она, только теперь не хочу идти в кино с ней, — Дерек нахмурился, закрывая вкладку. — Я просто скажу, что это идея Мари, она в чате написала. Сама чуть на стенку не лезет…  
Энди рассмеялся и достал продукты из холодильника. Паста с томатным соусом и фрикадельками звучало отлично. А то, что Дерек снова пойдет в кино с Энди, звучало просто прекрасно.

***

Глубокая ночь не способствовала хорошему настроению, особенно когда ты не спал. Когда ты стоял на балконе и курил, размышляя над тем, к чему в жизни тебя привели случайности.  
Губы у Барретта горели. Горели огнем не от сигареты, а от поцелуя, который случился недели назад, не охлаждал их ночной воздух. Он облокотился о парапет и сжал в руках телефон с горящим экраном и не свернутым мессенджером.

_«Не сработало»._

В Шотландии уже давно наступило утро, так что он был уверен, что София прочитала его сообщение, но ничего не ответила. Да и что теперь могло помочь ее нерадивому старшему брату?  
Губы горели — единственное, о чем мог думать Барретт. Это пожирало его изнутри, но внешне он никак этого не выдавал. Может, был чуть более уставшим, пил больше кофе по утрам, а, может, это все из-за положения компании на рынке? Может, он нервничал из-за нового контракта?  
— Ты чего не спишь?  
Барри медленно обернулся, сейчас он не хотел видеть девушку, в чьей квартире он находился. Ханна подумала, что это мило — надеть рубашку любовника, но при виде того, как хрупкая девушка терялась в складках огромной для нее рубашки, Барри кое-как удержался, чтобы не цокнуть.  
— Не спится, вот решил покурить, — устало сказал он и натянул улыбку. — Я тебя разбудил?  
— Ну, не очень комфортно, когда засыпаешь, — она наигранно надула губки, совершенно не заметив в полутьме, что Барретт был не особо рад ее видеть. — А просыпаешься от холода, и рядом никого нет.  
— Прости.  
Барретту хватило воспитания не уходить сразу, а иначе как бы это выглядело? Ужин в ресторане, букет из популярного магазина, пара комплиментов, извиняющиеся глаза, и было дано приглашение в квартиру. Любая девушка растаяла бы, а Барри уже был научен извиняться перед девушками, даже если не был виноват. И поэтому сейчас страдал от плохого настроения, все в голове перемешалось. Работа и личная жизнь сплелись в огромный клубок проблем, который Барретт не мог распутать самостоятельно. Точнее, мог, и первый узел был распутан, к облегчению, не произведя новые. А дальше сам, тратя свои собственные силы, балансируя между двух зол и пытаясь не упасть в пучину еще больших проблем.  
— Ничего, — Ханна покачала головой и, сделав для нее очевидный шаг, обняла Барри за руку. — Пойдем спать, тебе же на работу завтра.  
— Да, — Барри хватило выдержки, чтобы не сбрасывать объятия девушки, внезапно ставшей противной, вместо этого он выбросил окурок.  
Он ведь держал его в своих руках! Ощущал близость и жуткое желание, не проходящее даже после сна. Если бы они не были коллегами, Барретт был уверен, что смог бы сделать один единственный шаг в его сторону.  
Сейчас же в кровать его вела девушка, ничуть не похожая на объект его воздыханий. Пальцы тоньше, запах слаще, характер менее дерзкий. Губы полные, и их поцелуй был неприятен ему. Сигналы к продолжению вечера были понятны даже школьнику. Не было ни изюминки, ни запала.  
Черт возьми, да у Барретта с трудом на нее поднимался член, не говоря о том, что он сдерживал тошноту, касаясь губами ее тела. Да, бархатная кожа, на которой от ласки проступала гусиная кожа… И улыбка Ханны, это была вся реакция на ухаживания шотландца. А стоило лишь слегка изменить поведение, например, губами пройти к маленькой груди с торчащими сосками, а рукой спуститься между ног девушки, лишь на мгновение коснуться влажных складок…  
— Барри, — Ханна открыла глаза и коснулась плеча Барри. — Мне не нравится… так.  
Барретту пришлось закусить щеку. Он уже знал, что будет дальше. Скучный секс, одна поза. Никакого разнообразия, лишь неприятные для Ханны ласки могли вывести ее из состояния бревна.  
— Хорошо, — Барретт собрал свою волю в кулак и спокойно спросил. — Как ты хочешь?  
Шкодливый смешок. Она думала, что Барри старался ради нее, спрашивал, как ей нравилось, а до этого София интересовалась, какие цветы ей нравились. Она думала, что заполучила этого мужчину, будет, о чем рассказать подругам и вызвать у них зависть его способностями.  
Губы горели в месте, где их когда-то коснулся Коди. Тонкую полоску огня не могли потушить ни алкоголь, ни лживые поцелуи.


	22. Chapter 22

Что могло расстроить Энди в такой замечательный вечер? Многочисленных постоянных посетителей снова позвали на частный вечер, где бармены развлекались как могли. Бутылки, для эффектности наполненные подкрашенной водой, летали из рук в руки под охи и вздохи публики. Может быть, причиной был короткий диалог, который произошел в вечер, когда они рассылали приглашения?

 **Энди:** _«Коди, Барретт, вы придете?»_  
 **Коди:** _«Блин. Не знаю»_  
 **Барретт:** _«У нас с Коди дела. И ОН не знает, когда мы освободимся:\»_  
 **Коди:** _«Эй!»_  
 **Брендан:** _«Коди чего-то не знает?»_  
 **Коди:** _«Все сложнее, чем кажется»_

Шеф-бармену стало некомфортно. Он привык к таким приватным вечерам, когда царила непринужденная обстановка, бармены не скрывали своих косяков и характера, а посетители искренне наслаждались разговорами с близкими людьми.  
Но на таких вечерах всегда присутствовал Коди. Да, они за вечер могли перекинуться парой фраз, но он всегда был рядом. Сидел с краю, беседовал со всеми и выпивал. Беспокойство доставлял и разговор с братом, и Энди знал точно: Коди не будет приходить к нему на новое место работы.  
Для пит-босса, как и почти для всех посетителей, важным фактором был комфорт. На новом месте работы для Энди и Коди все посетители будут в новинку, к каждому придется подобрать напиток и ключик. Да и к тому же пит-босс явно посчитает такой поступок предательством по отношению к Дереку.  
Да и сам Энди так думал, поэтому вел бар пять лет и будет вести дальше. Но сама мысль о том, что его дорогой друг мог впервые за эти пять лет не прийти на такой вечер претила бармену и выводила его из себя.  
— Господи! — Брендан блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Я обожаю твой пирог!  
— Ты говорил это бесчисленное количество раз, — засмеялась Елена.  
Ева слишком громко фыркнула, на что стоящие с ней рядом Лео и Шерман рассмеялись. Энди закатил глаза, вечер проходил достаточно предсказуемо.  
— Чем заняты Барретт и Коди? — Дженис рассеянно отпила свой коктейль и вздохнула.  
— Работа, — Дерек пожал плечами и хмыкнул. — Чем эти двое еще могут быть заняты?  
— Вместе? — Энди дотянулся до противоположного конца барной стойки и схватил бокал, на котором уже высыхала вода, а он не мог позволить, чтобы на нем образовался налет. — Могут вместе смотреть матчи. Но я тоже ставлю на работу.  
— Матчи? — Дрю поднял глаза. — Коди увлекается спортом?  
— Не таким, каким ты думаешь, — Брендан рассмеялся, слегка поперхнувшись пирогом.  
Пока бухгалтер «Сатурна» рассказывал непросвещенному бармену про киберспорт, наблюдая за тем, как тот хлопал глазами на суммы, которые называл экономист, уже прошла часть вечера. Все достаточно захмелели, развязались языки, и смех из различных уголков бара не затихал.  
— Друг еще называется!  
Все обернулись на вход в бар, когда по ногам прошелся зимний сквозняк, и в головах громом отозвался баритон шотландца.  
— Да я сам был не в курсе!  
Первым, сведя брови вместе, вошел Коди и готовым движением скинул свою куртку на один из столиков.  
— Я тебе еще припомню, шулер, — Барри погрозил пальцем, вешая пальто.  
— Считать научись!  
Коди показал шотландцу язык и под его недовольным взглядом пошел здороваться со всеми.  
— Итак, — Майкл пожал руку шотландцу и, дождавшись, пока он сядет за стол, ухмыльнулся. — Нам всем интересно, почему вы так припозднились.  
— Милый, им же надо отдышаться, — пошутила Дженис, уже раскрасневшаяся от алкоголя. — Но, да, нам всем интересно.  
Коллеги по работе переглянулись и улыбнулись, отводя друг от друга взгляды.  
— Мы закрыли сделку, — Барри взлохматил волосы, не скрывая улыбку. — Ближайшие пять лет «Деметра» пользуется для перевозок только услугами «Алистер».  
— О! — Брендан вытянулся, услышав это. — Поздравляю!  
Дженис охнула, бармены засвистели и начали хлопать шотландца по плечам (кто смог дотянуться), на что тот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Врагу не пожелаю связаться с Джоном и его компанией, — прошипел Барретт, бросив взгляд в сторону Коди, и сложил руки на груди.  
— Зато теперь у тебя есть стабильный доход, — недовольно пробурчал пит-босс и поблагодарил Энди за стакан воды.  
Коди хватило лишь взгляда, чтобы понять, что их появление обрадовало его, но решил отложить расспросы на потом.  
— Но я четыре часа терпел ваши игры! — воскликнул Барри и, поймав вопросительный взгляд Майкла, объяснил. — Джонатан захотел сыграть со мной в покер…  
— В который ты не умеешь играть.  
— Молчи, а, — шотландец потер глаза. — Ни за что не поверю, что вы не мухлевали.  
— Да не мухлевал я! — огрызнулся Коди и развернулся. — Я был в не меньшем шоке, чем ты!  
— А что там произошло? — Шерман дошел до Барри с подносом, на котором стоял бокал с виски и стакан воды.  
— Джон разгромил нас в сухую флеш-роялем, — Барретт взял оба, но сразу отпил виски и добавил уже севшим голосом. — Дважды.  
Все удивленно посмотрели на Коди, который даже не поежился. Для него флеш-рояли давно стали обыденностью, но вот чтобы два подряд у одного и того же человека… Все его существо пит-босса, которое должно противостоять таким выходкам, дабы казино не потеряло слишком много денег, протестовало и било тревогу. Но потом, когда достаточно выпьет и выспится, он обязательно поговорит об этом с Джоном.  
— Нет, мы не мухлевали, — он зарылся рукой в волосы. — Новые колоды, раздавали по очереди… Он просто везучий ублюдок.  
— И не говори, — Барретт снова обреченно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. — Ладно, хотя бы это дело закрыто, можем спокойно присутствовать на таких вечерах.  
— Кстати, от тебя вообще последние две недели ничего не слышно, — Майкл наконец-то заметил уставший и потрепанный вид друга. — Мне тут рассказали, что у тебя появилась девушка…  
— Нет, — Барретт посуровел и закрыл глаза. — Уже нет.  
— Что случилось? — Коди уже успел отвернуться и приступить к своему коктейлю, но снова удивленно обернулся на коллегу. — У вас же было все хорошо.  
— Скажи, что виновата не я, — охнула Дженис.  
— Нет, просто…  
Барретт отпил еще виски, немного собрался с силами, потому что узнать это собеседникам было явно интереснее, чем-то, почему они с Коди задержались.  
— Все в городе прознали, что у меня контракт с «Деметрой», — он снова начал тереть свои глаза. — И все захотели с нами сотрудничать в срочном порядке и еще вчера. И с Ханной мы полюбовно расстались, потому что ей нужен менее загруженный мужчина.  
Все начали успокаивать Барретта, будто его это волновало. Подумаешь, снова спать в постели одному, зато хотя бы есть время на работу. Но разве скажешь такое людям, которые так за тебя беспокояться?  
— Ты сам выглядишь не лучше, — Дерек подошел к Коди и положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты спал?  
— Да, — пит-босс кивнул и мягко улыбнулся. — Закончил с документами под утро и хорошенько выспался, иначе я бы не выдержал партию в покер.  
— Постарайся меньше работать, хорошо?  
— Да, мамочка.  
Коди не стал сопротивляться мягкому поцелую в лоб и даже блаженно прикрыл глаза. При виде того, как Дерек беспокоился, трудно было отказать, особенно когда скучал по такой своеобразной заботе. Барретт не услышал, как Коди совсем тихо хихикнул, но почувствовал действительно сильный укол в сердце от того, что последние несколько часов только и ругался с ним.  
«Надо извиниться. Вот сейчас действительно надо»  
— Ну, вот, Коди опять получает всю любовь и заботу, — наигранно возмутился Энди и рассмеялся.  
— В отличии от него, тебя я могу уложить спать, — Дерек фыркнул и облокотился о барную стойку, ехидно глядя в глаза своему сожителю. — Взять за грудки и оттащить в кровать.  
Барри не сдержался и рассмеялся в голос, когда Энди взлохматил волосы Дерека, сбивая его очки. Это позволило сразу влиться в разговор, рассказывая о том, что пару раз он заставлял так ложиться спать младшего брата. Вечер вернулся в прежнее русло, и разговоры и смех между компаниями тоже, и Энди стало гораздо лучше.  
— Что такое, милый? — Коди подошел к бармену, и тот поставил пустые бокалы на барную стойку.  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул Энди, конечно, Коди заметил. Он не мог не заметить. — Скучал по тебе, придурок.  
— Я же тут, — пит-босс мягко улыбнулся и коснулся губами затылка друга, и в этот момент на телефон пришло уведомление. — Скажи, если тебя что-то беспокоит, может, я решу твои проблемы.  
— Реши сначала свои, — прыснул Энди, заметив, как после прочтения сообщения Коди посмотрел на Барри.  
— Мне пока нравится сложившаяся ситуация, — пит-босс лучезарно улыбнулся и подошел к коллеге.  
Шотландец был слегка удивлен, когда на его плечо легла рука Коди. Тонкие и элегантные пальцы прошлись по плечу, выводя из транса Барретта, который как раз думал, как бы избавится от своей алкогольной зависимости, потому что она мешала его работе.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — Коди рассмеялся и, сев рядом, некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как в глаза Барри возвращалось сознание.  
— Прости, — шотландец потер виски. — Я просто все еще чувствую себя паршиво, да и впоследствии сорвался на тебе…  
— Ой, да с кем не бывает, — Коди махнул рукой и показал свой телефон. — Расписание выложили. Наши команды играют одними из первых, предлагаю слегка отвлечься от работы.  
— Ты не сердишься? — Барретт быстро просмотрел расписание и задумался. — Может, не идти на работу, тем более пятница…  
— Конечно, не сержусь, — Коди ухмыльнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Тем более такую сделку стоит отметить. В более узком кругу.  
— У тебя? — Баррет взял себя за подбородок, когда пит-босс кивнул. — Получается, в этом сезоне это будет их последний матч? Жалко, что ни одна из них не прошла в полуфинал…  
— Ну, — Коди поправил свои волосы и хитро посмотрел на Барри. — Всегда есть следующий сезон.


	23. Chapter 23

Комментаторы были рады последним матчам перед финалом, они отлично развлекали публику, а команды стремились показать свои навыки во всей красе. Так что две бутылки вина и несколько часов прошли незаметно. Коди и Барретту было приятно проводить время так вдали от работы, бюрократии, постоянных совещаний, просто сидеть рядом и говорить об очередных балансных правках в игре, а о работе напоминали только пиджаки, которые лежали на другом конце дивана.  
— Да блин! — вскрикнул Коди и запустил руки в волосы. — На последней секунде! Как так-то?!  
— Соснула твоя команда, — Барретт ухмыльнулся и допил остатки вина. — Ай! Меня-то за что? — и начал потирать бок, в который его ткнул пит-босс.  
— Много болтаешь, — Коди улыбнулся и встал. — Пойдем, налью еще.  
— Разве не закончилось? — Барри тоже встал и с интересом посмотрел на пустую бутылку.  
— Там была еще одна, — уверенно ответил друг.  
— Это была она, — рассмеялся Барри и пошел следом.  
— Как будто у меня еще нет, — Коди закатил глаза, заметив, что искомой бутылки действительно не было на своем месте. — Правда, не знаю, понравится тебе или нет…  
Он открыл угловой шкафчик кухни как раз в тот момент, когда Барри подошел к нему. На самой верхней полке стояло слишком много бутылок, видно, хозяин не задумывался, как их поставить. Внизу же была…  
— Ты хранишь премиальный алкоголь на Ленивой Сьюзан? — шотландец уже увидел знакомые этикетки на дешевой пластиковой подставке.  
— Она уже была здесь, — Коди цокнул и пожал плечами. — Удобно хранить подаренный алкоголь. Где-то здесь был шотландский виски…  
— Я даже боюсь спросить, что…  
Барри поперхнулся, увидев бутылку, которую достал пит-босс, и с удивлением посмотрел на него, а тот будто бы не заметил.  
— Он вроде был в какой-то ужасно огромной коробке, — Коди с интересом рассматривал бутылку янтарного цвета. — Ты знаешь этот сорт?  
— Конечно, я знаю Chivas Regal The Icon! — взорвался Барри и тут же вздохнул. — Всю жизнь хотел попробовать.  
— Тогда это отличная выпивка, чтобы отпраздновать, — Коди рассмеялся и поставил бутылку на кухонный стол. — Достань стаканы.  
А что могло пойти не так в компании двух мужчин, у которых были проблемы с алкоголем и которым было приятно находиться вместе? Это была не последняя бутылка, в этот вечер Коди лишился еще парочки из своих запасов, но ему это было в радость. Все равно никто не появлялся в этой квартире, а пить в одиночку — первый признак алкоголизма. Очнулись они уже заполночь, смутно понимая, где находились и что делали. Уже с десяток минут мужчины молчали, они поговорили обо всем, но прервали разговор в середине, как обычно бывало у сильно напившихся людей.  
Коди украдкой смотрел на Барри, сидевшего по другую сторону барной стойки и поникшего над бокалом, в котором осталось на один глоток. Рядом покоилась полная окурков пепельница. Волосы растрепались, в желтом свете было особенно видно седину, слегка опухшее от алкоголя лицо и глубокие морщины на лбу…  
«Все еще чертовски красив».  
Они уже не понимали своих действий и не отдавали отчет о них. Барри поднялся со своего стула и неуверенно обогнул его, держась за голову.  
— Кажется, мне пора, — прохрипел он и, взглянув на Коди, попытался улыбнуться.  
— Не забудь про поцелуй на ночь, — промурлыкал мужчина в ответ.  
Почему это показалось хорошей идеей, он не помнил. Почему Барри посчитал ее хорошей, тоже останется тайной, покрытой мраком. Мог ли Барретт поцеловать его, едва коснувшись губ? Нет, не мог. Он уперся руками в подлокотники барного кресла и поцеловал с языком. Казалось, что поцелуй длился вечность, казалось, что, если и был шум поздней ночью, он пропал, а мужчины еще сильнее опьянели…  
— Трахни меня, — Коди закинул руки Барретту на плечи, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и покрылся мурашками от его утробного смеха, совсем тихого.  
Можно ли было расценивать его поцелуй как согласие? Можно ли было расценивать как согласие поглаживания бедер, слишком нежные для пьяного человека, хотя шотландец, возможно, и не понимал всей ситуации. Но и пит-босс делал это не лучше. Толстые волосы под пальцами и ощущение полных губ просто сводили его с ума, а через некоторое время Барри аккуратно раздвинул его ноги. О чем еще можно было просить?  
Если только не резкие объятия, выбившие воздух из легких Коди, и стон, потому что он почувствовал, как к его итак напряженному паху прижимался другой, не менее напряженный. Когда пит-босс с трудом поднял глаза, осознавая, что последние мысли о том, что они делали, исчезли, то встретился с вполне осознанным взглядом. Не было сомнений, что Барри сделал это намеренно и был крайне доволен реакцией.  
Коди хмыкнул и, отстранившись, слез со стула. Взяв за руку глупо улыбающегося шотландца и выключив по пути свет на кухне, он повел его в спальню. Там единственным источником освещения служил уличный фонарь, свет которого проникал через окна кабинета. Коди почти дошел до кровати, впервые поблагодарив свою привычку не заправлять ее перед уходом, и попытался снять рубашку, но пальцы не слушались.  
— Куда ты торопишься? — Барри обнял его сзади и положил голову на плечо. — У нас вся ночь впереди.  
Снова этот смех, слегка с хрипотцой. Коди не мог ему сопротивляться и, тяжело дыша от поцелуев в шею, с замиранием сердца наблюдал за тем, как руки Барретта помогали ему с рубашкой. Когда с пуговицами было покончено, Барри аккуратно провел по ширинке, вызывая у пит-босса дрожь во всем теле. И, когда тот остался без рубашки, снова прозвучал этот утробный смешок.  
— Как хорошо, что я не ношу запонки, — Коди сел на кровать и ухмыльнулся, ему определенно нравилось то, что он видел.  
Барри стоял перед источником света и расстегивал свою рубашку, на радость, чуть дольше, чем следовало. Хотя Коди действительно был рад, когда рубашка отправилась на пол — можно было наконец обнять шотландца и вновь почувствовать его руки, губы и привкус алкоголя. Он провел руками по груди, по жестким волосам, скорее к ремню и ширинке, но не удержался от ухмылки, когда то же самое сделал и Барретт. Брюки мужчин отправились к рубашкам. Барри хотел было поцеловать Коди, но тот намеренно увернулся. Подтянувшись до изголовья кровати, он слегка развернулся, чтобы дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки.  
— Нам понадобится это, — Коди показал тюбик со смазкой.  
Но его дыхание тут же снова было сбито ласками. Барри спустился поцелуями на живот, одновременно снимая с любовника трусы. Из-за алкоголя тело пит-босса стало более чувствительным, хотя о чем говорить, когда тебя ласкал мужчина твоей мечты? Коди застонал в голос, когда шотландец схватил его за ягодицы.  
— Все хорошо? — Барри немного растерялся от такой реакции.  
— Все просто прекрасно, — с трудом выдохнул пит-босс, чувствуя, как начал краснеть.  
Барри хмыкнул и снова погладил бедра. Он, конечно, ожидал, что тело под одеждой будет худым, но не настолько. Ключицы выпирали, ребра почти просвечивали сквозь кожу, слегка раскосые соски и тонкие ноги, по которым было приятно водить, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Барри мог бы делать это бесконечно, следить за реакцией Коди, за тем, как сильно тот сжимал одеяло, закусывал губу, наблюдая за этими манипуляциями. Но одно движение бедрами, и уже шотландец сходил с ума, заставляя перехватить тюбик смазки и обильно смазать все: простыни, бедра, пальцы. Все-таки опьянение давало знать о себе. Коди выгнулся и застонал, как только палец Барри оказался в нем. А потом крепко схватился за плечи шотландца, заставляя понять, что это было далеко не пьяным сном.  
— Этого не хватит, — Коди улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. — Придется добавить второй.  
— Даже третий, — Барри от удовольствия прикрыл глаза. — Знаешь ли, я большой мальчик.  
— Догадываюсь, — Коди откинулся на подушки, понимая, что больше не мог ничего сделать.  
Его ноги уже были широко раздвинуты, в голове шумело из-за бурлящей крови и алкоголя, пальцы приятно покалывало, улыбка почти не сходила с лица… Пит-босс даже не пытался извиваться, чтобы уменьшить напор шотландца — слишком большой была разница в телосложении. Барри же хотелось все и сразу — целовать, слушать стоны и доставлять Коди удовольствие. Он с трудом сдерживался, но ехидная улыбка и предчувствие того, что его любовник хотел сказать, сделали свое дело. Коди даже не вздрогнул, когда Барри вытащил пальцы, и, закинув руки ему на спину, с удовольствием поцеловал. Он с трудом понял, когда любовник вошел в него — это было слишком нежно, но после сразу же начал хватать ртом воздух и с силой проводить по ребрам, оставляя красные полосы.  
— О, неужели так хорошо? — промурлыкал Барри, получив в ответ невразумительный стон. — Я угодил твоим вкусам?  
— Целиком, — Коди проглотил очередной стон. — И полностью.  
Барри хмыкнул и, отстранившись, посмотрел на мужчину под ним. Даже в таком свете было видно, как горели глаза Коди, как тяжело он дышал, и тем лучше становилось самому шотландцу. Перехватив бедра удобнее, он начал двигаться, медленно, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как пит-босс пытался закрыть рукой рот в тщетных попытках заглушить стоны.  
— Мне все равно интересно, чем же я так тебя зацепил, — Барри не привык болтать во время секса, но сейчас Коди не мог сбежать или увильнуть от ответа.  
— Ох! Всем, — Коди сглотнул и стиснул подушку за головой. — Начиная от кончиков пальцев и до макушки. Ах!  
— Врешь же, — Барри почувствовал, как пот начал стекать по спине и как напряглись ноги Коди, когда тот в очередной раз выгнулся.  
— Нет, — пит-босс закусил губу. — Да как я могу?  
Барри показалось, или у Коди еще остались силы ехидничать? А это он исправить мог, лишь слегка увеличив скорость, с которой начал вдалбливать любовника в кровать. Пит-босс зашелся в стонах и, выпустив бедную подушку из своих рук, схватил колени Баррета.  
— Неужели уже запыхался? — Коди улыбнулся, собираясь с силами и чувствуя, как сильно Барретт сжал его бедра.  
— Есть предложения?  
Барретт вышел из любовника, и тот тут же потянулся к нему. Поцелуй был скомканным, будто бы мужчины никогда не целовались до этого, оттого он и ощущался острее. Пит-босс взял все в свои руки, повалил любовника на кровать и сел на него сверху.  
— Ты не поверишь, как долго я смотрел на тебя, желая так сделать, — Коди тяжело вздохнул, пока гладил грудь Барретта, ощущая, как между ягодицами был приставлен член.  
— Неужели? — Барри хмыкнул и взял в руки член Коди, заставив того вздрогнуть.  
— Поверь, — блондин хрипло рассмеялся, мягко заставляя Барри убрать руку на свое бедро. — Это не требуется, я кое-как держусь, чтобы не кончить.  
— И все же, с какого момента?  
Коди улыбнулся и провел рукой по члену Барри, прекрасно зная, что сейчас ему будет хорошо. Он опустился медленно, чувствуя каждый дюйм, даже Барри тоже не сдержал короткого стона.  
— С самой первой встречи.  
Коди выгнулся, упираясь руками в бедра шотландца, волосы щекотали голое тело при каждом движении. Ему сложно было замолчать, ведь он сейчас исполнял свое давнее желание, и как же ему было хорошо.  
— Все в тебе просто идеально, — Коди грузно выдохнул, чтобы снова зайтись в быстром темпе. — Руки, лицо, тело, — смешок. — Член.  
— По тебе видно, — Барри оскалился, ему нравилось, что Коди сейчас был так откровенен, можно сказать, что это даже заводило.  
Коди же понимал, что продержался так долго только благодаря алкоголю, несмотря на то, что его чувства действительно были обострены. Но с каждым движением он становился все ближе и ближе к грани. Горло саднило от всех стонов, которые вырывались из него, тело горело так, что, казалось, пот и не охлаждал вовсе. Пит-босс уперся руками в грудь Барри и с трудом продолжил двигаться, с каждым движением он задыхался. Но именно в тот момент, когда в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что он мог еще, его затрясло, и он, застонав во весь голос, кончил.  
Барри обнял Коди, зарываясь руками в волосы, и начал целовать его в шею, отчего та покрылась мурашками, но даже не думал прекращать. Нежно проведя руками по спине, пересчитывая позвонки, он взял любовника за ягодицы, заставив слегка приподняться, чтобы он сам мог двигаться в своем темпе. Пит-босс с трудом понимал, что его ждало, но Барри не разочаровал, заставляя стонать с новой силой, вжимаясь в плечи и сжимаясь. Шотландец тоже не ожидал от себя такой прыти, пальцы болели — так сильно он сжимал их, но вскоре и он понял, что кончил — слишком хриплыми стали стоны Коди, слишком быстрым для него был такой темп. А после того, как сперма покрыла бедра обоих, мужчины лежали рядом, иногда целуя друг друга и поглаживая влажную кожу до тех пор, пока не забылись сном.  
Коди не спешил открывать глаза, все тело приятно ныло и было безумно тепло, однако голова слегка шумела, и нос раздражал запах одеколона. Пит-босс все же перевернулся и провел рукой рядом в поисках владельца запаха.  
«Ушел?»  
В это верилось с трудом, учитывая, сколько они выпили, и зная характер Барри. Но Коди оказался рад, что в момент пробуждения любовника не оказалось рядом. Тело противилось любым движениям, и, когда он уже хотел снова закрыть глаза, шум воды из ванной, который его разбудил, прекратился. А, значит, следовало посмотреть в ее сторону.  
— О! Ты уже проснулся, — Барретт поправил полотенце на бедрах. — Ты не против, что я воспользовался твоей ванной? Эй, без резкий движений!  
Коди резко сел, чем поплатился легким головокружением и тошнотой. Шотландец сел рядом и хотел было обнять его, но тот предпочел свои колени и со стоном уткнулся в одеяло.  
— Я думал, ты ушел, — хрипло и без настроения отозвался Коди.  
— Если бы я так сделал, — Барри недовольно поджал губы. — Я был бы самым ужасным мужчиной на свете.  
— Прости меня, я дурак…  
— Что? — Барри опешил и хмыкнул. — За что?  
— Я споил тебя и затащил в кровать, — Коди повернулся к Барри, надеясь, что тот был видением. Но нет, шотландец сидел рядом, прикрывшись одним полотенцем. — Какой же я друг?  
— Не то, чтобы я был против, — Барретт хотел было засмеяться, но понял, что пит-боссу необходимо было выговориться. — Да и ты тоже…  
— Конечно, я был не против, — прорычал Коди и взмахнул руками. — Кто откажет парню, который будто бы родился из его влажных мечтаний?!  
— Это я уже слышал, — самодовольно поддакнул Баррет, почесывая подбородок. — Дальше-то что?  
Ему было приятно видеть Коди в таком виде и кое-как соображающего, волосы находились в полном беспорядке, на шее красовались покраснения после засосов (жалко, что их можно было прикрыть волосами), а настроение варьировалось от агресси до грусти. В душе он раздумывал, как бы намекнуть своей пассии о том, что их ждало дальше, но похоже тот и сам справлялся, надо было дать ему немного времени.  
— И что дальше?! — Коди схватился за голову. — Я чувствую себя ужасно из-за того, что предал тебя таким образом! Как ты можешь после этого общаться со мной так… по-дружески?  
— Спокойно, — Барретт пожал плечами и вздохнул. — Можем, конечно, и дальше оставаться друзьями…  
— Не хочу, — Коди по-детски надулся и хотел было посмотреть на Барретта, но не смог и отвел глаза.  
— А? — шотландец опешил, кажется, он не ожидал, что это произойдет так быстро.  
— Я устал быть один и хочу с кем-нибудь встречаться! — Коди обреченно вздохнул и застонал.  
— Ну так давай встречатся! — Барри широко улыбнулся.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, еще один виток экзистенциальных рассуждений на тему «Спать с другом плохо» или же позывов к унитазу, но не поцелуев с объятиями.  
— Это значит да? — промурлыкал Барри и погладил Коди по волосам.  
— Угу, — пит-босс безотрывно смотрел на губы уже нынешнего парня. — И с каких пор ты на меня смотришь как на парня?  
— М-м-м, — Барри вновь поцеловал Коди, прижимая к себе. — Уже какое-то время…  
— Да ладно тебе, — пит-босс хмыкнул и посмотрел на шотландца с осуждением. — Я тебе во всем признался, а ты решил скрыть?  
— Скажем так, на День Святого Валентина, — Барретт спокойно выдержал взгляд, понимая, что заинтриговал пит-босса. — Я был вовсе не против поцелуя.  
— Значит, как минимум месяц? — Коди прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — И даже в отношениях с девушкой ты мечтал обо мне?  
— Давай без привлечения бывших, хорошо? — теперь уже Барри надулся и неуверенно продолжил. — Я же тоже начну расспрашивать…  
— Последний раз в отношениях я был семь лет назад! — Коди выпутался из объятий и одеяла, чтобы поставить ноги на пол. — Я уже даже забыл каково это!  
— С удовольствием напомню, — Баррет проследил за тем, как мужчина встал и направился в ванную.  
— Ты идешь в душ? — Коди по-кошачьи улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его лапали глазами.  
— Я же только что оттуда…  
Увы, Барри и его головушка были заняты мыслями о прошлой ночи, так что он не сразу понял намек Коди. Но, когда дверь не закрылась, а уж когда полилась вода, до шотландца дошло, и он на бегу скинул с себя полотенце. Коди не удержался от улыбки, когда почувствовал сильные руки на своей талии и горячие губы на своей шее.  
— Черт, смазку забыл, — прошептал Барретт и хотел было отойти, но Коди вовремя остановил его.  
— Поверь, — Коди направил руки любовника к своему паху. — Она не нужна…  
И он тут же застонал, потому что мало того, что Барретт укусил его за шею, так еще и вошел, заставляя дрожать под таким знакомым утробным смехом…

***

Редко когда можно было увидеть Энди, забывшего про правила приличия, да что уж говорить — даже Дерека невозможно было увидеть в баре забывшим про клиентов. Старший бармен лежал на стойке лицом вниз и трясся от смеха, а владелец вытирал слезы, которые выступили от продолжительного смеха.  
— Не могу поверить, — Дерек шмыгнул носом. — Серьезно? Как?  
— Как оказалось, у нас обоих проблемы с алкоголем, — Барретт помассировал переносицу и посмотрел на Коди, которому явно не нравилось, что своим смехом владельцы привлекли внимание к их компании.  
— Вы только сейчас это поняли? — Энди поднялся и стер слезы с глаз. — Может, вам опохмелится?  
— Да завались уже, — огрызнулся Коди и со стуком поставил стакан на стойку. — Мог бы порадоваться.  
— О, я рад за тебя! Твои чувства нашли отклик у парня твоей мечты, — прошептал Энди, прекрасно осознавая, что, если он скажет это слишком громко, то проблем потом не избежать.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, Барри, — Дерек отпил Лонг Айленд и с интересом посмотрел на шотландца.  
— Эй, я никогда не утверждал, что я только по девушкам! — прошипел тот в ответ, и его брови тут же взметнулись вверх. — Коди, ты же об этом знал! Что тебе мешало?  
— Да он трус, чтобы признаться вот так сразу! — Дерек поправил очки и хмыкнул, получив от Энди тычок под ребра.  
— Зато какой собственник! — Энди снова рассмеялся и указал на пит-босса.  
Коди мгновенно поежился и вжался в барное кресло, ему еще долго придется объяснять свои поступки, терпеть шуточки друзей, а также наслаждаться тем, что наконец-то у него появилось место, куда он мог поехать после работы и получить немного обнимашек.  
— Никогда не думал, что парни будут так рады тому, что я снова начал с кем-то встречаться, — Коди скинул свой пиджак на диван в квартире Барретта.  
— Прекрасно их понимаю, — Барретт хмыкнул и прижал пит-босса к себе. — Я тоже рад.  
— Еще бы ты был не рад, — Коди закатил глаза, обвивая шею любовника.  
Уже столько поцелуев было между ними, а им все мало. Они словно малые дети радовались первым отношениям, урывками, в курилке, обнимались друг с другом и держались за руки под столом.  
— Господи, — Барри не спешил открывать глаза после поцелуя. — Каким образом ты заводишь меня одним только поцелуем?  
На что Коди хмыкнул и, на ходу стягивая рубашку, по привычке повел Барретта в спальню. 


End file.
